La boda de mi mejor Lorelai
by Magik-Illiana
Summary: Un año después de que Rory dejara Stars Hollow para perseguir sus sueños, regresa a su pueblo por un motivo muy especial: la boda de Lorelai y Luke. Lorelai/Luke y Rory/Jess.
1. Se complacen en invitarles

**Disclaimer: Evidentemente, Las chicas Gilmore y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Este fic tiene lugar un año después del final de la serie, es decir, que hay spoilers de la serie completa. He decidido ambientarlo en la época actual, así que el salto temporal de un año es un poco raro, pero bueno. También señalar que no suelo escribir fics (siempre me da la sensación de que no hago justicia a los personajes), pero siempre me faltó que Rory y Jess acabaran juntos, así que me ha dado la venada y... Bueno, espero que os guste ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<strong>

**Se complacen en invitarles...**

Las mañanas en Stars Hollow nunca eran calmadas, todo lo contrario, un hervidero de actividad: del estudio de Miss Patty brotaba la animada música que servía de banda sonora para su grupo de aerobic de la tercera edad; Taylor gritaba a sus trabajadores para que colocaran adecuadamente los productos en su estantería; un murmullo se elevaba desde Luke's donde los clientes de primera hora disfrutaban de sus desayunos... Todo era, no obstante, rutina. Una rutina sonora y activa, pero rutina al fin y al cabo.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, estaba llamada a ser diferente, a marcar un antes y un después en Stars Hollow.

Como todas las mañanas, Lorelai Gilmore abrió los ojos ante el berrido de una cabra que emitía su nuevo despertador, que tenía la forma de un granjero de mejillas sonrojadas. Un momento... ¿Las cabras berreaban? ¿Se llamaría así? Pensó que ya se lo preguntaría a Luke en cuanto lo viera y, entonces, no pudo evitar sonreír para sí con aire juguetón, pues no había nada como su nuevo despertador para hacer enfadar a Luke.

Y enfadar a Luke seguía siendo tan divertido como siempre.

Se volvió hacia su derecha, donde descubrió el hueco que había dejado Luke al despertarse hacía horas. Lo acarició brevemente, antes de ponerse en pie. Era una especie de pequeño ritual que había adquirido en el último año.

Hacía un año exactamente, Rory había dejado Stars Hollow para perseguir su sueño de convertirse en una gran periodista. Siempre había sabido que ese momento llegaría, el dejar que Rory siguiera su propio camino lejos del pueblo, lejos de ella y siempre lo había temido porque Rory era su mejor amiga, la persona más cercana a ella, alguien con quien había compartido todo durante veintidós años. Temía echarla de menos, sentirse espantosamente sola y, sobre todo, volverse una de esas mujeres solitarias que vivían con diez gatos.

Sin embargo, hacía también un año exactamente se había besado con Luke en la fiesta de despedida de Rory y había comprendido, al fin, que, junto a su hija, Luke era lo más importante de su vida. A partir de ese momento, decidieron recuperar el tiempo perdido, así que esa misma noche Luke se mudó junto a ella y... Bueno, ya había pasado un año y...

El timbre sonó de manera incesante, por lo que Lorelai se puso la bata y bajó las escaleras arrastrando los pies. ¿Quién podía ser tan desalmado de llamar a su puerta antes de que se tomara un café?

Al abrir la puerta, un torbellino la arrolló. Un torbellino pequeñito que no dejaba de hablar a toda velocidad, mientras agitaba algo en el aire. Lorelai seguía tan dormida que era incapaz de entender una sola palabra o de ver qué narices tenía su vecina en la mano. Resignada, suspiró, antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina, siendo seguida por la mujercita que seguía parloteando con más rapidez, incluso, que ella con diez tazas de café en el cuerpo.

- Buenos días, Babette - dijo mientras encendía la cafetera.- Te ofrecería café, pero... Estás más exaltada que la ardilla exaltada de Ice Age, ¿una bellota quizás?

- Ay, Lorelai, ¿cómo puedes bromear en un momento como este? - preguntó Babette en un tono muy agudo. Por increíble que pareciera, no le faltaba el resuello.

- Es bromear o matar, tú elijes, Babette.

- ¡Lorelai!

Se frotó los ojos, escuchando entonces el pitido que hizo su bonita cafetera nueva, por lo que se volvió hacia ella, sonriendo al mismo tiempo que abría las manos:

- ¡Gracias, Conchita! Café, café, café...

- ¿La nueva se llama Conchita? - preguntó Babette, sorprendida.

Lorelai iba a responder después de beber aquel trago de café, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca, pues alguien volvió a irrumpir en su casa. ¿Dos personas en apenas cinco minutos a esas horas? ¿Qué ocurría? ¿Era el día de visitar a Lorelai Gilmore y no se había enterado? Viviendo en Stars Hollow, no era de extrañar. De hecho, Lorelai podía imaginarse a todo el pueblo acordándolo en una de las juntas.

La nueva ocupante de su cocina no era otra que su mejor amiga, Sookie St. James. Sookie estaba dando saltitos como una loca, agitando también en el aire un papel.

- ¡Lorelai, Lorelai! ¡Pero...! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

- Vale, a ver, ¿alguien me quiere explicar por qué todas coreáis mi nombre y agitáis cosas en el aire? ¿No os habrá convencido Miss Patty de versionar A por todas? Porque, por muy bien que me queden las minifaldas y por mucha gracia que me hagan los pompones, no pienso pasar por eso... Otra vez.

- ¡Pero, Lorelai! - protestó Sookie.- ¿Cómo puedes bromear ahora?

¿Otra vez la misma pregunta? Puso los ojos en blanco, hastiada, volviéndose hacia su cafetera para rellenar su taza de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que exclamaba:

- Conchita, eres la única que no me estás volviendo loca.

- ¿Conchita? - se extrañó Sookie.

- Su nueva cafetera - le informó Babette, acompañándose de varios asentimientos de cabeza a toda velocidad.- La llama Conchita.

- ¿Conchita? ¿Pero por qué Conchita? - inquirió Sookie.

- No lo sé, querida. ¿Luke tiene alguna prima mejicana?

- Conchita es la burra de Juan Valdez. Ya sabéis, el hombre de la marca de café, el tío del bigote - explicó Lorelai, fingiendo que se retorcía un buen mostacho. Acabó encogiéndose de hombros, excusándose antes de volver a beber.- No sé, me pareció adecuado para una cafetera.

- Ahora todo tiene sentido - asintió Sookie. Entonces se inclinó sobre el electrodoméstico para examinarlo meticulosamente, al final sonrió de oreja a oreja, comentando con evidente aprobación.- Es muy bonita.

- Y ahora que ya os he presentado a Conchita - sonrió Lorelai, que había empezado a notar el efecto del café, que le había despejado la cabeza y, aún así, seguía sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo.- ¿Alguna de las dos me quiere decir qué está pasando?

- Pero... Lorelai...

Sookie parecía muy confusa. Primero la miró de hito en hito, después frunció un poco el ceño y acabó abriendo un poco la boca como si comprendiera algo. Lorelai, por su parte, estaba desesperándose pues seguía sin entender nada y no había nada que la irritara más que eso... Bueno, no, Chad Michael Murray era peor. Y también Timothy Dalton y la insultante miniserie que continuaba Lo que el viento se llevo y...

A decir verdad, había muchas cosas que la irritaban. Pero el no enterarse de lo que estaba pasando, era una de esas.

Al final, Sookie debió de compadecerse de ella pues, en silencio, le tendió el dichoso papelito que había estado agitando en el aire como un pompón. Era un sobre. Un sobre muy bonito, de un blanco perla muy elegante y con el nombre y la dirección de su amiga escrita en plata sobre él con unas letras muy rimbombantes. Dentro, encontró una invitación que, para su sorpresa, rezaba:

Lorelai Victoria Gilmore y Lucas Archer Danes

Se complacen en invitarles a su próximo enlace matrimonial.

Tras el shock inicial, que casi le costó un infarto o una hemorragia cerebral o un aneurisma o algo así, una única frase brotó de sus labios:

- Voy a matar a mi madre.

* * *

><p>- ¿Tenemos que decírselo?<p>

Ante su pregunta, Luke dejó caer los hombros, puso los ojos en blanco y exhaló un largo suspiro, que únicamente logró que Lorelai acentuara la mueca que había aparecido en su rostro. Fue a insistir, pero su novio se volvió hacia ella, cogiéndola de los brazos con decisión, aunque también con cuidado, como si pudiera romperla si no lo tuviera.

- Esto fue idea tuya, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí, pero tú estuviste de acuerdo. ¿Desde cuándo estás de acuerdo conmigo?

- Desde que dijiste que querías pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo.

- Oh, genial, ahora te pones romántico...- apretó los labios en un mohín infantil, antes de acusarle con un dedo.- ¡Y la culpa es tuya!

- Lorelai... Tenemos que entrar.

- O... O podemos subirnos al coche y conducir hacia la libertad como Thelma y Louise.

- ¿Y acabar despeñándonos por un barranco? Olvídalo. Llama.

- ¿Y si vamos a la casa de la señora Kim y rebuscamos hasta dar con el armario que llevar a Narnia?

- El único lugar al que nos podría llevar un armario de la señora Kim es al cementerio. Si nos descubre en su tienda a oscuras, nos pegará un tiro. Tiene un rifle y está loca. Mala combinación. Llama.

- Vale...- admitió a regañadientes Lorelai, frunciendo todavía más los labios, mientras alzaba una mano para presionar el timbre que había junto a la puerta de la casa de sus padres. Aquel ding dong tenía la asombrosa capacidad de helarle la sangre, aunque eso no impidió que se volviera hacia Luke, entrecerrando los ojos.- Quiero que sepas que si se desata la tercera guerra mundial en esa casa, será única y exclusivamente culpa tuya. Tu-ya.

- Todo es culpa mía. Comprendido.

La puerta se abrió, dando lugar a una sirvienta de pelo rojizo y gesto asustadizo. Esa expresión, junto al uniforme, era lo único que se repetía en esa casa cada semana. Ante la nueva doncella, Luke no pudo evitar resoplar, malhumorado, lo que provocó que Lorelai sonriera.

En cuanto le dieron sus abrigos a la pobre muchacha, escucharon que alguien la llamaba, lo que provocó que la chica diera un respingo, palideciera y saliera huyendo del pasillo todavía cargando con su ropa.

- Tu madre es una explotadora. ¡Pero si la tiene aterrada!

- Mmm, Emily la explotadora. Sería una gran serie de dibujos animados si le añadimos al mono Richard y el mapa mágico de Gucci que le muestra el camino.

- Voy a quitar los canales infantiles. Te estás enganchando demasiado...

- ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿Y cómo aprendería cosas sin Pocoyó? ¿Y cómo sacaría planes para las vacaciones sin Phineas y Ferb? Y, eh, Dora la exploradora está de lo más interesante, ¡cualquier día de estos cambian de esquema! ¡He oído rumores de que ella y Botas van a dejar de buscar cosas para sus amigos y le van a dar a las drogas duras!

- Dios...

Luke se dirigió hacia el salón y Lorelai, animada ante sus propias bromas y el efecto que tenía en Luke, le siguió.

- ¡Y creo que Bob Esponja se va a casar con Calamardo y Arenita y Patricio se pelearán por ser el padrino!

- ¿Pero qué he hecho yo para hacer esto?

- ¡Amenazarme!

Acababan de entrar en el salón cuando Lorelai casi gritó aquella última palabra, por lo que sus padres, Emily y Richard, se quedaron muy quietos, mirándoles con aquella mezcla de estupefacción y desaprobación. Era lo que Lorelai denominaba La mirada Gilmore, marca registrada.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Te puedes creer que Luke quiere quitarme los dibujos animados? ¿A qué demuestra ser muy cruel? ¿Qué será de mi vida sin i-Carly y Victorious?

- Emily... ¿Qué está diciendo? - preguntó su padre con aquel tono imperturbable tan suyo, mientras agitaba la cabeza con desdén y decidía concentrarse en la bandeja de los licores.

- No lo sé, Richard. Pero eso no es nada nuevo - su madre agitó la cabeza, como si cualquier cosa que ella dijera no merecía ni consideración, y sonrió al dirigirse hacia ellos dos.- Buenas noches, Luke.

- Emily.

- ¿Algo de beber, Luke? ¿Y tú, Lorelai? - inquirió Richard.

Los dos se miraron entre sí, pues sabían que había llegado el momento de soltar la bomba. Sin embargo, lo único que pudieron hacer los dos fue asentir torpemente e indicarle a Richard lo que querían casi tartamudeando. En cuanto cogieron las bebidas, se sentaron uno al lado del otro en el sofá, mientras Richard se acomodaba en el de enfrente junto a Emily.

- ¿Sabes algo nuevo de Rory, Lorelai?

- Ah, sí, llamó ayer. Resulta que en Barcelona ha conocido a un trapecista, así que ha decidido dejar la carrera de periodista y meterse al circo.

- ¿De verdad consideras eso gracioso, Lorelai?

Ahí estaba de nuevo, La mirada Gilmore, marca registrada. Ante el escrutinio de su madre, Lorelai resopló, agitando la cabeza, mientras se hundía un poco en el sofá, recostándose contra Luke que, desde hacía un rato, parecía encontrar de lo más interesante la anodina alfombra que llevaba ahí desde el principio de los tiempos, seguramente.

- Sólo era una broma, mamá. Una inofensiva e imposible broma.

- ¿Entonces cómo está Rory?

- ¡Bien, mamá! Está bien. Ahora mismo está en España y, si todo va bien, en un par de semanas tendrá vacaciones y la tendremos por aquí un mes enterito. Que, por si no te acuerdas, madre, es lo que te dije hace dos días cuando Rory llamó.

Luke volvió a mirarla. Ella asintió. Había llegado el momento, tenía que decirlo en ese preciso momento si quería hacer las cosas bien y se había jurado hacer las cosas bien en aquella ocasión. Por eso, cogió aire, preparándose para lo que vendría que, a decir verdad, no tenía muy claro qué iba a ser, pero estando en la casa de los Gilmore, podría ser cualquier cosa. Por suerte, Luke enlazó su mano con la de ella, apretándosela para infundirle fuerzas, para decirle que estaba junto a ella, a su lado.

- Y, bueno, aprovechando que Rory va a venir en unas semanas y que, bueno, por su trabajo no es algo que vaya a ocurrir muy a menudo, pues... Ah... Esto... Pues Luke me propuso matrimonio y yo dije sí y... Que... Nos casamos en un mes.

Tanto Luke como ella contuvieron la respiración, aguardando la tan temida reacción.

- Lorelai...- consiguió articular Emily, que había cogido la mano de su esposo y los miraba con tal asombro que parecía que los dos fueran de color verde y vistieran a juego con boas de plumas rosas y ropa de leopardo.- ¿Eso es otra inofensiva e imposible broma de las tuyas?

- No, mamá. Nos vamos a casar.

- En un mes - apostilló Luke.

En aquel momento, mientras Emily seguía en aquel estado de estupor que, en otras circunstancias, había resultado hasta cómico, Richard se puso en pie. Su padre era un hombre alto, muy alto, también corpulento. Su padre, además, siempre había tenido la facultad de crecer, pareciendo todavía más grande, cuando la iba a reñir. Pero nunca, absolutamente nunca, le había parecido tan gigantesco como en aquella ocasión.

- Eh... Señor Gilmore - logró decir Luke, incorporándose también.- No sé cómo hacéis estas cosas aquí, si he de pedirle la mano de Lorelai o algo así, pero mi padre me enseñó que si amabas a una mujer, simplemente deberías pedírselo y...

- ¡Bienvenido a la familia!

Sorprendentemente, su padre se limitó a abrazar afectuosamente a Luke. ¡Su padre! ¡Abrazar! ¡Afectuosamente! ¡A Luke! Lorelai no tardó en compartir el estado de asombro, casi incredulidad de Luke, ya que Richard Gilmore nunca había sido lo que se decía expresivo.

- Un mes...- musitó su madre entonces.

* * *

><p>Cuando consiguieron que su madre regresara a la realidad, descubrieron que se alegraba, aunque lo demostró al modo de Emily Gilmore: planeando en apenas cinco minutos una boda que dejaría reducida cualquier boda de familia real europea a una mera fiesta universitaria. Por eso, Luke y ella le explicaron que, en realidad, lo que querían era una ceremonia íntima con pocos invitados: Rory, ellos dos, la hermana de Luke y su marido T.J., Jess, April, Sookie y Jackson... Michel...<p>

Pero, por lo visto, su madre había decidido ignorarla una vez más. ¡No podía creérselo! Casi histérica, se puso a dar vueltas por la cocina buscando su teléfono, ¿dónde narices se metían los teléfonos cuando eran necesarios?

- ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está el maldito teléfono?

- Lorelai, cielo, ¿qué ocurre? - preguntó Babette, sorprendida.

- Babette, ve a casa, anda...

Sookie habló con suavidad, acompañándose de un gesto que Lorelai apenas vio, pues logró divisar el teléfono medio escondido entre unas revistas y catálogos de ropa. Se abalanzó sobre él, mientras Sookie se encargaba de cerrar la puerta tras la salida de Babette. Después, avanzó hacia ella para sujetar su brazo.

- ¿No lo sabías? - preguntó su amiga.

- ¡Claro que sabía que me iba a casar, Sookie! - exclamó, fuera de sí. Entonces recordó que, en realidad, Sookie no era la culpable de nada, por lo que resopló, calmándose un poco.- Luke se me declaró el miércoles, dije que sí y decidí callármelo hasta contárselo a ellos. Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas bien, Sookie. Después de la no boda con Max, de la estupidez de boda con Christopher, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Porque es Luke, porque es él, porque va a durar y las cosas tienen que salir bien.

- Lo entiendo, cielo.

- Por eso quería que fueran los primeros en enterarse. Bueno, después de Rory, claro. De la proposición de Max se enteraron por error, de la de Christopher... Bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurrió, por lo que pensé que estaría bien que fueran los primeros, que se alegraran y no hubiera ningún drama por medio...- se golpeó con la palma de la mano en la frente.- ¡Qué tonta he sido! ¿Cómo no iba a haber dramas con Emily Gilmore de por medio?

- A lo mejor Emily quiere hacer las cosas bien - opinó Sookie con suavidad.- Siempre quiso organizar tu boda, así que puede que, simplemente, se haya emocionado. Habla con ella, Lorelai, no le grites porque ahora os lleváis mejor y, bueno, es...

- ¡Luke!

- No, Lorelai. Es tu madre, no Luke. ¿Estás bien?

- No, no, no, no - negó con la cabeza a toda velocidad, abriendo mucho los ojos.- ¡Luke! Luke no sabe nada y... ¡Oh, Dios! Si no le da a él un sincopé, alguien acabará muerto en el café.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado, dadle a Review this chapter, que no cuesta nada.<strong>

**Proximamente: Capítulo 2 - Como Jennifer Lopez. ¿Habrá matado Luke a alguien? ¿Le habrá dado un síncope? ¿Cómo sabía Emily el segundo nombre de Luke? ¿Cómo reaccionará Stars Hollow a la boda del año? ¿Y Rory? ¿Y Jess? En el próximo capítulo lo veremos =D  
><strong>


	2. Como Jennifer Lopez

**Disclaimer: De nuevo, ni Las chicas Gilmores ni Stars Hollow ni ninguno de sus habitantes me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

**Como Jennifer Lopez**

Luke Danes había nacido y se había criado en Stars Hollow.

Precisamente por eso, estaba acostumbrado a los estúpidos festivales, al extraño comportamiento de sus vecinos y a no comprender absolutamente nada de lo que éstos protagonizaban. Sin embargo, lo que estaba teniendo lugar aquella mañana estaba fuera de su alcance y, por eso, no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Desde que había abierto el café, los clientes no dejaban de murmurar entre sí, más exaltados de lo habitual, y sin dejar de mirarle. Pero, cuando él pasaba cerca de sus convecinos, éstos se callaban inmediatamente... Aunque seguían mirándole.

¿Pero por qué demonios le miraban?

- Buenos días, Luke.

La puerta del local se había abierto hacía apenas un segundo y un hombre con el pelo en punta, camisa y uno de esos malditos chalecos de rombos, tan propios de un estirado profesor inglés, avanzó hasta apoyarse en la barra.

- Buenos días, Kirk - repuso con voz hastiada. Conocía demasiado bien a Kirk como para no saber que iba a acabar deseando estrangularle con la servilleta o ahogarle con un donut, dependía del día. El hombre le miraba con aquella expresión ida, lo que también suponía una novedad, pues debía estar ocupado parloteando o intentando decidir qué elegir para acabar pidiendo lo mismo de siempre. Luke se armó de paciencia, aferrándose al asa de la jarra llena de café.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kirk?

- Estoy esperando a que me lo digas.

- ¿Decirte el qué?

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- ¿Por qué necesitaría tu ayuda? - inquirió Luke entrecerrando los ojos. Decididamente los locos vecinos de Stars Hollow están más locos de lo habitual, ¿habrían echado algo en el agua?

- Porque soy tu padrino... Soy tu padrino, ¿no?

- ¿Padrino? ¿Por qué iba a...?

Dejó la jarra de cristal sobre la barra, antes de rodearla para acercarse a Kirk a toda velocidad. Sentía todos los ojos del local pegados en él, pero no le importó, porque empezaba a sospechar qué narices estaba ocurriendo. Se fijó entonces en que Kirk tenía entre las manos el sobre más rematadamente cursi que había visto nunca. ¡Pero si brillaba! ¿Desde cuándo brillaban los sobres?

Él mismo se contestó al abrirlo y encontrar en el interior una invitación para su boda. En aquel momento, tuvo ganas de reducir aquel papel a una bola muy, muy pequeñita. No obstante, se limitó a devolverle el sobre a Kirk, aunque más bien se lo estampó en el pecho, antes de dirigirse a la puerta, todavía siendo el único objetivo de la atención de sus clientes, que seguían conteniendo la respiración ante el espectáculo.

- ¿Entonces? ¿Soy tu padrino? - inquirió Kirk.

- ¡No!

- ¿Pero por qué no?

Aquella pregunta no merecía ni ser respondida, por lo que se limitó a salir del café, asumiendo que César o algún otro se haría cargo de él. Tenía que encontrar a Lorelai para contarle lo sucedido, antes de que ella lo descubriera y comenzara un conflicto diplomático con la casa de los Gilmore pues aquellas invitaciones tan caras, cursis y recargadas llevaban la firma de Emily Gilmore.

Estaba caminando calle abajo cuando, de repente, justo en el extremo contrario, visualizó la conocida figura de una mujer acercándose. Él mantuvo el ritmo, Lorelai lo hizo también hasta que, al final, se encontraron en medio de la carretera. Los dos se miraban a los ojos con la misma confusión y el mismo hastío.

- Tu madre.

- Mi madre.

* * *

><p>Tras encontrarse con Luke en medio de la calle, los dos suspiraron y, de alguna manera, se pusieron de acuerdo sobre qué hacer a continuación sin compartir palabras. Era algo que le gustaba de su relación con Luke, muchas veces las palabras no eran necesarias, se entendían sin necesidad de ellas. Así, acabaron sentados en el cenador de la plaza de Stars Hollow, permaneciendo en silencio, mientras miraban el infinito, sin poder evitar sentirse observados por todo el pueblo.<p>

- ¿Crees que Taylor organizará un festival para celebrar nuestra boda? - acabó preguntando, volviéndose hacia él.

- Creo que tu madre se basta sola para organizarlo.

- Oh, un duelo de titanes...- Lorelai frunció un poco el ceño, ladeando la cabeza, mientras una idea florecía en su mente. Al mismo tiempo, Luke se quitó la gorra azul, se alborotó el pelo y volvió a colocársela, que era lo que solía hacer cuando se ponía nervioso.- ¿Crees que mi madre y Taylor son como Los inmortales y sólo puede quedar uno? ¿Cuál de los dos quedaría? ¡Qué tontería! - hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.- Evidentemente, Emily Gilmore. Si Emily Gilmore quisiera, Obama renunciaría a su favor. ¿Sería eso legal? Mmm, en momentos como este echo de menos a Rory, ella lo sabría.

Su retahíla de ideas que, casi todo el mundo consideraría inconexas, logró arrancar una sonrisa en Luke, que se arrastró por el escalón de madera hasta acabar pegado a ella. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros, cariñoso, haciendo que se recostara en su pecho.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, Lorelai?

- Ir a ver a mi madre y discutir con ella hasta que nos deje casarnos como habíamos planeado - asintió, decidida.- ¿Quién se ha creído que es? ¿Jennifer Lopez en Planes de boda? Porque no lo es, qué va. ¡Jennifer Lopez sería yo! Pero no en Planes de boda, sino en La madre del novio y ella... ¡Oh, ella sería Jane Fonda!

- ¿De verdad tenemos que ir a verla?

Le sorprendió notar un deje de pánico en su voz, por lo que se incorporó para poder mirar a Luke a los ojos. Entonces curvó los labios en una sonrisa maliciosa.

- Mi madre te da mucho miedo, ¿eh?

- En apenas dos días, ha organizado nuestra boda. Seguro que ya ha decidido cuántos hijos vamos a tener y cómo llamarlos... Sinceramente, Lorelai, los recursos de tu madre asustan, ¡pero si hasta ha descubierto cuál es mi segundo nombre!

- ¡Eso! ¿Por qué yo no sabía tu segundo nombre?

- Porque no me gusta.

Lorelai ensanchó su sonrisa, a sabiendas de que, al menos, había encontrado algo con lo que iba a disfrutar mucho tiempo. Luke, debió de darse cuenta también de ello, pues puso los ojos en blanco, antes de hundir el rostro en la palma de su mano, exhalando un profundo suspiro.

- Pues no veo por qué, amigo Archer - comentó Lorelai, empleando para ello un exagerado acento británico.- Considero que el tuyo es un nombre excelente, elegante, digno de un hombre bienaventurado como usted. ¿Consideraría la opción, mi querido Archer, de acompañarme al excusado para convidarme a una taza de buen té?

- No sabes lo que significa la mitad de esas palabras.

- No he tenido la misma exquisita educación que usted.

- ¿Si te doy café y unas tortitas dejarás pasar el tema?

- Sólo si las tortitas tienen nata y chocolate.

Luke asintió, por lo que ella sonrió. Era un consuelo que, al menos, hubieran aprendido de sus errores y, aunque no les gustaba lo sucedido, eran capaces de soportarlo sin montar un drama. Aquella conversación, la calma que habían provocado el uno en el otro, alegraron a Lorelai, que volvió a sentir aquellas buenas vibraciones que indicaban que aquello no se parecería a la anterior ocasión en la que estuvieron prometidos.

Luke se puso en pie, descendiendo después los escalones hasta llegar al suelo, donde se volvió sobre sí mismo para tenderle una mano que Lorelai aceptó.

* * *

><p>La canción del grupo The bangles resonó por la habitación de hotel. Rory no tardó ni dos segundos en reconocerla, a pesar de que estaba tan profundamente dormida que, al levantarse, se sintió atontada y perdida, como si no supiera dónde estaba o qué ocurría o por qué se sentía tan abotargada. No obstante, el reconocer el tono de llamada de su madre la impulsó tanto que, sacando el brazo de entre el revoltijo de sábanas, logró coger su teléfono móvil y aceptar la llamada.<p>

- Buenos días - dijo una voz grave.- Soy Susú del comité del Pulitzer...

- Mamá, sé que eres tú - la interrumpió Rory con voz cansada, mientras se daba la vuelta en la cama para dejar la espalda sobre el colchón.- Recuerda que cada vez que me llamas, suena la misma canción...

- Oh, malditas modernidades.

- Siempre puedes usar las señales de humo o el tam tam... ¡O las palomas mensajeras!

- Demasiado trabajo, no compensa...- su madre hizo una pausa, por lo que Rory pudo verla sentada en el café de Luke desayunando como solían hacer. Cuando volvió a hablar, se la imaginó sonriendo.- Y, dime, hija díscola, ¿estabas durmiendo a estas horas? Porque eso o has decidido imitar al cantante español ese que me recomendaste... ¿Saphira?

- Sabina. Saphira es la dragona de Eragon. Y sí, estaba durmiendo.

- ¡Pero si ahí tienen que ser las...! ¿Dos de la tarde?

- Ayer por la noche, fui a cenar con algunos periodistas de aquí y después salimos y he regresado al hotel a las ocho de la mañana - explicó Rory, apartándose el castaño cabello del rostro; la verdad era que se sentía más despejada.- ¡Y mamá! ¡Te hubiera encantado! Aunque, eso sí, tuve que escuchar como cien veces a Jennifer Lopez versionando la lambada.

- Menuda tortura.

- A la quinta ya era inmune.

Apoyó el teléfono móvil en el hombro para incorporarse y poder coger su agenda de la mesilla, donde apuntó que debía hablar con Lane de aquello. Estaba deseando escuchar a su amiga quejarse... Bueno, la echaba de menos en general, pero, por suerte, pronto podría volver a ver a Lane, hablar con ella durante horas, comprobar cómo había crecido su hijo durante el año en el que sólo habían tenido contacto por móvil o por Skipe.

- Ahora que lo estoy pensando, ¡era una señal! - exclamó de pronto su madre.

- ¿Una señal? ¿De qué? Mamá, pásame a Luke, tengo que informarle de que le has vuelto a robar el sirope y tienes sobredosis de azúcar.

- ¡Eso fue solo una vez! ¡Y no tengo sobredosis de azúcar!

- ¡Claro! Como dices cosas con tanto sentido...

- Ohh, no me puedo creer que la sombra de tu abuela no te alcance. De hecho, no me puedo creer que conozca algún tipo de límite...

Tras dejar la agenda, descubrió que había unas cuantas cartas sobre la mesilla y recordó que las había cogido en recepción al llegar por la mañana. Se puso a revisarlas hasta encontrar una invitación para la boda de su madre y Luke.

- Lo dices por la invitación, ¿eh?

- ¡Lo sabía! Tu abuela no tiene límites. Ahora atrévete a decirme que no es posible que tenga a elfos domésticos escondidos en el sótano, ¡atrévete! - su madre se calló un momento, que ella aprovechó para examinar concienzudamente la invitación.- Rory, tengo una mala noticia. Dobby no murió, fue secuestrado por tu abuela.

- Creo que sólo quería tener un detalle, seguramente se ha emocionado.

- Sookie me dijo lo mismo.

- ¿Ves? - sonrió Rory, esforzándose por evitar un conflicto Gilmore, ya que no quería que la boda de su madre acabara siendo un problema o que sus abuelos no acudieran o algo por el estilo.- Eso es porque tenemos razón. Cuando hables con la abuela, sé buena con ella, por favor.

- Para ti es muy fácil decirlo, como no les ves todas las semanas - dijo su madre en tono infantil y Rory la visualizó frunciendo los labios como una niña pequeña.

- Si eres buena, te llevaré un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo? ¿Qué regalo?

- Ah, es una sorpresa.

- Eres mala.

- Alguien tiene que serlo porque tú vas a ser buena.

- Jo...

- Así que...- Rory volvió a tumbarse en la cama, sonriendo con aire travieso.- Luke se llama Archer. ¿Le has dicho ya: Archer, regocijémonos con una taza de buen té, viejo amigo?

- ¡Era así! - exclamó su madre.- Llevaba un buen rato intentando recordar alguna cita de Hex hall, pero no había manera. Espera. ¡Archer, regocijémonos con una taza de buen té, viejo amigo!

Rió al imaginarse la cara que pondría Luke al escuchar aquello, pero las carcajadas no tardaron en morir, mientras Rory contemplaba su vacía habitación de hotel. Le estaba gustado el conocer lugares nuevos, culturas nuevas, pero echaba mucho de menos a su madre, a sus abuelos y a Luke. Hacía un par de meses, cuando estaba en Alemania, se había dado cuenta de que, en realidad, extrañaba más a Luke que a su propio padre.

- Como alguien me llame así, y con alguien también me refiero a ti... Y a ti también, Rory. Por cierto, hola, preciosa. Como alguien me llame así, pienso comprar únicamente descafeinado.

Su madre y ella comenzaron a quejarse al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó que Rory se sintiera menos sola y más en su casa.

* * *

><p>Nueva York le gustaba. Era un lugar en el que podía pasar desapercibido, donde se fundía con el resto del mundo y nadie reparaba en él, ni le juzgaba, ni le consideraba el mismísimo diablo por cosas como pintar una silueta de tiza en el suelo. Eso sí, debía admitir que de los tres sitios en los que había vivido, y aunque Philadelphia había estado bien, sólo había considerado hogar el potroso despacho donde había vivido con Luke en Stars Hollow.<p>

Aquella tarde Jess regresaba a su casa tras una reunión con la nueva editorial, que no había sido demasiado satisfactoria, todo lo contrario, pues se empeñaban en ignorarle e intentar cambiar muchísimas cosas, demasiadas. A decir verdad, él mismo tampoco estaba demasiado contento con su actual novela y eso que llevaba trabajando en ella dos años... Dos años que podrían tirarse fácilmente a la basura.

¿A quién pretendía engañar? Su novela era mierda. Mierda. No necesitaba más palabras para describirla, por mucho que le doliera reconocerlo, por eso se enrocaba en no hacer cambios o no escuchar a la editorial que, bien pensado, se estaban portando bastante bien con él. Era su problema. Era él quien llevaba dos años sin dar pie con bola, sin acertar ni una mísera palabra, sin ser capaz de escribir de verdad.

Al girar la esquina, se encontró con un kiosco de prensa, así que se detuvo y cogió una buena cantidad de periódicos y revistas, una de las costumbres que había adquirido. Tras pagarlas, caminó hasta su casa donde las revisó una a una hasta encontrar lo que quería: aquel día no había demasiado, tan solo la columna semanal que Rory escribía en una revista cultural. Ningún reportaje, artículo de opinión, colaboración... Nada.

Se preguntaba dónde estaría Rory. ¿Francia? ¿Japón? ¿Afganistán?

Mientras se le imaginaba viviendo mil y una aventuras, avanzó hasta la estantería que tenía en el diminuto salón, que estaba atestaba de manoseados libros. Cogió un grueso álbum que colocó sobre la mesa, además de la cola y las tijeras. Seguía fantaseando con Rory, mientras cortaba su columna y la pegaba en una de las hojas. Desde que su madre le dijera que Rory había abandonado Stars Hollow para recorrer mundo, se había preocupado de localizar cada publicación, incluso las online, y guardarlas en aquel álbum que con tanto cariño conservaba.

Además, así le quedaba el consuelo de que, al menos, estaba viviendo la vida que siempre había querido vivir... Aunque fuera con ese maldito rubito de nombre tan pijo que prefería no recordar. Le alegraba saber que estaba convirtiéndose en una gran periodista y no había acabado relegada a ser la maruja de un ricachón, que era lo que había temido una de las últimas veces en las que se había encontrado a Rory.

Deberías dejar de pensar en ella, idiota, pensó.

Guardó el álbum de recortes y regresó a su mesa, dispuesto a arreglar la novela. Sin embargo, la inspiración era menor de la habitual, lo que ya era decir, así que prefirió concentrarse en el correo.

Entre las habituales facturas y alguna carta de algún fan que otra, encontró un sobre satinado que le sorprendió. No era algo normal. Para nada. Al abrirlo, se echó a reír al encontrar la invitación de la boda de su tío con Lorelai Gilmore. Aunque Lorelai y él no eran lo que se decía amigos, se alegraba por Luke. Siempre había sabido que Luke estaba enamorado de ella y, bueno, si conocía a alguien que merecía ser feliz, ese era Luke, el único junto a Rory que de veras se había preocupado por él.

Sin embargo, aquella invitación era la cosa más ridícula que había visto nunca, lo que le resultaba muy cómico teniendo en cuenta la forma de ser de su tío.

De pronto dejó de reír.

La boda era en Stars Hollow.

La boda era con Lorelai Gilmore.

La boda era la de su tío con la madre de Rory.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Iba a regresar a Stars Hollow, iba a ir a la boda y, en aquella ocasión, no lo haría a regañadientes, lo haría con ilusión, aunque no pensaba admitirlo ante nadie. Y todo era por ella.

Porque Rory Gilmore iba a estar ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, le dais a Review this chapter, que no cuesta nada y hace ilusión recibirlos =D<strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 3 - Ser buena o no ser buena. Lorelai le ha prometido a Rory que iba a ser buena con su madre, pero, ¿lo logrará? ¿Y qué es de la vida de Rory? ¿Ha cambiado algo en un año? ¿Conseguirá Kirk ser el padrino de Luke? ¿Lo conseguirá T.J? ¿Tendrá Emily algo que decir al respecto?**

**En el próximo capítulo lo sabréis, por ahora se admiten apuestas :P  
><strong>


	3. Ser buena o no ser buena

**Disclaimer: Ni Las chicas Gilmore, ni ninguno de los habitantes de Stars Hollow me pertenecen, tsk, cachis... xD.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

**Ser buena o no ser buena**

En cuanto terminó de engullir el segundo plato de tortitas, Lorelai miró a Luke que estaba muy ocupado llevando tres comidas diferentes a dos mesas diferentes. Se dio cuenta de que el café estaba especialmente abarrotado aquel día y lo achacó a las malditas invitaciones de boda que habían llegado hasta al último habitante del pueblo. De hecho, Lorelai estaba segura de que hasta el ermitaño de Stars Hollow estaba invitado a su boda.

Decidió echarle una mano a Luke, así que rodeó la barra y comenzó a tomar nota, gritando extraños nombres que se inventaba en el momento. Entre los dos y con la ayuda de César, lograron manejar todo bastante bien.

- Muchas gracias - le dijo Luke, acompañándose de un cariñoso beso en la mejilla, que provocó que medio restaurante estallara en aplausos y vítores. Luke se quedó muy quieto, algo tenso, mientras ella empezaba a recordar por qué había ardido en deseos de visitar a su madre con el único propósito de poder gritarle a la cara.- No tenías por qué hacerlo. De hecho, deberías ir al Dragonfly...

- ¿Cuántas veces he de decirte que me gusta esto?

- Te gusta, ¿eh? Pues, nada, te cedo a ese cliente para que le atiendas.

Al volverse hacia la dirección en que Luke había apuntado, se encontró con Kirk que esperaba muy tieso a un par de centímetros de la barra. Esgrimió su más encantadora y radiante sonrisa para hacerle frente, dispuesta a desquiciar a Kirk si la ocasión lo requería.

- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte, Kirk?

- Quiero informarte, Lorelai, de que el día antes de la boda, llevaré a Luke a cenar, iremos a visitar a unas stripers, pero estará sano y salvo en la boda.

Ante la idea de que Kirk fuera el padrino de Luke, Lorelai no supo si asustarse o echarse a reír. Por suerte, ella no tuvo que reaccionar pues Luke, que había dejado de servir café a un cliente, se había acercado para zanjar la cuestión con un gruñido:

- No vas a ser mi padrino, Kirk.

- ¡Claro! ¡Porque lo voy a ser yo!

Como era costumbre, el cuñado de Luke, T.J., estaba tomando el segundo desayuno del día ya que, según él, ser un constructor era algo muy duro, así que tenía que comer mucho. No obstante, Lorelai tenía la teoría de que, dado su tamaño, sus horribles pies y la cantidad de comedia que podía llegar a ingerir, se debía que en realidad era un hobbit.

T.J. no había tardado en levantarse para encarar a Kirk, mientras Luke parecía al borde de un ataque y los miraba alternativamente, como si se preguntara a cuál estrangular primero. Lorelai, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa maliciosa, se acercó a su pareja para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Me voy. Si cometes alguna locura, avísame, me deben unos favores.

- ¿Gente muy importante?

- Nunca subestimes el poder de Morey. Por algo es tan callado.

Se volvieron una vez más hacia los candidatos a padrino que, tras fulminarse con la mirada, habían pasado a darse manotazos, mientras repetían seré yo, seré yo. Luke pareció estar de acuerdo con aquello, puesto que se encogió de hombros y siguió atendiendo a los clientes como si nada, no sin antes darle un beso de despedida.

Lorelai, por su parte, fue a su hotel, el Dragonfly Inn.

Como no creía que nada pudiera ser peor que lo que llevaba de mañana, entró sin dudar en el hermoso edificio que llevaba a medias con su mejor amiga. No había ni colocado un pie en el interior, cuando su recepcionista, Michel, apareció como surgido de la nada con el porte tan estirado como su expresión. Aquello, por suerte, no suponía ninguna novedad, así que se sintió más tranquila e, incluso, bajó la guardia por completo.

- Buenos días, Michel, ¿qué te ha ofendido hoy? Y no me digas los de la número dos o...

- No, Lorelai, los paletos esos llevan ofendiéndome toda la semana.

- ¿Sabes que en Kentucky también hay rifles?

- Lorelai, ¿estás ahí?

Una voz femenina, proveniente de la sala contigua, llegó a sus oídos. Una voz que conocía bien, demasiado bien, y que le heló la sangre en las venas, pues aquella era, ni más ni menos, que la voz de Emily, su madre Emily.

- Eso era lo que quería decirte - Michel estaba tan atacado que su acento se volvió todavía más fuerte de lo habitual, por lo que todo quedó lleno de "g".- ¡Tu madre ha llegado hace horas! ¡Y tú no! - la agarró del brazo para poder sisearle al oído.- Ha estado una hora cambiando las flores de un lugar a otro, ¡y ese es mi trabajo!

- Creía que considerabas a mi madre una mujer elegante y admirable.

- Y lo es. ¡Pero mis flores no se tocan!

- Vale, vale.

- Bonitas invitaciones, por cierto. Dale las gracias a tu madre por impedir que eligieras alguna abominación como dibujos de Hello Kitty o Bob Esponja.

Michel regresó a la recepción con paso urgente, mientras ella se armaba de valor para reunirse con su madre, que la estaba esperando en la sala de al lado. Nada más entrar en ella, se asustó al ver un blanco nuclear cubriéndolo todo, como si Sookie hubiera decidido bombardear la habitación con un ejército de merengues.

- ¡Dios, qué radiante todo! ¿Pretendes dejarme ciega, madre?

- Ay, Lorelai, ya estás con tus bromas.

El desdén en el tono de su madre la asustó, sobre todo porque ese desdén acompañado con la sonrisa condescendiente que le dedicó y que no tardó en tornarse alegre, quería decir que Emily estaba especialmente contenta. Eso, junto a las ostentosas invitaciones, quería decir que iba a seguir perpetrando su versión de Planes de boda y que aquello no iba a ser divertido, no iba a ser nada divertido.

- Mamá, verás...

- Anda, calla, Lorelai, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer. ¡Y poco tiempo! - Emily abrió los brazos como intentando abarcar toda la habitación. Estaba tan exaltada que parecía más Sookie que ella misma.- ¡Y muchos vestidos!

Sé buena, Lorelai. Se lo prometiste a Rory, así que vas a ser buena..., pensó.

- ¿Qué te parece si empezamos con este?

Su madre le mostró el vestido más enorme y presuntuoso que había visto jamás y que, entre otras cosas, tenía amplias mangas de farol, un lazo tremendo en la espalda, muchas capas, brillos y una cola que serviría de alfombra de los Oscars, aunque en blanco.

¿Por qué me lo pone tan difícil.

* * *

><p>Tras darse una larga ducha, Rory pidió que le subieran algo de comer a la habitación y se vistió con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta. Tras recogerse el largo pelo castaño en una coleta, volvió a mirar su teléfono móvil, donde encontró varias llamadas perdidas de Gary, el fotógrafo que la había acompañado hasta España.<p>

Los dos estaban ahí para cubrir un encuentro político que ya estaba a punto de finalizar y, aunque se conocían desde hacía meses, había sido en Barcelona cuando Gary había empezado a invitarla a salir. Un par de cafés, otro par de cenas, algún arrumaco que otro, pero... Veía sus llamadas perdidas y no se emocionaba, ni siquiera las esperaba o deseaba hablar con él. Definitivamente, no había nada entre ellos, no había chispa, nada.

Debería hablar con él y decirle la verdad, que aquello no llegaba a ningún sitio, que no sentía nada de nada. Sin embargo, aún le quedaban un par de días en Barcelona y se llevaba bien con él, así que podía dedicarse a divertirse. Luego pensó en que, así, podría darle falsas esperanzas, así que debía ser buena y contarle la verdad.

Mientras jugueteaba con su teléfono, recordó a Jess. Cuando salían, Jess no tenía teléfono móvil, no le gustaba planificar nada, así que ella solía quedarse junto al fijo de su casa con un nudo en el estómago, esperando a que él la llamara. Con los años y la perspectiva, no le gustaba el que hubiera sido la chica un poco patética que se quedaba encerrada en casa hasta que su novio la llamara, pero... La emoción de escuchar su voz, lo maravilloso que era cuando la sorprendía con una cita genial.

Nunca se había vuelto a sentir así.

Incluso estando con Logan, al que había querido muchísimo, Jess había logrado que su mundo se tambaleara. Jess tenía la capacidad de sacudir su universo, de poner todo patas arriba al destrozar sus planes y romper lo establecido. Apretó un poco los labios, ¿por qué estaba pensando en eso? ¿Por qué pensar en Jess? ¿Por qué seguía acudiendo a su mente después de tanto tiempo y tantos dramas de por medio? No, Jess sólo era un recuerdo que atesoraba con cariño, un conocido al que se alegraría de ver, pero sólo eso. Nada más. Ya no era aquella chica que esperaba sus llamadas.

Estaba tan absorta pensando en aquello, que no se dio cuenta de que le habían llamado al teléfono. Así que, de pronto, se encontró hablando con Gary.

- Hola, Rory - le dijo el chico, casi sobresaltándola pues no había sido su intención aceptar su llamada.- Oye... Estaba pensando que, quizás, podríamos comer juntos, ya que la tarde es el evento ese...

Durante un momento, Rory se quedó en silencio.

Un instante después, y sin saber por qué narices lo había hecho, Rory dijo con una emoción que no era, para nada, lo que estaba sintiendo:

- ¡Claro! ¿Qué te parece si vienes a mi habitación y pido algo de comer?

- Ahora voy. Rory...

- ¿Si?

- Si la comida llega antes que yo, por favor, déjame algo.

- Lo intentaré.

Abrió mucho los ojos al colgar, ¿pero qué había hecho? Se encogió de hombros, pensando en que, bueno, no había nada malo por divertirse y, además, seguro que Gary sólo estaba interesado en eso, no querría casarse con ella ni nada por el estilo. No, sólo querría diversión y Rory se la iba a dar.

Mientras se soltaba el pelo y lo ahuecaba con los dedos, corrió hasta su armario para buscar algo mejor que lo que podía pasar por un chándal. Acabó con un vestido lo suficientemente bonito para estar guapa y lo suficientemente inofensivo como para que Gary no la confundiera con una especie de Sharon Stone en Instinto básico.

Se acababa de subir la cremallera, cuando llamaron a su puerta. Era la comida. Por suerte, era una chica Gilmore así que había pedido como para alimentar a un ejército; por desgracia, Gary todavía no estaba ahí. Se sentó en la cama, frunciendo los labios, mientras maldecía a su maldita cita, ¿tanto le costaba cruzar unos cuantos pasillos? ¡Se estaba muriendo de hambre y le había prometido no comer nada hasta que él llegara! Aunque, bueno, una patata frita desaparecida tampoco se notaría demasiado...

Ni dos, ni tres, ni cuatro...

Cuando Gary llamó a la puerta, el plato de patatas fritas había desaparecido y Rory no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa. Cogió el plato y se dedicó a dar vueltas por la habitación como una idiota hasta que, al final, lo escondió debajo de la almohada. Después, se repasó el pelo y le abrió, descubriendo que el joven le tendía una margarita, que aceptó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Entonces no has comido nada?

- Nop.

- Rory Gilmore ha aguantado sin comer, ¡qué novedad! - sonrió él, pasándose un brazo por la cintura para atraerla hacia él y besarla en los labios. Ella no sintió nada, incluso cuando se daba sus "besos sosos" con Jess cuando empezaron, se sentía mucho más emocionada y excitada... ¿Pero por qué volvía a pensar en él? Se dijo que tenía que poner de su parte, que se olvidara de amor y esas cosas, aquello era única y exclusivamente diversión, así que le devolvió el beso a Gary que, al separarse, la miró con aire arrobado y murmuró.- Me gustas tanto, Rory Gilmore.

Y la miró fijamente, como si esperaba que ella se derritiera o le comentara algo, por lo que acabó sintiendo una punzada de culpabilidad. Rory no sabía qué decirle, así que acabó separándose para coger el plato que tenía más a mano.

- Un... ¿Guisante?

- Los guisantes no se pican, tonta.

Rory hizo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de disculpa y se sentó en la cama para poder comer de una vez. No obstante, Gary decidió, al parecer, que eso del espacio personal no iba con él, pues se sentó a su lado, justo a su lado, estaban tan cercanos que sus brazos podrían haberse fundido en uno con facilidad. Era un poco irritante.

Antes de que Rory pudiera darse cuenta, Gary había engullido una tortilla de patatas entera, además de su plato combinado con arroz blanco, huevo frito y salchichas y de los entrantes. Estaba dando buena cuenta del batido de chocolate que había encargado para postre, cuando se detuvo, sonriéndole con dulzura.

- Vaya, qué fallo. Deberías haber pedido espagueti y habríamos hecho como en La dama y el vagundo, ¿no crees que sería romántico?

Vale, Gary tenía que dejar de comerse su comida y de hacer que se sintiera culpable, además de una fulana, porque sólo quería tener sexo con él sin posibilidad de planes románticos. Por eso, decidió emular a las películas y se inclinó sobre él para besarle; si tenía la boca ocupada con sus labios no podría hablar.

- Bueno, eso es aún más romántico.

- Mierda - susurró.

- ¿Decías algo?

- Sí, que... Eh... Venga.

- ¿Venga?

Sin saber cómo salir de aquel nuevo atolladero, Rory volvió a besarle, mientras se tumbaba sobre la cama, arrastrándole a él. Gary respondió de la misma manera, además de comenzando a acariciarle la cintura y las caderas.

- Eres tan especial - le susurró, mientras recorría su cuello y la parte detrás de las orejas con besos.- ¿Sabes, Rory? - se detuvo, por lo que ella cerró los ojos, intuyendo que su plan se había ido al traste. Al mismo tiempo, Gary le había apartado el pelo del rostro, además de colocarse justo a su lado.- Creo que estoy enamorado de ti, deberíamos formalizar lo nuestro: ya sabes, cogernos de la manos, presentarnos a nuestros padres...

- ¡¿Qué?

Le habría gustado hacer aquello con más tacto, pero aquella súbita declaración no sólo había acabado con sus planes, sino que la había dejado tan sorprendida que apenas podía pensar, sólo podía sentirse terriblemente culpable, además de una especie de femme fatale de cine negro. No, peor, iba a ser el cazador que mataba a la madre de Bambi.

- Veras, Gary... Eh... Me pareces majo y eso, en serio, creo que eres muy divertido, pero... Vas demasiado rápido y yo... Bueno, no estoy buscando eso. ¡De hecho! De hecho dejé a mi novio porque quería comprometerse y yo no, así que, Gary, creo que deberíamos ser sólo amigos y... Anda, si está sonando el teléfono. Yo... Mejor me voy y, bueno, tú ya vete cuando quieras, sin prisa...

Rory, sin mirar al joven, cogió su teléfono móvil y el batido de chocolate que quedaba y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir, escuchó a Gary decir:

- ¿Qué hace un plato escondido entre las almohadas?

Rory se moría de la vergüenza.

¿Pero qué había ocurrido? ¿Cómo había llegado a protagonizar algo así? ¿Desde cuándo su vida parecía una película de Jude Apatow?

Estaba tan ocupada intentando que su rostro dejara de arder, además de intentando aclarar sus sentimientos, que no fue consciente de abandonar el hotel y, mucho menos, con el vaso de cristal con medio batido dentro. Al verlo, abrió los ojos forma desorbitada y empezó a mirar en derredor, presa del pánico. ¡Lo que le faltaba! ¿Y si le descubría un policía? Una cosa era ser detenida por robar un yate y, otra distinta, por llevarse un vaso de cristal, era demasiado ridícula como para dejar que ocurriera.

Se acercó a una papelera, donde volvió a cerciorarse de que nadie la miraba y, tras terminarse el batido (era un poco antihigiénico el tirar algo líquido ahí dentro), dejó caer la prueba del delito antes de salir corriendo.

En plena huida del lugar del crimen, su teléfono sonó con la canción de The bangles que le indicaba que, por segunda vez en aquel día, su madre la llamaba. Pulsó la tecla de aceptar la llamada sin dejar de correr sin saber muy bien a dónde se estaba dirigiendo.

- Ahora mismo soy Giselle - le informó su madre.

- Yo, Harold Abrahams.

- ¿Ya no te conformas con escribir sobre las Olimpiadas? ¿Quieres que participar en ellas?

- Bueno, vale, soy Frank Abagnale Jr.

- ¿Te persigue Tom Hanks?

- ¡Mamá! - le salió una especie de gemido ahogado y acababa de comprender que seguía sin estar en forma, así que se detuvo y se llevó la mano que tenía libre al costado. En cualquier momento iba a dejar de respirar.- He intentado ser un poco mala, ya sabes, en plan Jessica Rabbit, no en plan Regina, la reina malvada de Blancanieves...

- Vale, así que no has arrancado ningún corazón, los tíos chungos de Indiana Jones y el templo maldito estarán decepcionados contigo, cariño, pero yo me alegro.

- Pero, mamá, ha sido horrible. Nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza.

- Todos pasamos por situaciones parecidas. Se pasará.

- Pero...

- Hazme caso. Estarás un par de días queriendo que te trague la tierra, pero dejarás de pensar en ello y acabará relegado a ser una anécdota que contar en tus próximas citas. Lo dejarás atrás y ya está. No te preocupes.

Al oír la voz de su madre, que le estaba hablando con dulzura, se sintió un poco mejor, de repente la extraña escena en el hotel se le antojaba hasta divertida. Un instante después, recordó el vídeo que había recibido en el cual su madre junto a Sookie, Babette y Miss Patty versionaban la coreografía de A por todos y terminó de calmarse.

- Oye... Un momento...- dijo de pronto, entrecerrando un poco los ojos, suspicaz.- He intentado ser mala y no he podido... No será porque tú has sido mala, ¿no? Mamá, ¿has sido mala con la abuela?

- Te juro solemnemente que no... Pero acabaré estrangularla con el tafetán este.

- ¡Mamá!

- En toda la mañana me he probado diez vestidos de novia que rechazaría hasta la mismísima Kate Middleton y que me hacían parecer un merengue... ¡Ni siquiera puedo moverme con estas cosas! Son trampas mortales, Rory.

- Consuélate, al menos no te casas al mismo tiempo que Anne Hathaway y Kate Hudson.

- ¡Lo mío es peor!

Rory recordó que no podía ir a su propia habitación de hotel porque en ella se encontraba su... ¡Pero si ni siquiera tenía una palabra para definirlo! ¿Error? ¿Momento de ridículo monumental? Fue en ese preciso momento, parada en medio de una calle de Barcelona, cuando se dio cuenta de que su vida era una locura, siempre lo había sido, pero la diferencia era que, antes, era una situación compartida y, desde hacía un par de semanas, sobre todo aquel maldito día, añoraba todo aquello.

- Mamá...- musitó, sin poder creerse que iba a decir aquello.

Su madre se quedó un instante callada, cortando de raíz sus quejas sobre los vestidos de novias para que entre ellas se instalara un silencio que, curiosamente, no resultaba ni tenso ni incómodo.

- Rory - volvió a hablar de repente.- siento pedirte esto, de verdad, pero te necesito. Así que deja lo que estés haciendo, tu trabajo y... Todo. Para venir aquí, a Stars Hollow y ser mi Annie porque, en serio, necesito una Annie ahora mismo.

Sabía que su madre le había pedido aquello únicamente porque ella lo iba a hacer, que la había entendido a pesar de la distancia, del tiempo sin poder verla... Y se sintió tranquila, se sintió menos sola por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pues seguía existiendo esa conexión entre las dos. Y su madre seguía siendo la mejor madre del mundo, la que estaba ahí, la que impedía que dijera algo como "quiero volver a casa, mami".

Estuvo a punto de agradecerle el detalle, pero esas no eran las reglas, así que sonrió y añadió:

- Espero que no creas que he aprendido a hacer cupcakes en este año.

- ¡Qué mala Annie eres! ¡Quiero mi cupcake!

- Vale. Bien. Entonces iré a comprarlo porque salgo en el primer vuelo que encuentre - hizo una pausa, antes de continuar, emocionada.- Hasta pronto, mamá.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado, ale, a darle a Review this chapter, que no cuesta nada y a mí me da la vida, xD.<strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 4 - Reencuentros. Rory y Jess regresan a Stars Hollow, ¿cómo será el reencuentro de las Gilmore? ¿Y cómo se tomará Stars Hollow la vuelta de Jess? ¿Y Lorelai? ¿Sobrevivirá Jess a Miss Patty? ¿Sabremos por fin quién será el padrino de Luke? Y a todo esto, ¿logrará Lorelai que Rory le haga un cupcake o una tarta o algo?**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo =)  
><strong>


	4. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: Una vez más, ni Las chicas Gilmore ni Stars Hollow ni sus habitantes me pertenecen. Si hubiera sido así, la sexta temporada habría sido muy diferente :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

**Reencuentros**

El coche que estaba conduciendo poco tenía que ver con aquel cacharro que se había comprado al poco de llegar a Stars Hollow, aquella cafetera de un horrible tono marrón o amarillo (nunca se había fijado demasiado en los colores, eso era cosa de chicas) que parecía que iba a caerse a pedazos y que Luke le robó. Sin embargo, con el paso de los años, se había dado cuenta de que aquel espantoso coche había sido el mejor de su vida, el que recordaba con cariño: se lo había ganado al trabajar duro, había sorprendido a Luke y, sobre todo, se había sentido libre, independiente, como si pudiera montarse en él y dejar aquel pueblo de cursis atrás.

Eso lo había pensado a los diecisiete años, cuando no era más que un niñato con una mezcla casi mortal de mala leche familiar y demasiado rencor contenido.

Cuando, aquella mañana, se encontró con el cartel que daba la bienvenida a Stars Hollow, lo volvió a mirar frunciendo el ceño. ¡Pero es que no podía evitarlo! Era tan blanco y tan cursi y tan... Stars Hollow.

La verdad es que seguía considerando a ese condenado pueblo la meca de la cursilería aderezada con la locura, las manías y los pirados. No obstante, con los años había ganado perspectiva y, a pesar de todo, le seguía pareciendo el único lugar al que llamar hogar. Al pensar en eso, Jess puso los ojos en blanco y subió el reproductor de música un poco más, necesitaba Metallica a todo volumen para contrarrestar aquel horrible hecho: él también podía ser un tierno a veces.

Aparcó en la esquina trasera de Luke's, la cafetería que regentaba su tío, y salió de su nuevo Chevrolet color azul oscuro que había comprado hacía unas semanas de segunda mano. Colocando las manos en los bolsillos, rodeó el edificio para poder mirar la fachada, que seguía exactamente igual que siempre. Rió para sí, agitando la cabeza un poco entre divertido y nostálgico.

_Nunca cambiarás, ¿eh, Luke?_

Entonces, sin más, entró en el café. En cuanto puso un pie en el interior, el murmullo general que flotaba en el ambiente cesó y Jess pudo notar que todo el mundo le miraba fijamente, impresionado. Justo un instante después, los comentarios a media voz se reanudaron y Jess supo que él era el protagonista de la mayoría de ellos. Algo muy típico de aquel pueblo.

Se encogió de hombros, concentrándose en encontrar a Luke, pero no había rastro de su tío por ninguna parte.

- Vaya, quién ha vuelto a la ciudad: nuestro propio James Dean.

Aquella voz socarrona no podía pertenecer a otra persona que a la temible Miss Patty, la profesora de danza con una ristra de ex maridos a sus espaldas. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, le daba demasiada vergüenza, pero aquella mujer le aterraba. De hecho, le acojonaba hasta el mirarla, por si ella intentaba seducirlo, pero acabó volviéndose un poco, lo suficiente como para saludarla con un gesto de cabeza.

- Estarás aquí por la boda, supongo.

- Sí.

- Tan hablador como siempre - Miss Patty se acercó un poco a él, al mismo tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo con aire sensual; algo que provocó que Jess estuviera a punto de dar un respingo, aunque se conformó con aferrarse a la barra, impresionado.- Pero todavía más apuesto, he de decir.

- Patty, deja al chico, anda.

Por si no era suficiente, la amiga de Miss Patty se acercó a ellos. Era esa señora bajita de pelo rubio oxigenado, la que estaba casada con un tío muy largo y silencioso, la vecina de Rory... ¿Cómo narices se llamaba? No lo recordaba, aunque sí se acordó de que le encantaban los gatos, así que decidió apodarla La amante de los gatos por el momento. Luego, cuando se quejara ante Luke, ya se informaría.

- Bueno, Jess - La amante de los gatos se había interpuesto entre Miss Patty y él, por lo que se sintió agradecido. No tardó en notar que la mujer le estaba fulminando con la mirada con tal intensidad que hasta parecía haber crecido un poquito.- Espero que no estés aquí por nuestra Rory, porque ya la hiciste sufrir lo suficiente y no pensamos permitir que te vuelvas a acercar a ella, ¿verdad, Morey?

Como toda respuesta, su esposo, un hombre muy alto y delgado que vestía de negro y que estaba sentado en una de las meses, asintió con un gesto. Fue extrañamente amenazador.

- Luke... ¡Luke! ¡LUKE!

El grito le salió del alma. Llevaba únicamente un par de minutos rodeado de aquellos pueblerinos tan peculiares y ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, necesitaba a una cara familiar que le rescatara, necesitaba a...

- ¡Luke! - exclamó, aliviado.

Su tío acababa de asomarse por el vano donde empezaban las escaleras que conducían al piso superior. No había cambiado en absoluto. Fornido, pelo castaño, cara de póquer, gorra azul, camisa de cuadros... El mismo Luke de siempre.

Luke abrió los ojos desmesuradamente nada más verle, para él debía de ser toda una sorpresa el encontrarle ahí. Tras un instante de desconcierto puro, Luke curvó un pelín sus labios, aunque lo que de verdad le indicó que, al menos, era una grata sorpresa, fue el brillo en sus ojos. Se sintió aliviado, pues había temido que Luke decidiera echarlo de ahí a patadas para ahorrarse problemas pues, la verdad, nunca le había facilitado las cosas con Lorelai. Todo lo contrario.

- ¿Jess?

- Espero que no te cases con esa camisa - le dijo, recostándose en la barra con aire socarrón; agitó un poco la cabeza, sonriéndole con aire burlón.- A este paso, Lorelai acabará celosa, tienes una relación demasiado estrecha con ella.

- Yo me alegro de que sigas sin ser demasiado alto, con tanta gomina te quedarías pegado al techo o a los marcos de la puerta.

Se habían ido acercando poco a poco hasta el punto de quedar uno frente a otro, llegando a ese incómodo momento en el que se quedaban muy quietos, sin saber qué hacer. Tras unos instantes sufriendo aquella incómoda parálisis, al final Luke hizo un esfuerzo titánico y, con torpeza, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

- Me alegro de verte - dijo al final.

- Graci...

No le dio tiempo a terminar la palabra pues, de repente, Luke le propinó un empujón que le hizo caer al suelo. ¡¿Pero qué coño le pasaba a Luke? Fue a levantarse, también a gritarle, pero no pudo pues su tío le asestó una patada antes de situarse en el extremo de la barra, ocultándole.

- Café, café, café, café, café.

Reconoció aquella voz al instante: Lorelai Gilmore, la mujer más curiosa que jamás había conocido y que, además, era la prometida de su tío y la madre de Rory.

Fue en ese momento cuando entendió por qué narices estaba tirado en el suelo, escondido contra su voluntad detrás de la barra. Nunca se había llevado bien con Lorelai. Tuvieron un principio difícil y la situación no mejoró, sino que empeoró cuando él estrelló sin querer el coche de Rory y logró que la chica se lastimara la muñeca. Suponía que después de la relación con Rory y cómo la había dejado, Lorelai no sería precisamente su mejor fan.

- No te voy a servir café - escuchó que respondió Luke con su habitual tono hastiado.

- Oh, sí, sí que lo harás.

- Mírate, en cualquier momento empezarás a correr como si fueras Flash...

- Mi no entender. Sólo querer café.

Asomándose desde su escondite, Jess pudo ver como Luke ponía los ojos en blanco, al mismo tiempo que exhalaba un profundo suspiro, resignado.

- Si no te sirvo café, me torturarás hasta que lo haga, ¿verdad?

- Qué bien me conoces, cariño.

Lorelai le guiñó un ojo, antes de acomodarse en una de las banquetas y comenzar a tamborilear los dedos sobre la barra con impaciencia, mientras seguía a su prometido. Éste, por su parte, se había acercado a la cafetera para coger la jarra de cristal y rellenar una de sus enormes tazas de colores. Lorelai, que parecía hiperactiva, comenzó a aplaudir antes de abalanzarse sobre la taza y llevársela a los labios... Y hacer una mueca de indignación, además de mirar a Luke de forma acusadora.

- ¡Es descafeinado!

- No.

- ¿A estas alturas crees que no sé identificar el café de verdad y la... la cosa esta asquerosa y sin cafeína? - alzó un dedo.- ¡Dame mi cafeína!

- Entonces déjame conducir. No me fío de que conduzcas en este estado...

- Pero si tengo los reflejos de Speedy González - el gesto de Lorelai se dulcificó, al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con cariño las manos de Luke, estrechándolas.- Te prometo que no voy mal y que volveré con Rory a la hora de comer.

Al escuchar aquello, el corazón de Jess dio un vuelco. ¿Rory? ¿Rory iba a llegar a Stars Hollow ese mismo día? No esperaba encontrarse a Rory tan pronto, bueno... A decir verdad no esperaba nada, no había pensando en nada, salvo que quería volver a verla, que la echaba más de menos de lo que nunca había extrañado a nadie.

Luke pareció ceder, ya que volvió a exhalar un suspiro y, tras pasarse la mano por la nuca, miró a su prometida con aire resignado, asintiendo con un gesto. Ella, por su parte, volvió a sonreír antes de besarle en los labios.

Y se despidieron así, con un beso y una mirada y sin decirse nada. Y fue en ese momento cuando Jess se dio cuenta de lo feliz que era su tío, de cuánto quería a aquella mujer y de que, aunque él jamás lo había creído posible, al final había conseguido a la chica. Reclinándose en la parte interior de la barra estuvo a punto de suspirar, sólo esperaba que aquella boda no terminara como la anterior.

* * *

><p>El viaje en avión había sido muy largo, pero Rory no se sentía cansada, todo lo contrario, estaba llena de energía: se había bebido tres cafés y estaba llegando a casa, ¡por fin! Se sentía emocionada, algo nerviosa, pues hacía un año que no había visto ni a su madre ni a los demás, ¡todo un año! ¡Pero por fin iba a verla, por fin iba a regresar!<p>

Tras bajar del avión, aguardar para coger sus maletas y recorrer un buen trecho acarreando con ellas, casi arrastrándolas por el suelo, logró vislumbrar la figura de su madre: de largo pelo negro, minifalda, botas altas y una sonrisa radiante.

Soltó las maletas.

Echó a correr justo al mismo tiempo que su madre lo hacía.

Se encontraron a medio camino, aunque ninguna de las dos disminuyó su velocidad, así que se chocaron, dándose un gran abrazo que las llevó a perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, mientras se reían tanto que, por lo menos a Rory, le dolió la tripa. Una vez tiradas en el suelo del aeropuerto, siguieron abrazándose con ímpetu, soltando pequeños chillidos de emoción e ignorando las miradas curiosas del resto de pasajeros que caminaban a su lado.

- ¡Rory! - exclamó su madre, casi ahogándola al estrecharla con fuerza.

- ¡Mamá!

* * *

><p>- ¡Me has tirado! ¡Otra vez!<p>

Jess les estaba mirando con aquella mezcla de reproche y sorpresa, que le hacía seguir pareciendo aquel adolescente de diecisiete años que acogió hace tiempo. Aquel gesto no le había afectado entonces, tampoco lo estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento, así que no dudó en empujarle escaleras arriba hasta llegar a su actual despacho y anterior apartamento.

- Venga, no te quejes - dijo mientras lo hacía.- Al menos esta vez no has acabado empapado. Eso es algo bueno, ¿no? - no pudo evitar soltar una risita, al mismo tiempo que cerraba la puerta de su despacho.

- Qué gracioso, Luke... Ey...- Jess miró en derredor, todavía más asombrado.- ¿Por qué esto parece un despacho?

- ¿Porque es un despacho, quizás?

- Pero... Pero... Tú vives aquí o vivías...

- Oh, sí, claro. Lorelai vive en su casa y yo vivo aquí, como cualquier pareja normal y corriente que vive junta - soltó irónicamente. Después, se quedó unos segundos callado, hasta que alzó la mirada en dirección a su sobrino.- ¿Has venido por la boda?

- Recibí una de esas invitaciones tan monas.

- Dios...- Luke puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Es eso lo que haces ahora? ¿Coger papel satinado y practicar caligrafía elegante en él? Pues creo que le faltan unas cuantas florecitas...

- Eres tú el que sabe que eso se llama "papel satinado".

- Touché - asintió Jess, que se quitó la cazadora de cuero y la dejó sobre el escritorio donde solía hacer el papeleo que conllevaba el restaurante. Se apoyó en él, mientras se giraba un poco para curiosearlo.- ¿Y cómo estás con todo esto de la nueva boda? La anterior fue un desastre, ¿no te da miedo repetirlo?

- Esta vez es diferente.

- Cierto. Hay invitaciones.

- No - Luke apretó un instante los labios; después, se encogió de hombros.- La otra vez no salió nada bien desde el principio. Supongo que no era nuestro momento. Pero no esta vez, esta vez está todo bien. Lorelai y Rory están bien, Lorelai y yo también, no hay hijas secretas apareciendo de repente... Y, además, más o menos hemos acordado los detalles de la boda.

Al decir aquello, Luke se sintió un poco inquieto. Aquel mismo día, Lorelai iba a hablar con su madre para decirle que iban a casarse a su manera. Sólo esperaba que la jugada saliera bien porque no quería acabar casándose como si fuera un príncipe de Inglaterra o algo así.

En aquel momento, César llamó a la puerta del despacho, antes de asomarse para decir:

- Luke, creo que deberías bajar... Se está montando una buena ahí abajo... De hecho, no me extrañaría que acabara en pelea.

- Ya voy.

Jess y él bajaron las escaleras, escuchando gritos:

- ¡No, voy a serlo yo!

- ¡Qué seré yo! ¡Ya lo vais a ver!

Luke se quedó muy quieto, hastiado y resoplando. A su lado, Jess lo miraba extrañado, seguramente no entendía nada. No se molestó en explicarle que, al parecer, medio pueblo quería ser su padrino, lo que estaba ocasionando más discusiones seguidas que en cualquier reunión para decidir cualquier asunto de Stars Hollow. Simplemente salió al restaurante, esperando que aquello no fuera a peor.

* * *

><p>- Deberíamos entrar.<p>

Rory, como siempre, era la voz de la razón. La verdad era que se había equivocado de nombre, debería haberla llamado Pepita Grilla, algo que, definitivamente, iba mejor con su carácter.

Llevaban ya diez minutos sentadas en el coche que, a su vez, estaba aparcado frente a la casa donde había crecido, la casa de sus padres. Primero había utilizado la excusa de terminarse el café, después incluso había jurado que la última canción de Shakira le gustaba, aunque era una tortura y en aquellos momentos se limitaba a negar con la cabeza, intentando dar pena a su propia hija.

- Me da miedo.

- ¿Qué le has hecho a la abuela?

- ¿Por qué das por hecho que le he hecho algo?

- Mamá...

- Yo no he hecho nada - respondió, muy seria. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, apretando los labios al recordar la velada del día anterior, la cual había bautizado "la hecatombe de los merengues asesinos".- Incluso aguanté probarme veinte vestidos de esos. Lo que pasa...

- ¡Ja! ¿Ves?

- Deja de regodearte, mala hija - le hizo burla. Entonces se reclinó en el asiento, mientras sentía la mirada de Rory sobre ella, escrutándole con los ojos un poco entrecerrados.- Simplemente me negué a que me regalara uno de esos vestidos, le dije que eran muy caros y ostentosos y que no me gustaban. Te juro que fui muy delicada, que lo dije bien, pero...

- Se lo tomó mal.

- Creo que, de haber podido, me hubiera reducido a polvo con una mirada - echó la cabeza hacia atrás, resoplando.- Y además quiero decirle que no hace falta que organice nada, que Luke y yo queremos hacerlo a nuestra manera...

- Oh.

- Lo sé.

- Pero yo estaré ahí.

- Esperemos que eso la aplaque.

- Hablas de la abuela como si fuera Terminator. Venga, vamos, no será tan malo.

Lorelai se volvió hacia su hija, alzando un poco las cejas y entrecerrando un poco los ojos en una expresión desdeñosa. Fue a decir algo, pero, justo en ese momento, detrás de ella escuchó que alguien llamaba a la ventanilla, lo que sobresaltó tanto a Rory como a ella misma. Ambas se volvieron para ver a Emily, que parecía impaciente y también enfadada.

- ¿Pensáis quedaros aquí mucho rato? Si os molesto, me voy, ¿eh? Total, da igual que no haya visto a mi nieta en más de un año...

- ¿Terminator? Tu abuela es Voldemort y más vale que salgamos antes de que decida lanzarnos una maldición imperdonable, vamos, vamos.

Las dos abandonaron el coche. Lorelai no supo como reaccionar ante Emily, pero, por suerte, ésta no tardó en abalanzarse cariñosamente sobre Rory, abrazándola. Mientras su madre interrogaba a Rory, entraron en la casa y pasaron directamente al salón. Sentado en un sillón, detrás de un periódico como siempre, se encontraba su padre, que no tardó en abandonar su lectura para levantarse.

- ¡Rory!

- Abuelo.

Los dos se abrazaron y Lorelai no pudo evitar sonreír. Por mucho que se sintiera incómoda ante las gélidas miradas que, de vez en cuando, le dedicaba su madre, se sentía feliz de tener a Rory junto a ella e, incluso, de experimentar una especie de cena familiar como las de antes.

- Me tienes que contar todo - dijo Richard, sin soltar a su nieta. Las miró alternativamente al preguntar.- ¿Os quedáis a comer? Incluso podríamos llamar a Luke para que venga, ¿no os parece?

- Eh... Bueno... No sé...- titubeó Rory, volviéndose hacia ella en busca de ayuda.

Lorelai fue a soltar una excusa, quizás que Luke tenía demasiado trabajo en el restaurante o algo así, cuando su padre, todavía sonriente, añadió:

- Además, Emily os ha preparado una sorpresa...

- ¡Richard! - protestó la interpelada.

- ¿A nosotras? - preguntó Rory.

- Bueno, para ti también puede ser, sí, pero en realidad es para Luke y Lorelai.

Emily fulminó a Richard con la mirada, molesta, aunque él no se dio cuenta, se limitó a mirarlas sonriente, casi como un niño pequeño. Eso sorprendió a Lorelai, no recordaba a su padre tan emocionado salvo en un par de ocasiones (cuando Rory les dijo que iba a Yale, alguna visita de Trix...), así que no le quedó otra que coger el móvil y llamar a Luke.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado, podéis darle a Review this chapter y dejarme un comentario, que se agradecen.<strong>

**Próximamente - Capítulo 5. Lorelai y la tarta de chocolate. ¿Qué sorpresa les habrá preparado Emily? ¿Sobrevivirán los tres a la sorpresa? ¿Miss Patty acosará a Jess? ¿Algún día escribiré el reencuentro entre Jess y Rory? Vale, eso os lo digo: sí, llegará.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^  
><strong>


	5. Lorelai y la tarta de chocolate

**Disclaimer: Ni Las chicas Gilmore, ni sus personajes siguen sin pertenecerme.  
><strong>

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, ¡me han hecho mucha ilusión! ^0^ Espero que este capítulo os guste ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

**Lorelai y la tarta de chocolate**

Luke no tardó en llegar y, como siempre que pisaba la casa de los Gilmore, sus anchos hombros estaban tensos, como el resto de su cuerpo. Lorelai lo encontraba adorable. Le gustaba y divertía el ver que, a pesar de que ya llevaba varios meses acompañándola a las cenas de los viernes, seguía poniéndose nervioso en aquella casa.

- ¿Estás seguro de que podías venir? - le preguntó Lorelai nada más recibirle.- ¿No habrá algún problema con el restaurante?

- César se ha quedado a cargo y... Zach y Jess... ica le están ayudando.

A Lorelai no le gustaba que le mintieran, por eso estaba tan bien con Luke, que no mentía casi nunca... Y aquella estaba siendo una de las excepciones. Sin embargo, no se enfadó porque sabía que lo estaba haciendo por inseguridad, porque ella nunca se había llevado bien con Jess y que, de hecho, aquel tema había logrado que estuvieran enfadados mucho tiempo. Jess siempre había sido un asunto delicado entre ellos y, de hecho, ni ella misma sabía cómo le afectaba el que hubiera vuelto. Sólo sabía que nada ni nadie se iba a interponer entre ellos de nuevo.

- He visto esta mañana a Jess escondido detrás de la barra - susurró, guiñándole un ojo.- Y está bien, no te preocupes.

Luke suspiró.

- No es que quisiera mentirte, es que... No sé, estaba hablando con él, te vi y... Simplemente le empujé. Supongo que temí que volviera a pasar como con April y... No sé. Ahora mismo me siento un poco idiota - Luke hizo una mueca, antes de acariciarle los brazos.- Lamento haberte mentido ahora mismo.

- Hablando de lo cuál. ¿Jessica? ¿Hay alguna Jessica en Stars Hollow?

- Supongo. ¡Yo qué sé! Era la única forma de disimular.

- Oh, ¿no será tu amante?

- No pienso contestar a eso - Luke la fulminó, antes de dirigirse hacia el salón.- ¿Y por qué he tenido que venir a toda velocidad hasta aquí, por cierto?

- ¿Me estás engañando con Jessica Fletcher?

- ¿Qué tal Rory?

- ¿Jessica Rabbit?

- ¿Pero dónde está tu familia? - preguntó Luke al llegar al salón y ver que estaba vacío.

- ¿Alba? ¿Lange? ¿Simpson? ¿Biel?

Luke la miró hastiado, por lo que Lorelai se limitó a sonreír de manera encantadora, callándose unas cuantas Jessicas más que se le habían ocurrido. En ese momento, Rory llegó del comedor corriendo, casi saltando emocionada, aunque se detuvo al verles; curvó los labios, esbozando una sonrisa radiante, antes de acercarse a Luke, a quien abrazó afectuosamente.

- ¡Hola, Rory! - saludó él, cariñoso.

- Hola, Luke... ¿O debería llamarte papá? - Rory esgrimió su mejor expresión de inocencia, aunque eso no impidió que Luke hiciera una mueca. Ambas rieron, mientras Luke miraba al techo. Entonces, su hija se volvió hacia ella.- ¿Estabais jugando a Pyramid? Porque si es así, la respuesta es "Jessicas".

- No jugábamos a nada, tu madre me torturaba.

- Es que tiene una amante llamada Jessica... Al menos... ¡Claro! - Lorelai hizo chocar su puño contra la palma de la otra mano.- El verdadero nombre de Jess es Jessica, ¿verdad? Jess es un mísero diminutivo para parecer más machote. Ya decía yo que es un nombre muy raro.

- Hombre, viniendo de Liz me espero cualquier cosa...- Luke hizo una mueca, pensativo, como considerando aquella cuestión.

- No penséis en eso ahora - les interrumpió Rory, que volvía a dar saltitos, emocionada.- Mamá, tienes que ver esto. ¡Vamos, te va a encantar!

Rory la cogió de un brazo para arrastrarla al comedor, cuyas puertas estaban cerradas. Su hija la miró por encima del hombro un instante, sonriente, antes de abrir las dos hojas correderas hacia los lados, permitiéndole ver el interior de la habitación. Entonces Lorelai entendió su reacción y no pudo más que exclamar:

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Hemos muerto y estamos en el cielo?

El amplio comedor estaba absolutamente lleno de tartas y pasteles nupciales. Todos ellos eran gigantescos, de varios pisos, pero todos eran diferentes: había glaseados de todos los colores imaginables, los había decorados con hermosas flores de azúcar, los había cubiertos de esponjosa nata, los había con lazos de glaseado, los había de frutas, incluso uno que parecía hecho de galletas oreo y otro que parecía cubierto con palomitas de colores, de las dulces.

Había tantos, tantísimos pasteles, que Lorelai estaba segura de que su vista no era suficiente como para abarcar todos ellos. A su lado, Rory seguía sin poder quedarse quieta, seguramente muriéndose de ganas por poder probar todo aquello.

- Dios... Creo que me ha subido el azúcar con solo entrar aquí - comentó Luke.

Pero ni ella ni Rory le prestaron atención. Estaban bastante ocupadas mirándose a los ojos, sonriéndose, como si se pusieran de acuerdo para, un instante después, comenzar a cantar a coro y a pleno pulmón:

_Who can take a sunrise_

_Sprinkle it in dew_

_Cover it in chocolate_

_And a miracle or two?_

- ¿Qué estáis...? - inquirió Luke, asombrado. Hizo un gesto con la mano, casi riendo.- Dejadlo, no lo voy a entender.

Ellas, por su parte, se acercaron para cogerse de las manos y seguir con la canción, dando brincos y bailando como si fueran un par de niñas pequeñas. De hecho, cuando Rory no era más que una cría de unos seis o siete años, solían bailar así por el Indepence Inn cuando estaba vacío y ella no era más que una doncella.

_The candyman_

_The candyman can_

_The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good_

- ¿Pero qué se supone que están haciendo?

De entre las dunas de pasteles, salió su madre, que las miraba como si estuvieran para encerrar en un psiquiátrico. Luke se limitó a encogerse de hombros, aunque sonreía abiertamente, mientras Lorelai hacía girar a Rory como cuando era niña, lo que hizo que las dos se rieran como locas una vez más.

- Richard, se han vuelto locas.

- Eso parece, Emily.

_Who can take a rainbow_

_Wrap it is a sigh_

_Soak it in the sun_

_And make a strawberry lemon pie?_

- ¡Lorelai, Rory! ¿Queréis parar ya? - insistió Emily, aunque no sonaba enfadada, más bien extrañada.- ¿Pero qué tenéis? ¿Cinco años?

Las dos se callaron, aunque seguían cogidas de las manos y seguían riéndose tanto que le dolía la tripa. Ainss, había echado tanto de menos tener a Rory a su lado y hacer aquel tipo de cosas.

- En estos momentos, sí - respondió Lorelai, sonriendo.- Pero no te preocupes, mamá, que si veo a Leonardo Dicaprio entonces tendré quince.

Su madre puso los ojos en blanco, como el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces en que ella hacía un chiste. Pero, justo un instante después, curvó sus labios levemente en una sonrisa emocionada que delataba lo que realmente sentía ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y Lorelai se sintió agradecida, pues no recordaba muchas ocasiones en su vida en las que se había sentido tan unida a su madre; quizás los días antes de la boda fueran los más largos de su vida y estuvieran llenos de costumbres y planes orquestados por Emily Gilmore, pero al menos sentía que, por una vez en su vida, lo que de veras anhelaba, no iba a ser algo doloroso para sus padres. Era bonito el poder compartir algo así sin discusiones o dramas por medio.

- Bueno, supongo que, por fin, he hecho algo bien en la vida - comentó su madre.

- ¿Has decidido dejar Las hijas de la revolución americana y meterte a pastelera?

- No, Lorelai - Emily volvió a poner los ojos en blanco, hastiada, mientras ella seguía sonriendo radiante y Rory disimulaba una risita a duras penas.- Dado que por fin vas a casarte, he pensado que, quizás, querrías tener una tarta de bodas como Dios manda. Y... Bueno, como sé que a las dos os gustan los postres, se me ha ocurrido que podríamos probarlos y decidir cuál queréis.

- ¿Entonces no los has hecho tú?

- ¡Lorelai!

- Vale, vale, mamá, era una broma - alzó las manos como si estuviera ofreciendo la paz, antes de sonreírle de nuevo.- Muchas gracias, mamá. ¡Me encanta!

- ¿Podemos probarlas ya? - preguntó Rory, ansiosa.

- Lo dejaremos para después de comer - declaró Emily, ladeando la cabeza para poder examinar a su nieta de pies a cabeza.- ¡Mírate, Rory, estás demasiado delgada! Seguro que no has probado una comida decente desde que te fuiste, algo que vamos a solucionar muy pronto, jovencita.

- Pero... Tarta...- protestó la interpelada.

- Rory, tu abuela tiene razón - apostilló Richard, colocándole una mano encima del hombro; tras dedicarle un gesto afable, condujo a su nieta hacia la salida, siguiendo a su esposa que había abierto la marcha.- Por lo menos tú, tienes que comer algo decente.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que yo puedo empezar con las tartas? - inquirió Lorelai, esperanzada.

- ¡De eso nada! - exclamó Emily, muy seria. Con un gesto de cabeza, señaló la salida.- Vamos a comer todos juntos entorno a una mesa como una familia normal y corriente. Así que, vamos, he mandado que nos sirvan en cuanto ha llegado Luke.

- Pero... Tarta...- se quejó, en aquella ocasión, ella.

Luke, divertido, enlazó su mano con la de ella para conducirla lejos de aquel maravilloso reino de pasteles, chocolates y dulces variados. Lorelai, reacia a dejar abandonadas a esas tartas que tanto le llamaban, miró implorante a su madre, que se limitó a llamar a la doncella, dirigiéndose al fondo del pasillo. Compartió una mirada apenada con su hija, que seguía insistiendo en que se había alimentado perfectamente.

- Pero... Tarta...- dijeron a coro.

- Voy a empezar a tomar apuntes de tu madre, quizás así logre que dejéis de tomar tanto café - comentó Luke, sonriendo con aire malicioso, lo que provocó que tanto Rory como ella hicieran muecas de indignación.

- Mucho me temo que eso será imposible - añadió Richard, dándole unas palmaditas a Luke en la espalda que a cualquier otro le hubieran descoyuntado.- Llevo años intentando que Emily reduzca su dosis diaria de cafeína, pero antes de comer se toma por lo menos cinco, da igual cuánto le diga o haga. Debe ser algo que viene con las chicas Gilmore.

Richard rió, antes de abrir la comitiva hacia el segundo salón donde iban a comer aquel día, no sin llevarse a Luke con él. Lorelai, escandalizada, se volvió hacia Rory:

- ¿Has oído eso? ¡Me acaba de comparar con mi madre!

- Oh, estoy viendo tu futuro, mamá: llevarás trajes de chaqueta y serás una hija de la revolución americana - Rory ahogó una risita a duras penas, aunque le debía de resultar imposible disimular el brillo burlón de su mirada.

- ¿Cuántos cafés te tomas antes de la comida?

- Cin... Oh no.

- ¡Ja! - Lorelai la señaló, comportándose como la niña más mala de cinco años que podía existir en el mundo.- Si yo caigo, caes conmigo. ¡Es la magia de los genes, hija mía! - le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, extendiendo el otro como trazando una estela invisible en el aire.- Oh, estoy viendo tu futuro, hija: llevarás trajes de chaqueta y serás una hija de la revolución americana.

- Preferiría ser pastelera - musitó Rory, apretando los labios.

* * *

><p>- ¡La de chocolate, mamá! ¡Tenemos que elegir la de chocolate! ¡Ha sido la tarta más rica que he probado jamás! ¿Verdad, Luke? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?<p>

Llevaban todo el trayecto de vuelta hablando de tartas, pero lo estaban haciendo a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que hasta ella misma estaba asombrada. De hecho, habían comido tanta tarta que se sentían, además de terriblemente llenas (¡ellas, las chicas Gilmore! ¡Llenas! ¡Increíble!), más aceleradas de lo habitual. Y debían de estarlo, pues Luke prácticamente las tiró a la parte de atrás de su camioneta, impidiendo que ella cogiera su propio coche.

Al escuchar a Rory, Lorelai ni siquiera dejó que Luke abriera la boca, se volvió hacia su hija para exclamar con demasiado ímpetu:

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡La de chocolate! Aunque... ¿Y la de fresa con nata?

- Oh, oh, ¿y la de moka con chocolate amargo?

- ¿Y la de mousse de limón?

- ¡La de whisky con yema tostada!

- ¡Ay, no sé! ¡Son demasiadas! ¿No podemos elegir todas? Se me da fatal elegir...

- Chicas, ¡chicas! - Luke tuvo que alzar un poco la voz para que pudieran prestarle atención, aunque Lorelai seguía demasiado emocionada y confusa como para hacerlo al cien por cien.- Creo que ahora mismo no estáis en condiciones de elegir nada...- hizo un gesto con la cabeza, echándola a un lado.- También creo que deberíamos pasar por el hospital para que os hagan un lavado de estómago, tanta azúcar no puede ser buena...

- ¿Pero a ti cuál te ha gustado? - inquirió Lorelai, echándose hacia adelante, lo que le costó un triunfo. Dios, de repente era como volver a estar embarazada. Tuvo que agarrarse al asiento de Luke para acercarse todo lo que podía a él.- También es tu boda y tu tarta, tienes que elegir.

- ¡Eso! - asintió Rory.

- Eh... La verdad es que todas las que he probado estaban buenas - se encogió de hombros, pero apretó un instante los labios, como si estuviera reflexionando acerca de ello.- Pero... La de chocolate gana. Estoy con Rory, es la mejor tarta de la historia, está buenísima, ¡y eso que ni siquiera me gusta la tarta!

- ¡Yuju! ¡Tenemos tarta! - exclamaron madre e hija a coro, aunque después fue Lorelai la que siguió sola, alzando los brazos por encima de su cabeza a modo de celebración.- ¡Y sin usar las listas de Rory! ¡Yupi!

- ¡Eh! - protestó la aludida. Después, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, entrecerrando un poco los ojos para fulminarla.- Pues que sepas que son muy útiles.

- ¿Pero qué...?

La intención de Lorelai había sido rebatir el argumento de Rory, pero justo en ese momento Luke frenó la camioneta de repente, provocando que ésta diera una fuerte sacudida, que casi las tiró del asiento. Para sorpresa de los tres, frente a ellos, en medio de la carretera, se encontraba Sookie dando brincos, completamente despeinada, con la ropa llena de manchas de colores, las mejillas cubiertas de harina y las manos con rastos de chocolate.

- ¡Se ha puesto delante! Se ha... ¡Se ha tirado sobre nosotros! ¡Dios! ¡Casi la mato! - logró articular Luke, entre anonadado y ofendido.- Pero... Pero...- asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla.- ¡¿Estás loca?

- Tenéis que bajad. Venga, venga, los tres, ¡abajo! - exclamó Sookie.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Luke, todavía más atónito.

- Ha dicho que bajemos - le repitió Lorelai.

- ¡No me digas!

Lorelai y Rory obedecieron casi al instante, abandonando la camioneta, aunque, mientras que la segunda fue a saludar y abrazar cariñosamente a Sookie, la primera se quedó junto a Luke, acariciándole el brazo.

- Casi la atropello - insistió él con un hilo de voz.

- Pero no ha ocurrido.

- Pero... Pero...

- Anda, vamos - logró que Luke abandonara la camioneta y eso que estaba aparcada en mitad de la carretera, lo que quería decir que el pobre Luke seguía en estado de shock. Deslizó un brazo por su espalda, quedando encajada entre su costado y su brazo, como si fueran las dos piezas de un puzzle.- No ha pasado nada, tú tranquilo. Ni siquiera pienses en eso.

Sookie les hizo pasar al interior de su casa. En el pequeño recibidor, donde nacía la escalera que conducía al piso superior, Sookie volvió a abrazar a Rory, soltando chillidos de emoción y comentando mil cosas al mismo tiempo sobre ella. La pobre Rory la miró en busca de ayuda, seguramente no podría respirar debido al entusiasmado gesto de Sookie.

- Tengo que ir a salvar a Rory, ¿estás mejor?

- Eh...

- Voy a tomarlo por un sí. A estas alturas no me quiero quedar sin hija, alguien nos tendrá que cuidar cuando seamos viejecitos y no veo a Jessica en ese papel - bromeó, soltando a Luke para reunirse con su mejor amiga.- Sookie, suelta... ¿Sookie? Vale, a ver, Sookie, primero suelta a Rory - sujetando las manos de la mujer, logró que su hija escapara, recuperando el aliento. Después, se concentró en su amiga, que seguía eufórica; la miró fijamente.- Segundo, ¿en qué momento dejaste de ser Sookie para convertirte en el teletubbie asesino? Porque, cielo, casi dejas a Rory sin aliento.

- ¡Es que estoy emocionada, Lorelai!

- Ya lo veo - rió; era muy fácil contagiarse del humor de Sookie, sobre todo cuando estaba tan contenta.- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?

- ¡Pues porque te casas, tonta! ¡Te casas!

- Sí - sonrió ella, encantada, mirando por encima de su hombro como Luke parecía recuperado del todo y se dedicaba a pasarse la mano por la nuca.- Me caso y eso es algo muy bueno - volvió a concentrarse en su amiga.- Pero eso ya lo sabías hace dos días.

- ¡Sí! Y, por eso, desde hace dos días he estado haciendo... ¡Todo esto!

Sookie entró en el salón de su casa, abriendo los brazos como si estuviera presentando alguna clase de concurso televisivo. Detrás de ella, a ambos lados de ellas, por todas partes en realidad, había una colección de tartas que dejaron a Lorelai sin habla: eran todas de varios pisos, tan bonitas que podían considerarse obras de arte y había tantas... Se extendían hasta el interior de la cocina, por lo que no podía haber cuantas había.

A su lado, Rory abrió la boca tanto como ella, mientras Luke se quedó tan sorprendido que su cara era un auténtico poema. Lorelai, que no sabía qué pensar o cómo reaccionar, les miró en busca de ayuda, pero lo único que recibió fue un comentario de su prometido:

- Dios... Es como el día de la marmota... Pero con tartas.

* * *

><p><strong>No suelo explicar las referencias a la cultura pop, pero en este caso voy a hacer una aclaración. Rory menciona el concurso Pyramid, que yo conozco por un episodio de Friends en el que Joey va como invitado, digamos que era una especie de 1, 2, 3 americano, en el que o bien te dan un tema y el concursante enumera cosas (ejemplo: si te dicen "fruta" pues tú vas diciendo naranja, manzana, etc.) o bien es al revés, te enumeran cosas y el concursante debe acertar la categoría a la que pertenece.<strong>

**Y ya puestos, señalar que la canción que cantan es The candyman, que pertenece a la banda sonora de Un mundo de fantasía ;)  
><strong>

**Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado el capítulo, dadle a Review this chapter y dejarme un mensajito, anda.  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 6 - Los fantasmas de mis ex-novios. ¿Sobrevivirán las Gilmore a otro atracón de tartas? ¿Emily y Sookie se pelearán? ¿Serán como los inmortales y sólo puede quedar una? Bueno, vale, esas dos últimas no se responderán en el próximo capítulo, ya que estará centrado en Rory y en sus ex.  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	6. Los fantasmas de mis exnovios

**Disclaimer: Las chicas Gilmore siguen sin pertenecerme ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

**Los fantasmas de mis ex-novios**

- Ah... Creo que voy a estallar... Como si fuera un dibujo animado... Boom.

A su lado, tirada en el sofá de cualquier manera, se encontraba su madre, mientras que ella estaba sentada en el suelo, segura de compartir la misma sensación de pesadez y de no poder moverse.

Todo se debía a que se habían pasado la tarde probando las deliciosas tartas de Sookie, ya que ninguna de las dos se habían atrevido a explicarle que habían pasado por todo eso con Emily; además, prácticamente habían echado a Luke de casa de Sookie, ya que temían que se pusiera malo (al fin y al cabo, Luke basaba su dieta en cosas sanas como verduras y frutas y esas cosas) y que fuera demasiado sincero con Sookie. Así que habían pasado por todo eso a solas y, después, se habían arrastrado hasta su casa para tirarse en el salón donde estaban viendo la televisión.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? - preguntó Rory.

- ¡Arg, no lo sé! - exclamó su madre, hundiéndose más en los cojines del sofá, mientras clavaba la mirada en el techo.- Por un lado, Sookie lo ha hecho con toda su ilusión y, además, cuando me comprometí con Max se deprimió porque no le pedí que hiciera la tarta... Pero, por otro, mi madre ha trabajado mucho y no quiero ofenderla...- se giró para poder mirarla a los ojos.- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tengo la solución! Luke y yo huimos a Las Vegas a casarnos y ya no tendremos que decidir nada. Asunto solucionado.

- Por mucho que me gustaría ver a Luke disfrazado de Elvis, es una idea terrible, mamá - declaró Rory, echando la cabeza hacia atrás para reclinarse en el sofá.- La boda es en menos de un mes... En tres semanas, mamá. Tienes que tomar decisiones.

- Lo sé - Lorelai apretó los labios en un mohín pueril.- Pero... Ahora mismo es tarde, he comido demasiada tarta y... ¡Hala, no me había dado cuenta! - dio un respingo para incorporarse un poco y señalar la televisión.- ¡Cary es igual que Logan, que tu Logan! ¡Pero míralo, es igualito!

Rory hizo una mueca, antes de concentrarse en la serie que estaban viendo, The good wife, donde acababa de aparecer uno de sus protagonistas, un fiscal rubio llamado Cary Agos... Que definitivamente no se parecía a su ex novio.

- Mamá, tienes que dejar de hacer esto.

- ¿El qué?

- Buscar parecidos imposibles con mis ex-novios - repuso Rory, hastiada. Entonces comenzó a contar, ayudándose de sus dedos.- Primero nos enganchamos a Supernatural y decidiste que Sam era igual que Dean... Lo que cual resulta un poco confuso dado que el hermano de Sam también se llama Dean.

- Oh, Supernatural... Da gusto verla con esos actores tan guapos...

- Después, vimos Héroes y eras la única persona que odiaba a Peter Petrelli porque te empeñaste en que era Jess.

- Puag, Héroes, menuda decepción...

- Y ahora me dices que Logan sale en The good wife, ¡claro que sí! - hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano, agitando después la cabeza.- ¿Sabes qué? Que está claro que tu juicio está afectado por sobredosis de azúcar, así que voy a ignorarte hasta que se te pase... Ahh...- sin querer, se le abrió la boca en un prolongado suspiro.- Perdón... ¿Mamá? - se volvió para ver que su madre se había quedado dormida, así que se le escapó una sonrisa.- Buenas noches, mamá.

Y, tras un último vistazo a su madre, se acomodó entre los almohadones y se quedó dormida...

* * *

><p><em>- Mmm...<em>

_Cuando abrió los ojos, Rory ya no estaba en el salón de su casa, sino que se encontraba en el cenador que había en la plaza del pueblo. El cielo era de un azul radiante, hacía calor en su justa medida, la plaza no podía estar más bonita y no había ni un alma en ella... De hecho, hasta podía escuchar el piar de los pájaros._

_Se pasó una mano por el pelo, impresionada, además de confundida, mientras miraba en derredor. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que no estaba sola, por lo que dio un respingo, sobresaltada._

_Frente a ella, acomodado en el asiento del cenador, se encontraba un joven muy alto, de espaldas anchas y cabello castaño oscuro que llevaba peinado con raya en medio y que le caía a ambos lados de un rostro agraciado, sobre todo por aquella sonrisa sincera y bonachona que había estado en sus labios desde el primer día que se cruzó con él. Dean Forester había sido su primer amor, su primer novio, su primera ruptura, su primer todo... Y se encontraba frente a ella vestido con vaqueros, camisa de cuadros y una cazadora de aspecto abrigado._

_- Hola, Rory - la saludó._

_- ¿Dean? ¿Pero qué haces aquí? - se puso en pie de un salto, pasándose los dedos por el pelo en un desesperado intento de parecer algo más presentable. En ese preciso momento, reparó en que el chico estaba más fornido de lo que recordaba.- ¡Vaya! Estás muy... Fuerte. ¿No habrás estado cazando monstruos?_

_- No, Rory - rió él, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro. Permaneció un instante callado, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de añadir con sencillez.- Ya sabes que el negocio familiar en mi caso es la mecánica._

_- ¿Ahora eres mecánico?_

_- No estamos aquí para hablar de mí, Rory. Dejé de ser importante hace mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees? - se puso en pie cuan largo era, acercándose a ella.- ¿Hace cuánto que no piensas en mí? Mucho. Y es lo normal: crecimos, tomamos caminos diferentes y eso nos distanció._

_- ¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?_

_Rory no entendía nada, todo aquello era muy extraño. ¿Por qué estaba la plaza tan vacía? ¿Por qué Dean estaba ahí si había dejado Stars Hollow años atrás? Sin embargo, en vez de articular alguna de esas preguntas, se quedó callada viendo como Dean se alejaba un poco para pasear por el cenador. Al final, se recostó en uno de los postes blancos, de repente parecía melancólico._

_- Fue aquí cuando me di cuenta de que te había perdido, de que todos los sueños que tenía sobre nosotros eran... Bueno, sueños - se encogió de hombros, como si todo aquello estuviera bien.- Creo que supe lo que sentías por él incluso antes que tú. Te dejé el día de la maratón de baile, pero lo supe desde que se llevó tu cesta._

_- ¿Por qué estás hablando de Jess? ¿A qué viene ahora sacarlo a colación?_

_- Porque estás pensando en él. Últimamente no dejas de hacerlo._

_- Eso no es verdad._

_Desde el instante en que esas palabras salieron de sus labios, Rory supo que eran una mentira. No le gustaba, pero así era. Llevaba un tiempo en que pensaba en Jess por cualquier cosa: que si vio su libro en Inglaterra, que si pensó que un coche que vio en Los Angeles se parecía al que había tenido, que si las playas de Barcelona le recordaban a él..._

_Mientras pensaba en todo aquello, Dean se le había acercado para acariciarle el rostro, por lo que se tuvo que agachar un poco. Y entonces le sonrió, le sonrió con franqueza, con sencillez, con cariño, como siempre había hecho Dean... Hasta que las cosas se habían complicado entre ellos._

_- Siempre he sabido lo que pensabas, Rory. Siempre he sabido que pensabas en él - hizo una pausa.- Y desde que has vuelto al pueblo, no has dejado de hacerlo y, créeme, lo sé porque esto, al fin y al cabo, es un sueño tuyo. Supongo que la negación y el exceso de azúcar, te han llevado a esto - Dean hizo una mueca, divertido.- Jamás pensé que te diría que el exceso de azúcar te ha afectado, ¡con el estómago que tenéis las Gilmore!_

_- Pero..._

_- Al fin y al cabo, fue aquí cuando me dejaste por él. Aunque siguieras conmigo, aunque no hablaras al respecto, fue aquí cuando me dejaste por Jess... Y no fui el único._

_Aquello sí que la cogió desprevenida. ¿Cómo que no había sido el único? Ella sólo había tenido tres novios: Dean, su primer amor; Jess, que logró poner su vida patas arriba para después irse sin más; y, por último, Logan, Logan que había sido la locura y la estabilidad unidas de la mano, con el que había creído que acabaría, aunque al final no había sido así. Y, sí, ella dejó a Logan, pero lo hizo porque Logan se le declaró, le pidió matrimonio, cuando ella sólo quería cumplir su sueño de ver mundo y de dedicarse en cuerpo y alma al periodismo._

_Logan que... ¡Que estaba ahí!_

_Tuvo que aferrarse a la balaustrada para no caerse de pura impresión, pero... Pero... ¡Si ni siquiera podía pensar! Por eso, se limitó a descender las escaleras para reunirse con Logan Huntzberger, que la miraba con aire radiante, por lo que sus ojos casi habían acabado reducidos a dos rendijas, como siempre que sonreía de verdad. A decir verdad, estaba como siempre: pelo muy rubio y corto, manos en los bolsillos, ropa de marca... El mismo Logan que recordaba._

_Bien pensado, le resultaba muy raro el que, tras haberse pasado casi tres años de su vida tan unida a él, aquel último no había tenido ninguna noticia sobre Logan. Era refrescante verlo, aunque fuera en aquella especie de sueño, pesadilla o lo que narices fuera aquel episodio tan surrealista de su vida._

_- Rory - le saludó, encogiéndose de hombros._

_- Logan..._

_- Me alegra ver que estás cumpliendo tu sueño. Sé cuánto lo deseabas - dio un par de pasos para acercarse a ella, alargando la mano para acariciar la de ella.- Al igual que sé que creías que el único motivo para rechazarme fue seguirlo._

_- ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Y, bueno, porque no estaba preparada para casarme, pero, Logan incluso ahora somos muy jóvenes y... Y... ¡Es que me sigue pareciendo una locura el que hasta te lo plantearas! ¿Qué hacíamos casándonos? Sólo nos habríamos atado el uno al otro con demasiada precipitación y... Y... Ni siquiera sé si me quiero casar, la verdad._

_- Me lo planteé porque cada vez que pensaba en mi futuro, ahí estabas tú, pero, Rory, jamás me viste a mí a tu lado - le acarició el cabello con anhelo reprimido.- Una parte de ti siempre supo que una vez que terminaras la universidad, nuestros caminos se separarían. Lo que queríamos siempre fue distinto. Nos llevábamos muy bien, nos entendíamos, pero... Siempre nos faltaron cosas en común. Eso, por no hablar de que siempre me ocultaste que besaste a Jess, ¿y sabes por qué, Rory?_

_- No quería estropear lo nuestro._

_- Y porque le diste importancia. Porque fue Jess quién te besó, no Dean._

_- Ey - protestó el aludido._

_- No te quejes, se supone que estamos aquí para que comprenda..._

_- Vale, vale, vale - Rory alzó las manos, nerviosa, aquello estaba llegando demasiado lejos y ya estaba cansada de tanta psicología barata... Y de Jess. No quería pensar en Jess, ¿tan difícil era de entender? - Basta ya, par de Yodas, si quisiera romperme la cabeza reflexionando, volvería a leer a Proust, pero no. Así que dejad de... ¡De lo que quiera que estáis haciendo!_

_Dio media vuelta para ignorar a dos de los hombres de su vida, cuando se encontró con la visión más sumamente extraña y desconcertante con la que se había topado jamás: Miss Patty estaba en medio de la plaza junto a su bisabuela Trix, la primera Lorelai, ambas ataviadas con collares de flores y faldas hawaianas, mientras bailaban el hula sincronizadas._

_- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Oh, dios mío!_

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Oh, dios mío! - exclamó abriendo los ojos y casi cayéndose en medio del salón de su casa, mientras despertaba a su madre.<p>

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Lorelai, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

- He tenido un sueño horrible - explicó, entre compungida, atónita y traumatizada.- Primero ha aparecido Dean, después Logan y al final he visto a la señorita Patty bailando el hula con Trix, ¡ambas vestidas como hawaianas...! ¡Ha sido horrible! ¡Horrible!

- ¡Ahhh! - su madre hizo una mueca, espantada, antes de golpearse la frente con la palma de la mano.- Cabeza mala, cabeza mala...- clavó la mirada en ella, que seguía sentada en el suelo, angustiada.- Rory mala. ¿Por qué has tenido que decirme eso? ¡Voy a pasar el resto de mi vida con esa imagen en mi cabeza! Mi difunta abuela, bailando el hula con Patty... Iggg...

- ¡Al menos no las has visto!

- ¿Y por qué narices has soñado con Dean y Logan?

- Ha sido el exceso de azúcar. Seguro.

- ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saber nada más de tu sueño, quiero que sigas siendo mi hija querida, no una loca que necesita que Freud la examine con urgencia.

- ¡Mamá! - protestó, antes de abrazar sus piernas con aire pensativo. Desde que se había despertado, recordando cada detalle de aquella estupidez de sueño, había tenido una pregunta en mente, pero no se atrevía a formularla en voz alta. Miró por encima de su hombro como su madre se incorporaba y miraba el reloj de su muñeca, seguramente preguntándose dónde estaría Luke a esas horas.- Mamá... Em, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Nada que tenga que ver con Hawaii, Trix, los tríos...

- Tú soñaste con Luke, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, que recuerdo que me contaste que una vez soñaste que te despertaba con un montón de despertadores y te hacía el desayuno...

Su madre abandonó la sonrisa traviesa que solía lucir cuando tenía en mente alguna maldad o una broma preparada en la punta de su lengua, para mirarla con seriedad y comprensión.

- Recuerdo ese sueño - asintió con un gesto.

- ¿Crees que soñaste con él porque era el hombre de tu vida? ¿Que era una especie de aviso de tu subconsciente de que le querías, aunque tú no lo sabías entonces?

- Bueno...- su madre apretó los labios un instante, como meditando la respuesta. Con un gesto, se colocó el pelo detrás de las orejas, antes de ladear la cabeza, observándola atentamente.- Ahora que lo pienso, de todos los hombres con los que he salido, Luke fue el único que apareció en mis sueños. Sin contar a Johnny, Brad y los demás, claro. Supongo que cada sueño era un aviso.

- Ya veo...

- Oye, cielo, no sé qué está pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo, pero... Hay que tener cuidado porque, en estos casos, tendemos a pensar más con la cabeza que con el corazón y eso suele llevar a error - Lorelai suspiró.- Estuve años dándome cabezazos contra la misma pared hasta que, al fin, comprendí que lo estaba haciendo.

- ¿Te refieres a papá?

- Sí, una pared llamada Christopher - asintió ella, bajándose hasta el suelo para poder situarse a su lado.- No sé, supongo que como, en realidad, no tuvimos ningún final, como huí, siempre fue mi amor platónico. La verdad era que cada vez que conocía a alguien, no dejaba de pensar en tu padre, en el "¿y si...?", ya que nunca llegamos a tener la oportunidad. Hasta que la tuve y comprendí que era eso, una persona a la que siempre iba a querer, pero que no era la adecuada para mí.

- ¿Y cómo saber si una persona es una pared o... un Luke?

- Definitivamente, no soy la persona para responder esa pregunta. ¿He de recordarte mi historial? Tu padre, Max, tu padre de nuevo, Alex, Jason, tu padre parte tres...- se encogió de hombros, antes de rodearla con un brazo.- Si te sirve de ayuda, creo con toda la sinceridad que Dean es una pared... Una muy alta.

_No es Dean en quien estoy pensando._

_Es Jess con quien no dejo de chocarme._

* * *

><p><strong>Aunque pueda parecer que fui yo la que se dió el atracón de azúcar al escribir, os prometo que no ;P<br>**

**Si os ha gustado, dadle a Review this chapter y hacedme feliz.  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 7 - Aplazando lo inaplazable. ¿Tomarán Lorelai y Luke una decisión acerca de las tartas? ¿Rory abandonará el azúcar? ¿Escribiré otra ida de pinza como este capítulo? Uy, esa pregunta no debería estar ahí. ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Jess durante este tiempo en Stars Hollow? ¿Cómo reaccionará Stars Hollow al regreso de Rory? ¿La liará Taylor para algo? ¿Dejaré de hacer preguntas absurdas al final de los capítulos? No lo sé, de momento os adelanto que en el próximo capítulo Rory se reencuentra con Jess... En la realidad, ¿eh?  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	7. Aplazando lo inaplazable

**Disclaimer: Una vez más, nada me pertenece, es un mero hobbie y una forma de contentarme porque nada de esto llegó a pasar en la serie.  
><strong>

**Y querría daros las gracias por los reviews y los favoritos, de verdad, hacen mucha ilusión. De hecho, muchas gracias a Deb, a Syl, a NatssY y a Lu, este va por vosotras =D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

**Aplazando lo inaplazable**

Suspiró, haciendo acopio de valor para hacer frente al mayor de sus temores, a aquello cuya mera idea le hacía estremecerse e incluso temblar... Pero solo un poco. La muy odiosa página en blanco.

En cuanto se había instalado en el actual despacho de Luke, que seguía conservando las trazas de haber sido el apartamento que habían compartido, había encontrado la vieja máquina de escribir de su abuelo y en ese preciso momento había sabido que iba a escribir una gran novela en ella. Sin embargo, tras haber intercalado varios periodos de sequía con otros de escribir pura bazofia, no llegaba a estar muy seguro de ponerse a ello... Bueno, en realidad le acojonaba un montón.

Se sentó tras la máquina para introducir un folio (aterradoramente blanco, pulcro) en el rodillo con sumo cuidado. Y, durante un momento, sólo un momento, se vio embriagado por la emoción al pensar que tantas personas a las que admiraba, habían comenzado a escribir sus grandes obras así.

Pero él no era Proust.

No era Lovecraft.

No era Kerouac.

Él simplemente era Jess Mariano y, entre otras cosas, le daba miedo escribir, sobre todo porque le aterraba pensar que no escribiría otra novela, que no servía para eso que, hacía ya algún tiempo, había dado sentido a su vida de una vez.

Pensó que no tenía por qué ponerse a trabajar aquel mismo día, al fin y al cabo acababa de llegar a Stars Hollow y... ¿A quién pretendía engañar? Era una mera excusa porque no estaba preparado para descubrir que era un inútil hasta como novelista. De repente, tuvo unas ganas terribles de pegarle una patada a algo, ¿cómo coño se las arreglaba para estropear todo lo que era importante en su vida?

- ¡Jeeeeeess!

Aquella forma tan particular de gritar su nombre, alargando una única sílaba de tal modo que hasta el de Mary Poppins parecía ser más corto, no podía pertenecer a otra persona que a Liz, su madre.

Antes de que pudiera prepararse psicológicamente para el encuentro, Liz ya había irrumpido en el despacho como el terremoto que era y se había tirado sobre él para propinarle un abrazo cálido y entusiasta. Muchas veces Jess había pensado que toda la actividad, toda la pasión y el ánimo que le sobraban a su padre, le faltaba a él, que nunca se había sentido cómodo con esas cosas. Aquel reencuentro fue una de esas veces, pues se quedó tieso como un palo, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

- Liz - se limitó a saludar.

- ¡Ohh, qué bien! ¡Todos estamos reunidos al fin! - exclamó, emocionada, mientras daba saltitos de un lado a otro durante unos segundos; después se detuvo, frunciendo un poco el ceño.- Bueno... Más o menos... Luke y T. J. están abajo con Doula. ¡Y tú estás aquí! ¡Qué alegría verte, cielo! - sonrió.

- Yo también me alegro - asintió él, escuetamente.

Aunque había aprendido a mantener una relación más normal con su madre desde que ella conoció a T. J. (¿quién lo hubiera dicho?), aún seguía costándole un poco asimilar la idea de que tenía una hermana pequeña. No sabía si era porque se había hecho adulto siendo hijo único o si se debía que, en parte, sentía envidia, pues él nunca había tenido la familia que su hermana, Doula, sí que tenía. Él se había criado con un padre tan ausente que por no ser, no era un nombre, y con una madre que cambiaba de marido con tanta facilidad como de camisa... Y Doula no.

Y se alegraba por ella, de verdad que lo hacía, pero... Seguía sin verse en el papel de hermano mayor de alguien.

- ¿Te vas a quedar hasta la boda? - quiso saber Liz.

- Ese es el plan.

Liz asintió con un gesto, antes de morderse el labio inferior, dubitativa. Al final, debió de encontrar el valor para expresar lo que le estaba rondando la cabeza, pues comentó:

- Podrías venir a casa... Si tú quieres, claro.

Se quedó un instante en silencio. Era una situación de lo más rara, por lo menos entre ellos dos que nunca habían sido una madre y un hijo al uso. No obstante, su madre parecía deseosa de que aceptara su proposición, así que le sonrió antes de responder:

- Iré a visitaros. Y a cenar. Pero... Prefiero quedarme a dormir aquí. A Luke no le importa, no os molesto y... Bueno... No sería la primera vez.

Miró a Liz fijamente, pues no sabía muy bien cómo se iba a tomar aquella respuesta y no quería herirla ni ofenderla bajo ningún concepto. Todo lo contrario. Aunque, para su sorpresa, Liz sonrió de oreja a oreja, antes de volver a abrazarle con ímpetu, soltando una especie de gritito de emoción.

- ¡Mi chico se ha hecho mayor! - comentó, contenta.

* * *

><p>Después de su propia reunión familiar, que había resultado extrañamente apacible, Luke regresó a casa y abrió la puerta con cuidado. Era tarde, así que no sabía si Lorelai y Rory estarían durmiendo. Nada más entrar en el recibidor escuchó el murmullo de la televisión, pero siguió andando sigilosamente hasta llegar al salón donde se encontró a Lorelai sentada en el sofá, mientras acariciaba el pelo de su hija, que se había quedado dormida sobre su regazo.<p>

Su prometida debió de escucharle, pues se volvió hacia él, llevándose un dedo a los labios para que no hiciera ruido.

- Rory se ha quedado dormida - murmuró.

- Déjame a mí.

Con muchísimo cuidado se inclinó sobre ellas para coger a la chica en brazos de la forma más delicada que sabía. Rory, además, siempre había tenido un aire frágil, por lo que desde que era pequeña y él había empezado a cuidar de ella, había experimentado un miedo irracional a romperla.

La llevó hasta su dormitorio que, como siempre, estaba al final del pasillo, junto a la cocina y que, entre Lorelai y él habían preparado para que volviera a ocuparlo. Tras depositarla en la cama, se volvió para salir y fue entonces cuando se encontró a Lorelai recostada en la jamba con una sonrisa en los labios. Durante un momento se quedó paralizado, aún seguía pasándole a veces sólo con verla, pero en aquella ocasión se debió a que vio un brillo nuevo en su mirada, algo que no supo reconocer.

- ¿Estás bien? - murmuró acercándose a ella.

- Debería haber sido así siempre.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras, Luke no pudo evitar no sonreír ni verse invadido por una especie de coraje loco que le condujo hasta Lorelai.

Primero la rodeó para poder besarla en el cuello, algo que la sorprendió, aunque no tardó en comprender cuáles eran sus intenciones, pues soltó una risita, mientras se giraba para poder estar frente a frente. Entonces, Luke le acarició el rostro antes de volver a besarla con las manos descansando sobre el hermoso cuello de Lorelai, al mismo tiempo que ella cruzaba los brazos en el suyo.

Después la levantó un poco para hacerla girar, permaneciendo abrazados, mientras intercambiaban besos rápidos hasta que, al fin, se sumergieron en uno mucho más largo y apasionado. Cuando se separaron, Luke la cogió en brazos, lo que provocó que Lorelai se echara a reír, antes de quitarle la gorra para ponérsela ella.

- Ay, Luke, eres mi oficial y camarero.

- No soy oficial.

- Es que Camarero y caballero suena mal.

- ¿Pero por qué estamos hablando?

- Cierto, ¿por qué? ¡Oh, oh, ya sé cómo solucionarlo! Cállate y bésame, idiota.

Y, todavía sonriendo, Luke se inclinó sobre Lorelai para poder besarla de nuevo apasionadamente, mientras la conducía al piso superior.

* * *

><p>Era extraño levantarse sola, sin que el despertador o el teléfono móvil la arrancaran salvajemente de los apacibles brazos de Morfeo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no se despertaba por sí sola, así que Rory se giró para quedar tumbada boca arriba en la cama, sintiendo el familiar peso de la colcha que siempre había tenido.<p>

_No hay nada como el hogar._

Estaba tan a gusto que tuvo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para abandonar la comodidad de la cama y, así, levantarse. Debía de ser tarde, pues la casa estaba completamente vacía y, de hecho, en la nevera encontró un post-it verde chillón con forma de corazón donde su madre le había informado que tanto Luke como ella se habían ido ya a trabajar.

Paseó por la casa, dándose cuenta de cuánto la había añorado. Después, disfrutó de una larga ducha y, tras vestirse, llegó el momento de tomarse un café muy cargado en la soledad de aquella cocina que tan bien conocía. Cuando terminó, dejó la taza en la fregadera, no sin antes verter un poco de agua en su interior, y decidió salir a dar una vuelta por Stars Hollow.

Fue una mañana muy ocupada.

Primero Babette y Morey le dieron la bienvenida en cuanto ella había abandonado su casa; después, había sido el turno de Andrew al pasar frente a su librería, seguido del de Miss Patty que la había visto al salir de Doose's, lo que también provocó que Taylor la saludara... Además de pedirle si podía participar en algún tipo de evento relacionado con su tienda de caramelos, pero tras el atracón de tarta y la extraña pesadilla al estilo Los fantasmas de mis ex-novias, lo que menos le apetecía era relacionarse con el azúcar. No, mejor apartar el dulce de su vida por el momento.

Lo peor del caso es que ella había salido directa hacia la casa de su mejor amiga, quería ver a Lane y el lograrlo empezaba a parecer una misión imposible. Empezaba a tener la sensación de que estaba participando en The amazing race.

Estaba pensando en ello, mientras cruzaba la calle en dirección a la casa de Lane, cuando sus azules ojos encontraron algo que no había pensado ver. Frente a ella, acomodado en un banco con un libro en las manos (El retrato de Dorian Gray, para más datos), se encontraba un joven delgado, algo más alto que ella y con un curioso y tupido pelo negro con demasiada gomina.

Se quedó paralizada.

Se le detuvo el corazón.

Algo en su interior comenzó a removerse, algo mucho más poderoso de lo que había experimentado jamás, una mezcla entre alegría, terror, enfado, deseo... ¡Dios! ¡Maldito Jess Mariano! ¿Por qué narices siempre tenía que despertar tanto en ella? ¿Por qué las cosas con él no podían ser normales? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse de tantas maneras solo con verlo? ¿Y por qué estaba en Stars Hollow?

Fue entonces cuando Jess pasó de página, lo que le llevó a alzar la mirada... Que fue a parar a ella. Jess la estaba mirando. Jess abría los ojos de forma desmesurada. Jess estaba tan sorprendido como ella... Y hablando de ella, ¿por qué seguía ahí parada, mirándole? ¿Por qué no podía decir algo inteligente y maduro, algo que denotara desdén o, peor, mera amistad? ¿Por qué seguía callada como si no pudiera pensar o directamente fuera tonta de remate?

- ¿Rory? - musitó Jess.

Al escuchar su voz, una avalancha de recuerdos se precipitó en su mente: cuando lo conoció, los momentos en que se habían acercado, los besos, las discusiones, las pasiones, la horrible llamada de teléfono en la que ni siquiera tuvo la decencia de despedirse, su reencuentro un año después, aquel "te quiero" tan brusco como improvisado y anhelado, su posterior reencuentro en el que le había dicho que estaban destinados a estar juntos, el beso que habían compartido cuando ella estaba con Logan y creía que a partir de entonces sólo serían amigos...

¡No! No iba a volver a ser esa chica, la chica que le perseguía y que se plegaba a sus deseos, la chica que le besaba aunque tuviera novio... No, no quería nada con Jess Mariano, no quería el descontrol que suponía.

E hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: correr.

Huyó como un ladrón de la escena del crimen, aunque no con tanta rapidez porque, al fin y al cabo, nunca había hecho ejercicio y ni siquiera creía que supiera hacerlo bien. Huyó como él había huido de ella cuando se reencontraron tras aquella ruptura no hablada o acordada, como si volviera a tener dieciocho años y el corazón roto.

- ¡Rory! - la llamó Jess que decidió seguirla, por lo que ella intentó correr todavía más deprisa, aunque sólo tenía la sensación de hacerlo de forma todavía más descoordinada.- ¿Pero qué...? ¿En serio, Rory? ¡Estoy teniendo un déjà-vu!

- ¡Pues para! - gritó ella.

- ¡No quiero! ¡Pensé que éramos amigos! La última vez...

- ¡La última vez me besaste! - le recordó Rory, que vio la casa de Lane unos metros delante de ella. Apretó los puños, sintiendo que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, aunque no por ello se calló, pues volvió a gritar.- ¡Y los amigos no se besan! ¡Sobre todo cuando uno de ellos tiene novio!

- ¿El pijo ese? ¡Venga, Rory! - resopló Jess.

- ¡Logan! ¡Se llama Logan! ¡Y no es ningún pijo!

- ¡No, qué va! ¡Tenía pinta de haber salido directo del Bronx! - se mofó Jess, algo que la irritó todavía más.- Quizás no le recuerdo bien, ¡pero le faltaba un bolso en la cabeza para ser un anuncio de Loewe!

Rory atravesó la valla que había entorno a la casita donde vivía Lane junto a Zach y llegó al fin a la puerta, la cual golpeó sin compasión.

- ¡Lane! ¡Lane, soy Rory, ábreme, por favor!

Miró por encima del hombro para ver como Jess llegaba a la valla, por lo que soltó un ruido lastimero, ¡no quería estar cerca de él! Tampoco quería seguir hablando con él, ni escucharle hablar mal de Logan (aunque su último argumento hubiera tenido cierta gracia) y lo que menos quería era mirarle a los ojos.

Por suerte, la puerta que había frente a ella se abrió, dando paso a una Lane muy sorprendida que, en apenas un segundo, adivinó la situación y se colocó delante de Rory para dedicarle a Jess una mirada gélida al mismo tiempo que decía:

- No eres bien recibido en mi casa. Adiós.

Y cerró la puerta, dándole a Jess en las narices. En ese preciso momento, Rory pudo relajarse al fin, por lo que se dobló sobre sí misma, apoyando las palmas de las manos en sus muslos, mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento. Tras unos instantes en lo que lo único que hizo fue recuperar el aire que había perdido en su carrera, alzó la mirada para clavarla en su amiga.

- Vaya... Le has mirado exactamente como lo haría la señora Kim.

* * *

><p><strong>Como veis, cumplí mi palabra de que, por fin, tendría lugar el encuentro de Jess y Rory, aunque ha sido más del tipo que tuvieron en la cuarta temporada que en la sexta. Pero no me asesinéis por ello, por fa, que lo arreglaré. Lo prometo, lo prometo ;)<br>**

**Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, dadle a Review this chapter, que además tenemos botoncito nuevo y es azulito ^^  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 8 - Poco sentido y menos sensibilidad. ¿Qué pasará entre Rory y Jess tras semejante reencuentro? ¿Y qué es de la vida de Lane? ¿Desde cuándo mira exactamente como la señora Kim? ¿Volveré a hace otro chiste pésimo del estilo del Oficial y camarero?... Bueno, vale, eso seguramente será así, xD.  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	8. Poco sentido y menos sensibilidad

**Disclaimer: Sigue sin pertenecerme nada.  
><strong>

**Una vez más, gracias a Deb, Syl y NatssY por los reviews y los comentarios. Hacéis que sea más fácil escribir ;)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

**Poco sentido y menos sensibilidad**

Lane Kim no había cambiado nada en un año. Seguía teniendo la misma altura, el mismo cuerpo delgado, la misma melena negra (que en aquella ocasión llevaba trenzada hacia un lado) y, tras unas gafas de montura cuadrada, sus oscuros ojos que, en esos momentos, desprendían una mezcla de genuina sorpresa junto a una furiosa acusación.

- ¡Eso es un golpe bajo! - repuso su amiga, ofendida.

- No sé... La mirada patentada de la señora Kim puede considerarse un súper poder, no creo que nadie te lleve la contraria si le miras así...- Lane frunció el ceño, así que Rory hizo una mueca, echándose un poco hacia atrás, mientras se retiraba el pelo de la cara.- Lane... Lo estás haciendo otra vez... Y me da miedo...

Al oír eso, su amiga arrugó la nariz, incrédula.

- ¿De verdad? - entonces abrió tanto la boca como los ojos de par en par, atónita, antes de enterrar el rostro entre las manos.- ¡Ay, mi madre...! ¡Si voy a ser como mi madre! No puede ser...- se lamentó Lane, antes de echar la cabeza hacia atrás.- Debe de ser algo genético, dentro de unos años apenas hablaré, viviré rodeada de muebles viejos y estaré obsesionada con que mis hijos se casen con buenas chicas coreanas y cristianas, mientras ellos tendrán sus habitaciones llenas de escondites para sus cds... ¡Dios, es todo un ciclo enfermizo! ¡La pescadilla que se muerde la cola!

- Ah... Ah... Esto... Yo...- Rory no había esperado tal arrebato, por lo que, durante unos instantes, no supo cómo reaccionar, aunque después corrió hacia su amiga para rodearle los hombros con el brazo.- No digas eso, Lane.

- ¡Pero es verdad! Primero fue lo del sexo, ahora la mirada Kim... ¿Qué vendrá después? ¿Veré a Dios en una loncha de queso y me olvidaré de la música?

- Tranquila, no eres un personaje de Glee, eso no pasará.

- Eso decimos ahora, ¡pero ya verás!

Mientras abrazaba a su amiga, Rory paseó la mirada por el diminuto salón-cocina, donde había unas literas, una consola junto a todos los instrumentos del Rock band y la colección de las figuras de Futurama que pertenecía a Brian; todo eso siempre había estado ahí, pero en ese momento estaba rodeado de distintos juguetes: peluches, sonajeros, cochecitos, un señor y señora Patata que más parecían un cuadro abstracto...

- Lane, ¿dónde están los demás?

- Zach y Brian están en el trabajo y los gemelos durmiendo - le explicó la chica, algo más tranquila. De hecho, sonrió un poco, encogiéndose de hombros.- Son muy buenos, ¿sabes? Lloran muy poco y es casi imposible despertarlos, hasta hemos tocado alguna noche sin que se den cuenta...

- Hablando de eso, ¿qué tal va el grupo?

- Bien. Seguimos tocando y eso. Nada importante.

- ¡Claro que lo es! - la animó Rory, al mismo tiempo que cambiaban la reunión a la cocina. Hizo que Lane se sentara en un taburete, para empezar a prepararle un té, ya que necesitaba tranquilizarse con urgencia.- ¿Alguna actuación a la vista?

- Tenemos un bar mitzvah este fin de semana - le informó su amiga, bastante más animada.- Y el tío del niño en cuestión tiene un club, así que hay posibilidades para conseguir una actuación - hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- La verdad es que la señora Kim es una gran manager y se queda con los niños mientras actuamos. En ese sentido no me puedo quejar, desde hace unos meses podemos volver a dedicarnos a la música...

Al ver la sonrisa distante de Lane, Rory se quedó preocupada, sobre todo al recordar el estallido anterior. Por eso, mientras servía el té en una taza frente a ella, la miró con atención, preguntando con suavidad:

- ¿Ocurre algo con Zach?

- No. Sí... Bueno, no... Es complicado.

Lane resopló y ella se sentó en la banqueta de al lado, dándole un leve codazo.

- Pues explícamelo.

- Es que son varias cosas - suspiró Lane, desanimada.- Sé que me quiere y que no hay otra y que nunca ha sido lo que se dice romántico, pero... Es que últimamente me trata como si fuera su colega. ¡Su colega! ¡Pero si le dice cosas más bonitas a Brian que a mí! Bueno, eso cuando están jugando a la consola en equipo y Brian hace algo bien, no siempre...- exhaló un profundo suspiro.- Y soy su mujer, Rory, su mujer y le quiero y... No sé, tampoco quiero que haga algo del tipo comedia romántica, pero sí que sea más cariñoso y... ¿Tanto pido?

- No, Lane, para nada.

- Creo que es porque no hemos vuelto a tener sexo - siguió explicándole su amiga.- Él nunca se ha quejado, ni me ha presionado, ni protestado, pero... Creo que le gustaría repetir y, a decir verdad, a mí también, pero... Es que recuerdo nuestra luna de miel y... ¡No puedo, Rory, simplemente no puedo! ¡Arg! ¿Ves? Dentro de unos años, Zach y yo seremos como mis padres. No hablaremos y...

- Lane, basta ya - la interrumpió Rory con decisión.- Eso no va a ocurrir. Las cosas mejorarán, ya verás.

- Y, si no, siempre puedo salir corriendo.

- ¡Lane!

- Espero que esta vez, al menos, no te haya dicho que te quiere.

- Sólo dijo que Logan con un bolso podría participar en la campaña de Loewe...

Las dos se miraron un instante, antes de romper a reír.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te has decidido ya? ¿Va a ser la de chocolate? ¿La de moka con vainilla y flores de caramelo? ¿Quizás la de limón con glaseado?<p>

Ante el alud de preguntas formuladas a toda velocidad, Lorelai se llevó una mano al pecho, creyendo de verdad que estaba sufriendo un infarto o, al menos, a punto de hacerlo. Sookie se había materializado literalmente de la nada, ya que un segundo antes, la recepción del Dragon Fly Inn. había estado vacía.

- Dios, Sookie, ¿quieres matarme de un susto?

- Lo siento, pero... ¿Te has decidido ya?

- Eh... No, no, todavía no. Es que... Verás, Sookie, yo...- su mejor amiga seguía esgrimiendo aquella sonrisa tan radiante que parecía irradiar luz, aquella que la hacía parecer emocionada y feliz. Por eso, Lorelai se quedó un instante callada. Seguía sin tomar una decisión sobre si elegir una tarta de su madre o una de Sookie, pero sí que había pensado que, al menos, podía hablar con la última. Se equivocaba. Al ver la expresión de Sookie, sabía que si le comunicaba la posibilidad de no elegir una de sus tartas nupciales, la cocinera estallaría.- Eran muchas, Sookie y estaban todas riquísimas. Necesito tiempo. No sé... Quizás hacer una especie de torneo o... No sé, tengo que planear algo.

- Claro - asintió su amiga.- Es una decisión muy importante. Al fin y al cabo es tu boda con Luke, un día que recordarás toda la vida - Sookie se abalanzó sobre ella para abrazarla con intensidad.- ¡Aiii, te vas a casar con Luke! ¡Y va a ser un día genial! - repitió aquel último gesto, antes de quedarse muy quieta, con el ceño fruncido.- Oh, ¡berenjenas! Sí, las pondré con bechamel por si tenemos algún vegetariano.

Y se fue como había llegado, por lo que Lorelai se deslomó sobre el mostrador.

- Sí, será un día genial... Si sobrevivo para verlo.

* * *

><p>- Y entonces se ha metido en la casa de Lane y... ¡Y me ha mirado como su madre!<p>

Jess no podía creerse cómo había terminado su reencuentro con Rory. Durante mucho tiempo había fantaseado con él, lo había imaginado de muchas maneras posibles, pero nunca jamás como había sucedido. No es que quisiera una escena de comedia romántica ñoña y terriblemente cursi, pero tampoco quería recrear a Benny Hill.

Tampoco podía creerse que hubiera explotado ante Luke y le hubiera contado lo sucedido ahí mismo, en la cafetería que, a aquellas horas, estaba prácticamente vacía. Había seguido a su tío por todo el local hasta que, al fin, se detuvo para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, visiblemente confuso.

- ¿Rory te miró como Lorelai? ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso?

- ¡No! Rory no me miró como Lorelai, lo que, en mi caso, también sería malo porque... Bueno, básicamente Lorelai me odia - se encogió de hombros, antes de hacer con un gesto con la mano.- Pero no importa. Lane me miró como su madre...

- Oh, ¿te dedicó la mirada patentada de la señora Kim? - le preguntó el camarero que estaba ayudando a Luke, un joven de aspecto desgarbado y pelo rubio que le caía por el rostro, lo que debía de ser considerablemente molesto. Entonces soltó una especie de carcajada tonta.- Jo, tío, menuda impresión, ¿eh? Desde que aprendió a hacerla, en vez de cantar "que el coco te comerá", digo "mamá mal te mirará".

Luke y él le miraron fijamente un instante, antes de decidir, sin ni siquiera ponerse de acuerdo, que era mejor ignorarle.

- Bueno, Jess, ¿y qué quieres que yo le haga? - preguntó Luke.

- ¡Nada! Pero... Eres mi tío, no sé, se supone que las familias se cuentan esas cosas, ¿no? Quiero decir, cuando Lorelai tiene un problema, supongo que te lo contará. Eso es lo que se hace, ¿no? O, al menos, eso he leído en muchísimas novelas. No sé. Oh, hermana, odio al señor Darcy; oh, hermanita, yo estoy loca por... No recuerdo cómo se llamaba el otro. ¡Arg, cómo odio a Jane Austen!

- ¿Pretendes que seamos dos señoritas de edad casadera del siglo XIX?

- ¿Has leído Orgullo y prejuicio? - Jess prácticamente alucinó al escuchar aquello.

- Lorelai me ha puesto la película.

- ¿La de Keira Knightley o la de Colin Firth?

- Puede que ambas. No sé... Cuando la veo no me entero de nada, sólo veo a gente estirada tomando el té y...- Luke puso los ojos en blanco, antes de colocar una mano sobre su hombro.- Lo que quiero decir es que no me interesan esas películas, pero las veo por Lorelai. ¿Lo entiendes? Hago cosas por Lorelai que no haría ni loco, pero las hago por ella porque la quiero. Y ella hace cosas por mí que no le gustan como... Venir a pescar conmigo. ¿Entiendes por dónde voy?

- ¿Quieres que vaya a pescar contigo? - probó Jess.

- ¡No! Dios, ¿en estos años no has aprendido nada, alcornoque? - Luke puso los ojos en blanco, entre hastiado y a punto de perder la paciencia.

- ¡Eh!

- Querer es algo más que decir "te quiero". No bastan las palabras, si así fuera, serías... Serías un hacha en esto. La palabrería se te da de lujo - explicó su tío, acompañándose de gestos con las manos, como un profesor intentando que hacer comprender algo a toda su clase.- Hay que actuar, Jess. Y tú ahí fallas estrepitosamente.

- Eso no es verdad.

- ¿Ah no? - el tono burlón de su tío fue como un golpe a su ego, no le gustaba que se rieran de él, aunque se quedó ahí parado, mirando a Luke.- ¿Cuánto has hecho por Rory? - Jess fue a responder, pero el hombre no le dejó, adelantándose.- ¡Nada! No has hecho nada que no quisieras o que no te apeteciera hacer. Pero si ni siquiera conoces a su mejor amiga. Eso, por no hablar de tus idas y venidas, de lo poco que la respetabas. Sí, está bien sorprenderla de vez en cuando, pero hay que comprender que tiene una vida al margen de ti. Y, por dios, ¿tanto te costaba tener un puñetero móvil?

- La culpa de todo la tuvo la jirafa esa, Dean. Si no hubiera sido tan lameculos...

- La culpa fue tuya porque no supiste lo que tenías hasta que lo perdiste. Mírate, eres tan tópico que te falta un banjo para ser una mala canción de country.

- ¡Ahí te equivocas! ¡Yo siempre supe cuánto valía Rory!

_Lo que pasó es que jamás se me ocurrió que podía perderla, creí que lo que sentía por ella era suficiente._

Jess se pasó los dedos por su negro cabello, girándose un poco para dar la espalda a su tío que se había quedado callado. Llegado a aquel punto, a soltar aquella verdad, lo hizo prácticamente a voz en grito, por lo que tanto el camarero de pelo desgreñado como el cliente le miraron, aunque no tardaron en fingir que le ignoraban.

- Jess...- susurró Luke, acercándose a él de nuevo. Volvió a depositar una de sus fuertes manos en su hombro, como para infundirle ánimos.- Has madurado mucho desde que dejaste Stars Hollow. Sinceramente, siempre creí que te faltaba madurez para que... Bueno, para que las cosas te fueran bien en una relación. Ahora mismo no tiene pareja, así que si... Quizás, si le muestras que las cosas serán diferentes y si sigues siendo tan persistente...

La voz de Luke se cortó cuando la puerta del restaurante se abrió de repente, con tanta fuerza que incluso rebotó, dando lugar a Rory... A una Rory furiosa no, lo siguiente, a juzgar por su mirada y por el tono de su voz cuando dijo:

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

* * *

><p>Tras acabar de hablar con Lane, dejándola mucho más tranquila, Rory fue directa a Luke's, pues necesitaba cantarle las cuarenta al insensible de Zach. ¿Cómo había permitido que su mujer estuviera tan triste? Bueno... Seguramente ni se habría dado cuenta, ¡y eso era horrible! Ese idiota insensible necesitaba que alguien le abriera los ojos y ese alguien iba a ser ella, la mejor amiga de Lane.<p>

Por eso, irrumpió en el restaurante de Luke como si fuera un vendaval, abriendo la puerta de malas maneras al descargar su ira en ella. Y en cuanto puso un pie en el interior, la pregunta se escapó de sus labios:

- ¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible?

- ¿Yo? ¡Tú has sido la que has salido huyendo de mí y te has refugiado en la casa de tu amiga!

Rory pestañeó. Se detuvo un momento para asimilar aquello, pues había sido muy raro. Ella quería volcar toda su rabia contra Zach porque estaba descuidando a Lane y como mejor amiga de Lane, tenía que encargarse de que la hicieran feliz. Sin embargo, era Jess quien había respondido. Era Jess el que la miraba anonadado y ofendido a partes iguales, desde el interior de la barra.

- No hablaba contigo. No eres el ombligo del mundo, ¿sabes?

Y, como si fuera una cría, le hizo burla. Se sorprendió a sí misma. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba como si tuviera cinco años? ¡Ni siquiera lo había hecho cuando había tenido cinco años! ¡Arg, el maldito Jess la estaba volviendo loca!

No obstante, Jess se había vuelto hacia Luke, que alzó un poco las palmas de las manos, como queriendo desentenderse de todo.

- ¡No! Tampoco va por él, Luke no es ningún insensible - informó, esperando ahorrarle un disgusto al propio Luke. Entonces se volvió hacia su derecha para fulminar con la mirada a Zach, que estaba parado en medio del local con una jarra llena de café en la mano.- ¡Va por ti! ¡Eres un pedazo de insensible!

- Ah...- durante un momento, el chico pareció confuso, pero después asintió, como si entendiera todo. Mientras avanzaba hacia ella, añadió con una sonrisa.- Tienes razón, Rory. Perdóname, pero... Sí, bueno, a veces soy un poco insensible, pero no te preocupes que ahora mismo lo soluciono - y la abrazó, la estrechó entre sus brazos afectuosamente.- ¡Bienvenida! ¿Qué tal ha sido el viaje? Espero que no sufras jet lag... Ni la canción tampoco. Vaya dúo más insulso...

- No me refería a eso - Rory se separó, frunciendo el ceño, al mismo tiempo que le daba golpecitos en el pecho con la punta de un dedo.- ¡Me refería a Lane! Ya sabes, Lane, tu esposa, aunque a lo mejor lo has olvidado.

- ¿Cómo lo voy a olvidar? Tengo esto - Zach alzó una mano para enseñarle la alianza de bodas y Rory sintió verdaderos deseos de estamparle algo en la cabeza, como si estuvieran en una serie de dibujos animados.

- Pues tengo entendido que eres más cariñoso con Brian que con ella.

- Bueno, es que Brian es muy bueno jugando al...- se le quebró la voz. Durante unos instantes, todo permaneció en silencio, mientras la cara del joven iba de la normalidad a la duda hasta que al final cerró los ojos y los cubrió con una mano.- Oh. Ya veo... Supongo que con todo esto de ser padres y tal se me ha pasado, claro... No te preocupes, Rory, que lo voy a solucionar. Le escribiré una canción de amor y, hale, le diré que no se me pasó su cumpleaños, sino que quería estar seguro de que la canción fuera lo suficientemente buena como para ella. ¿Qué te parece?

Rory miró a Zach con incredulidad. Estaba planteándose seriamente propinarle un buen pisotón o algo por el estilo, cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y la arrastró fuera del café, formulando atropelladamente una pregunta:

- ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

En cuanto estuvieron en la calle, Jess la soltó y Rory fue a protestar, pero él fue mucho más rápido: primero la calló con un gesto para, después, añadir:

- Lo único que lograrás si le matas es dejar a Lane viuda con dos gemelos y seguro que no quieres eso, ¿verdad? - ante la pregunta del chico, Rory únicamente pudo cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho, además de fruncir los labios en un mohín bastante pueril. Jess debió de interpretarlo como un "sí", pues prosiguió.- No creo que lo mejor sea gritarle y echarle en cara cosas. No sabes lo que pasa entre ellos...

- ¡Claro que lo sé! Que algunos hombres sólo van a lo suyo y se olvidan de que sus parejas tienen sentimientos, planes... Y encima se defienden entre ellos. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora eres el mejor amigo de Zach? ¿Eres su Tom Hagen?

- Sólo digo que a lo mejor sería más útil intentar ayudarle. Ya sabes, intentar que sea un poco más Casanova y un poco menos... Jack.

- ¿Jack? ¿Qué Jack?

- ¿No se llama así?

- Se llama Zach.

- Bueno, pues como sea...- Jess hizo un gesto desdeñoso, arrugando el rostro en una mueca.- Lo que quiero decir es que sería más productivo el ser más ingeniosos y menos violentos. Ya sabes, prepararles una cita, hacerle ver que tiene que ser más delicado, quizás entrenarle un poco, hablar con él... Esas cosas.

Se quedó sin palabras. ¿Desde cuándo Jess Mariano intentaba ser la voz de la razón? ¿Y desde cuándo se ofrecía a ayudar a los demás? Intentando que él no notara el asombro que sus actos le estaban provocando, Rory se apartó el pelo detrás de las orejas, fingiendo pasear la mirada por los edificios de alrededor, como si estuviera considerando sus palabras. Aunque, por dentro, seguía sin poder creerse que Jess estuviera dispuesto a ayudar a Lane y a Zach. Si que había cambiado...

De hecho, ¿qué iba a ser lo siguiente? ¿Coger prestada la guitarra de Zach para seguirles cantando Kiss the girl? El imaginarse a Jess en el lago, cantando junto a los cisnes y los peces, supuso una visión tan surrealista que no pudo evitar echarse a reír con todas sus fuerzas. No sólo se le saltaron las lágrimas de los ojos, sino que se dobló sobre sí misma, abrazándose su propio estómago.

- ¿Rory? ¿Pero qué...?

- Es que... Jajajaja... Yo... Espera... Jajajaja...- a duras penas, Rory pudo incorporándose, mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara como podía. Contuvo el aliento un momento, para calmarse, pero fue mirar a Jess y volver a visualizarlo en tamaña situación.- Es que yo... Te estoy imaginando como Sebastián... El de La sirenita y... Jajaja...

- Claro, me parezco tanto a un cangrejo...

- Jajajajaja...

- ¡Rory!

- Lo siento... Jaja... No puedo... Evitarlo...

Y, para su sorpresa, Jess sonrió. ¡Sonrió! No podía creérselo, lo que hizo que se calmara, al menos un poco, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que el chico se había acercado a ella. Primero, le acarició el pelo con delicadeza, apartándole los mechones que caían por su rostro; después, sin dejar de sonreír, secó las lágrimas que se le habían escapado con suavidad.

- Echaba de menos tu risa. Es... Bonita.

Rory, sin poder moverse, alzó la mirada, por lo que ésta se encontró con la de Jess, que parecía cálida. Nunca antes la había encontrado así. No es que Jess hubiera sido frío con ella, jamás, pero sí que había cierta oscuridad en sus ojos. Era como si, aunque estuvieran juntos, Jess no terminara de estarlo, como si reservara una parte de sí mismo escondida... Algo que no estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Y eso la asustó y emocionó al mismo tiempo.

Por eso, dio un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa, jugueteando con sus propias manos porque no sabía qué hacer con ellas.

- C-creo que e-es una buena idea... Eh... Y-ya hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? Ahora... Ahora he de irme, yo... He quedado con mi madre. Ya sabes, cosas de la boda. Las novias están muy ocupadas y... Me voy... N-nos vemos.

Echó a caminar con normalidad, aunque por dentro se sentía como un flan: el corazón le latía demasiado rápido, notaba algo extraño en el estómago, creía que las piernas iban a dejar de responderle en cualquier momento... Y luego estaba su mente, estaba su versión de diecisiete años que le recordaba que no debía caer en eso otra vez, que Jess la había hecho sufrir como ningún otro chico y que debía mantenerse fría con él...

Pero era difícil hacerlo cuando sus propios latidos la ensordecían.

* * *

><p><strong>Con este capítulo he iniciado un arco sobre Lane y Zach. La verdad es que la sexta y la séptima temporadas son las que tengo más olvidadas, pero recuerdo que me pareció triste la situación de ellos dos, así que, ya puesta, he decidido darles un final mucho más bonito. Y, de paso, involucrar un poco más a Jess con los amigos de Rory y que luche por ella ;)<strong>

**Y, una vez más, si os ha gustado, dadle a Review this chapter.  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 9 - Richie Rich es un idiota. ¿Tomará Lorelai algún día una decisión sobre la tarta? ¿Le harán alguna otra propuesta y acabará en plan La decisión de Sophie? ¿Y por qué acabará en un coche junto a Jess? ¿Saldrán vivos de esa? ¿Y qué será de Rory mientras tanto? ¿Y a qué viene el título? Ahh, para saberlo tendréis que seguir leyendo, así que...  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	9. Richie Rich es un idiota

**Disclaimer: Ya sabéis, ni Las chicas Gilmore ni Stars Hollow ni nada me pertenece ^^  
><strong>

**Y, una vez más, muchas gracias a todos los que tenéis el detalle de dejarme un review, que hacen mucha ilusión. De hecho, muchas gracias a Deb, a Syl, a georginiuxa, a NatssY, a Malberamon y a Just a little Shooting Star por escribirme esas cosas tan chachis ;) ¡Muchas gracias!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

**Richie Rich es un idiota**

- Y, entonces, simplemente me fui... Oh, me siento tan ridícula.

Rory soltó un gemido antes de enterrar la cabeza entre los brazos, que tenía cruzados sobre la mesa de la cocina. Lorelai, que estaba sirviéndose una taza de café de Conchita, miró a su hija por encima del hombro, agradeciendo que Rory no pudiera verle la cara. Aún seguía inquietándola el hecho de que Jess estuviera en Stars Hollow y, sobre todo, aquella atracción que su hija parecía sentir hacia esa especie de James Dean engominado.

Se obligó a mantener la compostura y se sentó a su lado, pasándole una mano por la espalda cariñosamente.

- Eh, le diste su merecido. Todo el mundo sabe que no hay nada peor que te saquen la lengua.

- ¡Mamá!

- Vale, vale, me pongo seria, lo prome...

Alguien llamó a la puerta de la cocina, así que dejó la taza sobre la mesa y fue a abrir, esperando encontrarse a Babette, que era la única que se pasaba por su casa tan temprano. Sin embargo, la persona que se encontró no fue su vecina, sino a Miss Patty, que parecía más emocionada de lo normal.

- ¡Oh, Lorelai, menos mal que te pillo!

- Buenos días, Patty - le sonrió, volviéndose hacia Conchita.- ¿Un café?

- Gracias, cielo, pero tengo prisa. Tengo que enseñar a bailar a los Thompson, que se van a casar en unos meses y... Se puede tener dos pies izquierdos y luego lo que tienen esos dos - Patty exhaló un profundo suspiro, antes de agitar la cabeza.- Quería proponerte algo, cielo. Ya sabes que, entre todas mis virtudes, está la del canto, así que había pensado que podría cantar en tu boda.

- Ah... Bueno... Lo pensaré, ¿vale, Patty?

La mujer curvó los labios, tintados de carmín, en una gran sonrisa, antes de propinarle un gran abrazo e irse tan rápido como había llegado, pero muchísimo más contenta. Lorelai cerró la puerta tras ella y se dejó caer en una de las sillas, siendo ella la que en aquella ocasión enterró el rostro entre los brazos, mientras pensaba que aquello había sido el karma y que el karma era un capullo.

- Lane me preguntó si podía tocar en la boda - le informó Rory.

- Estupendo. Por si no debía de elegir entre las nuevas MacLeod, ahora también debo elegir eso... Arg... Rory, ¿no podrías hacer que Bono cante en la boda? Lane no se ofendería y Patty estaría contenta porque podría intentar casarse con él.

- Le dejaré un mensaje en el contestador - Rory sonrió, antes de ponerse en pie, mientras miraba el reloj de su muñeca.- Tengo que irme ya - se colocó en el hombro una bolsa bandolera y, desde el pasillo, la miró con severidad, alzando un dedo.- ¡Y no llegues tarde! La abuela se pone nerviosa cuando lo haces.

- Seré puntal. Lo prometo - dijo con desgana.

- Si eres puntual, prometo que cuando terminemos en la tienda, tendrás un regalito.

- Oh, ¿me estás chantajeando? - preguntó, fingiendo ofenderse durante un segundo, aunque después sonrió.- A Lorelai le gustan los regalitos.

- Pues llega puntual o nada - insistió su hija.

- ¡Tirana!

- ¡Llega puntual!

Rory cerró la puerta y Lorelai se quedó a solas, así que se terminó el café y salió de casa, un poco enfurruñada. El día anterior, por la noche, Emily le había llamado para indicarle que había planeado lo que harían la mañana siguiente: Rory iría a desayunar con ella porque tenían que hablar de algo a solas y, después, Lorelai se las uniría en Hartford para seguir mirando trajes de novia. Por eso, tenía que ir a trabajar antes de lo habitual y no podría pasarse por Luke's como todos los días.

Se subió al coche y no había recorrido más que un par de kilómetros, cuando el vehículo hizo un ruido raro y se detuvo. Por más que Lorelai intentó volver a arrancar, por más que le suplicó, el maldito cacharro no quiso moverse.

Definitivamente, no iba a ser un buen día.

* * *

><p>- ... Y había pensado que podríamos celebrarla aquí, ¿qué te parece?<p>

A su abuela le faltaba dar saltitos en la silla y palmas para ser el colmo de la emoción, algo que hizo que Rory se apresurara a llevarse el vaso con zumo de naranja a la boca. Mientras bebía, no podría hablar y podría ordenar sus ideas, pensar una forma de decirle a su abuela que una fiesta del té basada en Alicia en el país de las maravillas, no era precisamente la mejor forma de celebrar la despedida de soltera de su madre.

- Creo que es... Demasiado formal para una despedida de soltera, abuela.

- Pero... Sería el país de las maravillas, Rory, ¿qué hay de serio en las cartas, el cambiar de sillas y esas cosas? El país de las maravillas es una locura fantástica, y tiene clase al mismo tiempo. ¡Es perfecto!

- A mamá siempre le ha dado mal rollo el gato de Chesire y el Sombrero loco y... La, verdad, abuela, tenía en mente algo más... Casual - vio la decepción en la cara de su abuela, así que se sintió como esas horribles personas que abandonaban a sus mascotas en verano, aunque los pobres animalitos les miraban con pena. De hecho, también se sentía como el cazador que mata a la madre de Bambi. Era una persona horrible...- A mamá le encantan tus margaritas, abuela, así que había pensado que podíamos cenar aquí, tomar una copa después de la cena y, después, irnos de fiesta a Hartford.

No era exactamente el plan que había pensado, pero se le asemejaba bastante y el organizar la cena, le encantaría a su abuela. Por eso, la miró esperanzada y estuvo a punto de suspirar, aliviada, al ver que Emily recobraba la ilusión.

- Sí, me gusta. Oh, y podríamos hacerla dos días antes de la boda, así el día siguiente podemos descansar y hacernos tratamientos de belleza y, al siguiente, la boda. Así, tu madre estaría relajada y no se vería con Luke hasta el gran día.

- Me parece una gran idea, abuela, pero... ¿Y el abuelo?

- Para algo tenemos la casa de la piscina, querida.

* * *

><p>- ¿Va a estar pronto?<p>

La esperanza de Lorelai se desvaneció en cuanto Gipsy asomó la cabeza por un lateral del capó, enarcando una ceja. Le siguió el resto del cuerpo, mientras se sacudía las manos y negaba con un gesto de cabeza.

- Tiene arreglo, pero voy a necesitar tiempo.

- Pero...

- ¡No! - se apresuró en interrumpirla Gipsy y le dedicó una mirada tan severa que Lorelai decidió no seguir insistiendo.- Todos os pensáis que con chasquear los dedos puedo arreglar un coche, pero no. Necesito tiempo. Así que me voy a llevar la chatarra esta a mi taller y trabajaré en ella lo que sea necesario. Ya te avisaré cuando esté lista y no quiero quejas o súplicas, ¿entendido?

- Desde luego.

Gipsy enganchó el coche a la grúa y se alejó en dirección a su garaje, llevándose el único vehículo del que disponía Lorelai... Salvo...

Caminó hasta el restaurante de Luke, entró en él y fue a contarle lo que había sucedido, pero, en cuanto abrió la boca, comprobó que no era su prometido quien estaba en la barra, sino aquel joven de aspecto insolente que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le había dado... O el sobrino de Luke. Algo que debía recordar. Jess era el sobrino de Luke y ella debía hacer un esfuerzo por el bien de su relación, así que contuvo sus instintos y, mientras se apoya en la barra, le sonrió.

- Hola, Jess.

- Lorelai - musitó él.

¿Por qué narices ese chico tenía que hablar en aquel tono? Era desconcertante, ¿le hablaba a ella o al cuello de su camiseta de The Ramones? Bueno, el grupo era bueno, eso contaba a su favor... Aunque sólo un poco.

- ¿Está Luke por aquí?

- Eh... Sí, ha subido un momento a buscar una cosa, ahora mismo baja.

- Bien.

Los dos se quedaron callados, mirándose de vez en cuando. Jess estaba incómodo. Podía notarlo porque el chico estaba cambiando su peso de una pierda a otra de forma bastante discreta, mientras miraba de vez en cuando la puerta por la que tendría que aparecer Luke. Aunque no lo demostró, Lorelai se alegró de ello, le gustaba infundir respeto, sobre todo en los niñatos que iban hiriendo a las personas que ella quería, aunque... Bueno, debía admitir que en su último encuentro, quizás se había pasado un pelín, pero sólo un poquito.

Había sido hacía ya cuatro años, cuando Jess regresó a Stars Hollow para recuperar aquella cafetera que llamaba coche y había conseguido entristecer tanto a Luke que éste se emborrachó. Por eso, y también por Rory, se presentó ante Jess enfurecida para cantarle las cuarenta. No habían vuelto a hablar después de eso, ni siquiera en la boda de Liz y T.J.

Y aquel silencio la estaba matando, ¿cómo podía estar tan incómoda?

- ¿Y qué tal todo? ¿Bien?

- No puedo quejarme.

- Ya... Oye, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? - ante sus palabras, Jess se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Había que reconocerle al muchacho que seguía siendo tan hablador y abierto como siempre.- ¿Jess viene de Jessica?

Su pregunta pilló desprevenido al joven que se limitó a hacer una mueca extrañado. Lorelai estaba deseando echarse a reír al ver su reacción, aunque justo en aquel momento, Luke regresó al restaurante.

- Pensaba que hoy desayunabas en el Dragonfly - se extrañó.

- Me alegro de verte también - le hizo burla Lorelai.

- Sabes que me alegro - suspiró Luke, antes de besarla en los labios rápidamente. Le apartó el pelo hasta detrás de una oreja, suspirando.- ¿Por qué has tenido que preguntárselo? Ahora estará de mal humor...

- ¿Puede estar de otro?

- Eh... Pues... No lo sé...

- Oye, ¿os dais cuenta de que estoy justo aquí? Puedo oíros, no sois tan discretos como creéis - refunfuñó Jess, saliendo de la barra para coger la chupa de cuero que descansaba en el perchero.- Y no, no es Jessica - el joven miró a su tío.- Subo un momento arriba, así que aprovechad.

En cuanto Jess desapareció por el hueco de las escaleras, Lorelai se echó a reír.

- El no sentido del humor es una herencia familiar, ¿verdad?

- No seas mala con él - tras la breve sonrisa, Luke enarcó una ceja.- ¿Estás intentando esconderte de tu madre aquí?

- No. Qué va - suspiró ella, dejándose caer sobre la barra con teatralidad hasta acabar echada sobre su propio brazo.- Además, Rory está con ella, seguro que si no voy, la acaba secuestrando y se encerrará en su casa con Rory y una criada de rehenes y tendremos que llamar al FBI y será un lío.

- Desde luego - le concedió Luke.

- Por eso, voy a ir e intentaré ser buena - declaró, incorporándose de nuevo.- Y para ello me tienes que dejar la furgoneta. Speedy se ha roto esta mañana, aunque yo sospecho que está en huelga porque se está temiendo que le pongan lazos y esas cosas. La cuestión es que Rory se ha llevado su coche antes, así que sólo me queda tu camioneta... Que me odia y no funciona cuando la uso, pero es mejor que nada.

La expresión de Luke en ese momento fue muy reveladora, por lo que Lorelai cerró los ojos para soltar un gemido.

- ¿Dónde está?

- Se la ha llevado Liz porque se han comprado una mesa o un colchón o algo, aunque... - explicó Luke que, de repente, se giró en dirección a la puerta que conducía al despacho; frunció un poco el ceño, pensativo y Lorelai hizo una mueca, escrutando el rostro de su prometido en busca de algún tipo de explicación. Justo en ese momento, como si el universo quisiera gastarle una broma de mal gusto, Jess descendió las escaleras, mientras hojeaba un libro.- No te preocupes. Jess va a ir a Hartford. Él te lleva y luego regresas con Rory, ¿de acuerdo?

Ante aquellas palabras, aquel James Dean engominado y ella cruzaron una mirada de pánico. Estaba completamente segura de que Jess estaba tan horrorizado como ella, aunque también en una situación delicada debido a Luke y, por eso, tanto el chico como Lorelai asintieron con un gesto de cabeza.

_Va a ser el viaje más largo de mi vida._

_¿Dónde están las hermanas Brewster cuando se las necesita?_

* * *

><p>Miró su teléfono móvil por milésima vez durante aquella mañana.<p>

Nada.

En realidad, Rory no sabía de qué se sorprendía, si había estado pendiente desde la noche anterior y no había oído ni la vibración. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, a punto de suspirar, ¿qué les costaba llamarla de una vez?

Hacía unos diez minutos, cuando estaba a punto de marcharse a Hartford con su abuela, una de las mujeres de la revolución americana apareció para hablar con Emily de algo urgente. Por eso, Rory había aprovechado para atrincherarse en el despacho de su abuelo. Su propia mirada parecía vigilarla desde la pared, ya que sobre el escritorio colgaba el cuadro donde la habían pintado con dieciséis años. A pesar de los años transcurridos, seguía encontrando raro el que protagonizara un lienzo, como si fuera la Gioconda o La joven de la perla, pero sin serlo.

Estaba acariciando distraídamente la vieja bola del mundo de su abuelo, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó y la sobresaltó. Estaba convencida de que sería su madre, seguramente quejándose de camino a Hartford por tener que pasar el día viendo vestidos pomposos...

Se equivocó. Era el director de la revista en la que estaba trabajando. La llamada que esperaba.

- ¿Señorita Gilmore?

- Oh, hola, señor Fairchild.

- Espero que esté disfrutando de sus vacaciones.

- Oh, sí. Ha sido hasta refrescante volver a casa.

Se hizo el silencio. Rory se había relacionado muy poco con el señor Fairchild, que era un hombre agradable, pero que no dejaba de ser su jefe. Además, intuía que aquella conversación no iba a ser positiva, sino todo lo contrario.

- Sabrá que este mes finaliza su contrato, señorita Gilmore - claro que lo sabía, de hecho habían acordado en llamarla durante aquella semana para informarle de si iban a renovarle el contrato o no. Por eso, se limitó a asentir.- Somos una revista menor, señorita Gilmore y la crisis no nos lo está poniendo precisamente fácil. Lo que pretendo decirle es que, aunque estamos muy contentos con su trabajo y desde luego su currículum es excepcional, no podemos permitirnos tenerla en nómina. Sin embargo, le he escrito una gran carta de recomendación. Es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted.

- Muchas gracias, señor Fairchild.

Como ya no había más que decir, colgó.

Se dejó caer en el sillón en el que solía leer su abuelo, contemplando un poco el infinito. Como no había cogido vacaciones durante los meses que había estado trabajando en la revista, su último mes lo iba a pasar ociosa. No iba a volver a la revista. Era una sensación extraña, ya que empezaba a pensar que estaba gafada. Primero el político al que iba a acompañar, abandonó su carrera porque su rival sacó a relucir un escándalo y decidió retirarse y ahora eso... Definitivamente estaba gafada.

Estuvo tentada de ir en busca de un periódico para ponerse inmediatamente a buscar un empleo nuevo, por mucho que sabía que iba a ser difícil, la crisis mundial no se lo estaba poniendo fácil a nadie. No obstante, no tuvo oportunidad, ya que su abuela apareció para decirle que ya podían marcharse.

De repente, Rory se sentía perdida.

* * *

><p>- ¿Y por qué vas a Hartford?<p>

- Tengo que hacer un recado.

- ¿Qué recado?

- Uno.

- Ya...- Lorelai se examinó sus cutículas en un intento de no estrangularle, aunque no dejaba de imaginar que le zurraba con cualquier invento de marca ACME: un martillo gigante, una caja de TNT... Cualquier cosa. Tras cerrar los ojos, reprimir sus instintos asesinos, se volvió de nuevo hacia Jess.- ¿Qué tal te va todo?

- No tienes por qué hacerlo.

- ¿El qué? ¿Preguntar? Porque sólo...

- Ser amable. Luke no está delante y creo que quedó clara tu opinión sobre mí la última vez que nos vimos. No te gusto - Jess se encogió de hombros.- No pasa nada. Somos mayores, podemos ser cordiales, pero tampoco hay que forzar las cosas.

- Resulta curioso que precisamente tú digas eso. Nunca le has puesto las cosas fáciles a nadie, ni siquiera a las personas que se preocupan por ti.

- ¿Todavía me echas lo de Rory en cara?

- Luke lo pasó muy mal por tu culpa.

Jess se quedó un instante en silencio y Lorelai se dedicó a mirarle, ceñuda, ya que no estaba dispuesta a que volviera la vida de Rory del revés de nuevo. Sabía bien la atracción que había entre los dos, hasta un ciego podría verla y ella la había descubierto desde el primer instante. Sin embargo, Jess rompió el corazón de Rory, lo despreció hasta el punto de marcharse sin decir ni pío y luego volver para intentar arrancarla de Yale, de su futuro y sus sueños.

Estaba a punto de echarle todo eso en cara, cuando el chico detuvo el coche. Abrió la boca para preguntarle qué estaba haciendo, pero Jess se le adelantó al mirarla fijamente a los ojos. En él no había rastro del adolescente que había sido y que siempre le había rehuido la mirada, aunque sí que quedaban trazas de ira en su expresión.

- Estoy muy cansado de esto. Dices que siempre le pongo las cosas difíciles a la gente y, ¿sabes qué? No voy a negar que lo hice, que la cagué con Luke y, sobre todo, con Rory. Sí, les puse las cosas difíciles, pero no soy el único.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Te fuiste de casa con dieciséis años y un bebé. ¿Acaso les pusiste las cosas fáciles a tus padres?

- Eso es diferente - respondió Lorelai categóricamente, no iba a permitir que aquel listillo pretencioso le diera la vuelta a la situación usando su propio pasado.- Tenía mis motivos. En esa casa me ahogaba, nadie me escuchaba...

- ¿Y no podrías pensar que yo también tenía motivos?

Lorelai cerró la boca. La verdad era que, aunque al principio había intentado ponerse en la piel de Jess, había acabado tan harta de él que no había reparado en ello.

- No estoy pretendiendo justificarme porque, como ya he dicho, la cagué y fue culpa mía. Sólo culpa mía. Sin embargo, pasé diecisiete años sin conocer a mi padre, con una madre que podía pasar por una niña de cinco años y toda una sucesión de padrastros a cada cual peor. Pasaba los días solo. No estaba bien. ¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? Que mi madre ni siquiera se daba cuenta, no porque no le interesara o no me quisiera, sino porque simplemente era así. Y, luego, para rematar, me manda a la versión de Connecticut de Dibulliwood junto a un tío al que no conozco - hizo una pausa, en la que soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones.- No le puse las cosas fáciles a nadie, pero tampoco yo las tenía fáciles.

Tras semejante discurso, Jess únicamente volvió a colocar las manos en el volante y arrancó, concentrándose en la carretera. Lorelai, por su parte, no sabía qué decir. Ni siquiera se le ocurría algo ingenioso que soltar. Y es que Jess había conseguido dejarla atónita, pues nunca habría esperado semejante arranque por parte de él.

Y por eso le respetó... Al menos un poco. Lo que siempre le había enervado de Jess era que no admitía sus errores, que se limitaba a quedarse callado con aquel halo trágico de antihéroe maltratado, como si nada fuera con él. Sin embargo, en aquel momento había admitido ante ella varias cuestiones importantes y había que ser valiente para ello. Por eso, como reconociéndoselo, añadió:

- Me ha gustado lo de Dibulliwood.

- Fue la imagen que se me vino a la cabeza cuando llegué la primera vez.

- Creo que mis padres creyeron que estaban en el noveno círculo del infierno.

- Confundirían a Taylor con Caronte - Jess esbozó una breve sonrisa, sin despegar la mirada de la carretera. Entonces se quedó un instante callado, antes de preguntar con falso desdén.- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Depende. ¿Si fallo me voy a casa o aún me queda algún comodín? - bromeó, lo que le resultó raro, pues nunca lo había hecho con Jess. De hecho, era de las pocas personas con las que siempre había mantenido las distancias.- Anda, pregunta.

- ¿Cómo tratabas a Richie Rich?

- ¿A Logan? - se sorprendió.

- Bueno, si yo era casi el enemigo público número uno, él debía de ser... No sé, Sauron o algo así - Jess se encogió de hombros, antes de añadir.- Al fin y al cabo, fue él quien cambió a Rory. Las dos veces que la vi estando con él... No era ella. Con esa gente, esas pretensiones... Era como si ese niñato la eclipsara, la volviera mediocre y Rory nunca ha sido eso, todo lo contrario.

- Sólo fue una fase, una fase muy difícil - suspiró Lorelai, recordando la peor época de su vida, en la que Rory y ella no se hablaban porque la primera había dejado Yale y se había dedicado a pasar el tiempo en la casa de los Gilmore.- Luego fue diferente. Rory hizo que Logan madurara. Estaban muy unidos.

Sin embargo, debía admitir que nunca había terminado de encajar con Logan. La situación entre los dos había sido extraña, ni la comodidad que había sentido con Dean, ni aquella repulsión que había experimentado hacia Jess. Logan había estado en medio, sin estar en un extremo u otro, por lo que habían tenido una relación más fría que otra cosa. Eso sí, debía admitir que Rory había vuelto a ser la misma de siempre al tiempo de conocerle, de hecho, si no le fallaba la memoria, había sido tras que Logan hiciera una de sus escapadas...

- Me alegro por él. Cuando le conocí, era un idiota.

- Al parecer, a Rory se le da bien ayudar a los idiotas a madurar.

- Touché.

Una vez más, la reacción de Jess le sorprendió. ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Quizás la relación entre los dos iba a dejar de ser tan tirante, lo que era todo un alivio para ella. Al fin y al cabo, Luke adoraba a su sobrino y no quería que aquello les separara de nuevo.

Sonrió un poco. A pesar de las decisiones que quedaban por tomar, seguía sintiendo que era el momento adecuado, que Luke y ella se iban a casar y que sería por siempre jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, ya sabéis, si os ha gustado o si queréis comentarme cualquier cosa, pues dadle a Review this chapter y hacelo ^^<br>**

**Proximamente: Capítulo 10 - Algo azul. Las Gilmore al completo visitan una tienda de trajes de novia, ¿qué saldrá de ahí? ¿Con qué nueva elección las sorprenderá Emily? ¿Acabará Lorelai con un vestido que ni las infantas? Y, a todo esto, ¿qué recado tenía que hacer Jess en Hartford? ¿Y cómo se tomará Rory el que su madre y Jess hayan enterrado un poco el hacha de guerra?**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	10. Algo azul

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece esto, es sólo un hobbie.  
><strong>

**Una vez más, gracias a todos aquellos que me leéis y, sobre todo, a los que me comentan. Me encanta leeros ;) Además, me alegró comprobar que no era la única que le hubiera gustado ver un encuentro entre Lorelai y Jess una vez éste maduró.  
><strong>

**Por otro lado, señalar que Logan nunca terminó de cuajarme, no es que él me disgustara, pero siempre me pareció que convirtió a Rory en alguien débil. No sé, se me quedó clavada su imagen completamente borracha y llorando amargamente mientras le preguntaba a Lorelai que qué hacía mal para no gustarle a Logan. No sé, así como Dean y Jess la dejaban ser ella misma, Logan la cambiaba en una peor versión de sí misma... O esa impresión me dio a mí. Y ahora me dejo de rollos, disfrutad del capítulo ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Algo azul**

- Va a llegar tarde. Como siempre. Esta hija mía...

Su abuela se estaba paseando de un lado a otro de la acera, haciendo resonar los tacones de sus zapatos a un ritmo frenético, mientras hablaba para sí misma. Rory miró el reloj de su teléfono móvil y vio que ya pasaban cinco minutos de la hora en la que habían quedado. Tampoco era tanto retraso... Para su madre.

Antes de que su abuela fuera presa de un ataque, un coche aparcó frente a ellas y Lorelai bajó del lado del copiloto... ¡Y a su lado estaba Jess! ¡¿Jess? ¡¿Qué hacían su madre y Jess en el mismo coche?

_Esto no puede ser bueno._

_¡Deberíamos prepararnos para un colapso espacio-temporal!_

Su madre, sin embargo, la sorprendió al despedirse con cordialidad con Jess. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando ahí? Era todavía más absurdo que aquel dichoso sueño con Dean y Logan, de hecho... ¿Estaría soñando? ¿La habría drogado su abuela? Un momento... ¿Aquello que estaba sintiendo era sufrir un aneurisma?

Mientras Lorelai se acercaba a ellas, Rory no pudo evitar mirar a Jess, que se limitó a curvar los labios en aquella sonrisa torcida tan sensual, además de despedirse con una mera sacudida de cabeza. Después se fue como si nada, aunque Rory sentía que su mundo volvía a agitarse como en un terremoto. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo, cada vez que veía a Jess todo se descontrolaba: su pulso, sus emociones, hasta su cabeza, pues sólo había pensando en lo sexy que le seguía pareciendo... ¿Pero qué andaba mal con ella? ¿Por qué tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento volvería a caer?

- ¿Qué hacías con él? - lo que Rory quería era preguntar a su madre, pero en su lugar lo que salió de sus labios fue algo más parecido a un reproche.

- Oh, vale, me has pillado. Estaba montándomelo con él en su coche, ¡es que los malotes me gustan tanto!

- ¡Mamá!

- Se me ha muerto el coche, el de Luke lo tiene Liz y no tenía otra forma venir aquí - suspiró Lorelai, antes de mirar de reojo a su madre y acercarse a Rory.- Shh, baja la voz, no quiero que tu abuela tenga más motivos para taladrarme el cerebro.

- ¿Por qué tendría que taladrarte el cerebro, Lorelai?

- ¿Para fijarme el velo?

- ¡Lorelai!

- No es nada, mamá. Anda, vamos a mirar vestidos.

Lorelai se llevó a Emily al interior de la tienda prácticamente a rastras, aunque Rory siguió en la acera, mirando la calle vacía por la que se había marchado Jess. Después suspiró, agitando la cabeza, mientras seguía a su madre y su abuela. Sin embargo, una parte de ella estaba emocionada, pues Jess no era de los que hacían cosas por los demás, al menos que quisiera de verdad hacerlas... A lo mejor sí que había madurado.

* * *

><p>No tuvo problemas para aparcar, aunque sí para bajarse del coche. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, era algo que tenía que hacer, pero... Seguía sintiéndose muy incómodo.<p>

_¿Cómo narices lo haría Luke?_

Pensó en la última conversación que había mantenido con Luke, en que le había dicho algo que era verdad y en lo que nunca había reparado: nunca había hecho nada por Rory. Había tenido sus detalles, la había apoyado, pero sólo recordaba una cosa que había hecho por ella, que había sido ayudar al grupo de Lane a instalarse para dar un concierto. Y ese día todo se había ido a la mierda y por su culpa, porque fue imbécil y no le contó a Rory sus problemas, simplemente los pagó con ella.

Al recordar todo aquello, encontró valor para salir del coche y entrar en la librería frente a la que había aparcado. Una vez en el interior, muerto de vergüenza, eso sí, rebuscó entre los odiosos libros de auto-ayuda hasta dar con el que le interesaba: era un tomo acompañado de un CD que se titulaba:

_Las damas y los necios_

_Cómo halagar a una mujer y mantener una relación sana_

Sólo con el título ya le entraban ganas de vomitar, pero era lo que tocaba. Tanto Luke como él habían aprendido muchísimo de un libro parecido, así que, quizás, Zach también lo haría.

* * *

><p>- ¡Oh, Lorelai, estás preciosa!<p>

Lorelai acababa de salir del probador, lo que había sido todo un triunfo dada la enorme cola que tenía el dichoso vestido. Con toda la fuerza que era capaz de reunir, avanzó hasta colocarse delante de un espejo.

El vestido tenía unas inmensas mangas de farol que casi le tocaban los lóbulos de las orejas, un corsé muy ajustado que brillaba como un cartel de Las Vegas y una falda tan amplia que podría esconder a todos los niños de Stars Hollow entre sus pliegues. Eso, por no hablar de que la cola prácticamente abarcaba toda la tienda.

- Parece que voy a ir a interpretar una obra de Shakespeare, mamá.

- ¡Tonterías! Es un vestido precioso.

- Pesa mucho, es incómodo y podría comerme un oso al confundirme con un merengue. Y, mamá, no querrás que me coma un oso, ¿verdad?

- No hay osos en Stars Hollow.

- Taylor parece uno. ¿Sirve? - la mirada de su madre le indicó que no se iba a escaquear con facilidad, así que optó por otro argumento.- Quiero una boda humilde y este vestido... Es que es más pomposo que el que llevaría María Antonieta - le sorprendió que Rory no se dignara en echarle un cable, así que se volvió hacia ella, lo que estuvo a punto de costarle el equilibrio.- Rory, ayúdame un poco. Por favor.

Su hija agitó la cabeza, como si saliera de su ensimismamiento, y la miró un segundo antes de echarse a reír. Aquel gesto, provocó que Emily tensara tanto los labios que acabaron convertidos en una apretada línea recta.

- Abuela, sería demasiado hasta para... Blancanieves.

- ¿Y qué es lo que queréis? - preguntó Emily, que empezaba a perder la paciencia y su tono lo denotaba.- ¿Qué vaya en...? No sé, ¿qué se vista con una camiseta rota y una minifalda blanca? Porque, para eso, ¿por qué no os vais a Las Vegas? He oído que ahí te puedes casar hasta en bikini.

- Quiero un vestido más sencillo, no un vestido que, para llevarlo sin morirme en el intento, deba entrenar como Rocky - razonó Lorelai.

Fue a acercarse a su madre, pero encontró resistencia. Maldiciendo aquel instrumento de tortura de tafetán blanco, tomó aire y tiró con fuerza para poder arrastrar aquella falda que más parecía la carpa de un circo.

Entonces lo oyó.

Fue un siseo que le heló la sangre.

Al mirar por encima de su hombro, comprobó horrorizada que si no había podido mover el vestido en un principio era porque se le había enganchado en un estúpido taburete. El problema era que, al insistir, había rasgado la falda hasta el punto de que prácticamente se le veía la ropa interior. Estuvo a punto de hiperventilar. Acababa de romper un vestido escandalosamente caro y diseñado por un hombre escandalosamente famoso, ¡y lo había roto! ¡Roto!

- No, no, no, no, no, no...- musitó para sí.

Al alzar la mirada, se encontró los claros ojos de Rory abiertos de par en par tan asustada como ella. Justo en aquel momento, la dependienta acudió con los capuccinos que había pedido Emily, así que Lorelai agarró la falda con cierto disimulo, quedándose muy quieta. De todas las muertes imaginables, palmarla en la tienda de vestidos de novia a manos de una dependienta histérica, era la más absurda... Y la más probable en aquellos momentos.

- A-yú-da-me - articuló sin pronunciar ni una sola sílaba.

- El vestido le sienta maravillosamente, señorita - opinó la dependienta.

- ¿A qué si? Al fin alguien que tiene buen gusto - sonrió Emily, que empezaba a crecerse al estilo Gilmore. Se acercó a Lorelai, así que ella dio un par de pasos para apartarse; lo hizo con mucho cuidado, con pánico de que la cola terminara de desprenderse del todo de la falda.- ¿Por qué no das unas vueltas, Lorelai?

- Eh, mamá... No creo que sea necesario, no.

- ¡Oh, venga! La falda tiene un vuelo maravilloso - insistió la dependienta.

- Si yo la creo, sí, pero... Es que no es necesario... De verdad - por encima de las dos mujeres, miró a su hija, suplicante.- ¡Rory!

* * *

><p><em>Es la segunda vez en apenas unos días que estoy a punto de ir a la cárcel.<em>

Rory había contemplado cómo su madre había destrozado el vestido más caro de una tienda ya de por sí cara. Era como si Julia Roberts hubiera prendido fuego a una de las boutiques que había visitado en Pretty woman, ¡algo horrible, agobiante! Por eso, se quedó como tonta, mirando como su abuela y la dependienta acosaban a su madre que, al final, gritó su nombre para que reaccionara.

Pero no sabía qué hacer, ¿cómo impedir que la dependienta se diera cuenta de aquel estropicio? ¿Cómo impedir que su abuela obligara a su madre a girar sobre sí misma para que la falda bailara a su alrededor?

Nerviosa, fue a beber del café que le habían plantado en las manos... Un momento... ¡Café! Armándose de valor, y rezando para que no tuviera que volver a esa tienda en la vida, avanzó hacia las mujeres a toda velocidad. Entonces fingió tropezarse y le tiró el café a la dependienta, manchando su pulcra y nívea blusa de líquido marrón muy, muy caliente. La mujer contuvo una sarta de improperios, mientras daba pequeños saltitos y se disculpaba para cambiarse.

- ¡Rory! - exclamó escandalizada su abuela.

No le hizo ni caso, simplemente la esquivó y se acercó a su madre, que parecía volver a respirar con normalidad.

- ¡Tienes que quitarte el vestido!

- ¡No voy a huir desnuda!

- No me refiero a eso, lady Godiva. ¡Cámbiate! ¡Y rápido! ¡Tenemos que huir!

- ¿Huir? ¿Cómo qué huir? - su abuela no entendía nada; entonces, Lorelai se giró un momento, soltando la falda que cayó al suelo, como si hubiera abierto una cortina. Al ver el descomunal roto, su abuela palideció.- Oh... Dios... ¡Lorelai!

- ¡Ha sido sin querer!

- ¡Ese vestido cuesta una millonada!

- ¡Lo sé! Por eso vamos a huir.

- ¡¿Cómo qué huir? ¡Lorelai!

Mientras su madre se deshacía del vestido a toda velocidad y desaparecía en dirección al probador, Rory se acercó a su abuela, que seguía sin entender nada. Entonces recordó que cada una llevaba un bolso, así que, corriendo como nunca en la vida, fue a por ellos, antes de volver a reunirse con Emily.

- ¡No podemos irnos sin más! - insistió su abuela.- ¡Es una irresponsabilidad!

- ¿Cómo crees que se tomará el abuelo el que te gastes tanto dinero en un vestido roto? - preguntó Rory, a sabiendas del efecto que tendría en su abuela, que empezó a dudar.- ¡Vamos, corre, abuela! ¡Corre!

Tras agarrar del brazo a su abuela, ambas echaron a correr hasta alcanzar la calle y poco después se les unió Lorelai, que se iba colocando la chaqueta y el bolso en el lugar correcto.

Cuando, al fin, las tres se detuvieron en un parque que se encontraba muy lejos de la tienda, apenas podían consigo mismas: su madre se tiró al suelo donde se tumbó, respirando trabajosamente; su abuela se aferró al bolso con una mano, mientras se llevaba la otra al pecho y, de paso, ofrecía un aspecto bastante cómico al llevar el pelo alborotado; Rory, por su parte, abrió mucho las piernas y se dobló sobre sí misma, intentando volver a respirar de nuevo.

- ¡Me habéis dejado atrás! - protestó su madre.

- ¡Somos unas criminales! - exclamó, entonces, Rory al ser consciente de todo lo que acababa de suceder. Cerró los ojos, soltando un gemido.- ¡Ha sido como robar! ¡Somos atracadoras! ¿Qué va a ser lo próximo? ¿Robar bancos?

- Tranquila, Bonnie, no creo que lleguemos a tanto.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Últimamente no dejo de huir de escenas de crímenes! Primero en el hotel de Barcelona y ahora esto. Acabará viniendo Tom Hanks a por mí y hará la secuela de Atrápame si puedes.

- Claro, porque robar un vaso sin querer y dejar un vestido roto en una tienda, equivale a robar bancos, hackear... O lo que quiera que hizo Leonardo en Atrápame si puedes. Me falta el aire, no puedo pensar... Dios, hacía una eternidad que no me dolían así las piernas, creo que desde que te traje al mundo - hizo una pausa, en la que frunció el ceño, pensativa. Entonces, soltó como si nada.- Cálmate, cielo, hasta Los golfos apandadores son mejores criminales que nosotras.

- Ese vestido era carísimo...

- E incomodísimo. Era una trampa para osos disfrazada de vestido.

- ¡¿Pero qué te ha dado con los osos?

Compartió una mirada ceñuda con su madre, ya que ambas se habían dado cuenta al mismo tiempo que Emily llevaba demasiado rato sin decir nada. Al mismo tiempo, se incorporaron un poco hasta ver a la mujer, que estaba muy quieta. Volvieron a mirarse, levemente asustadas, aunque entonces Emily echó la cabeza hacia atrás y una carcajada se desprendió de sus labios. Eso fue tan solo el principio, antes de que ninguna de las dos pudieran reaccionar, Emily se dejó caer al suelo, desternillándose de risa.

Aterrada, Rory miró una vez a su madre, preguntándole sin palabras qué le ocurría a su abuela, pero los ojos de Lorelai brillaban y, antes de que pudiera hacer nada, ya se estaba riendo como una loca. Rory no tardó en imitarla más que uno o dos segundos, dejándose caer sobre la hierba del parque, mientras se carcajeaba tanto como su madre y su abuela.

Hacía una barbaridad que no compartían una unión así.

* * *

><p>- ¿Te cargaste un vestido de cuánto?<p>

La incredulidad en el rostro de Luke seguía siendo tan divertida como siempre, así que Lorelai sonrió un poco, antes de hundir una patata en el ketchup y llevársela a la boca. En cuanto tragó, hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano.

- No te preocupes, nos dimos a la fuga.

- Menos mal - asintió Luke, antes de sentarse a su lado; depositó el trapo con el que había estado limpiando el resto de las mesas en una de las sillas vacías cerca de ellos. Le dio un leve codazo, cariñoso, antes de preguntar.- ¿No crees que se nos está yendo la boda de las manos? Hoy Kirk y T. J. se han vuelto a pelear por ser mi padrino y, además, también han reclamado el derecho Andrew y Lou...

- Yo vivo con miedo de que Sookie y mi madre hablen y acaben enfrentándose a lo ninja para ver quién se encarga del catering y la tarta.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que vivir en un pueblo de locos?

- Es que están emocionados. Eso es todo - les disculpó Lorelai, acompañándose de un gesto. Tras beber un poco de su refresco, suspiró, recostándose en Luke, que le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Lo peor es que, aunque tomemos decisiones, vamos a decepcionar a alguien sí o sí... Y no quiero. No quiero que haya dramas. No quiero que mi madre o Sookie se enfaden conmigo y decidan no venir o lloren o... Yo qué sé. Tiene que haber una solución que contente a todos, ¿no crees?

Luke le acarició el brazo distraídamente, al mismo tiempo que ladeaba un poco la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos.

- A mí sólo me interesa que tú seas feliz. Me dan igual los demás, no es su día, es nuestro día - le besó cariñosamente el pelo, antes de levantarse y recoger el trapo. Se dirigió hacia la barra, donde añadió con seriedad.- No lo olvides, Lorelai, es nuestro día. Eres tú la que tienes que ser feliz.

Asintió con un gesto antes de seguir cenando.

Tras la huida de la tienda de vestidos de novia y el ataque de risa que habían sufrido en el parque, Emily había decidido que una modista acudiera a la mansión Gilmore para confeccionar el vestido. Por eso, Rory y ella habían regresado a casa sanas y salvas, aunque en Stars Hollow se habían separado: mientras que Rory se había ido directa a casa, ella había ido al Dragonfly y, después, había acabado en Luke's para poder pasar tiempo a solas con él y, de paso, acompañarle a casa.

Estaba esperando a que Luke terminara de recoger el restaurante, cuando escuchó unos golpecitos. Al girarse siguiendo el ruido, encontró a Liz sonriéndole desde el otro lado de la cristalera e indicándome que saliera.

- Salgo un momento - alzó la voz para que Luke, que estaba en la cocina, la oyera.

En cuanto puso un pie en la calle, Liz se le tiró encima para estrecharla entre sus brazos, mientras soltaba un alargado gritito de alegría. Aunque no era la primera vez que experimentaba un abrazo de Liz, todavía no llegaba a acostumbrarse a su efusividad, pero sí que pudo devolverle el gesto.

- ¡Felicidades, futura cuñada!

- Gracias, Liz - le sonrió Lorelai.

- Ahora dejo que vuelvas con mi hermano, pero primero... Ven - la cogió de la mano para arrastrarla un poco, lo suficiente para que Luke no pudiera verlas a través de la cristalera. Entonces, Liz se apartó el pajizo cabello del rostro, tan risueña como siempre, mientras añadía.- La verdad es que pensé en dártelo, ya sabes, la otra vez. Pero como al final las cosas se torcieron, pues... No pude. ¡Pero ahora puedo! ¡Toma!

Casi como si fuera una niña pequeña, alargó ambas manos en dirección de Lorelai donde había una pequeña cajita de colores.

Lorelai la cogió con sumo cuidado, mirando alternativamente al regalo y a Liz, sobre todo mientras quitaba la tapa con delicadeza. Entonces encontró un pasador de pelo, una hermosa flor azul de aspecto antiguo. Asombrada, alzó la mirada en dirección a su futura cuñada, que ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa:

- Era de mi madre. Lo llevaba cuando se casó, ¿sabes? - hizo un gesto con la cabeza, poniendo durante un segundo los ojos en blanco.- Incluso yo la llevé cuando me casé con el padre de Jess.

- Es preciosa, Liz.

- Y es azul. Así ya tienes tu algo azul - asintió la mujer, acompañándose de un gesto un tanto exaltado.- Y como es mi madre, también puede ser tu algo viejo... Bueno... Si quieres. No tienes por qué llevarlo, sé que lo aprecias igual. Sólo... Quiero que lo tengas, ¿vale? Es mi forma de darte la bienvenida a la familia Danes.

Lorelai contuvo la respiración un instante. Desde que la noticia de su boda había bombardeado Stars Hollow, Liz había sido la primera persona que le había ofrecido algo sin más, sin esperar nada de ella, sin darle opción a decepcionarla. Además, era un gesto precioso, muy íntimo... Un gesto que la emocionó, por lo que en aquella ocasión fue ella quien se tiró sobre Liz para abrazarla.

- Muchísimas gracias. Lo llevaré.

- Entonces te traerá suerte - le sonrió Liz, aceptando de buen grado su gesto.

Y, por algún extraño motivo, Lorelai la creyó.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues lo mismo de siempre, si os ha gustado dadle a Review this chapter.<strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 11 - No soy tu Henry Higgins. Jess le entrega el libro a Zach, ¿cómo se lo tomará éste? ¿Y qué tal van las cosas en su casa? ¿Podrá Jess ayudarle o perderá la paciencia antes? Además, Rory recibirá un e-mail de... Paris. ¿Qué le contará su amiga? ¿Cómo le va la vida? ¿Seguirá como siempre?  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	11. No soy tu Henry Higgins

**Disclaimer: Vale, esta vez es la última que lo pongo porque creo que, a estas alturas, ha quedado claro que ni soy Amy Sherman-Palladino, ni me pertenecen Las chicas Gilmore ;)  
><strong>

**Además, dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me leéis y sobre todo a Deb, Syl y NatssY, que se toman la molestia de comentarme siempre. En serio, ¡muchas gracias! ^0^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**No soy tú Henry Higgins**

Durante toda la tarde estuvo dando vueltas por Hartford. La excusa oficial era que, a lo mejor, Lorelai y Rory necesitaban un chófer de nuevo; la realidad era que anhelaba volver a encontrarse con Rory, vivir un encuentro fortuito, como los que ocurrían en las novelas o en las películas, algo que probara su teoría de que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Porque seguía creyendo que su destino era estar con Rory Gilmore, ser feliz a su lado y hacerla feliz, aunque con la edad empezaba a comprender que el destino no se espera sentado, sino que había que buscarlo.

Sin embargo, tras un par de horas visitando librerías, paseando y tomando algo en un local y otro, había decidido que había llegado el momento de volver.

Cuando llegó a Stars Hollow, ya había anochecido. Primero fue al café de su tío y aparcó cerca, aunque al ver que Zach no estaba trabajando, se armó de valor y se encaminó hacia su casa. Le costó un poco encontrarla, pues sólo había estado una vez en ella y había llegado tras perseguir a Rory. Al final, la localizó y, al acercarse, comprobó aliviado que Zach estaba en el recibidor fumando.

_Bien. Lane no me verá. Cuanto menos me vean, mejor._

Cruzó la acera para alcanzar la puerta. Nada más verle, Zach esbozó aquella sonrisa atontada, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mano para saludarle. Jess, por su parte, contuvo el aliento y echó mano de la poca paciencia que tenía.

- ¿Qué, colega? ¿Dando un paseito nocturno por el pueblo?

- He venido a hablar contigo.

- ¿Conmigo? - se sorprendió el joven.

- Toma.

Jess le tendió el libro que le había comprado y que había envuelto en una bolsa para que nadie pudiera verle con él. Al principio, lo único que hizo Zach fue fruncir el ceño, pero acabó desenvolviendo aquella especie de fardo hasta encontrar el dichoso tomo... Que provocó que su expresión de confusión se acentuara. Estaba claro que no entendía nada, así que Jess, haciendo acopio de los resquicios de paciencia que aún le quedaban, añadió:

- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dijo Rory?

- ¿Lo de Lane? - se aventuró.

- ¿Pero qué tienes en la cabeza?

- Soy lento de reflejos, ¿vale? Me cuesta... Asimilar las cosas.

- Pues te lo voy a dejar muy claro - siseó Jess, dándole unos golpecitos en el pecho con la punta del dedo. Estaba a punto de explotar, pero no le importaba, quizás así Zach reaccionaría de una vez.- La estás cagando con Lane. Si sigues así, todo se irá a la mierda, pero, de momento, tiene solución. Lee el libro, puede parecer una estupidez, pero funciona.

- Tío...- la mofa en el tono de Zach provocó que Jess pusiera los ojos en blanco.- ¿Pero tú lees estas... cosas?

Jess fue a mandarle a la mierda, pero se contuvo. En su lugar, decidió ser más socrático y preguntó con suavidad, mientras contemplaba, a través del cristal, el hogareño espectáculo que ofrecía el interior de la casa.

- ¿Quieres a Lane?

- Sí.

- ¿Quieres que sea feliz o infeliz?

- Pues... Feliz.

- Entonces lee el libro. Cuanto antes. Léelo bien - alzó un dedo, sintiéndose uno de esos profesores que tanto había odiado en su adolescencia. Como todavía dudaba que Zach comprendiera la magnitud de la situación, añadió.- ¿Por qué crees que Rory se puso así contigo? Está claro que Lane se siente abandonada, que tenéis problemas y debe de ser así porque tú no te has dado cuenta. Lee el libro.

* * *

><p>En cuanto el sobrino de Luke se marchó, Zach apagó el cigarrillo y entró en su casa. Lane, con el pelo recogido en un moño a medio deshacer, estaba atareada haciendo la cena, mientras los niños se reían de las gracias que Brian les hacía. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que había entrado, así que miró aquella mariconada de libro y sintió vergüenza de tenerlo, así que lo escondió debajo del cojín del sofá. Después, se sentó en el suelo a jugar con sus hijos hasta que Lane los llamó a cenar.<p>

Primero, entre los dos, lograron que los niños se comieran todo el puré. Después, Lane desapareció momentáneamente para acostar a los pequeños, mientras él y Brian ponían la mesa para ellos tres. Tras cenar, vieron un poco la televisión, acordaron cuándo iba a ser su próximo ensayo y se fueron a la cama.

Una vez en ella, Zach se dio cuenta de que hacía una barbaridad que no hablaba de verdad con Lane. Ni siquiera sabía qué canciones tenía en la cabeza últimamente, algo que nunca les había ocurrido.

¿Y si Jess tenía razón?

- Bueno... ¿Y qué tal el día? - inquirió, intentando iniciar una conversación.

- Como siempre. Niños, fregar, lavar, cocinar, más niños, cambiar pañales... Esas cosas...- Lane hizo un gesto desdeñoso, como para quitarle importancia a todo eso.- Ya sabes, lo de siempre. Nada especial.

_Todo lo que tú haces es especial._

Lane, entonces, le miró a los ojos, aunque Zach no pudo sostenerle la mirada. Acababa de darse cuenta de que era todavía más idiota de lo que mucha gente pensaba. Quería a Lane, pensaba que era maravillosa, incluso creía que estaba guapísima cuando se despertaba con el pelo alborotado y los ojos prácticamente cerrados. Pero nunca se lo decía. ¿Se lo había dicho alguna vez?

Observó, entonces, que Lane parecía decepcionada. Fue a decir algo, pero de nuevo ni encontró el valor, ni las palabras, ni nada.

- Buenas noches, Zach.

- Buenas noches, Lane.

La chica se quitó las gafas, las dejó sobre la mesilla y se acomodó en un extremo de la cama, quedando dormida al instante. Zach, al notarlo, se incorporó un poco y, con suavidad, le apartó el sedoso cabello negro del rostro. Era una sensación muy extraña. Lane estaba ahí, tan cerca que podía tocarla, pero Zach la sentía muy lejos, tan lejos que no podía verla o alcanzarla.

Abandonó la cama para salir al salón-cocina de su humilde piso. Escuchó los ronquidos nasales de Brian, que dormía en la litera que tenían en el salón, como siempre. No le importó, Brian no dormía, caía en coma y ni siquiera un bombardeo podría despertarlo.

Una vez acomodado en el sofá, sacó el libro que le había traído Jess y se puso a leer.

* * *

><p>Quiso darse de cabezazos contra la mesa.<p>

Rory llevaba toda la mañana buscando ofertas de trabajo, pero no había encontrado nada que se ajustara a su currículum. ¿Pero qué estaba ocurriendo en el mundo del periodismo? ¿Por qué no había ni una mera vacante temporal o una sustitución? ¿Por qué no había nada, absolutamente nada?

Tras la enésima decepción, decidió dejar de buscar en Internet y entró en su correo electrónico para revisarlo. Descubrió que Paris le había enviado un e-mail, así que no pudo evitar sonreír un poco. La verdad era que la echaba de menos. Había vivido con ella durante cuatro años, se habían hecho amigas antes y había aprendido no solo a convivir con ella, sino a apreciarla y a considerarla su otra mejor amiga.

Por suerte, tras terminar en Yale habían seguido manteniendo el contacto, aunque Paris estuviera estudiando medicina en Harvard y ella hubiera comenzado a trabajar. Así que los intercambios de correos electrónicos eran algo habitual entre ellas.

Mientras apuraba el segundo café de la mañana, abrió el e-mail.

_Querida Rory,_

_He recibido la invitación para la boda de tu madre. Se lo agradezco mucho, pero no creo que pueda ir. Una no puede saltarse las clases en Harvard sólo para acudir a una boda, sobre todo una boda de tu madre. ¿Cuántas veces ha intentando casarse ya? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? No lo recuerdo, da igual. La cuestión es que no vamos a ir, pero como me alegra ver que aún se acuerda de mí, le enviaremos algún regalo de la lista de bodas._

_Por otro lado, las clases siguen bien. Gracias por preguntar. Mi compañero de anatomía sigue negándose a trabajar conmigo. Ya sabes, por todo eso de que le hice ver que era un negado y que para un paciente sería mejor que le operara un Ronald McDonald borracho que él. De hecho, la situación ha ido a peor. Intenté que examinara un pulmón, pero cuando se lo pasé, se puso a vomitar. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Tengo serias dudas sobre el que revisó su solicitud, es evidente que debería estar repartiendo pizzas o haciendo algo sin demasiada dificultad._

_Estos días te estoy echando de menos. Supongo que ya estarás por ese pueblucho en el que vivías para la posible boda y todo eso. Alguna que otra vez he pensado en llamar a tu casa o incluso ir a visitarte. Momentos de debilidad, ya sabes._

_Es que, verás... Te estoy contando esto porque eres mi mejor amiga y porque siempre has tenido esa asquerosa brújula moral y sentimental que yo no poseo. La cuestión es que, por favor, Rory no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Recuerda que ahora mismo estoy capacitada para usar bisturís y los tengo a mano._

_Bien. Lo que pasa es que Doyle está raro. No sé qué le pasa, pero parece más atontado de lo habitual. Muchas veces le descubro mirándome y sonriéndome con pinta de idiota. Eso, por no decir que últimamente tiende a tirar todo lo que cae en sus manos. No hace más que tirar cubiertos, periódicos, lo que sea. Estoy empezando a plantearme que tenga alguna clase de tumor cerebral. Espero que no, de todas las personas del mundo, de la única que no me quiero despedir es de él. Y eso que, por ejemplo, el otro día me humilló en un sitio público. Salimos a cenar, además de a disfrutar de una penosa comedia romántica, y Doyle de repente se abalanzó sobre mi postre y me lo quitó. Sin venir a cuento. Y encima tiró todo lo que había encima de la mesa._

_Empieza a preocuparme, Rory, ¿qué crees que le puede pasar?_

_Respóndeme pronto,_

_Abrazos,_

_Paris._

Rory no pudo más que reírse al imaginar la reacción de Paris ante la extraña actuación de Doyle. La verdad era que no sabía qué podía ocurrirle a su antiguo editor, no tras haberse pasado un año sin verle y sabiendo de él prácticamente por las historias que Paris le escribía.

Estuvo tentada de llamar a Paris, pero temía que estuviera en una de sus clases, así que se limitó a contestarle que, efectivamente, estaba en Stars Hollow y que la llamara cuando quisiera. De hecho, agradeció el tener una excusa para no realizar la dichosa llamada, ya que una parte de ella no dejaba de pensar que, quizás, Doyle pudiera echarle una mano para encontrar trabajo. Y sencillamente le parecía fatal. ¿Cómo iba a llamar tras un año de ausencia en sus vidas y exigir que le ayudaran? No, no podía hacerlo.

Acabó por agobiarse todavía más, así que se terminó de arreglar y fue a casa de Lane.

* * *

><p>Para huir de la odiosa página en blanco, Jess acabó ayudando a su tío en el restaurante, lo que le llevó a recordar los viejos tiempos en los que se sacaba un dinerillo trabajando ahí de camarero... Lo que, irremediablemente, le llevó a pensar en Rory. Recordaba la mesa donde ella le había intentado enseñar a estudiar, la esquina de la barra donde se habían besado fugazmente, el pasillo donde se empotraba cuando la pasión era dueña de él y lo llevaba a necesitar los labios de Rory para poder respirar.<p>

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Ayúdame!

Le costó un poco regresar a la realidad y, por eso, le costó el asumir el hecho de que Zach le estuviera sujetando de la camiseta también lo era. El joven parecía desesperado. Llevaba su rubio cabello hecho un desastre, unas ojeras milimétricas y la angustia tatuada en su mirada.

- ¿Perdón? - logró preguntar.

Zach fue a responder, pero lo que hizo antes fue sacudir el dichoso libro de auto-ayuda, así que Jess, presa del pánico, le propinó un par de empellones para conducirlo hasta el almacén. Una vez ahí, cerró la puerta tras él.

- ¿Quieres dejar de ondear eso como si fuera una bandera? - le espetó.

- ¡Yo no sé hacer esto! ¡No lo entiendo! Los libros no son lo mío, tío - se lamentó Zach, antes de llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza.- Lo he leído entero, pero es que no sé qué hacer. Estoy hecho un lío, aunque... Yo quiero que Lane sea asquerosamente feliz, quiero que sepa que cada vez que oigo una canción de amor, pienso en ella. No sé... Que, aunque no soy un poeta, cada vez que la miro se me ocurre una letra de lo más cursi para escribirle una canción...

- Pero no puedes decírselo.

- ¡Exacto!

Jess suspiró, pasándose los dedos por su negro pelo.

- Sé lo que es eso - asintió Jess, recordando que nunca había sido capaz de decirle a Rory todo lo que pensaba y que, de hecho, la primera y única vez que le dijo "te quiero" se había dado a la fuga un segundo después.- A mí me ocurre lo mismo. Yo... Oye, yo no puedo impartirle lecciones a nadie, soy un desastre. ¿Te crees que si supiera todo eso, estaría como estoy?

- Pero eres lo único que tengo.

- Lo dudo mucho.

- Es verdad - insistió Zach.- Sólo tengo dos amigos. Y uno es Brian, que lo más cerca que ha estado de tocar a una mujer, fue cuando se cayó encima de una muñeca hinchable en mi despedida de soltero.

- ¿Y el otro?

- Gil, pero es viejo y, aunque está casado, no creo que me sirviera. En serio, su mujer y él dan asco, están siempre súper felices con sus críos y... Haciendo más críos - Zach hizo un gesto con la cabeza.- No, tienes que ayudarme tú. ¡Tienes que entrenarme! Tienes que enseñarme a hablar con Lane y ayudarme a montarle la mejor cita de la historia para que se sienta querida, halagada y algo más que una mujer. Eso.

- Claro - soltó Jess irónicamente, pues aunque había querido ayudar a esos dos, nunca se había imaginado que acabaría sufriendo tal encerrona.- Y ya de paso, cantamos unas cuantas canciones por el camino.

- Como quieras. Se me da bien cantar - Zach se encogió de hombros.

- ¡Es el argumento de My fair lady! Oh, déjalo, anda - resopló Jess, poniendo los ojos en blanco, hastiado. Miró en derredor y encontró un cubo de fregar vacío, así que le dio la vuelta y se acomodó en él.- Bien. Vale. A ver qué podemos hacer. Imagínate que soy Lane y... Háblame.

Zach se sonrojó y sorprendió a partes iguales.

- No puedo hacerlo - repuso.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó Jess en tono cansado.

- Porque... Porque eres un tío, ¿cómo te voy a decir que te quiero? De hecho, yo sólo quiero a Lane...

- Por eso te he dicho que te imagines que soy ella.

- Pero es que no eres ella.

- ¿Qué no captas de "imaginar que soy ella"?

- Es que es raro... Y me da vergüenza.

- ¿Cantas delante mucha gente y con esas pintas y te da vergüenza ensayar el discurso que decirle a tu propia mujer? - preguntó Jess, que a cada segundo que pasaba, menos comprendía lo que le estaba ocurriendo.- Pues no lo entiendo.

- Verás, es...- Zach apretó los labios, como si estuviera buscando la palabra adecuada.- Cuando canto, no es sólo que me guste y eso, sino que... Con la guitarra, el grupo y todo es como si llevara una armadura, ¿vale? Soy como uno de esos tíos de Juego de tronos que luchan, pero van protegidos con esos cascos y armaduras - hizo una pausa, acompañándose de un gesto de cabeza.- Sin embargo, si estoy a solas frente a Lane y le digo que la quiero es... Diferente. No tengo un disfraz, una armadura, lo que sea. Es como si estuviera desnudo frente a ella, como si pudiera destrozarme sólo con chasquear los dedos. ¿Entiendes?

- Te sientes frágil y vulnerable y eso no es fácil - resumió Jess, dándose cuenta de que era lo mismo que le ocurría a él.

- Supongo.

Jess volvió a pasarse una mano por el pelo, suspirando. Por algún extraño motivo, que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender, se sentía obligado a ayudar a Zach. De hecho, lo que había comenzado siendo una manera de implicarse más en la vida de Rory, estaba convirtiéndose en algo más. Había algo en Zach que le agradaba, a pesar de que el chico le desesperaba. Además, él tenía el mismo problema, así que si ayudaba a Zach, quizás se ayudaría a sí mismo.

- ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer para que puedas practicar? - entonces se le ocurrió algo.- Si escribimos una especie de discurso cursi, ¿podrías aprendértelo para decírselo? Sería como en una obra de teatro.

- ¡Sí! Creo que podría hacer eso. Pensar que es una actuación, sí.

- Bien. Pongámonos a ello entonces.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os gusta la nueva amistad entre Jess y Zach? ¿Queréis saber si sabremos más sobre Paris? Pues, ya sabéis, para comentar cualquier cosa, le dais a Review this chapter y yo tan contenta ^^<strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 12 - El padrino, cuarta parte. ¿Encontrará Rory trabajo pronto? ¿Y elegirá Luke de una vez padrino? Vale, sí, evidentemente la respuesta es sí (de ahí el título del capítulo). Además, aparecerá Jackson, habrá una reunión del pueblo... Vamos, Stars Hollow en estado puro. ¿Quién será el padrino? ¿Explotará Luke? ¿Y Lorelai? Para saber las respuestas a todo eso...  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	12. El padrino, cuarta parte

**Capítulo 12**

**El padrino, cuarta parte**

- ¡Hola, Rory!

Nada más entrar en la casa de Lane, ésta le dedicó una sonrisa que pretendía ser radiante, pero que tiró a cansada. Le hizo un gesto para que entrara, mientras colocaba a los gemelos en una sillita, antes de colocarse delante de ellos.

- Si interrumpo...- comenzó a decir Rory.

- No, no, no, no - Lane se acompañó de un frenético movimiento de cabeza, que provocó que las gafas le resbalaran hasta la punta de la nariz. Tras colocárselas en su sitio, un poco más tranquila, le sonrió y añadió.- Has estado fuera un año y has estado viajando fuera y soltera... Oh, seguro que llevas una vida interesante y de ensueño siendo una gran periodista. Anda, cuéntame cosas. ¿A quién has conocido? ¿Dónde has estado? Tendré que vivir a través de ti, así que... Habla.

Rory se quedó un instante sin saber cómo reaccionar. Había acudido a Lane para hablar con ella de su nueva situación, pero al verla tan emocionada, ya no sabía qué hacer. Al final, acabó sonriendo, no sin cierta tirantez, y se sentó al lado de Lane para contarle historias.

Al menos, Lane parecía bastante más animada que el día anterior.

* * *

><p>Tras una mañana especialmente dura en el Dragonfly (había tenido que esconderse de Sookie en más de una ocasión y Michel casi había matado a los hijos de unos clientes porque le habían dado un par de patadas en la espinilla), Lorelai estaba deseando llegar al restaurante de Luke para comer algo y relajarse tomándole un poco el pelo a su prometido.<p>

Sin embargo, al cruzar la plaza del pueblo se dio cuenta de que algo sucedía. Vio a un par de personas entrando en el estudio de Miss Patty, de donde se alzaba un murmullo agitado. Sin duda, estaban llevando a cabo una de las reuniones del pueblo. Una secreta porque ella no tenía ni idea de su existencia. Por eso, caminó hasta el estudio de danza y se asomó discretamente para ver como Taylor golpeaba con el mazo en su estrado.

- ¡Callaos, callaos!

Ante el mazazo de Taylor, medio Stars Hollow enmudeció y le miró atentamente. T. J. abrió la boca para protestar, pero una severa mirada por parte del antiguo concejal sirvió para acallarle. A su lado, Jackson puso los ojos en blanco, antes de frotarse las cejas con los dedos con evidente hastío.

- Debería estar vigilando mis hortalizas, Taylor, ¿me puedes decir qué narices hago aquí? - preguntó, volviéndose hacia él; de repente, frunció el ceño como un niño pequeño y, con rapidez, le arrebató el mazo a su acompañante.- ¿Qué haces con eso? Ya no te está permitido usarlo. Hasta me obligaron a levantar en acta que no podías volver a tocarlo.

- Es una regla muy estúpida - rebatió Taylor, usando un tono de voz más agudo del habitual. En sus pequeños ojitos oscuros apareció un brillo de odio.

- Pegaste a Kirk con él - apostilló entonces Andrew.

- ¡Se lo merecía! Intentó quitarme mi papel de general inglés en la representación...

- ¡Ya basta! - les interrumpió Jackson, mientras se quitaba el gorro que llevaba en la cabeza; tenía la frente perlada de sudor y, la verdad, el pobre parecía superado por las circunstancias.- Me habéis hecho venir hasta aquí y ni siquiera sé por qué. ¿Me lo vais a decir o me voy?

En ese momento, como impulsado por un resorte, Kirk se puso en pie entre los demás y, poniéndose muy tieso y mirando al frente, explicó a toda velocidad:

- Varios ciudadanos de Stars Hollow quieren quitarme mi derecho de ser el padrino de Luke en su boda con Lorelai, así que estamos intentando decidir cuál es y, a algunos - miró acusadoramente a los demás-, les parece que mi idea para elegir al padrino no es...- apretó los labios, antes de soltar con cierto enfado infantil.- Adecuada.

- No podemos hacer Los juegos del hambre, Kirk - añadió Taylor, a punto de perder la paciencia.

- Eso lo dices porque sabes que ganaría. ¡Yo sé cazar!

- ¿Qué vas a saber cazar? - a T. J. se le escapó una carcajada sarcástica, antes de ponerse en pie y señalarle con un dedo.- Yo trabajo en una feria renacentista, ¡yo sí sé cazar! Si no cazamos, no comemos.

- ¡Esa no es la cuestión! - insistió Taylor, alzando la voz.

Lorelai pudo, al fin, reaccionar. Le costó, pues la verdad era una escena tan divertida como surrealista y, también, aterradora, pero por fin pudo ser consciente de todo lo que significa aquella reunión. Entonces, sujetando bien el bolso, echó a correr en dirección al café de Luke, donde irrumpió como un vendaval.

Ignoró a los camareros, a la gente y fue directa a la barra, donde se recostó un poco. No estaba acostumbrada al deporte y había cruzado la plaza a toda velocidad. Frente a ella, mirándola con una ceja enarcada, apareció Luke.

- ¡Tienes que ir al estudio de Miss Patty! - acertó a decir Lorelai.

- Si esto es algún tipo de truco para que aprenda a bailar, he de decir que más o menos me defiendo.

- No, no es... Espera un momento, ¿sabes bailar?

- Un poco - reconoció Luke, quitándole importancia a tamaña revelación con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Sabes bailar! ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

- No pienso decírtelo.

- Eres un prometido muy malo.

Luke le dedicó su mejor cara de póquer, que se rompió cuando curvó un poco los labios, divertido, mientras le mostraba la jarra de café.

- ¿Otra vez sufriendo mono?

- No, no, que va, pero...- Lorelai movió los hombros de un lado a otros, además puso morritos y añadió en tono cándido.- Lorelai querer café.

Luke vertió una buena cantidad de líquido en un vaso de papel, al cual le puso una tapa antes de tendérselo. Ella fue a cogerlo, pero su prometido se lo apartó un momento, para decirle con aquella seriedad tan suya:

- Un día el café te matará.

- Lo tengo controlado. Ese día me despertarás con un beso de amor verdadero y solucionado - Luke le tendió el vaso al fin y Lorelai pudo saborearlo de una vez. Estaba sonriendo, tan contenta por tener aquel néctar de los dioses, cuando recordó súbitamente por qué había ido allí tan rápido. Cortando a su prometido, que le estaba preguntando qué le apetecía comer, exclamó.- ¡Ay, Dios mío!

- ¿Qué? - inquirió Luke, asustado.

- ¡Que tienes que ir al estudio de Miss Patty!

- No te voy a decir cómo aprendí a bailar.

- ¡Que no! - Lorelai se acompañó de un gesto de cabeza, mientras señalaba la plaza.- Los hombres de Stars Hollow se han reunido para ver cómo deciden quién es tu padrino. ¡Incluso han obligado a Jackson a ir como concejal!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

- Bueno, esto es Stars Hollow...

Luke la miró hastiado un momento, antes de mirar a su alrededor, desesperado. Debía de estar fuera de sí, pues sus hombros eran todavía más anchos de lo habitual y en sus ojos castaños había aparecido aquel fulgor colérico que sólo las locuras de Stars Hollow lograban provocar.

- ¡JESS! ¿Dónde narices te has metido?

Entonces, del armario donde Luke guardaba los cacharros de la limpieza, surgió Jess acompañado de Zach. El primero parecía tan asustado como sorprendido, algo completamente normal dado el grito de Luke, mientras que el segundo se había sonrojado y miraba hacia todos los lados, avergonzado.

- Cariño... ¿Te das cuenta de que Jess ha salido del armario con Zach? - soltó una risita, antes de añadir.- Si le añadimos a Gale Harold, tenemos un episodio de Queer as folk...- al ver la expresión de los tres hombres, agitó la cabeza, alzando un poco las manos.- Vale, vale, quizás no sea el mejor momento.

- ¡Tú, ven conmigo!

Luke había señalado a su sobrino, que seguía sin entender nada, antes de salir del restaurante. Jess miró a Lorelai como pidiendo ayuda, pero ella simplemente siguió a su prometido, entre temerosa y emocionada, pues los enfrentamientos entre Luke y Taylor era algo épico. Era como ver una nueva entrega de El señor de los anillos, aunque esperaba que no acabaran viviendo la segunda parte de el abismo de Helm.

- Yo no entiendo nada - gruñó Jess tras ella.

- Es Stars Hollow. ¿Cuándo has entendido algo?

* * *

><p>Rory se sentía estúpida y torpe y... ¿Había dicho ya estúpida? Tenía a uno de los gemelos de Lane en brazos, intentaba calmarlo, pero el niño no dejaba de llorar, ¡y se suponía que apenas lloraban!<p>

- Ohh, venga, calla - le suplicó en voz muy baja, acunándolo de un lado a otro.- Que soy tu tía Rory, no el Grinch... Venga, por fa...

- Anda, trae.

Lane le quitó al niño con suavidad y bastó que lo meciera un poco para que el bebé dejara de llorar y se quedara plácidamente dormido. Rory, impresionada, se acercó a su mejor amiga, sonriendo.

- Tienes superpoderes.

- Supermama no es una heroína demasiado interesante - suspiró su amiga, depositando al niño en la cuna con cuidado. Se volvió hacia ella, encogiéndose de hombros.- Las niñas prefieren ser La mujer maravilla o Spiderwoman o una princesa... Gwen Stefani - pronunció aquel último nombre con tristeza.- ¿Sabes? Ayer me di cuenta de que no conseguiré salir en la portada de la Rolling Stone, que no cantaré ante multitudes... No seré una rockera.

- No digas eso, Lane.

- ¿Cómo voy a serlo si tengo que cuidar dos niños? - la chica suspiró, pasándose una mano por el rostro, antes de sonreír un poco.- Les quiero muchísimo, Rory, les adoro, pero... No sé, cada día es más difícil - se dejó caer en el sofá, frotándose las manos.- Sé que sólo soy una madre y... Me da miedo que Zach comprenda que sólo soy eso. ¿Y si se marcha? Podría irse con cualquier banda y triunfar y olvidarse de nosotros... Cada día lo noto más alejado de mí.

Rory se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros para consolarla.

- No digas eso, Zach te quiere. Ayer me dijo que te iba a componer una canción - le dedicó una sonrisa.- A lo mejor es más una cuestión de que te sientes así. Quiero decir, ¿cuántas veces has salido tú sola?

- La verdad es que ninguna.

- ¿Ves? ¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? Mañana o el día que tú quieras, yo me quedaré con los gemelos y tú tendrás todo el día para ti. ¿De acuerdo? Podrás ir a comprar CDS, ropa, ir a la peluquería, no hacer nada... Lo que quieras.

Lane se limitó a abrazarla efusivamente, antes de separarse y mirarla con el ceño fruncido. Le hizo un gesto, antes de dirigirse a la ventana.

- ¿Por qué tu madre está yendo al estudio de Miss Patty con Luke y... ese?

- No lo sé.

Rory se despidió apresuradamente de Lane, prometiéndole que la llamaría después para contarle todo y corrió hasta reunirse con su madre. Nada más verla, Lorelai enlazó un brazo con el de ella, mientras le susurró:

- A Kirk se le ha ocurrido organizar un Los juegos del hambre para elegir al padrino de Luke. Cuando me he ido a avisarle, T. J. y él se estaban peleando sobre cuál de los dos sería mejor Katniss.

- ¡Qué horror!

- Lo sé, a ninguno de los dos le quedaría bien la trenza.

- No.

- ¿Y quién sería su Peeta? ¿Taylor?

- ¡Mamá! - protestó Rory, añadiendo en tono lastimero.- Voy a tener pesadillas esta noche por tu culpa. ¿Estarás contenta?

Justo en aquel momento, los cuatro entraron en el estudio de danza. Tanto ellas dos como Jess se quedaron al fondo, por lo que Rory empezó a sentirse inquieta; siempre que Jess estaba a su alrededor, sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho y que no tenía muy claro... Nada, en realidad. Intentó dejar a su madre en medio, pero acabó entre ella y Jess, que la miró un momento, ladeando los labios en una sonrisa torcida.

Mientras tanto, Luke se había acercado a la tarima donde Jackson estaba resoplando y estrujando un gorro de lana y donde Taylor intentaba establecer el orden en la sala, algo que parecía imposible dada la discusión general.

- ¡No vamos a decidirlo con una carrera! ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con el honorable hecho de ser padrino! - protestó Taylor.

- ¡Tu idea era igual de tonta! - gritó T. J.

- Perdona, pero el jugar una partida al Trivial Pursuit edición Luke Danes, me parece la mejor propuesta de todas - declaró Taylor con un deje petulante.

- Sigo pensando que deberíamos encerrarnos en la plaza y que sólo quede uno - insistió Kirk.

- ¡Esto no es Battle Royale, Kirk! - exclamó, en tono cansado, Jackson.- No voy a permitir que andes por ahí atacando a los demás...

- ¡He dicho que lo haríamos con pistolas de pintura!

Rory se volvió hacia su madre, sonriendo.

- Mira, Jackson conoce Battle Royale...

- Oh, no. No voy a empezar de nuevo con la discusión de si Battle Royale es mejor que Los juegos del hambre. La soporté cuando nos leímos los libros, incluso cuando viste la peli, pero no ahora.

- Las películas japonesas son un rollo - dijo Jess.

- ¡Eso no es verdad!

- Son tan lentas como una canción de Lana del Rey. Dan ganas de hacerse el harakiri sólo para no tener que seguir viéndolas.

Rory fue a responderle. Incluso abrió la boca, completamente escandalizada por lo que acababa de oír, pero no llegó a decir nada, ya que Luke se le adelantó. Tras haber contemplado aquel curioso espectáculo durante unos segundos, explotó del todo y lo hizo gritando con todas sus fuerzas:

- ¿Pero qué circo es este?

- Bueno...- Taylor parecía escoger sus palabras con sumo cuidando, evitaba mirar a Luke a los ojos y sus regordetes dedos tamborileaban sobre el estrado. Se volvió hacia Jackson, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, desentendiéndose de todo aquello en silencio. Al final, Taylor suspiró y volvió a hablar.- Como no te decantabas por ninguno de nosotros para ser padrino, pues... Estábamos intentando encontrar un método de elegir al mejor.

Luke cogió aire y lo expulsó por la nariz durante unos instantes, después paseó la mirada por la habitación. Estaba tan enfadado, que parecía envuelto en un halo de ira, por lo que todos se callaron para mirarle, había quien incluso parecía impresionado y un poco asustado.

- Ese es mi chico - declaró entonces Lorelai.

- Vale. Lo voy a decir una vez. Una sola vez - aclaró Luke con voz ronca, un poco tirante, como si estuviera intentando no volver a explotar.- Yo me voy a casar. Yo. Y Lorelai. Sólo Lorelai y yo. Voy a ser yo quién elija al padrino, no vosotros.

- Y por eso seré yo, ¡ja! - intervino T. J.

- Ya empezamos...- Luke se pasó una mano por el rostro, antes de girar sobre sus talones, quedando frente a ellos tres.- Para que no haya dudas... Me hubiera gustado hacerlo de otra manera, pero... Es que no me han dejado opción - suspiró, deslizando sus fuertes dedos por el cuello.- Mi padrino será Jess... Bueno, si tú quieres, claro, tampoco te voy a obligar.

Rory se volvió para mirar al interpelado, que se había quedado tan sorprendido que tenía la boca abierta. A ella, la verdad, le parecía que era lo más lógico, al fin y al cabo Luke siempre se había llevado bien con Jess; de hecho, era el único que la entendía en aquel tema, el que la apoyó más que nadie cuando Jess se marchó y el que más orgulloso estaba de los cambios en la vida de Jess.

Pero el chico no debía de haberlo pensado siquiera, pues seguía atónito. Aunque una parte de ella temía tocarlo, Rory le dio un codazo, que consiguió que Jess agitara la cabeza, como si estuviera desperezándose, y dijera:

- C-claro... Seré tu padrino.

* * *

><p><strong>B<strong>**ueno, pues ya tenemos padrino, aunque creo que la elección era bastante evidente :P Una vez más, si os ha gustado, no os ha gustado o habríais puesto a otro padrino o cualquier cosa, me lo decís dándole a Review this chapter.**

**En el anterior, me dijeron que parecía que me estaba yendo por las ramas. Mmm, creo que me emocioné con las escenas de Jess y Zach y me pasé de largas. De hecho, el capítulo anterior y este iban a ser uno mismo, pero decidí partirlo en dos para que no fuera tan largo y... Evidentemente, me equivoqué. Pero, bueno, espero que os gusten los siguientes y no os preocupéis, aunque parezca que estoy perdiendo el norte, todo lo hago por un motivo :P  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 13 - Perdida. Rory va a flipar, ¿por qué? Ah, ya lo sabréis. Por su parte, Jess va a ir a cenar a casa de su madre y, a su manera, flipará. ¿Se encontrarán? ¿Habrá acercamiento? ¿Qué pasará? Para saberlo...  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	13. Perdida

**Capítulo 13**

**Perdida**

- ¡Pueblo de locos! ¡Todavía no me lo puedo creer! ¡Cómo se les ocurre!

Luke llevaba todo el camino rezongando, como si le hablara al cuello de su camisa, lo que había provocado que su madre y ella se sonrieran, divertidas. En cuanto Luke aparcó la camioneta frente a su casa, Lorelai intentó calmarle, no sin tomarle un poco el pelo, por lo que Rory no pudo evitar reír.

- Ya sabes cómo son...- acabó diciendo Lorelai, mientras dejaban las cazadoras en el recibidor.- Pero si hacen reuniones para hablar de las reuniones... Luke, venga.

- ¡No, Lorelai! - exclamó el hombre, que acababa de cruzar el pasillo hasta la cocina. Una vez ahí, se volvió hacia ellas.- Lo he dicho antes y lo repito. Es nuestra boda. ¡Nuestra! No de Stars Hollow, ni de nadie más, es nuestra, tuya y mía. Nosotros decidimos, sólo nosotros - su semblante, iracundo, de repente se suavizó. Se dejó caer en una de las sillas que había alrededor de la mesa, pasándose una mano por la cabeza para quitarse su gorra.- ¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Pedir permiso a Jackson si queremos tener un hijo o qué?

- ¿Crees que nos dejaría?

- ¿Por qué no nos iba a dejar?

- No sé, entre los dos tenemos dos hijas y un Jess, quizás supere el cupo de Stars Hollow.

- Podríamos decir que Jess es la mascota.

Luke esbozó una sonrisa cansada, antes de alargar la mano. En cuanto Lorelai se la dio, el hombre tiró de ella hasta sentarla encima. Lorelai le pasó los dedos por el fino cabello castaño, cariñosa, hasta besarle. Después, sin intercambiar más palabras, se separaron y Luke se puso a cocinar, mientras su madre se acercaba a ella sonriente.

Pero Rory no le pudo devolver la sonrisa. Había asistido a aquella conversación atónita, observando a ambos adultos de hito en hito. Por eso, en cuanto su madre se acercó, Rory la cogió de la mano y la arrastró hasta la calle.

- ¡Pero...! ¡Rory! - protestó Lorelai, mientras cruzaban la puerta. La cerró con suavidad, pues no quería que Luke las escuchara hablar, antes de encarar a su madre que hizo una mueca.- Sé que esta mañana te he ladrado un poco y he hecho como si agitara la cola cuando me has dado café, pero... No soy un perro. ¿Es algún tipo de venganza?

- ¿Vais a tener hijos? - soltó sin más.

- ¿Qué?

- Hijos. Ya sabes, bebés... Pequeñitos, rollizos, que babean y... Hacen pis y lloran y les divierten los sonajeros y los colores... ¡Hijos! - explicó atropelladamente Rory, sin estar muy segura de que le estuviera quedando un discurso coherente... O entendible. Se pasó las manos por el pelo varias veces, nerviosa.- Luke y tú, ¿vais a tener hijos? ¿No estarás embarazada?

- ¡No! Claro que no lo estoy - se apresuró a responder Lorelai, que parecía no entender nada. Rory la incitó con un gesto a que siguiera hablando, así que añadió.- Y, bueno, lo hablamos y no nos importaría tener hijos en común, pero tampoco es que vayamos a ponernos a la faena ahora mismo en la mesa de la cocina.

- En la cocina no, mamá, por favor.

- Pero, Rory, ¿se puede saber qué te ocurre?

- Es que... Es una casa muy pequeña, mamá. Quiero decir, arriba sólo está tu habitación y uno de los cuartos de baño y abajo sólo está el salón y la cocina... Oh, ¿no pondrás a dormir al bebé en el horno, verdad?

- Bueno, si damos por hecho que es un bebé invisible que ni siquiera existe, pues hasta podría dejarlo en el microondas.

- ¡Mamá!

- Rory - su madre debió de notar la angustia que estaba experimentando, pues relajó su expresión, mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para conducirla a los escalones. Se sentaron ahí, una al lado de la otra, en un silencio que se alargó un par de minutos hasta que, al fin, habló con suavidad.- No estoy embarazada y, de momento, no estamos buscando un bebé, ¿de acuerdo? Cuando lleguemos a eso, te prometo que te avisaré y, si hace falta, firmaré un contrato que asegure que el bebé no dormirá en el horno - al escuchar aquello, Rory asintió con un gesto, distraída.- ¿Estás más tranquila?

- Creo que sí.

- Y...- prosiguió su madre, sonriendo levemente.- Por mucho que tengas un hermano o una hermana, no te va a sustituir. Siempre tendrás una habitación en nuestra casa, Rory, aunque tengas cuarenta años o un hermano o hermana.

- No tengo miedo a sentirme desplazada.

Y era verdad. No le asustaba tener un hermano, sino el hecho de que, si lo tenía, el bebé no iba a tener espacio, pues ella iba a seguir en aquella casa. De repente, se sintió muy agobiada. Ya no era que no tuviera trabajo, tampoco tenía un objetivo claro y vivía con su madre... Era una lapa, una gorrona, una garrapata que se iba a alimentar de su familia. Dios, ¿qué haría si Luke y su madre tenían un hijo? ¿Dónde iba a ir? ¿Y cómo le iba a contar a su madre que estaba en el paro si el resto del mundo se empeñaba en agobiarla?

Regresó a la realidad cuando su madre la abrazó y le besó el pelo. Se separó un instante después, dándole un codazo cariñoso.

- Ya sé que no tienes miedo de sentirte desplazada, pero, por si acaso, siempre serás mi hija y siempre, no importa lo que suceda, podrás contar conmigo. Y, no te preocupes, que nadie va a quitarte tu habitación, aunque no vivas aquí.

Le guiñó un ojo, antes de entrar en la casa, dejando a Rory todavía preocupada.

* * *

><p>Cuando llamó a la puerta, Jess se sintió incómodo.<p>

Cuando su madre le recibió con una cálida sonrisa, además de una alegre exclamación chillona, pensó que eso sí que era sentirse incómodo. No obstante, no fue hasta que T. J. le ofreció una cerveza, que él declinó con un monosílabo acompañado de un gesto de cabeza, y le dejó a solas con su hermana pequeña, cuando se dio cuenta de que había tocado techo en lo que a sentirse incómodo se refería.

La pequeña Doula estaba sentada sobre una manta ridículamente colorida, repartiendo su atención entre los dibujos animados y sus juguetes. Jess se limitó a mirarla, sentado en el sofá, mientras escuchaba a su madre trastear en la cocina y a T. J. piropeándola de una manera un tanto burda, pero, a juzgar por las risitas de Liz, efectiva.

- Jugar bebé...

- ¿P-perdón?

Doula se había acercado a él con pasos tambaleantes, entre sus pequeñas manitas llevaba un muñeco que le tendía con decisión. Jess, presa del pánico, miró a todos los lados y abrió la boca para pedir ayuda, aunque no llegó a hacerlo.

- Jugar bebé - insistió su hermana.

- No sé jugar a... Eso.

- Quero jugar... Con tú...

- Se dice "contigo". Mejor dicho: quiero jugar contigo - la corrigió, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada ceñuda por parte de Doula que, una vez más, agitó el muñeco para que lo cogiera.- Seguramente no entiendas lo que te digo... Oye... Yo nunca he tratado con un bebé, no sé qué hacer... ¿Por qué no miras los dibujos, eh? - la niña volvió a dedicarle una mirada torva, por lo que Jess supiró y agarró al muñeco del pie; le sonrió, tirante, mientras lo agitaba para mostrarle que estaba jugando.- ¿Contenta?

- No.

Doula dio un par de pasitos más, apoyándose en sus piernas para ponerse de puntillas. Volvió a coger el muñeco y se lo puso entre los brazos, como se suponía que se cogían a los bebés.

- Oh, estás jugando a los bebés - T. J. reapareció en el salón, brindándole su mejor sonrisa, mientras se sentaba a su lado. Le palmeó la espalda tan vigorosamente que Jess pensó que o bien se iba a caer al suelo o bien se iba a desmontar como un muñeco.- Eso quiere decir que le gustas. No juega a los bebés con cualquiera, ¿sabes?

- Papi.

Doula corrió a los brazos de su padre, que la cogió cariñosamente y la sentó en uno de sus muslos, que comenzó a mover como si sufriera un ataque de epilepsia. Al parecer, la niña encontraba tremendamente divertido aquello, pues empezó a reírse como una loca, algo que, sorprendentemente, hizo sonreír a Jess.

- ¡La cena está lista! ¡Todos a sentarse!

Jess se puso en pie. Seguía nervioso. No era la primera cena familiar a la que asistía, pero sí que era la primera que abordaba completamente solo, ya que en la anterior Luke también había acudido. ¿Quién iba a decirle que iba a acabar dependiendo tanto de su tío? La verdad era que se sentía más seguro en su presencia, como si le ofreciera un colchón que detuviera su caída en caso de que ésta sucediera.

Pero ahí estaba. Solo ante el peligro, como si fuera Gary Cooper, pero enfrentándose a algo peor que cuatro pistoleros: su familia, pero no con la que había crecido, sino una versión mejorada, edulcorada, algo que le seguía pareciendo raro.

Liz acababa de poner una fuente en medio de la mesa. Estaba llena de puré de patatas y, sorprendentemente, olía de maravilla y tenía un aspecto suave y delicioso. No era lo único, pues los guisantes y los filetes también parecían sacados de un restaurante. Jess no pudo evitar contemplar la mesa, puesta perfectamente, con evidente asombro. ¿Desde cuándo su madre se había convertido en Donna Reed? Desde luego, empezaba a tener la sensación de estar viviendo un episodio de El club de la medianoche.

- T. J. me ha dicho que Luke te ha nombrado su padrino, ¡qué buena noticia! - exclamó Liz, mientras colocaba a Doula en una silla alta y su actual marido comenzaba a servir la cena. Su madre le dedicó aquella sonrisa tan radiante.- Estarás contento.

- Supongo.

- Si no hubiera sido porque ha ganado Jess, habría pugnado el resultado - T. J. soltó una carcajada bastante basta. Él estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para corregirle, pero decidió callarse y comenzar a comer. No era cuestión de cabrear a nadie y menos al que era el padre de su hermana.- Pero me alegro por ti, chico.

- Gracias.

Entre Liz y T. J. empezaron a alimentar a Doula, que no dejaba de reír, aunque, la verdad, era que comía bastante bien. En medio de todo aquello, como para rematarlo, su madre se volvió para preguntarle:

- Y, bueno, Jess, dime, ¿qué tal te ha ido el día?

* * *

><p>En cuanto la cena terminó, Jess acabó en su coche y, antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, estaba en la carretera en dirección a Hartford. Necesitaba una copa o dos y, desde luego, Stars Hollow no era el lugar indicado para tomarlas: no quería que nadie le viera y... La verdad, dudaba que hubiera algún local abierto en aquel pueblo donde lo más escandaloso que había pasado fue...<p>

¿Además de sus múltiples bromas había ocurrido algo escandaloso?

Estaba pensando en ello, cuando encontró el local que estaba buscando en Hartford. No había estado mucho en esa ciudad, pero recordaba aquel bar, había acudido con su representante cuando estuvo visitando varias librerías para ver si podían vender su novela. Era un lugar agradable, que no apestaba y con las luces lo suficientemente bajas como para tener intimidad. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Nada más entrar, fue directo a la barra, donde se acomodó apoyando un codo en ella. Fue a pedir, cuando su mirada se topó con algo que no había calculado que estaría ahí. Justo al otro lado, frente a una copa prácticamente vacía, se encontraba una chica de largo cabello castaño y brillantes ojos azules.

Jess se quedó un instante ahí parado, sin poder reaccionar, sintiendo cierta aprensión al ver la tristeza reflejada en el azul de los ojos de Rory. Algo en su expresión le agobió, como si lo que parecía estar hundiéndola fuera también de él, como si compartieran aquella muda desolación que, al mismo tiempo, era una llamada de auxilio a grito pelado. Por lo menos para él lo era, pues conocía a Rory Gilmore mejor que a sí mismo incluso, siempre la había conocido mejor que nadie.

Por eso, sabía que no necesitaba estar sola frente a una copa.

Se pasó una mano por la nuca. No iba a ser fácil, lo sabía, pero tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que demostrarle que, pasara lo que pasara, siempre iba a ser ahí. Además, había estado ausente en sus horas más bajas, algo que nunca había llegado a perdonarse del todo, así que tenía que hacerlo. Se lo debía.

Pero, sobre todo, quería hacerlo.

Se acercó a la zona de la barra donde estaba Rory, contemplando distraídamente los restos de su Gin Tonic. La chica debió de escucharle llegar, pues se volvió hacia él, abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

- No te estoy siguiendo - Jess alzó ambas manos como si le fuera a demostrar que no estaba armado.- Lo prometo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Jess?

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti.

- Pero yo he sido más rápida.

Jess aceptó aquel argumento con un gesto afirmativo de cabeza y se quedó callado. Nunca le había resultado hablar de sus cosas, ni siquiera con Rory, la persona en la que más había confiado en su vida, por eso debía prepararse adecuadamente. Primero pidió un whisky solo y otro de lo mismo para la dama; después, se quitó la cazadora de cuero y la dejó junto al abrigo de Rory, que estaba pulcramente doblado sobre la barra.

Únicamente le bastó probar un poco el whisky para encontrar la fuerza necesaria para abrirse, aunque fuera un poco. Era incómodo, no le gustaba, pero comprendía que tenía que hacerlo, que si quería recuperar a Rory, debía entregarle una parte de sí mismo y dejarse de corazas o distancias.

- He tenido cena familiar.

- Eso me suena un poco - le sonrió Rory.

- A mí no - Jess se encogió de hombros.- Nunca lo entendí, ¿sabes? Tus cenas de los viernes con tus abuelos, las que tenías con tu madre... Era un sinsentido. Sobre todo porque te gustaba ir. Para mí era completamente incomprensible - hizo una pausa, en la que comenzó a agitar el vaso con cuidado, únicamente para ver como el líquido ondeaba.- Yo nunca había tenido una de esas. Jamás. Ni siquiera en Navidad o Acción de gracias.

Rory se había quedado muy quieta, le observaba con una encantadora mezcla de incredulidad y tristeza.

- ¿Nunca?

- Jamás - corroboró él, acompañándose de un gesto.- Normalmente Liz me dejaba la cena preparada y se iba con el novio de turno. Luego volvía y entraba a verme dormir. Supongo que era su manera de ser madre - se encogió de hombros, antes de clavar la mirada en Rory.- Y acabo de venir de una cena familiar. Con vajilla, varios platos, incluso postre. Liz, su marido, Doula y yo.

- ¿Y ha estado bien?

- Ha sido espeluznante. Parecía un capítulo de La tribu de los Brady.

Rory frunció un momento el ceño, antes de asentir.

- Qué mal rollo. Cuando era pequeña, Greg Brady me daba repelús y la canción... Buff, recuerdo que mi madre solía cantármela en las noches de tormenta y luego no podía dormir - se estremeció levemente, antes de mirarle.- Pero supongo que en casa de tu madre no sería todo tan... Brady.

- Puede... Pero... Ha sido raro - reconoció.- Yo nunca he sido parte de eso y... No sé, me sentía excluido y... No dejo de preguntarme por qué Doula sí y yo no. Es una tontería, pero... Liz está tan distinta. No es la madre que recordaba y me alegro por Doula, de verdad, pero... Es raro.

Rory le dedicó una breve sonrisa, comprensiva. Bebió un poco, antes de opinar:

- Tu madre no deja de ser una persona. Cometió errores, aprendió de ellos... Aunque entiendo que te lo preguntes - se quedó callada, antes de clavar sus enormes ojos azules en él, sincera.- Pero no hagas lo de siempre, Jess. Aprovecha la situación, esfuérzate. Siempre la has echado de menos, ahora es tu oportunidad.

- Lo estoy intentando.

- Lo sé.

Jess observó a Rory. Ahora que el silencio se había vuelto a instalar entre ellos, ahora que no tenía que preocuparse de otros problemas que no fueran los suyos, Rory parecía apenada de nuevo, también un poco asustada.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

* * *

><p><em>Está hablando conmigo. Habla. De sus cosas.<em>

_Increíble._

Mientras escuchaba a Jess atentamente, algo se encendió en el interior de Rory, algo cálido y reconfortante. Durante su noviazgo con Jess siempre había sentido un muro entre ellos, una fortaleza que el chico había construido y que no destruía bajo ningún concepto. Aquello siempre la había entristecido, odiaba con todas sus fuerzas no poder ayudarle, el que no confiara en ella. Recordaba lo impotente y lo estúpida que se había sentido cuando descubrió que no había aprobado el instituto y que se había callado todo, incluso le había mentido.

Pero le estaba contando cómo se sentía.

¿Habría cambiado tanto de verdad?

Claro que había cambiado. El viejo Jess jamás le habría explicado todo eso. El viejo Jess jamás hablaba de nada que no fueran libros o música o películas. De hecho, Rory apenas conocía detalles de su infancia porque jamás hablaba de temas tan íntimos. Pero ahí estaba, haciendo un esfuerzo colosal para contarle lo que había sucedido.

- ¿Y qué hay de ti?

Y su turno llegó. No la agobiaba tanto el hablar con Jess como el poner palabras a todo lo que le estaba pasando, a aquel caos que, de pronto y sin avisar, se había instalado en su vida. De hecho, de repente, comprendió que precisamente Jess era la persona idónea para tratar aquel tema.

Fue como vomitar. Vomitar palabras. Casi a un ritmo frenético, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera detenerla, le contó absolutamente todo: el que la habían echado, el que no encontraba trabajo, el que temía quedarse en casa de su madre hasta tener cincuenta años... Todo.

- Y no sé qué hacer. De verdad, no tengo ni idea. No encuentro nada de lo mío y, aunque suene ridículo, no quiero acabar de basurera o de trapera...

- Dudo mucho que acabes siendo trapera.

- ¡No lo entiendes, Jess! - estalló con un tono de voz demasiado agudo.- Yo siempre he tenido un plan y siempre lo he cumplido. Mi propuse ir a Chilton, fui a Chilton. Me propuse ir a una buena universidad, fui a Yale. Me propuse ser periodista y creía que lo había conseguido, pero... Aquí estoy, sin trabajo, sin casa, sin nada. Y eso no es lo que se suponía que iba a pasar. No. Vas al instituto, luego a la universidad y si sacas buenas notas, consigues un gran trabajo, te independizas y vives tu vida, pero... No yo - de repente, se sintió todavía más agobiaba.- ¡Todos esperan tanto de mí! Mi madre, Luke, Lane, mis abuelos, los profesores... Y, mírame, soy una fracasada.

Enterró el rostro entre los brazos, recostándose en la barra. Jess le pasó una mano por el pelo, susurrando con dulzura:

- No eres una fracasada, Rory.

- Debería estar cubriendo cosas importantes. Debería estar... No sé... En la casa blanca o en cualquier parte del mundo informando sobre las cosas que pasan...

- Y lo harás.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Nadie me va a contratar!

- Rory, sólo has buscado durante un día. Sólo un día - razonó Jess, acercándose todavía más a ella.- Eres una gran periodista, Rory. Sabes escribir, tienes olfato, logras que hasta la más estúpida de las noticias tenga garra... Te van a contratar. Puede que no sea mañana, ni la semana que viene, ni el mes que viene, pero lo harán. Y ganarás un Pulitzer o dos o más y escribirás una novela mucho mejor que las mías.

- ¿Y qué voy a hacer mientras?

- Lo que hacemos todos: sobrevivir.

- Pero...- Rory se mordió el labio inferior, había una parte de su agobio que se resistía a expresar en voz alta; al final, dejó que las palabras fluyeran, aunque hablar de eso, y sobre todo con Jess, la avergonzaba.- Yo no puedo estar sin un objetivo, sin un plan... Me siento tan perdida cuando todo se va al garete y no tengo qué hacer - agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.- No soy buena con eso, Jess. Cuando las cosas se ponen difíciles, cuando todo se derrumba como un castillo de naipes, voy detrás. La única vez en mi vida que se puso todo cuesta arriba, acabé peleándome con mi madre y viviendo en la casa de la piscina de mis abuelos, sin nada más que hacer que divertirme e ir a fiestas.

- La cagaste. Sí. Pero eso no quiere decir que vaya a volver a pasar.

- ¿Y si vuelve a pasar?

- No pasará - Jess le dedicó una sonrisa que resultó increíblemente cálida, cercana; Jess nunca le había sonreído así.- Estoy aquí. Contigo. No dejaré que pase. Pero, Rory, tienes que darte un respiro. No tienes un camino. Bien. No pasa nada, le pasa a todo el mundo. Pero no estás perdida, sigues siendo tú, la misma Rory de siempre.

- Pues me siento un fraude. Ni siquiera he podido contarle a Lane lo que me ocurría - exhaló un suspiro.

- No vas a decepcionar a nadie, Rory.

Se quedó impresionada. El decepcionar a sus seres queridos de nuevo, el que se repitiera aquella situación en la que ella era una idiota inmadura, que jugaba a las fiestas y a las casitas para esconderse de la realidad, la aterraba. Era un miedo constante, un miedo poderoso, sobre todo porque lo guardaba celosamente para sí misma, pero Jess lo había descubierto tras un poco de charla.

No sabía muy bien por qué, pero al ver la determinación en su mirada, el que de verdad creía que no iba a decepcionar a nadie, Rory se relajó. De pronto, ya no se sentía tan perdida ni asustada. Como si ella fuera una niña que se había alejado en la oscuridad, pero Jess la había encontrado y devuelto a su habitación sana y salva.

- Gracias - sonrió de nuevo.- La verdad es que me siento mejor.

- Sé lo que es estar perdido, decepcionar a todos...- murmuró Jess, quitándole importancia con un gesto.- Hace tiempo estaba exactamente así: no sabía qué iba a ser de mi vida, no dejaba de meter la pata... Y simplemente huí hacia delante hasta que, al final, comprendí que no se trataba del lugar o de las personas, sino de mí. Yo estaba perdido y tenía que encontrarme.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Te habría ayudado como tú me has ayudado a mí esta noche - musitó Rory, a sabiendas de que despertar viejos fantasmas podría tener repercusiones en su vida actual.

- ¿Por qué? Porque tenía diecisiete años, estaba lleno de ira y... ¿Para qué mentir? Era un gilipollas.

* * *

><p>Estuvieron hablando un poco más, pero al final ambos optaron por regresar a sus casas. Hicieron el trayecto cada uno en su coche, pues ninguno de los dos había bebido más de dos copas, aunque Jess se ocupó de ir el segundo y vigilar a Rory.<p>

Durante toda aquella noche había deseado besarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y murmurarle al oído todo lo que no había dejado de sentir, a pesar del paso de los años. Sin embargo, se contuvo y se limitó a ser un amigo, que era lo que Rory necesitaba en aquel momento.

Cuando llegó al viejo apartamento sobre la cafetería, Jess no tenía sueño. Todo lo contrario, el deseo y el anhelo habían dado paso a la serenidad, a vislumbrar varias verdades... Y a la inspiración. Rory le inspiraba. Rory era su musa como Beatriz a Dante, como Milena a Kafka, como Simone a Sartre... Por eso, tras prepararse una cafetera bien cargada, se sentó frente a la vieja máquina de escribir de su abuelo y comenzó a teclear a toda velocidad:

_Tenía diecisiete años cuando pise Stars Hollow por vez primera._

_Diecisiete años de ausencias paternas, de curiosas costumbres maternas que habían culminado con mi madre mandándome a un pueblo bajo la tutela de mi tío. Diecisiete años de ira contenida, de pasos tan equivocados que acabaron perdiéndome._

_Esta que van a leer será una historia de errores, de pérdidas, de descubrimientos y encuentros. Van a leer mi historia. No es perfecta, ni mucho menos, durante buena parte del camino creerán que soy un pobre gilipollas. Es verdad. También es una historia sobre eso, sobre una época de la vida en la que crees que tienes la razón y que no dejas de ser una marioneta en un teatro que consideras cruel, aunque el único que lo es, en realidad, eres tú mismo._

_Pero todo esto es secundario._

_No se equivoquen._

_Esto es, ante todo, una historia de amor. Sí, han leído bien. Es una historia de amor, de cómo una chica con los ojos del color del cielo estival supo ver en mí algo que yo mismo desconocía._

_De como una chica me encontró, a pesar de lo perdido que estaba._

* * *

><p><em><em>**Bueno, un capítulo dedicado única y exclusivamente a Rory y a Jess. Era hora de cerrar viejas heridas por parte de ambos y de construir algo nuevo ;) Espero que os haya gustado y, ya sabéis, para dadme una alegría le dais a Review this chapter y me comentáis lo que queráis. **

**Próximamente: Capítulo 14 - Eso es lo que hacen los amigos. ¿Cómo lleva Lorelai las continuas dudas sobre los preparativos? ¿Va a flipar tanto como su hija en este capítulo? ¿Y qué tal el día siguiente de Jess? Y, además, Emily hace una llamada... ¿A quién? ¿Se va a liar parda? Para saberlo...  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	14. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos

**Capítulo 14**

**Eso es lo que hacen los amigos**

Como cada día que debía recibir un pedido, el despertador sonó a las cinco de la mañana, por lo que Luke alargó el brazo con rapidez y lo apagó. Nunca había sido de los que se le pegaban las sábanas, solía despertarse con facilidad, pero desde que se había mudado con Lorelai, lo hacía con mayor presteza para no despertarla.

Todavía con resquicios de atontamiento, se incorporó, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Fue a levantarse con suavidad, sin hacer ruido, como siempre, cuando algo le cogió del brazo con fuerza al mismo tiempo que preguntaba:

- ¿Qué debo elegir? ¿Sookie o mi madre? ¿La banda de Lane o Miss Patty?

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Luke no pudo evitar gritar de la impresión, mientras se apartaba con tanto ímpetu que acabó cayéndose al suelo, arrastrando la ropa de cama con él. Una vez sobre las tablas de madera, respirando agitadamente, fue consciente de que la persona que casi le había provocado el infarto había sido Lorelai. De hecho, su prometida estaba arrodillada en el borde de la cama, mirándole con una mueca, mientras su largo cabello negro le caía en ondas desordenadas a ambos lados del rostro.

- ¿Te he asustado?

- ¡No! ¡Siempre me levanto así! - exclamó sarcásticamente. Cerró los ojos, colocando las yemas de los dedos en el puente de la nariz, durante un instante. Después, intentó apartar las sábanas, pero acabó más liado entre ellas; eso no le impidió incorporarse un poco.- ¿Estás loca? ¿Pretendías matarme? ¿Y qué narices haces despierta?

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió y Rory apareció, presa del pánico, portando entre las manos una espátula como si fuera un arma. Llevaba un pijama arrugado, el pelo sobre la cara y expresión de haberse levantado sobresaltada.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, angustiada.

- Tu madre intenta matarme.

- ¡Mamá!

- No es verdad - se defendió Lorelai, mirando alternativamente a uno y a otra. Se puso en pie, dirigiéndose hacia su hija, mientras Luke comenzaba a patear las dichosas sábanas, que más parecían una trama mortal.- ¿Ibas a defendernos con una espátula?

- Es lo único que he encontrado abajo.

- Luke tiene cuchillos.

- ¡Y yo qué sé! De repente he oído un grito, me he despertado y... No sé, de algún modo he llegado aquí y...- clavó la mirada en el despertador de peluche de la mesilla.- ¡Y son las cinco de la mañana!

- Por eso, lady Espátula, vas a volver a tu habitación a dormir.

- Te odio. No a Luke, a ti - recalcó, entrecerrando los ojos. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, agitando la cabeza desdeñosamente, mientras refunfuñaba.- Bromitas a las cinco de la mañana... Hay que ver... ¡La próxima vez te pegaré a ti con la espátula!

- ¡Tendré un cucharón debajo de la cama para defenderme!

Lorelai cerró la puerta antes de correr hacia donde Luke seguía batallando contra aquella dichosa sábana, ofuscado. Le dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, mientras se ponía en cuclillas.

- ¿Vas a ir a trabajar en toga?

- Muy graciosa.

- ¿A partir de ahora he de llamarte Claudio?

- ¡Lorelai!

- Vale, vale...

Con la ayuda de Lorelai, pudo deshacerse de la dichosa sábana y ponerse en pie. Miró por encima del hombro su despertador, que era un sencillo aparato negro con números verdes que refulgían. Las cinco y siete minutos. Iba a llegar tarde a recoger el pedido, pero no le importaba, había otras cosas más importantes; por eso, cogió a Lorelai de la mano y se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa, Lorelai? Normalmente duermes como un lirón y no te he visto madrugar desde... Ni me acuerdo, la verdad.

- Ni siquiera he dormido.

- Es por los preparativos, ¿verdad?

- Sólo quedan dos semanas para la boda, Luke, y lo único que tenemos es un traje a medio hacer por Miss Celine y un montón de excusas para no tener que decidirme por nada - Lorelai hizo algo entre suspirar y gemir, mientras se dejaba caer sobre el colchón, casi hundiéndose en él.- Quedan dos semanas y no hemos preparado nada. Y encima hoy tenemos que cenar con mis padres para acordar la lista de invitados y... Va a ser horrible. ¡Horrible!

- ¿Y por qué no le decimos a todo el mundo que organizaremos nosotros la boda y que ellos sólo tienen que ir si así lo quieren? - propuso Luke, dedicándole un fugaz sonrisa.- Vamos, Lorelai, desde que te conozco he visto como organizas bodas y fiestas con tanta facilidad que parecías un hada madrina.

- Pero es que ahora no soy la organizadora de bodas...

- Eres la novia.

- Peor. Soy Sophie Zawistowski y debo decidir entre decepcionar a unos amigos u a otros. No quiero que Sookie esté triste, ni que crea que no sé apreciar su trabajo porque no es así, siempre he creído que es la mejor cocinera que existe. Pero... Bastantes problemas hemos tenido con mi madre. De hecho, ni siquiera estoy segura de que le gustes en realidad. Pero no nos está boicoteando, está contenta y... Quiero que esto funcione, Luke. No quiero dramas Gilmore, no quiero que nos haga daño, ni hacérselo a ella y... Y... Cuando elija voy a herir a alguna de las dos.

Luke se tumbó en la cama sobre un costado, quedando frente a su prometida. Lorelai había girado la cara para mirarle y, por eso, pudo ver la angustia que se había apoderado de sus ojos, la ausencia de su radiante sonrisa. Estaba preocupada de verdad, estaba angustiada y agobiada, sobrepasada por las circunstancias.

Y le pareció una gran injusticia. No era justo, desde luego que no lo era, el que Lorelai estuviera pasando las semanas previas a la boda en ese estado, preocupándose por los demás, mientras que éstos no tenían consideración alguna al presionarla.

- ¿No has pensado en hablar con Sookie? Seguramente sea más comprensiva que Emily.

- Lo he intentando, pero... Es que ni siquiera me escucha. Se dedica a investigar recetas, a probar nuevas combinaciones. Ayer se inventó una tarta de bodas con malvaviscos, caramelo y virutas de colores.

- Tenemos que detener esto, Lorelai. Voy a hablar...

- ¡No!

- Pero...

- No, no, no - Lorelai se incorporó tan bruscamente que pareció tener un resorte.- Tú estás cumpliendo con tu parte y tienes el bar y... Dios, no quiero ni imaginar cómo reaccionaría mi madre si le plantaras cara. Seguro que tiene un muñeco vudú de ti...

- Lo dudo mucho.

- ¡Ah, cómo se nota que no la conoces! - Lorelai comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, fuera de sí, haciendo aspavientos exagerados.- Emily Gilmore tiene un don innato para la previsión y el cálculo. Créeme, si estuviera en Poniente, no habría ninguna guerra de los cinco reyes, ¡qué va! Ella dominaría todo, incluido Narnia y Hogwarts e incluso Panem - Luke intentó detenerla, pero Lorelai se arrodilló en el colchón a su lado.- ¿Cuántas veces has cenado en su casa? Seguro que te ha cogido los cubiertos...

- Lorelai.

La mujer se quedó un instante callada, mirándole fijamente, antes de volver a exhalar un profundo suspiro y dejarse caer, de nuevo, sobre el jergón. Cerró los ojos con una mueca, mientras en sus labios brotaba un leve gemido.

- Estoy soltando muchas tonterías, ¿verdad?

- Me alegra que te hayas dado cuenta tú sola. Aún hay esperanzas para ti.

Aunque ella le hizo burla, Luke se dedicó a sonreírle un poco, mientras le peinaba el revuelto pelo negro con los dedos.

- Creo que el no dormir me ha pasado factura.

- Es temprano aún. Y tienes que ir a Hartford para la prueba del vestido - le recordó Luke con suavidad, sin dejar de acariciarle el cabello cariñosamente.- ¿Por qué no te duermes? Rory se encargará de despertarte a tiempo, yo te estaré esperando con un desayuno especial y llamaré a Michel para decirle que no puedes ir a trabajar. Como me tiene miedo, ni siquiera te llamará para quejarse.

- Vaya, Luke Danes, eres toda una caja de sorpresas - le sonrió Lorelai y, por primera vez en toda la mañana, parecía la de siempre.- Eres todo un planificador... Y un matón. Entre eso y mi encanto natural, nos faltaría una ladrona para formar nuestro propio equipo Leverage.

- Duerme.

Lorelai asintió con un gesto, mientras Luke se ponía en pie y la cubría con la ropa de cama. Le dio un último beso, antes de dirigirse hacia el baño. Estaba a punto de entrar, cuando su prometida le llamó, así que se volvió hacia ella.

- No hables con Sookie o mi madre, quiero encargarme yo.

- Como desees - le sonrió.

* * *

><p>Tras apurar el tercer café de la mañana, Emily Gilmore depositó la delicada taza de porcelana con exquisitos motivos florales en su respectivo plato. Entonces, alargó la mano para coger la agenda que había a un extremo de la mesita baja de cristal. Era una agenda de papel, de las de toda la vida, de las que se debían usar y no aquellos aparatos odiosos que tenían nombres como Blackberrys o PDA o lo que fuera.<p>

Tras repasar sus propias notas, sonrió satisfecha al cerciorarse de que estaba cumpliendo tan bien con su horario que, incluso, se había adelantado. De hecho, podría tener el resto de la mañana libre si se inventaba una buena excusa con la que dar esquinazo a Elena Fiztpatrick, la presuntuosa nueva esposa de Matthew Fiztpatrick que consideraba que podía verter opiniones acerca de los centros de flores de las fiestas de Las hijas de la revolución americana.

Y desde luego que podía deshacerse de tal engolada señora.

Entonces recordó que hacía cinco días, durante la última cena de los viernes en la que, además, había tenido el placer de contar con Rory de nuevo, Lorelai había tenido la consideración de invitarla a la prueba del vestido. No sería la definitiva, pero sí la más importante, pues Miss Celine por fin lo habría terminado y ya sólo quedaría darle los últimos retoques.

Sonrió. Había sido una de las pocas veces en las que su hija se había molestado en que formara parte de su vida. La relación con Lorelai siempre había sido tumultuosa y complicada, pero parecía que por fin se estaba encarrilando.

Por eso, cogió el teléfono que reposaba en la mesilla redonda que había junto a un extremo del sofá y marcó el número del Dragonfly Inn. donde todavía estaría Lorelai con un poco de suerte. De hecho, estaba casi segura de que aún faltaba un rato para que tuviera que partir en dirección a Hartford.

- Dragonfly, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

Aquella estridente voz no podía pertenecer a otra persona que a Sookie St. James, la mejor amiga de su hija, con la que había tratado en varias ocasiones.

- Soy Emily Gilmore, ¿podría hablar con mi hija?

- ¡Hola, Emily! - la saludó Sookie efusivamente.

- Buenos días, Sookie - le devolvió el saludo con educación, antes de insistir.- Me gustaría hablar con Lorelai, ¿puede ponerse?

- Pues mucho me temo que no, Emily. Le han surgido unas complicaciones y no ha podido venir, pero creo que ahora estará en casa. Puedes llamarla allí si quieres.

- Así lo haré. Gracias. Adi...

- ¡Espera, espera, Emily! - la interrumpió Sookie, por lo que siguió pegada al teléfono.- Es que tengo algo que comentarte. Verás, es que estoy preparando la tarta de bodas de Lorelai y tengo muchas ideas, pero no llego a decidirme y, claro, como que tú tienes tan buen gusto y eres tan elegante, me gustaría saber si tienes alguna idea. ¿Qué prefieres: violetas de azúcar o rosas de chocolate blanco?

A Emily le costó un poco asimilar semejante retahíla, no porque la velocidad exagerada de Sookie la hubiera noqueado, sino por la información que había dado. Sin ni siquiera tener en cuenta si Sookie estaba hablando o no, preguntó:

- ¿Vas a hacer tú la tarta?

- Claro.

Sin ni siquiera despedirse o prestar atención a lo que seguía diciendo Sookie, Emily colgó el teléfono.

* * *

><p>- Lane...<p>

- ¿Si?

- Verás, yo... Yo quería decirte algo. Sé que últimamente he sido un idiota. Bueno... Más de lo habitual. Y también sé que no... Ehm... No he hecho muchas cosas que, como tu marido, pues, mmm, debería hacer: cuidar de ti, hacerle feliz... Ni siquiera te digo cosas bonitas, pero... Esto... Bueno, no es porque no las sienta, es que yo... Pues... Soy un... ¿Tarado emotivo?

Zach frunció el ceño, lo que le dio un aire atontolinado que sólo sirvió para aumentar la frustración de Jess. Pasándose las manos por el rostro, soltó una especie de sonido gutural antes de espetarle:

- Sí, Zach, eres un tarado, pero no emocional, sino del todo. ¡Dios! ¿Tanto te cuesta aprenderte cuatro líneas? - entonces se puso en pie. Le estaba fulminando, pero debía interpretar su papel, así que suspiró y clavó su mirada en la del chico.- Ni siquiera te digo cosas bonitas, pero no es porque no las sienta. No. Es que soy un torpe y un cobarde que teme decirte lo maravillosa que eres y cuanto te quiere - hizo una mueca, antes de gruñir.- ¿Acaso es tan difícil?

- Joder, tío, eso me ha emocionado y todo.

- A ver si va a ser que Lane no te emociona.

- Oh, no... Espera... ¡Eh! - Zach parecía violento, de hecho había vuelto a fruncir el entrecejo, pero no por confusión, sino por temor.- Yo respeto eso, pero... No me gustan los tíos. Y, aunque así fuera... No serías mi tipo.

- Creo que voy a llorar - soltó sarcásticamente.

- ¿En serio?

- ¡Era una ironía!

- Ya decía yo...

Jess iba a pedirle a Zach que se marchara a su casa, que lo dejaban por aquel día y que, por favor, tras una semana de escribir, re-escribir y ensayar, se aprendiera de una maldita vez el puñetero monólogo. Sin embargo, el joven no le dio la oportunidad de pronunciar ninguna palabra, pues, mientras tomaba asiento en una de las cajas que había en el almacén, preguntó:

- ¿Y tú? ¿Has vuelto a ver a Rory después de vuestro encuentro en Harford?

Por algún extraño motivo, que ni siquiera alcanzaba a comprender, le había contado que había coincidido con Rory en un bar de Hartford y lo que había ocurrido. Zach le había escuchado y no había dicho nada... Hasta ese preciso momento.

- No, qué va. La verdad es que he estado un poco liado estos días.

Y era cierto. No sólo había estado ayudando a Zach (lo que había supuesto ensayar y ensayar, además de ver con él unas cuantas películas románticas), sino que, por fin, había encontrado la inspiración y, por eso, dedicaba cada minuto que tenía a escribir. De hecho, apenas ayudaba a su tío porque estaba muy ocupado con su nueva novela; incluso estaba bebiendo café como si fuera una chica Gilmore para poder dormir menos.

- ¿Te estás escondiendo de ella o le dejas espacio?

- Eh... No lo había pensado.

- Bien. Eso está bien - le sonrió, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.- Eso es que no te estás escondiendo. Deberías hacer un poco el distante, ¿sabes? Cuando era soltero, siempre les gustaba que no las agobiara. Tú... Sólo está ahí, sin molestar demasiado, pero sin ser el de siempre.

- ¿Gracias? - soltó irónicamente.

- De nada, tío.

- No estaba... Déjalo - hizo un gesto con la mano. Fue a despedirse, porque tenía que llamar a su representante para saber qué le había parecido el nuevo material a la editorial, pero volvió a sentir ese nudo en el estómago que no había dejado de sentir desde que llegó a Stars Hollow: nervios. Por eso, se aclaró la garganta y, primero, preguntó sobre el tema que más interesaba.- ¿De verdad crees que hago bien no insistiendo con Rory? No sé, no quiero que piense que soy tan distante como antes...

- Pero hablaste con ella en el bar, ¿no? Le dijiste todo eso sobre tu vida y lo que sentías. A las chicas les gusta eso - se encogió de hombros Zach.- Creo que sabe que has cambiado. Tío, tú sigue así. Quiero decir, antes la atosigabas, ¿no? ¿No te presentaste en su puerta y le pediste que renunciara a Yale porque teníais que estar juntos y eso?

- Un momento de desesperación.

- Y de egoísmo. Le pedías que renunciara a sus cosas por ti. Eso no se hace, tío. Y si vuelves a la carga así, la asustarás y con razón.

- Cierto.

- Puede que yo sea un desastre, pero tú lo eres más - le sonrió.

- Hombre, estás casado y ella te quiere, no creo que seas tan desastre - admitió, al fin, Jess. Agitó la cabeza, antes de dejarse caer junto al joven.- Hoy me dicen si lo que estoy escribiendo es una mierda o no. Creo que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento.

- Lo superarás.

- Si me dicen que es una basura, lo dudo mucho.

- Nah, te repondrás. Créeme. Nosotros nos enfrentamos a eso constantemente. ¿Y si no le gusta una versión al público? ¿Y si los demás me dicen que la canción que he compuesto es un asco? Siempre nos ponemos nerviosos. A veces, para nada, otras acabamos peor, pero seguimos tocando. De hecho, el sábado tuvimos una actuación y fue de puta madre - volvió a sonreírle con aquella franqueza tan suya, antes de añadir.- Y, de todas maneras, no creo que lo escribas sea basura. Tenemos un libro tuyo en casa y hasta a Lane, que te odia, le gustó. Eso es mucho.

Se sintió algo más calmado, con más esperanzas.

- Gracias.

- Nah, no se merecen. Eso es lo que hacen los amigos - Zach miró el reloj de su muñeca, antes de ponerse en pie.- Bueno, Lane va a acompañar a Rory y Lorelai a mirar vestidos, así que le he prometido que me quedaba con los críos. Tengo que irme.

Jess se puso en pie para despedirle, cuando fue consciente de algo.

- ¿Y cómo es que tienes mi libro?

- Ah... Eso. Pues...- Zach hizo un evidente esfuerzo para recordar.- Lane lo compró cuando, paseando con Rory, vieron varios ejemplares y Rory se hizo con uno. Hasta luego.

Zach se marchó y Jess también salió del almacén, extrañado. Él mismo le había enviado una copia a Rory, ¿por qué se había comprado otra? Fue entonces cuando recordó sus álbumes de recortes con todos los artículos que había escrito Rory. Todos. Hasta los que había publicado en el periódico de Chilton.

Sonrió como un idiota. Sí que quedaba esperanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, le dais a Review this chapter ^^<strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 15 - Elígeme a mí. Por la mañana, Lorelai, Rory y Lane van a por el vestido de novia; por la noche, las chicas Gilmore y Luke van a cenar a casa de los Gilmore. ¿Cómo reaccionará Emily? ¿Sobrevirá alguien? ¿Y qué será de Lane con su día libre? Y, por cierto, aparecerá un personaje ausente hasta entonces, alguien que hará temblar el mundo de Rory. Chan, chan, chaaaan. Para saber quién es, la reacción de Emily y demás...**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	15. Elígeme a mí

**Capítulo 15**

**Elígeme a mí**

- ¡Muchas gracias por invitarme! - volvió a exclamar Lane, emocionada, mientras caminaba junto a ellas. Bueno, más que caminar, brincaba un poco frenética. Se llevó el vaso de papel a los labios para beber algo más de café y añadió.- ¡Hacía tanto que no tenía una mañana para mí! ¡Y una mañana de compras, además! ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! ¡Lorelai, de verdad, gra...!

- Gracias, lo sé - la interrumpió Lorelai, sonriendo. Pasó un brazo por sus hombros.- No hace falta que sigas dándome las gracias, Lane. No es nada.

- Pero... Es un momento madre-hija y habéis tenido muy pocos últimamente y... No quiero molestar. De hecho, creo que sobro. Puedo irme a dar una vuelta por ahí si queréis estar a solas, de verdad, no pasa nada...

- Lane, quédate - insistió Lorelai.

Como intuía que su mejor amiga iba a volver a soltar "gracias" por doquier, tal y como llevaba haciendo desde que la había recogido en la puerta de su casa, Rory decidió adelantarse y se acercó para quitarle el vaso de café que acababan de comprarle.

- Creo que es suficiente café por esta mañana - le dijo con dulzura.- Además, no es la primera vez que pasamos tiempo juntas.

- Cierto - asintió su madre.

Se detuvieron justo en ese momento, pues acababan de llegar a la puerta del taller de Miss Celine, la mujercita de cabello negro que, prácticamente, confeccionaba el guardarropa de su abuela. También había sido quien se había encargado del precioso vestido blanco que Rory había llevado cuando se presentó en sociedad.

Nada más cruzar la pequeña puerta, de madera pintada de azul claro con un cristal en el centro rodeado por volutas doradas, entraron en una tienda que debía de ser grande, pero que no lo parecía. Estaba atestada de todo tipo de prendas: vestidos de noche, de novia, para presentarse en sociedad, otros de diario, pantalones, abrigos, bufandas, incluso elementos más curiosos: trajes de época, unos recubiertos con brillantes lentejuelas, incluso reproducciones de prendas emblemáticas como el vestido negro de Audrey Hepburn en Desayuno con diamantes, el blanco de Marilyn en La tentación vive arriba, los guantes de Rita Hayworth, el conjunto azul y blanco de Judy Garland, incluso uno de los que lució Nicole Kidman en Moulin rouge...

Aquel lugar era sencillamente espectacular.

- ¿Hemos cruzado un portal y estamos en un plató de cine? - inquirió Lane con un hilo de voz, debía de estar tan impresionada como ella. De repente, abrió mucho los ojos, al mismo tiempo que alzaba la mano para señalar algo.- ¿Es eso una espada de luz?

- Sí, querida, me la regaló Ewan cuando le vestí para los Oscars.

En medio de toda aquella ropa, apareció Miss Celine con el mismo aspecto que Rory recordaba: el mismo pelo negro, las mismas gafas... Ella debía de recordarla porque sonrió afectuosamente y la saludó:

- Audrey, querida, has venido. Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

- Es verdad, Miss Celine - concedió ella, acompañándose de un ademán.

- ¿Audrey? - se extrañó Lane, aunque no tardó en agitar la cabeza, como si, de repente, hubiera decidido que aquello no tenía importancia.- ¿Ewan? ¿Usted llama a Ewan Mcgregor Ewan?

- ¿Y cómo quiere que le llame, jovencita: John? ¿Phillip?

- Pues... No sé... Supongo que tiene sentido.

Miss Celine le indicó a Lorelai que su vestido estaba listo, así que debía ir al probador para cambiarse. Mientras tanto, ellas tres avanzaron hasta una zona despejada, donde había dos cómodos sofás de terciopelo gris perla; uno frente a otro y, como tenían forma de semicírculo, parecían formar una circunferencia. Durante todo el trayecto, Miss Celine no dejó de mirar a Lane, pensativa, mientras su amiga se mostraba un poco asustada, lo que era normal dado el escrutinio al que se estaba viendo sometida.

- La verdad, querida, no llego a ponerme de acuerdo contigo - reconoció, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

- No conoce a muchas actrices coreanas - Lane hizo una mueca.- La verdad es que yo tampoco, tan solo a Yunjin Kim y por Perdidos. En mi casa nunca se veía mucho la televisión, tan solo misas y eso y ahí no es que aparezcan muchas actrices.

- ¡Vale! - dijo entonces Lorelai.- Ya estoy.

- ¿A qué esperas? ¡Sal! - pidió Rory emocionada; las tres se volvieron al mismo tiempo para ver como su madre abandonaba el probador con el vestido de novia más bonito que había visto nunca, por lo que ella sólo pudo decir.- Oh, mamá...

El vestido tenía escote de palabra de honor y estaba hecho con varias telas diferentes: la que correspondía a la parte del pecho era un tul delicado doblado en múltiples pliegues, pareciendo algo etéreo; se ajustaba gracias a una cinta ancha y satinada, que estaba decorada por un bonito y sencillo dibujo de pedrería, que le daba el brillo necesario, pues el resto de la falda caía en suaves pliegues, leves y gráciles, que parecían cobrar vida al agitarse delicadamente. Además, Miss Celine había prescindido de la cola o de añadir un can-can, así que se trataba de un vestido sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo era muy bonito y también radiante.

Era el vestido perfecto.

Lorelai dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, haciendo que la falda se abriera un poco más, antes de mirarlas con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Estoy guapa?

- Luke no va a poder darte el "sí, quiero", mamá - comentó Rory, todavía impresionada.- Se va a quedar sin palabras.

* * *

><p>Tras abandonar el taller de Miss Celine, las tres fueron de tiendas. En realidad, tanto Rory como Lorelai sólo iban a acompañarla, pero Lane se alegró de tener compañía esa mañana, sobre todo porque las echaba muchísimo de menos. Las bromas, la comida basura, el comprarse ropa nueva con tiempo y no deprisa y corriendo en las rebajas.<p>

Cada vez que se miraba en el espejo con una camiseta o un vestido nuevo, no dejaba de preguntarse cómo había podido descuidarse tanto desde que nacieron sus hijos. Los adoraba, daría la vida por ellos, pero debía recordar que también era una mujer. De hecho, era una mujer que se maquillaba a escondidas de su madre, que se encargaba de pasar por casa de Rory para poder vestirse como quería y no al gusto de su madre. ¿Dónde había quedado todo eso? ¿Dónde estaba ella, Lane?

Mientras regresaba a Stars Hollow sola, ya que las chicas se habían reunido con Luke para preparar la lista de bodas, no dejaba de darle vueltas a aquello. La maternidad la había absorbido por completo: salvo las pocas actuaciones que o bien su madre o bien Zach conseguían, no hacía nada más que cuidar de sus hijos.

Y no quería ser así.

No quería ser la típica ama de casa, no quería no tener nada más que sus hijos, ni ser una madre agobiante y sobreprotectora precisamente por eso: porque no tenía vida más allá de sus hijos. Además, se había criado con dos mujeres que habían sabido compaginar la maternidad con el trabajo: su madre siempre había llevado la tienda de antigüedades, además de todo lo que preparaba con la iglesia; Lorelai, por otro lado, había empezado como doncella de un hotel y había acabado dirigiendo el suyo propio; y su amiga, Sookie, tenía tres hijos y seguía siendo la mejor chef de Connecticut.

Tenía que encontrar algo que hacer, algo que la ayudara a sentirse algo más que una madre. Quería ser un ejemplo para sus hijos, quería que Zach volviera a sentirse fascinado por ella y, sobre todo, quería sentirse útil, inteligente, bien consigo misma.

Pero... ¿Qué quería hacer con su vida?

Aparcó el coche frente a su casa, sintiendo un escalofrío. Lo más aterrador de esa pregunta era que no conocía la respuesta, ni siquiera tenía por dónde empezar a buscarla.

Quizás si hablaba con Zach... Al fin y al cabo, él siempre había sido su mejor amigo, el que la había apoyado en todo: con el grupo, con el trabajo en Luke's, con su idea de no tener sexo antes del matrimonio... Con todo.

Ahí, sentada tras el volante del coche de tercera mano que tenían (el único que podían permitirse), comprendió que echaba de menos a Zach muchísimo más de lo que creía. Por eso, tomó una determinación: iba a recuperarle, iba a acercarse a él de nuevo y hablarle con franqueza por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sí, era una buena idea. Si estaban tan distanciados era porque apenas se comunicaban y eso era algo de los dos, ambos se mostraban apáticos, pero eso iba a terminar.

Salió del coche, sintiéndose mucho más animada, pero en cuanto dio dos pasos, toda aquella emoción se esfumó.

Sintió que se le detenía el corazón.

Frente a ella, en el porche de la pequeña casa donde vivían, estaba Zach... Pero no estaba solo. Se encontraba frente a una chica... Y qué chica. Era una preciosidad. Joven, guapa, con una talla de sujetador muy superior a la suya, larga melena rubia que parecía sacada de un anuncio de champú. Esa chica estaba sonriéndole a Zach, estaba hablando con él y... Y Lane no lo pudo soportar.

Fue como si algo la poseyera. Tras el impacto inicial, una sensación poderosa y ardiente nació en sus entrañas y se extendió hasta el último milímetro de su ser, haciendo que Lane perdiera el control y la razón. Por eso, cruzó los metros que la separaban de los otros dos en apenas unas cuantas zancadas.

- Ey, hola, Lane - le sonrió Zach.

- Hola, Zach - le saludó ella con aire tirante, mientras le cogía del brazo y lo arrastraba al interior de la casa. Una vez dentro, miró a la chica con frialdad.- Adiós... Desconocida - entonces cerró la puerta de un portazo, por lo que ésta vibró, al mismo tiempo que el estruendo se desvanecía, dando lugar a un extraño silencio. Lane, por su parte, se volvió hacia su marido.- ¿Me vas a cambiar por otra?

- ¿Eh?

- O sea... Vale, sé que no soy rubia, ni guapa, ni... Ni tengo esa... Esa... Esa talla de sujetador que, por cierto, resulta hasta ofensiva. Seguro que son operadas - escupió, cada vez con mayor rapidez, pues se había encendido y sabía que hasta que no echara todo lo que estaba guardándose para sí no iba a parar.

- Lane, no...

- Y sé que no soy la mejor esposa. ¿Qué narices? ¡Ni siquiera soy una esposa! ¡Ni una mujer! Sólo soy una madre, pero...- de repente, la adrenalina dejó de fluir por sus venas, dejando únicamente el desasosiego y el temor a que su mayor pesadilla se estuviera cumpliendo.- Tengo otras cosas, ¿sabes? Quizás no sea una gran periodista como Rory o no tenga un hotel de éxito o una tienda de antigüedades o... Ni siquiera soy la estrella de rock que quería ser, pero... Soy tu esposa y... Y me gusta ser tu esposa y... Sé que no soy fácil, pero tú tampoco y aún así... Yo... Yo te...- se le quebró la voz

- Lane, no es lo que crees - aprovechó para decir Zach.

- ¡Eso es lo que dicen todos!

- Pero yo no soy "todos". Soy yo...

- Elíjeme a mí - le interrumpió, casi temblando.- Pase lo que pase, me convierta en lo que me convierta, elíjeme a mí.

- P-pero, Lane, yo siempre...

No escuchó ni una sola de las palabras de Zach. Vio su expresión, vio su miedo y su confusión, le vio luchando por decir algo, pero no pudo escucharle. No se debió a que el corazón le latiera tanto que sólo podía oír su sangre bombeando, no, sino a que, de repente, había sido consciente de todo lo que había dicho, de aquella súplica tan patética que le hizo morirse de vergüenza.

Por eso, en vez de prestar atención a Zach, salió corriendo de casa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ajajá! ¡Por fin te tengo, Darth Vader! - exclamó Lorelai, mientras pulsaba el botón de la pistola que tenía entre las manos.<p>

No era un arma en realidad, sino el aparato que registraba los códigos de barras de los objetos de la tienda y que les había entregado el encargado para que marcaran aquellos que desearan incluir en la lista de bodas. Por eso, un haz de luz roja recorrió el espacio entre ella y Rory, que se tiró al suelo, fingiendo una herida mortal.

- ¡Oh, maldito seas, Luke Skywalker!

Rory alzó su pistola para devolverle el ataque, así que Lorelai también acabó tirándose, aunque con mayor dramatismo, para estupefacción de un par de clientes que había cerca de ellas. Desde donde estaba, con los ojos cerrados para acentuar su mejor expresión de dolor, se volvió hacia Luke.

- Oh, Chewie, el malvado Darth Vader ha podido conmigo... Oh... La muerte...

- ¿Por qué tengo que ser Chewbacca?

- Porque eres el único de los tres que no se depila - respondió Lorelai.

Luke hizo un gesto con la cabeza, aceptando el razonamiento.

- De todas maneras, dado que Rory es tu hija, debería ser ella Luke...

- Oh, qué mono - sonrió Lorelai, poniéndose en pie de un salto.- A veces se me olvida que mi chico es todo un entendido de la ciencia-ficción - le guiñó un ojo, antes de mostrarle la pistola.- ¿Quieres que marque la lámpara del señor Spock? ¿O quizás la hucha Tardis?

- ¿Y tú quieres que marque el libro de recetas de Martha Stewart? Se supone que una esposa debe prepararle tartas y ricas comidas a su marido.

- Ohh, eres malvado.

- Eso dicen algunos - asintió Luke. Se acercó a ella, mientras sacaba el E-book que les habían prestado para controlar cómo iba quedando la lista; lo colocó en medio para que ambos pudieran ver lo mismo.- Con vuestro jueguecito, habéis marcado unas cosas muy raras. Mira, por ejemplo esto: delantal rosa con volantes y lazos...

- Bueno, eso no ha sido accidental.

- ¿Qué?

- He pensado que sería divertido que te lo pusieras mientras me haces ricas comidas y tartas - le sonrió, antes de deslizar un dedo por sus anchos hombros, insinuante.- Y, además, alguna vez podrías llevarlo en Luke's... Sería divertido.

- Borrar - gruñó él.

- ¡Eres un soso!

- Vale, esto sí que es accidental - Luke la miró, mientras señalaba otro artículo.

- ¡No! ¡No borres mi tamizador!

Luke enarcó una ceja al escuchar eso y se volvió hacia ella, ladeando la cabeza.

- ¿Acaso sabes lo que es un tamizador?

- No, pero me gusta cómo suena: como a máquina espacial... O a invento del doctor Doofenshmirtz.

- Simplemente es un colador de harina.

- ¿En serio? Pues qué rollo. Menuda decepción.

- ¿Puedo borrarlo entonces?

- No. Quiero uno para tenerlo en la cocina.

- ¿Para qué?

- No sé, quizás algún día me apetezca colar harina - se encogió de hombros.- Me gustaría tener la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y, eh, es algo barato... Ya sabemos lo que nos regalará Taylor.

- ¡Oh, venga ya! Rory, dile a tu madre...- Luke se volvió en busca de la ayuda de su hija, pero ésta no estaba por ningún lado; ni siquiera Lorelai la vio.- ¿Rory? ¿Pero dónde está Rory?

* * *

><p>Tras que su madre fingiera morirse, Rory se echó a reír. Fue a acercarse a ella, pero, entonces, le vio. Se le detuvo el corazón un instante, aunque no tardó en acelerarse hasta el punto que Rory creyó que iba a sufrir una taquicardia; en ese momento, el pánico la superó, así que no pudo más que volver a tirarse al suelo para refugiarse detrás de una estantería, mientras seguía al chico con la mirada.<p>

Se trataba de Logan. Logan Huntzberger. SU Logan. Mejor dicho, su EX Logan.

Estaba igual que lo recordaba: rubio, guapo, sonrisa encantadora... Se paseaba por la tienda conversando tranquilamente con su hermana, Honor. Parecían estar buscando algo, seguramente un regalo para una boda a la que estarían invitados, lo que no era nada raro dada la cantidad de compromisos sociales que tenían los Huntzberger.

- Eh, ¿desde cuándo te avergüenzas de tu mamaíta?

Su madre y Luke estaban frente a ella, mirándola como si estuviera loca... Algo que encontraba comprensible, dada la situación... Oh... ¿Y si Logan les veía? Conocía a los dos, así que se acercaría y la vería y sería horrible y... No podía permitirlo. Por eso, tiró de ambos para que se escondieran a su lado.

- ¡Agachaos!

- ¿Es qué ha venido mi madre?

- ¡Mamá! - le riñó Rory.- No digas esas cosas.

- Hombre... La verdad es que tiene lógica - apuntó Luke.

- ¡Otro! Cada día os parecéis más. Sois malos.

- Bueno, es algo que pega perfectamente con el hecho de estar escondiéndonos y murmurando como si estuviéramos confabulados - observó su madre.- Y, por cierto, ¿qué hacemos aquí? ¿Planear cómo dominar el mundo?

- No.

- ¿Entonces?

- Logan está ahí y... No quiero verle. Me moriré de vergüenza si le veo.

- ¿Quieres que me encargue de él? - Luke frunció el ceño, ofuscado, mientras se volvía para ver al chico. Entrecerró los ojos, como si quisiera matar a Logan.

- ¡No! Sólo quiero que se vaya y no nos vea.

Rory volvió a asomarse, histérica, para ver cómo los hermanos Huntzberger seguían paseándose entre los estantes, acercándose a ellos más y más. Fue a decírselo a su madre, pero la vio sonriéndole a Luke, además de guiñándole un ojo.

- Me gusta el Luke mafioso.

- ¡¿De verdad creéis que es el momento para flirtear, parejita? - estalló Rory.

- ¿Y qué más quieres que hagamos? - le preguntó su madre.

- ¡No sé! ¡Encontrar una solución!

- Oh, oh, ya sé, quizás en esa estantería venden capas invisibles como las de Harry Potter - Rory fulminó a su madre, por lo que Lorelai alzó ambas manos como si pudiera una tregua. Al final, gateó un poco para acercarse al borde del mueble.- Vale, ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Como están en la parte izquierda, nos marcharemos por la derecha. Lo haremos agachados para que no nos vea.

- ¿Estás segura de que funcionará?

- ¿Y si simplemente nos marchamos? - propuso Luke.- Nos ponemos en pie, actuamos con normalidad y nos largamos. Y si nos ve, pues le ignoramos.

- ¡No puedo ignorarle! Ya le dije que no me casaría con él y le rompí el corazón, ahora no puedo hacer como si no le viera, sería muy feo... Y... Y... Tampoco podría hablar con él, ¡me moriría de la vergüenza! - Rory se aferró a la camisa de cuadros de Luke, casi zarandeándole de nerviosa que estaba.- Le dije que no quería casarme con él, lo dejamos y no le he visto en más de un año.

- Vale, vale, caminar agachados. Captado.

Los tres comenzaron a andar en cuclillas, preocupándose de no hacer ruido, ni de que nadie pudiera verles, lo que les retrasaba todavía más.

- Ay ho, ay ho, a casa a descansar...- cantó Lorelai.

- ¡Mamá!

- Yo no he sigo quien nos ha puesto en esta situación.

- ¿Tienen algún problema?

Ante ellos, apareció el encargado de la tienda. Les miraba con cara de pocos amigos y lo reforzaba colocando las manos en sus caderas. Por eso, no les quedó otra que ponerse en pie muy, muy despacio, sonriendo de forma tirante.

- Es que he perdido mi lentilla - mintió Lorelai.

- Ya...- a juzgar por el tono del encargado, no la había creido, aunque eso no impidió que su madre siguiera sonriendo tan tranquila. El hombre siguió serio a la hora de añadir.- A decir verdad, no les buscaba por eso. Algunos clientes se han quejado de... Bueno, ustedes. Al parecer, les molesta el que jueguen con los lectores, así que les agradecería que dejaran de hacerlo.

- Ah... Claro, claro, lógico por otra parte - su madre sonrió de forma inocente, oscilando de un lado a otro como si fuera una niña.- Prometeremos que seremos buenas. De hecho, creo que vendremos otro día para terminar. Es que, verá, hemos estado probando tartas y estamos un poco nerviosas por el azúcar y eso.

- Sí, quizás sea mejor que vengan otro día.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la puerta, pero, entonces, algo terrible sucedió. Como salidos de la nada, Logan y su hermana aparecieron delante de ellos. Rory no pudo evitar quedarse paralizada, sin saber qué decir, mientras que él abría la boca para decir algo... Que no llegó a pronunciar pues, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera reaccionar, Lorelai le pasó la mano por delante de la cara, diciendo:

- Estos no son los androides que estás buscando.

La sujetó del brazo y la condujo fuera de la tienda, mientras Logan las miraba con auténtica estupefacción.

* * *

><p>Luke aparcó la furgoneta frente a la casa de los Gilmore, mientras Lorelai se volvía una vez más para observar a Rory, que seguía dándose cabezazos contra el asiento. Compartió una mirada con su prometido, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros, tan perdido como ella en todo aquel asunto.<p>

- Logan debe de pensar que soy idiota - suspiró Rory.- ¿Por qué has tenido que hacer eso?

- Porque mi otra opción era meterle un dedo en el ojo y huir, algo que no me pareció una gran idea - respondió con una mueca, aunque sólo consiguió arrancar otro gemido en su hija.- No sabía qué más hacer. La culpa ha sido de Luke, que no se ha puesto protector cuando debía, ¿dónde ha quedado eso de querer matar a Logan, eh?

- Claro, échame la culpa a mí, Lorelai Wan Kenobi.

- Espero que la abuela ponga coliflor en la cena - gruñó Rory.

- ¿Coliflor? Puag, qué asco, no...- bajó de la camioneta junto a los demás y se volvió hacia su hija.- Escucha, Maquiavelo, simplemente hemos salido huyendo. Podría haber sido peor y, seguramente, no volverás a ver a Logan. Y, si lo haces, pues le dices que me estoy volviendo algo más loca de lo habitual con mi boda y arreglado.

- Y ni siquiera tendrás que mentir - apuntó Luke.

- Eh - protestó Lorelai.

- Entremos, anda - volvió a suspirar su hija.

En cuanto Rory llamó al timbre, Emily les abrió la puerta, dedicándoles su mejor sonrisa, antes de lanzarse a abrazar a su nieta. Tras estrecharla entre sus brazos amorosamente, le dedicó un efusivo saludo a Luke, por lo que Lorelai se preparó para un recibimiento tan cálido... Pero se quedó con las ganas, ya que su madre la miró con frialdad, mientras musitaba secamente.

- Lorelai - y tras ese mísero segundo de atención, se volvió en dirección al salón.- Vamos, Richard nos está esperando. Rory, Luke, ¿qué queréis de beber?

Ellos tres se quedaron algo rezagados, sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Mientras que Lorelai no se explicaba a qué venía todo aquello, tanto su hija como Luke la miraban expectantes.

- ¿Le has hecho algo a la abuela? - quiso saber Rory.

- No...- respondió no muy segura, mientras le daba su abrigo a la nueva doncella.- Al menos no lo creo... ¡No lo sé! Mi madre puede ser muy tiquismiquis y suspicaz, a lo mejor ha visto el vestido y ha considerado que no es suficiente y se ha ofendido. ¡Qué sé yo!

Tras llegar al salón, volvió a ocurrir lo mismo: mientras que su padre fue amable y afectuoso con Rory y Luke (incluso colocó tres aceitunas en la soda de ella y le tendió un pequeño cuenco de cristal con cortezas de cerdo a él para que acompañara su cerveza), a ella la trató con frialdad y, no contento con ello, le colocó una cebollita en su martini. Y, si algo había aprendido con ocho años de cenas de los viernes, era que la cebollita en su bebida significaba decepción, enfado o las dos.

Fue a decir algo, pero Rory se le adelantó al comentar alegremente:

- ¿Sabéis que mamá ya tiene el vestido? Está guapísima. Abuela, deberías habernos hecho caso y haber venido.

- No acostumbro a ir donde no se me quiere, Rory.

- Pero, abuela, si nosotras queríamos que vinieras, por eso te invitamos.

- Claro que sí - Emily fulminó a Lorelai con la mirada, antes de ponerse en pie para salir del salón.- He de ir a comprobar cómo va la cena. Por cierto, Lorelai, esta noche hay coliflor con bechamel, espero que te guste.

- Sabes que la odio, mamá - comentó ella, hastiada.

- ¿Ah si? Pues es la primera noticia que tengo de ello.

- Mamá, una de las primeras cosas que dije fue: coliflor caca, Lorelai no quiere coliflor, es caca - repuso, entrecerrando los ojos, pues no lograba deducir a qué venía semejante hostilidad hacia su persona.- Ya sabes, estaba entre "mamá, papá" y "Lorelai querer camiseta de Bananarama".

- Pues la verdad es que ahora mismo no lo recuerdo.

- Pero...

- ¡Ya basta, Lorelai! - la interrumpió su padre de forma severa.- Tu madre ha trabajado mucho en la cena, así que, lo menos que puedes hacer, es callar y ser amable... Al menos en esta cuestión, claro.

- ¿Alguno de los dos me va a decir qué he hecho ahora?

- Tú sabrás - repuso secamente Emily.

- ¡No, no lo sé! De verdad, no sé qué he hecho para que estéis así conmigo.

- ¿Qué que has hecho? - su madre parecía haber alcanzado el punto de ebullición, así que, simplemente, estalló.- ¡¿Qué que has hecho? ¡Pues lo mismo de siempre, Lorelai! ¡Tener en consideración a cualquier persona menos a tu propia familia! ¿Sabes la cantidad de tiempo que invertí en buscar todas las tartas? ¿Sabes lo que me está costando organizar tu boda? Para que, luego, simplemente me ignores. Ya no es sólo que le pidieras a Sookie que hiciera tu dichosa tarta, que podría entenderlo, ¿sabes? Porque, aunque te empeñes, no soy un ogro. Pero es que no ha sido eso, sino que me has mentido y me has tenido organizando cosas para nada.

- Espera, espera, espera - Lorelai se puso en pie para acercarse a su madre.- Yo no le he pedido a Sookie que haga mi tarta de bodas.

- ¿Ah no? Pero ella...

- ¡Dios! - exclamó Lorelai, poniendo los ojos en blanco.- Lo que pasa es que el mismo día que tú nos organizaste ese festín, Sookie organizó otro y... Bueno, todavía no he elegido ninguna porque no quería pasar por esto ni contigo ni con ella.

- Oh...- susurró Emily, un poco avergonzada.- ¿Entonces...?

- Entonces no me he decidido. Sookie lo ha dado por hecho, lo que es culpa mía porque no he sido clara con ninguna de las dos - admitió Lorelai.- Pero, mamá, te prometo que aprecio lo que estás haciendo. Es sólo que no me he decidido, ¿de acuerdo?

- Entiendo...- asintió Emily, por lo que Lorelai suspiró, aliviada, al menos podría elegir una tarta de Sookie, ya que su madre le había dicho que entendería que lo hiciera.- Lo que pasa es que tu amiga se está metiendo dónde no la llaman. Quiere competir conmigo, ¿eh? Pues no sabe dónde se ha metido.

- Pero... Pero... Yo no he dicho eso... Oh, dios, ¿qué he hecho?

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado o queréis decirme cualquier cosa, lo mismo de siempre: le dais a Review this chapter.<strong>

**Por lo demás, decir que por fin ha aparecido Logan, jojojo. Siempre planeé que apareciera a estas alturas, pero no sé si vais a querer matarme u os gusta que se pasee por aquí.**

**Ah, y por cierto, gracias a Mabelramon por su review ^^  
><strong>

**Proximamente: Capítulo 16 - Una serie de encuentros inesperados. ¿Qué estará planeando Emily? ¿Cómo será su encuentro con Sookie? ¿Se destruirán mutuamente? Y, tras lo sucedido en este capítulo, ¿qué habrá sido de Lane? ¿Y cómo se tomará Rory el haber vuelto a ver a Logan? ¿Y qué hará Logan tras haberse reencontrado con la chica que le cambió la vida?  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	16. Una serie de encuentros inesperados

**Capítulo 16**

**Una serie de encuentros inesperados**

Después de comer, Luke se había marchado rumbo a Hartford para poder organizar la lista de bodas con Lorelai, así que César y él se quedaron a cargo del restaurante. Jess agradeció el tener que ejercer de camarero de nuevo, ya que así estuvo ocupado y evitó pensar en la dichosa llamada que no llegaba.

Una de las primeras mesas que le tocó atender estaba ocupada por Kirk y una chica bastante mona... ¿Qué narices hacía Kirk con una chica?

- No le mires, Lulú - dijo Kirk en cuanto le vio, mientras cubría los ojos de la joven con una mano. En cuanto se cercioró de que ella no podía ver nada, se volvió hacia él para fulminarle con la mirada.- Todos saben que al sobrino de Luke le gusta hacer que las chicas bonitas rompan con sus novios.

- ¿Es tu novia? - se sorprendió Jess.

- ¡Y no va a ser tuya!

- Tranquilo, no me interesa - se encogió de hombros con desdén, antes de empuñar el lapicero y el bloc de notas.- ¿Sabéis ya lo que vais a tomar?

- ¿Estás diciendo que mi Lulú no es guapa? - inquirió Kirk, entrecerrando los ojos.

- No.

- Porque es guapa, ¡es muy guapa! ¡Incluso es mucho más guapa que Rory! - el hombre parecía fuera de sí... Bueno, todavía más fuera de sí de lo que solía estar Kirk. Se puso en pie, instando a la tal Lulú a imitarle.- ¿Ves? ¡Es guapísima! Y besa muy bien. Lulú, besa a Jess para que sepa lo que se está perdiendo.

- Pero, Kirk, no quiero besarle.

- Oye, yo no...- comenzó a decir Jess.

- Pero ha mancillado tu honor... ¿Quieres que vaya a casa a por mi guante? - ante la pregunta de Kirk, su novia negó con un gesto. Él volvió a mirarle con desconfianza.- ¿Estás segura de no querer besarle para demostrarle lo que se pierde?

- No quiero besar a nadie que no seas tú.

- ¡Oh, Lulú!

- ¡Oh, Kirk!

Los dos se cogieron de las manos, mientras volvían a sentarse como si estuvieran en pleno número de natación sincronizada. En cuanto estuvieron cómodos, se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

Jess decidió que había tenido suficiente, así que regresó a la barra, todavía impresionado por lo que acababa de vivir. A su lado, César soltó una risita, mientras echaba un rápido vistazo a la cocina. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, dándose cuenta de que todavía no se había acostumbrado a aquel curioso pueblo.

- Aquí estáis todos locos - le dijo al cocinero.

- Kirk no es una representación muy fiable de los habitantes del pueblo...

Justo en aquel momento, Taylor entró en el restaurante con prisa. Cruzó el espacio entre la puerta y la barra con una rapidez inusitada; con esa misma velocidad, colocó una carpeta frente a él, abriéndola, al mismo tiempo que clavaba en Jess sus ojos oscuros y que, en aquel momento, tenían un brillo un tanto... Desquiciado, emocionado... La verdad era que Taylor Doose seguía pareciendo el mismo tirano chiflado de siempre.

- Ya que tú vas a ser el padrino de Luke en la boda - dijo, aunque su tono hacía parecer sus palabras más un reproche que otra cosa.- debemos dejar unas cuantas cosas claras. En primer lugar, la despedida de soltero se hará, al menos, dos días antes de la boda. No queremos que haya problemas durante la ceremonia, ¿verdad? Sería todo un escándalo que se presentara tarde o resacoso - agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, de repente parecía espantado ante la mera idea. Un instante después, alzó dos dedos frente a él.- En segundo lugar, si se hará en el pueblo, debes firmar un contrato para comprometerte a que A) ningún resquicio de Stars Hollow se verá dañado; B) nada de gritos o actos vandálicos de los tuyos...

A Jess le costó un poco reaccionar ante semejante discurso, aunque en cuanto lo hizo, se volvió hacia César.

- ¿Decías?

- Yo mejor me vuelvo a la cocina.

El cocinero soltó una risita antes de desaparecer, lo que suponía dejarle solo con Taylor, que seguía incluso peor de lo que recordaba. De repente, Jess estaba siendo consciente de lo que significaban aquellas palabras, por lo que comenzó a sentirse insultado y, también, enfadado.

Iba a decirle a Taylor por dónde se podía meter todo aquel papeleo, cuando su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar. Dejó de respirar, un nudo apareció en su estómago. En la pantalla había aparecido el número de su amigo y agente. Nervioso, se olvidó del cartel de prohibidos móviles, incluso que estaba rodeado de desconocidos, para aceptar la llamada.

- ¿Qué te han dicho?

- ¡Les ha encantado! - le respondió una voz entusiasta al otro lado.

- ¿De verdad?

- ¡Ya te lo dije, tío! Es todavía mejor que tu anterior novela - insistió su amigo, casi gritándole, pero a Jess le dio igual. Estaba demasiado contento como para que le importara.- Quieren más. Así que, ya sabes, agarra ese trasto viejo y golpea las teclas, Jess. Tienes que acabar la historia.

- Lo haré - sonrió.

Entonces colgó. Se sentía eufórico. ¡Les había gustado! ¡A la nueva editorial le había gustado lo que llevaba escrito! ¡Les había gustado de verdad!

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Vas a firmar o no? - insistió Taylor.

- ¿Sabes? Hace un día maravilloso, deberías disfrutarlo.

Y, tras indicarle a César que volvería en un rato, salió del café sin dudarlo. Estaba tan contento que hasta sentía ganas de brincar y bailar. ¡Él! ¡A la editorial le había gustado! ¡Era increíble! Estaba tan exultante que, de repente, estar encerrado entre cuatro paredes le había parecido antinatural, así que salió a la calle, esperando calmarse un poco, pues comenzaba a temer que pudiera ir abrazando a la gente, besando a bebés y repartiendo caramelos de aliviado y alegre que se sentía.

Al llegar a la plaza, se topó con aquel cenador donde tan buenos momentos había pasado con Rory. Al pensar en ella, sus dedos se aferraron, casi sin que él se diera cuenta, al teléfono móvil. Lo sacó, dispuesto a llamarla. Sí, Rory tenía que ser la primera en saberlo. Ya no era sólo porque si estaba escribiendo, era gracias a ella, sino también porque sabía que se alegraría y que sería la única que le comprendiera de verdad.

No obstante, un llanto le hizo frenarse en seco.

Se quedó parado en medio de la plaza, mirando en derredor, mientras intentaba localizar de dónde provenían los lloros.

Al final, se dio cuenta de que había alguien escondido entre los matorrales, así que se acercó para echar un vistazo... Y se arrepintió al instante porque se trataba de Lane, la mejor amiga de Rory y la mujer de Zach. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, se habría marchado sin más para llamar a Rory y darle la buena nueva, pero su maldita conciencia no le permitía ignorar a Lane.

_¿En qué momento de mi vida me convertí en un sentimental?_

Se sentó junto a ella, pese a su propia reticencia e incomodidad, pues consolar no era precisamente su fuerte... O que, sencillamente, hubiera hecho alguna vez. De hecho, sólo con ver como Lane se convulsionaba, mientras gemía, ya se sentía fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, sacó valor de algún lugar recóndito de su ser y, mirando al frente para facilitar las cosas, carraspeó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- ¿Tú qué crees, idiota? - alcanzó a decir Lane con voz demasiado chillona.

- Pregunta tonta, vale. Em...- apretó los labios un instante, antes de intentarlo de nuevo.- ¿Qué ha pasado? Bueno, si me lo quieres contar y eso... Tampoco es que fuera a obligarte...

- Que soy patética, eso ha pasado.

- No creo que eso sea verdad.

- ¡Como si tú me conocieras! - siseó, aunque la verdad era que ya no parecía tan acongojada como segundos antes.

- Rory siempre me hablaba mucho de ti. Nunca dijo que fueras patética.

- Eso es porque hace mucho que no habláis. Antes no lo era, pero ahora sí. Ahora soy una madre de familia sin una meta en la vida y que le suplica a su marido que la elija cuando ni es guapa, ni rubia, ni... Nada especial - Lane contrajo el rostro en una mueca y lo enterró entre sus manos, ahogando un grito.- ¿Cómo he podido comportarme así? ¿Cómo he podido suplicarle que me eligiera? ¡Me voy a morir de la vergüenza!

Jess no sabía cómo responder a aquellas preguntas, así que se limitó a decir algo que sabía a ciencia cierta.

- Zach te quiere de verdad. No te elegiría nunca porque ni siquiera se plantearía el que hubiera otra mujer en su vida - entonces, de repente, fue consciente de lo que habría pasado, así que suspiró.- De hecho, esa rubia de la que hablas seguramente es la canguro que va a contratar para que tengáis una noche para vosotros.

Lane se quedó muy quieta.

Permaneció así durante un par de segundos, aunque a Jess se le antojó una eternidad, hasta que, al final, se quitó las gafas un momento para restregarse los ojos. En cuanto se las volvió a colocar, le miró entre curiosa y extrañada.

- ¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?

- Cosas que pasan.

- Pero...- Lane siguió confusa.- ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Jess Mariano?

- ¿Por qué todos me tomáis como el Anticristo?

- Oh, no, no te considero eso... Más bien un Tyler Durden.

Jess asintió con un gesto, antes de ladear la cabeza para sonreír un poco. De repente, se sentía algo más cómodo en presencia de Lane, aunque seguía extrañándole el hecho de que, últimamente, parecía una versión masculina de Oprah al intentar ayudar a aquel extraño matrimonio.

- Pues ya sabes cuál es la primera regla de El club de la lucha: no hablar del club de la lucha.

- Pero, Rory debería...

- No me gustaría que comenzaran a tomarme por un blandito.

La chica se limitó a asentir, todavía sorprendida. El silencio se hizo entre ellos, aunque no era incómodo ni tenso. No es que se hubieran convertido en amigos, pero, al menos, sabía que podían estar juntos, algo que no le había resultado nada sencillo cuando había estado saliendo con Rory.

- Así que Zach está preparando una cita, ¿eh?

- Finge sorpresa. Se está tomando muchas molestias para sorprenderte.

- Lo haré...- asintió con un gesto.- Aunque aún me muero de la vergüenza. ¡Menudo numerito he montado! Ni Kayne West en los MTV Video Music Awards... Creo que no voy a poder ni mirarle a la cara.

- Escondiéndote no vas a solucionar nada.

- Lo sé... Debería volver.

Tras compartir una mirada, ambos se pusieron en pie. Se despidieron con un gesto y una sonrisa, antes de tomar cada uno su propio camino.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, Emily Gilmore desayunó junto a su marido, como acostumbraba y, después, cogió su coche. Condujo a toda velocidad hacia Stars Hollow, exactamente hasta las afueras del pueblo donde se alzaba el precioso hotel que Lorelai poseía: el Dragonfly Inn.<p>

Al aparcar, comprobó con alivio que aquella carraca vieja que Lorelai llamaba coche (y que, si conocía a su hija, tendría un nombre propio de lo más tonto como Ruedas o Tornillito) no estaba por ningún lado. Bien. No es que le importara demasiado que Lorelai estuviera ahí, pero prefería hacer lo que tenía planeado sin la presencia de su hija; ni quería incomodarla, ni ponerla en una tesitura complicada, ni discutir. Sobre todo no quería discutir. Lorelai se iba a casar de una vez por todas como mandaban los cánones y, aunque su futuro marido no fuera la elección que ella hubiera deseado, iba a encargarse de que todo fuera perfecto, de ser parte esencial de ese capítulo en la vida de su hija.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta de entrada, localizó a quien buscaba: al francés estirado que se encargaba de la recepción y de dirigir el hotel cuando a Lorelai le resultaba imposible. El hombre, de nombre Michel, dio un pequeño respingo al verla, aunque no tardó en acercarse a ella con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Buenos días, señora Gilmore, espero que no haya venido a hacer más sugerencias sobre las flores - le saludó, antes de besarle educadamente la mano.

- Oh, no, no tengo tanto tiempo como para encargarme de eso.

- Es una pena - apostilló Michel con... ¿Era ironía? Bueno, no tenía tiempo.

- He venido a ver a Sookie. Supongo que estará en la cocina, ¿no? - en cuanto el hombre asintió, afianzó el bolso en su hombro y salió despedida hacia allí; nada más llegar, se quedó muy quieta, observando a su rival, la mujer que estaba intentando sabotear sus planes para la boda. Con sequedad, se aclaró la garganta, antes de saludar fríamente.- Sookie.

La chef del Dragonfly Inn. dio un leve respingo, olvidándose de la salsa que estaba preparando para plantarle cara. Uno de sus ayudantes, acudió raudo a coger la cuchara de madera que Sookie había soltado y logró atraparla antes de que tocara el suelo; justo después, se encargó él de la salsa, mientras su jefa seguía avanzando hacia Emily. Acabaron una frente a la otra, examinándose con fijeza. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- Emily - saludó escuetamente Sookie.

- Supongo que mi hija hablaría contigo...

- Me llamó anoche, sí - corroboró la cocinera entrecerrando los ojos.

- Entonces tenemos que hablar.

- Desde luego.

* * *

><p>- ¿De verdad huisteis interpretando una escena de La guerra de las galaxias?<p>

Lane la miró con sorpresa, alzando tanto las cejas que, en otra ocasión, Rory lo habría encontrado de lo más divertido. No obstante, en ese momento, no pudo más que asentir con un gesto, entre avergonzada y acongojada.

- Al menos era de la saga buena.

Su amiga se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, que llevaba completamente suelto y mejor peinado que durante las otras visitas que le había hecho.

- Hubiera sido mucho peor si hubierais imitado a Jar Jar Bins, desde luego.

- Oh, Lane, ¿qué estará pensando Logan sobre mí? - se lamentó Rory, soltando lo que llevaba acallando desde el día anterior. Cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa para enterrar en ellos el rostro.- Seguro que cree que soy tonta. ¡Y además estaba su hermana delante! ¡Qué vergüenza! Aunque, bueno, al menos pensará que le hice un favor rechazando su proposición, ¿quién querría casarse con alguien tan patético como yo?

- No eres patética.

- ¡Sí que lo soy! Últimamente no dejo de huir. Primero Gary, luego Jess y ahora Logan - le recordó, volviendo a agitar la cabeza.- ¿Pero qué me pasa? Es como si fuera Julia Roberts en Novia a la fuga.

- Entonces sólo debes encontrar a tu Richard Gere.

- Está tan escondido que más que Richard Gere parece Carmen Sandiego - comentó Rory, apartándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja.

- A lo mejor está más cerca de lo que crees.

Aquello sí que la cogió desprevenida. ¿Qué quería decir Lane con eso? La miró con la esperanza de que añadiera algo más, pero su amiga se limitó a sonreír levemente, como si supiera algo que a Rory se le escapaba completamente. Fue entonces cuando reparó en que Lane parecía mucho más calmada que antes... No, calmada no era la palabra, en paz, era como si su vida volviera a fluir con normalidad.

- ¿Novedades con Zach? - preguntó, suspicaz.

- Más o menos.

Justo en aquel momento, los gemelos comenzaron a protestar, así que Lane se levantó para acudir rápidamente a su dormitorio, donde estaba la cuna de los pequeños. Rory la siguió y cogió a uno de los niños en brazos, mientras su amiga hacía lo mismo.

- No pensarás dejarme así.

Tras poner los ojos en blanco, Lane le contó todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior: como, tras volver de pasar la mañana en Hartford, había encontrado a Zach con una joven rubia, se había puesto tan celosa que acabó perdiendo el control y como, al final, había descubierto que la chica en cuestión no era más que una canguro, ya que su marido le estaba preparando una cita sorpresa.

- ¿Y sabes cuándo va a ser la cita? - inquirió Rory.

- Eso todavía es sorpresa - sonrió Lane, acunando a su hijo con cariño.- Pero, ¿sabes? Cuando volví a casa, Zach estaba preocupado y... No sé, ahora creo que todo va bien. Me di cuenta de que le sigo queriendo y él también y de que está haciendo un esfuerzo. Y eso me dio fuerzas para tomar algunas decisiones y sé que Zach me apoyará y... Sé que es una tontería - se encogió de hombros, aunque seguía sonriendo.- pero con todo lo que pasó, sé que soy algo más que una madre.

- Me alegro tanto, Lane.

- Mmm, Rory, creo que debería contarte algo más.

- Vamos, sin miedo - la animó tras dejar en la cuna al niño que ella había estado sosteniendo.

- Estuve hablando con Jess.

- Ah...- de nuevo, se sintió sorprendida, aunque en aquella ocasión hubo algo más. Decepción por no ser ella la que habló con Jess, temor por el revoloteo que estaba teniendo lugar en su estómago, añoranza por no haber estado con él desde la noche del bar.

- Sabes que yo lo consideraba algo así como Sauron o, si te siguen gustando las comparaciones con Star wars, Anakyn Skywalker, pero... Se preocupó por mí, incluso creo que intentó consolarme.

- ¿Crees?

- Fue un poco raro.

- Ya me imagino.

- Lo que quiero decir, Rory - prosiguió Lane tras dejar a su hijo en la cuna y emprender el camino hacia la cocina de nuevo.- Es que creo que ha cambiado. Y también creo que quiere tener algo contigo de verdad, por eso se está esforzando en crear vínculos con los demás, con ser parte de tu mundo.

- Yo ya sabía que Jess había madurado - reconoció ella con un hilo de voz, dejándose caer en el sofá.- Pero he intentando no pensar en eso.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Porque, cuando lo descubrí, estaba con Logan y... No sabía dónde me dejaba eso - reconoció, sintiéndose de pronto muy incómoda. A pesar de que cuando estaba con Jess se sentía a gusto, cuando pensaba en su situación se ponía nerviosa.- Y luego... No lo hice bien con él, estuve a punto de engañar a Logan con Jess o a Jess con Logan... ¿Sabes? Si lo pienso bien, no sé si volví con Logan porque estaba enamorada de él o porque hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía como me sentí con Jess.

- Quizás sentías algo por los dos...

- Es que yo nunca lo dejé con Jess. Simplemente desapareció, ¡dos veces! Y... Y luego aparece y yo... Me siento a gusto con él, pero luego veo a Logan en una tienda y me pongo histérica y... Yo qué sé, las cosas eran más fáciles con Logan, eso sí que lo sé y... Creo que me voy a esconder debajo de la cama y no salir nunca más.

- Yo creo que en el fondo siempre has sabido con quién estar - le sonrió Lane, acariciándole un brazo con suavidad.- Y también creo que eso da miedo.

Rory abrió la boca para expresar de una vez uno de sus mayores miedos: ¿y si Jess era como su padre? Y si estaba obsesionada con él porque jamás habían llegado a terminar de verdad y se estaba perdiendo algo importante. ¿Y si Logan era su Luke? Cuando no quiso casarse con él fue porque no quería atarse tan pronto, no quería perder libertad... Y una parte de ella, una parte muy chiquitita que no podía controlar, pensaba en Jess, recordaba sus palabras, esa idea de que estaban destinados a estar juntos. Al fin y al cabo, había sido Jess quien la había salvado... Como hacía unos días en el bar.

Justo en ese momento, mientras pensaba todo eso, su teléfono móvil sonó. En la pantalla, su nombre, por lo que se puso en pie.

- Eh, Lane, me tengo que ir... Luego nos vemos.

- Claro, ¡hasta luego!

En cuanto abandonó la casa de su mejor amiga, llenó sus pulmones de aire e intentó calmarse, sin poder lograrlo. Como si no lo cogía, él iba a cansarse de insistir, aceptó la llamada y quiso morirse de vergüenza al oír el amistoso y burlón tono de Logan al otro lado del teléfono:

- ¡Qué bien que te pillo, Gilmore Wan Kenobi!

- Ya conoces a mi madre - dijo, negando con la cabeza.

- Honor se quedó impresionada. De verdad. Le costó reaccionar - mientras se dirigía hacia el café de Luke, pues definitivamente necesitaba calorías para sobrevivir a aquel mal trago, se imaginó a Logan sonriéndole de aquella manera socarrona, con los ojos brillantes.- Para serte sincero, yo también. La fuerza es poderosa en ti, bella jedi.

- Logan, deja de tomarme el pelo - le pidió y, pese a la vergüenza, se rió un poco. Después, suspiró un poco, se retiró el pelo de la cara con un gesto y añadió con suavidad.- Cuánto tiempo.

- Un año.

- ¿Qué tal estás, Logan?

- Bien...- hizo una breve pausa, antes de añadir con tono serio, olvidándose de las bromas y las gracias que siempre habían teñido su relación.- Me gustaría verte, Rory. Ponernos al día, ya sabes... Puedes decir que no, claro, pero... ¿Tomamos un café?

- C-claro. Cuando quieras.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, lo primero de todo, dar las gracias a georginiuxa por su review ^^<br>**

**Después, pues lo de siempre, si os ha gustado o queréis comentar cualquier cosa le dais a Review this chapter y me hacéis feliz ;P  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 17 - Luke les planta cara. ¿Cómo acabará el enfrentamiento entre Emily y Sookie? ¿Sobrevivirá alguien de Stars Hollow a tamaño cara a cara? ¿Y dónde está Lorelai mientras eso ocurre? ¿Rory se aclarará con lo que siente? Vale, eso desde ya os digo que no, pero encontrará una ayuda inesperada en Jess.  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	17. Luke les planta cara

**Capítulo 17**

**Luke les planta cara**

¿Pero qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había quedado con Logan para tomar un café y ponerse al día? Sólo con pensar en que había aceptado la proposición, Rory quería vomitar. ¿Cómo iba a verle si le había dicho que no quería casarse con él? De hecho, esa parte seguía teniéndola clara: no quería casarse con Logan y ser la mujer de un Huntzberger con todo lo que eso conllevaba; había estado, de hecho, viviendo en aquel mundo de casas de cristal, de riqueza y fiestas y se había perdido a sí misma en el proceso.

Y, sin embargo, había aceptado.

Y, sin embargo, desde que había visto a Logan no había dejado de pensar en él.

Suspiró al ver que ya había llegado al café de Luke, pues su madre estaría ahí desayunando y podría hablar con ella. Nunca había consultado sus decisiones románticas con ella, incluso le había ocultado lo confusa que se sentía con la vuelta de Jess, pero... Empezaba a estar tan confundida con sus propios sentimientos que no sabía a quién más recurrir; al fin y al cabo, Lorelai también había pasado por todo aquello con otros dos hombres.

Al entrar en Luke's le sorprendió ver que ni su madre, ni el dueño del café se encontraban ahí, tan solo estaban Zach, César y... Su otro quebradero de cabeza, Jess.

Bueno, al menos tendría comida.

Se sentó en la barra, esperando sentirse incómoda o asustada, pero no, todo lo contrario: era agradable, incluso a pesar del fuerte latido de su corazón. Se humedeció los labios, pensando qué pedir, cuando Jess le colocó una taza de café frente a ella y un plato con dos donuts.

- Sé que no te gusta la comida de César - le sonrió.

- ¡Shh! ¡No digas eso en voz alta! Se va a enterar - observó, angustiada, mirando momentáneamente más allá del chico para cerciorarse de que el cocinero no les había escuchado. Seguía friendo huevos tan contento, así que supuso que no.

- La telepatía no es uno de mis múltiples dones, si quiero decir algo, tengo que hacerlo en voz alta - apuntó el joven, cruzando los brazos sobre la barra.

De repente, a Rory le llegaron recuerdos de una época que ya parecía muy lejana: Jess trabajando de camarero con un delantal y escaqueándose para compartir besos furtivos, escondiéndose de Lorelai y de Luke; donuts robados que comían en el piso superior, mientras ella hacía los deberes y Jess o bien leía algo o bien escuchaba música y agitaba la cabeza, completamente emocionado.

Había sido la época más emocionante de su vida.

- ¿Y Luke? - preguntó Rory, intentando actuar con normalidad y que Jess no notara que, en realidad, estaba pensando en ellos como pareja.

- Ha llamado para decir que vendría tarde. Le sustituyo.

- Ah, así que eso es lo que haces ahora, ¿eh? Vas ayudando a la gente, ¿tiene algo que ver con el karma, Earl? - Rory sonrió de oreja a oreja, divertida; la situación todavía tuvo más gracia cuando Jess se removió, incómodo, incluso un poco sonrojado.

- Has hablado con Lane.

- He oído algo sobre que casi cantas Eso es amor.

- Ninguna buena acción queda sin castigo - suspiró Jess, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Rory, todavía sonriente, le dio un buen trago a su café antes de devorar medio donut casi de un trago. Se dispuso a atacar la otra mitad, cuando vio que el chico volvía a cruzar los brazos sobre la barra, inclinándose hacia ella.- ¿Qué tal va la búsqueda de trabajo?

- Sigo buscando - se encogió de hombros.

Jess asintió antes de llevarse una mano a los vaqueros y sacar un papel, que colocó sobre la superficie; apoyó la yema de un dedo sobre él, mientras clavaba la mirada en Rory, serio.

- Eh... Esto... Bueno, no te lo tomes como una obligación o algo así, ¿eh? Es simplemente una opción - dijo, un poco nervioso. Tomó aire un momento, antes de continuar con mayor seguridad.- El otro día hablé con mi representante y me dijo que en una editorial de Nueva York buscan a un asistente. Por lo que me contó, se trata de ayudar al editor leyendo manuscritos, siendo un poco su secretaria... Ya sé que no es periodismo, pero a ti siempre te ha gustado leer y, aunque al principio tendrías que ser una asistente, hay opciones de ascender. Y, bueno, no sé, pensé en ti. Mejor estar leyendo manuscritos y preparando cafés que otra cosa, ¿no?

Rory se sorprendió. No por el gesto, pues eso de que Jess acudiera en su rescate empezaba a ser una costumbre, sino porque jamás se había planteado algo así. Siempre había querido ser periodista, aún quería, pero... Era una buena opción hasta que encontrara algo. Además, le resultaba tremendamente interesante la idea de poder encontrar a una nueva Rowling o a un nuevo Flauvert o a un nuevo Stephen King.

- Oh, Jess, ¡gracias!

- No me las des, sólo te he pasado un número - hizo un gesto con la mano como si aquello no tuviera importancia.- Aunque estoy seguro de que si vas a la entrevista, les vas a encantar.

- ¡Voy a llamar ahora mismo! Espera, ¿eh?

Salió del restaurante un momento para llamar al número que Jess le había dado, donde estuvo hablando con alguien de personal sobre su currículum. El hombre quedó muy impresionado, así que le pidió que enviara una copia en papel y le avanzó que, seguramente, la llamarían para una entrevista y, añadió en tono confidencial, tenía muchas posibilidades de conseguir el puesto.

Ante la buena noticia, Rory se puso a saltar para celebrarlo. Entonces recordó que el chivatazo se lo había dado Jess, así que entró corriendo en el restaurante y se tiró sobre él, loca de contenta. El chico logró cogerla en brazos, mientras Rory exclamaba casi fuera de sí:

- ¡Me van a llamar! ¡Le he gustado! ¡Creo que tengo posibilidades!

Tras aquella última exclamación se calló para sonreír al chico, aunque en ese preciso momento sus miradas se encontraron y a Rory se le cortó la respiración. Fue como si el resto del mundo dejara de existir, como si todo se desvaneciera, salvo Jess. Se sintió terriblemente atraída hacia él, hacia sus labios... Sus labios que tanto le gustaban y que hacía tanto tiempo que no había probado.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que se abandonara por completo a aquella mezcla de sensaciones poderosas y, quizás, un poco contradictorias, Rory logró separarse un poco, bajar al suelo y añadir con un hilo de voz:

- Muchas gracias, Jess.

- De nada... Rory - dijo él con el mismo tono.

- Yo... Esto... Debería... Debería irme, sí, eh... Tengo... Tengo que hacer cosas, ya sabes, de la boda. S-soy la dama de honor y tengo trabajo y... Bueno, ya sabes, ¿no?

- C-claro.

- Pues... Pues nos vemos.

- Sí, eso... Por ahí y... Somos dama de honor y padrino, así que...

- Sí...

Tras agitar los dedos en el aire a modo de despedida, Rory abandonó el café a toda velocidad, sintiendo que el corazón le martilleaba tanto en el pecho que se le iba a salir. ¡Ni siquiera tenía resuello!

Definitivamente, ningún otro chico lograba que se sintiera así.

* * *

><p>Se dejó caer sobre el colchón. Su respiración era agitada, pero era una sensación dulce, la calma que se había instalado tras la frenética acción que habían mantenido hasta hacía un par de segundos. Todavía con aquel sabor meloso en los labios, se giró para apoyar el rostro en el pecho de Luke, abrazándole.<p>

- Qué bien saben tus besos - susurró.

Luke, como única respuesta, le besó el pelo, antes de deslizar un brazo por su cintura. Lorelai, por su parte, se mordió el labio inferior un instante; después, se volvió hacia su prometido, sonriendo con cierta malicia.

- Deberíamos hacer novillos más a menudo.

- Desde luego - sonrió él.- De hecho, deberíamos escribir un acuerdo prenupcial con esa cláusula. Bueno, no quiero decir que quiera un contrato de esos. Es que no quiero. Ni hacer separación de bienes ni nada, ya sabes que adoptaría a Rory si hiciera falta y yo... Yo sólo quería decir que...

Al verlo tan apurado y por un lío que él mismo había organizado, Lorelai no pudo evitar sonreír. Le gustaba eso de Luke, los monólogos que hacía a veces, cuando se ponía nervioso y las palabras le traicionaban porque no era bueno expresándose. Lo encontraba particularmente encantador.

- Luke...- dijo ella entonces, con suavidad.

- Mejor me callo, ¿no? - suspiró él.

- Deberíamos buscar una casa nueva. Más grande.

Aquello debió de sorprender a Luke, que se incorporó con tanta brusquedad que el pelo castaño le cayó sobre los ojos; a decir verdad, la miró atónito.

- Pero tú no querías dejar esta casa. Te encanta esta casa.

- Me encanta esta casa - le confirmó Lorelai con una sonrisa, mientras se sentaba, cubriéndose con la sábana.- Esta siempre ha sido mi casa. Fue aquí donde Rory creció: pasó su primera gripe, la varicela, tuvo a su primer novio, le rompieron el corazón por primera vez... Y aquí me han pasado muchísimas cosas buenas, pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Es una casa para dos, para tres como mucho - se encogió de hombros, provocando que Luke abriera mucho los ojos.- El otro día Rory comprendió que queríamos hijos y se asustó mucho. Creo que es porque teme no tener sitio aquí y no quiero que eso ocurra.

- No, no, claro que no, Rory siempre tendrá un lugar con nosotros - se apresuró en opinar Luke.- ¿Se lo has dicho? Porque, de verdad, si cree que va a cambiar eso porque nos casemos, no es verdad. Lorelai, quiero a Rory como si fuera mi hija, yo...

- Rory lo sabe.

- Menos mal - asintió, visiblemente aliviado, por lo que Lorelai volvió a sonreír. Luke se pasó ambas manos por el pelo, más relajado.- ¿Y qué pasará con esta casa? Nunca has querido que nadie más viva aquí. No querrás que la convirtamos en un estudio de música, ¿verdad?

- No lo sé. Podría ser nuestra residencia de verano.

- O podrías regalársela a Rory - sugirió Luke. Al escuchar aquello, Lorelai entrecerró un poco los ojos, ¿por qué narices no se le había ocurrido antes? Era una gran idea.- Así, podría alquilarla y sacar un dinero, hasta que decida que quiere establecerse en un lugar. Y podría estar en Stars Hollow, pero ser más independiente.

Colocó una mano en los labios de Luke, acercándose a él de nuevo.

- ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que eres un hombre muy inteligente?

Se fundieron en un apasionado beso que, seguramente, les llevaría al tercer round, algo que a Lorelai le apetecía muchísimo... Aunque, justo entonces, sonó su teléfono móvil, por lo que soltó un gemido antes de alargar la mano, cogerlo y descubrir que le estaban llamando desde el Dragonfly Inn.

- ¿Qué quieres, Michel? - inquirió, mohína.

- ¿Lorelai? ¡Tienes que venir corriendo!

Ante el tono de urgencia de Michel, dio un respingo y se acercó al borde la cama para buscar sus zapatillas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Michel? ¿Un incendio? ¡No me digas que es un incendio! Bastante tuve con uno... Y no quiero que se incendie mi hotel. ¡Oh, los caballos! Michel, ¿están bien los caballos? Si hay un incendio...

- ¡No hay ningún incendio! - chilló Michel.- ¡Es peor!

- ¿Peor?

- ¡Es la tercera guerra mundial! ¡Es horrible! Ha venido tu madre y ha ido a la cocina y Sookie y ella parecían dos vaqueros en una de esas horribles películas del oeste y... Tengo miedo, Lorelai. Me he atrincherado en la recepción, pero... ¡Tienes que venir! ¡YA!

* * *

><p>Cuando Luke y ella cruzaron la puerta del hotel, descubrieron que, tal y como había dicho, Michel permanecía escondido, agachado tras el mostrador de recepción. También vieron que varios clientes estaban en el comedor, murmurando entre sí, echando vistazos a la cocina, de donde provenían una serie de gritos que lograron poner la piel de Lorelai de gallina.<p>

- ¡Lorelai es mi hija!

- ¡Y mi mejor amiga!

- ¡Tú le organizaste la boda con Max Medina!

- ¡Pero no se casó! ¡Eso no cuenta! ¡Y fui yo quien le preparó el pastel para la primera boda con Luke! ¡Y era precioso!

- ¡Y gafe! ¡Que entonces no se casaron!

- ¡Usted siempre ha preferido a Christopher! ¡Pues ahora se aguanta!

Lorelai fue a entrar a la cocina, pero al escuchar aquel último grito se detuvo en seco y se volvió hacia Luke, haciendo una mueca.

- Quizás deberíamos irnos y ya nos quedaremos con la que sobreviva.

- Lorelai...

- ¿Qué? Nadie se mete en las peleas entre los inmortales...- miró esperanzada a Luke, pero su prometido no se dejó ablandar.- ¡Arg, está bien! Pero que sepas que no va a salir nada bueno de esto.

- Eso me resulta familiar.

- Y mira cómo hemos acabado.

- Ja, ja, qué graciosa.

Cuando, al fin, cruzaron la puerta y estuvieron en el interior de la cocina, se quedaron impresionados. Normalmente aquella habitación estaba tan limpia como la patena, pero en aquel momento estaba cubierta de comida, con todos los pinches de Sookie en una esquina, impresionados, mientras la propia Sookie y Emily daban vueltas a una mesa... Y también estaban cubiertas de comida.

- Vale, ya basta - les interrumpió con dureza Lorelai, colocándose entre ellas como para separarlas. Primero observó a su mejor amiga, que llevaba puré de patatas en el pelo y no dejaba de moverse, demasiado nerviosa.- Tú, bastantes accidentes tienes ya estando normal, como para estar en una cocina así. Cálmate - se volvió hacia Emily.- Y tú, mamá, llevas rabanitos en una oreja, como si fueras Luna Lovegood... Y creo que con eso lo digo todo. Basta. Las dos.

- Quiere quitarme la boda de mi hija - insistió Emily.

- Y tú la de mi mejor amiga.

- ¡Eh, no empecemos de nuevo! - exclamó Lorelai.

- Pero...- dijeron a coro las otras dos.

- Vale, ahora mismo sólo veo dos soluciones: o una de las dos cede, cosa que, sinceramente, parece imposible - admitió Lorelai, mirando a su amiga y a su madre alternativamente.- O, bien, trabajáis juntas. Al fin y al cabo, Sookie es una de las mejores chef del país, mamá. Y, Sookie, mi madre sabe cómo organizar cosas y es muy elegante, tú misma lo has dicho muchas veces, incluso te ayudó con tu boda, ¿recuerdas?

- Sí... Y quedó todo muy bonito - asintió suavemente Sookie.

- Todas Las hijas de la revolución americana están encantadas con su comida, les encanta celebrar cualquier cosa aquí - admitió Emily, de mala gana, aunque no tardó en sonreír.- Quizás podríamos organizar la boda juntas.

- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Tengo muchas ideas! ¿Quieres que se las cuente? - sonrió Sookie.

- Claro, y yo también, podemos compartirlas.

- Venga, le daré un trozo de bizcocho y un café. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Al ver que, al fin, algo se había solucionado, Lorelai suspiró aliviada y se reunió con Luke que, no obstante, parecía preocupado. Se pasaba una mano por la nuca, observando como Sookie y Emily comenzaban a murmurar, visiblemente emocionadas. Antes de que ella pudiera decir nada, su prometido la miró, enarcando un poco las cejas, al mismo tiempo que decía:

- A ver si va a ser peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

* * *

><p>Estaba siendo una tarde tranquila.<p>

En el piso superior, Jess aporreaba las teclas de la máquina de escribir con rapidez e ímpetu, por lo que a Luke le llegaba el continuo murmullo que, más que un incordio, resultaba un sonido relajante. En el restaurante, únicamente un par de personas estaban desperdigadas por las mesas con sus respectivas consumiciones.

Tras terminar de secar el último vaso, Luke examinó a sus clientes. Estaban servidos, así que, de momento, estaba libre. Por eso, cogió su bloc de notas, el lapicero que descansaba detrás de su oreja y se puso a pensar. Lorelai y él habían decidido escribir sus propios votos en lugar de los tradicionales, lo que le parecía mucho más romántico... Pero también mucho más difícil, pues siempre había sido parco en palabras y tampoco era muy bueno expresando lo que sentía.

Pese a su pequeño problema con el lenguaje, no se iba a rendir. Estaba dispuesto a escribir los votos más bonitos de la historia, no iba a parar hasta lograrlo pues, desde el mismo instante en que decidió declararse, había planeado cada paso con cuidado.

En primer lugar, había esperado hasta que Rory pudiera volver para estar en la boda, lo que, de paso, situaba la ceremonia en invierno, algo perfecto pues a Lorelai le encantaba la nieve. Tras todos los problemas que tuvieron la otra vez, tenían que casarse acompañados de nieve para que fuera todavía más especial. Después, había hecho que en su ejemplar del periódico cambiaran el horóscopo de Lorelai y que, en vez de las tonterías habituales, se pudiera leer:

_Su suerte está a punto de cambiar._

_¿Querría casarse conmigo, Lorelai Gilmore?_

Y ahora tenía ante sí la tarea más difícil, poner por escrito todo lo que Lorelai le hacía sentir, todo lo que creía que ella era. El problema era que las palabras no eran suficientes para describirla, para explicar lo sumamente especial que era, lo sumamente increíble, que desde el día en que ella escribió en su horóscopo, la había amado tanto que no había dudado en esperar años y años.

_Quizás eso sea un buen comienzo, hablar de cuando nos conocimos..._

- Buenas tardes, Lucas.

La voz que acababa de escuchar le desarmó por completo. ¡No podía ser! Un poco asustado, pues aquel hombre seguía infundándole respeto y temor a partes iguales, alzó la mirada para ver la sonrisa de Richard Gilmore. Llevaba una bufanda gris entorno al cuello, además de un abrigo negro... Que le hacía parecer todavía más alto.

- R-Richard - consiguió decir, asombrado, ¿pero qué diantres estaba haciendo su futuro suegro en su restaurante? Por más que se esforzara, sólo lograba recordar una ocasión en la que Richard Gilmore estuvo en Stars Hollow y había sido para despedir a Rory, una ocasión especial. Entonces... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Fue a preguntarle eso, pero vio como el hombre se quitaba el abrigo para acomodarse en uno de los taburetes que había junto a la barra.- ¿Quieres algo? ¿Café quizás?

- Mucho me temo que no soy tan aficionado al café como el resto de mi familia.

- ¿Un refresco? ¿Agua? ¿Té?

Richard le hizo un gesto para que aguardara, mientras Luke luchaba por conservar la calma, aunque no dejaba de ser un hervidero de nervios. Al final, su suegro cerró la carta y, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia él, respondió bajando un poco la voz, como si fuera a confesarle un secreto:

- Emily va a estar ocupada durante un buen rato, así que creo que voy a aprovechar para pedir un batido y una hamburguesa con queso y bacon. Ah, y si puede ser, agradecería unas cuantas patatas fritas con Ketchup.

- C-claro...

Por si no tenía suficiente con el hecho de que Richard Gilmore estuviera sentado en la barra de su restaurante, ahora tenía que lidiar con que, encima, estuviera a punto de comer comida basura. ¡Él, Richard Gilmore! Ese hombre recto, que durante ninguna cena de los viernes se manchaba ni la comisura de la boca o decía una palabra más alta que la otra y que, una vez, comió pizza con cubiertos. ¿Cómo podía acabar de pronunciar semejante pedido? No entendía nada.

- Verás, mucha gente no lo sabe - comenzó a explicarle Richard, mientras él empezaba a preparar el pedido; seguramente habría apreciado su genuina sorpresa y había decidido sacarle de dudas.- pero durante mi época de estudiante en Yale, me hice un gran aficionado a este tipo de comida. Durante los exámenes, vivía de batidos de chocolate con nata y hamburguesas grasientas. Un día, sin embargo, Emily me vio y, con cara de asco, comentó que aquello no tenía ninguna clase y, bueno, todos hacemos sacrificios por amor, ¿no?

- Cierto.

Aquello le trajo a la memoria la extraña relación que se había establecido entre su sobrino y Zach. No sabía qué estaba ocurriendo exactamente, tan sólo que de vez en cuando hablaban. ¿Sería algún tipo de gesto hacia Rory?

Nunca se lo había dicho a Lorelai, pues sabía bien que no era precisamente la mayor fan de Jess, pero desde que su sobrino conoció a Rory, él supo que había cierta química entre ellos; desde ese mismo momento, decidió que sería bonito que Jess y Rory terminaran juntos y, a pesar de todo, nunca había abandonado esa idea.

La hamburguesa ya se había hecho, así que la colocó sobre la lechuga, puso el queso encima y, junto a ella, añadió la guarnición de patatas. Después, se limitó a depositar el plato con cuidado frente a su suegro.

- ¿Y qué te ha traído hasta aquí, Richard?

- Emily, ¿qué, sino?

- No sabía que hubiera quedado con Lorelai hoy...

- Ah, es que no ha quedado con Lorelai - comentó Richard, haciendo un gesto con la mano.- Sookie y ella tienen planes para el pueblo, así que han organizado una reunión.

- ¿Reunión?

- Sí, tienen que decidir muchas cosas. Si os casa el cura o el juez de paz, si será en el cenador o en el hotel... Ya sabes, preparativos de boda.

Sin mediar ni una palabra más, Luke salió disparado hacia la puerta.

* * *

><p>Tras un duro día de trabajo, Lorelai estaba deseando llegar al restaurante y comerse una buena ración de aros de cebolla con mucha salsa barbacoa... O quizás de ajo. O las dos. Ah, y unas patatas fritas. ¡Y un helado gigantesco de chocolate con nata!<p>

Estaba a punto de alcanzar la puerta del local, cuando Luke la abrió. Sonrió, dispuesta a saludarle con la mezcla de seducción y tocadura de moral que casi había patentado.

- Uh, alguien tiene... ¿Eh? ¿Papá?

En apenas un segundo, todo había adquirido un cariz de lo más extraño. Por un lado, Luke la había agarrado de un brazo y la conducía hacia el estudio de danza de Miss Patty; por otro, tras su prometido, había aparecido Richard llevando, ni más ni menos, que una gran hamburguesa entre las manos.

- Lorelai - saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

- ¿Es eso una hamburguesa?

- ¡No se lo digas a tu madre!

- Tienes suerte de que mamá no tenga Facebook, porque pienso ponerlo en mi estado. ¡Tú! ¡Con una hamburguesa! ¡No me lo puedo creer! - declaró, asombrada; entonces abrió los ojos de par en par.- ¡Oh, Dios, debe de ser una señal! ¡El fin del mundo está cerca!

- Creo que no es momento de bromear - apuntó su padre.

- ¿Pero a dónde vamos?

- Reunión. Pueblo. Tu madre. Desatada - logró gruñir Luke.

Ante aquel grupo de palabras secamente pronunciadas, Lorelai se estremeció. No era una buena combinación, desde luego.

No pudo preguntar nada más, pues justo en ese momento Luke abrió la puerta del estudio de Miss Patty y los tres irrumpieron en una reunión del pueblo. La puerta hizo tal ruido al abrirse, que todo Stars Hollow se volvió hacia ellos; la mirada de Luke era tal que el silencio se alzó entre ellos, acompañado de una tensión que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

- ¿Otra reunión secreta? - preguntó Lorelai, que no entendía nada.- ¿Pero qué pasa? ¿Estáis intentando dominar el mundo? Porque, si es así, estoy muy decepcionada porque no contéis conmigo. ¿Tantos años aquí y aún me consideráis una buena persona? Si es que... Desde luego...

- ¡Oh, Lorelai, deja de decir tonterías! - exclamó su madre, hastiada.

- ¡Tu madre nos está organizando la boda con todo el pueblo! ¡Con todo el pueblo! - casi gritó Luke, visiblemente superado por la situación. A Lorelai aquello también la puso nerviosa, la organización de la boda se les estaba escapando de las manos y ya no sabía cómo solucionar el tema.- ¡Como si fuéramos el príncipe Guillermo y Kate Middleton!

- Lorelai es mejor que esa plebeya, es una Gilmore - aclaró Emily.

- Lorelai, tu madre está alucinando con todo esto - opinó Luke.

- Aunque no todos los días le dicen a una que es mejor que la reina de Inglaterra - observó Lorelai, sonriendo un poco.

- No, cielo - intervino entonces Babette.- De momento no la han coronado reina, sería princesa de Inglaterra.

- No, no, no - dijo entonces Taylor, acompañándose de un gesto de cabeza.- En realidad es duquesa, porque Guillermo es duque de Cambridge.

- Pero también es príncipe, por eso le llamamos "príncipe Guillermo" - rebatió Babette.

- En eso tiene razón - asintió Gipsy, acompañándose de un gesto.

- ¿Y a quién le importa la familia real británica? - preguntó, desesperado, Luke.

- ¿Entonces para qué empiezas a hablar de ellos? - inquirió Taylor.

- Esto es un despropósito - suspiró Luke, pasándose una mano por la cara, mientras comenzaba a caminar de un lado a otro, perdiendo la paciencia.

- Cierto - concedió Emily, muy seria.- sobre todo cuando, Lorelai, querida, debes de decidirte ya sobre unas cuantas cosas - al escuchar eso, la interpelada palideció y miró a su prometido en busca de ayuda. Su madre, por su parte, se concentró en una lista.- Por ejemplo, tienes que decidir quién cantará en tu boda: Miss Patty o... Hep... No, Het... ¿Healien?

- Hep Alien, señora Gilmore - apuntó Lane.

- Bueno, pues eso. Pero además tienes que decidir muchas más cosas, hija: ¿dónde colocar la carpa? ¿Quién va a ser el fotógrafo: si un profesional o... Ese hombre tan raro de ahí? - señaló a Kirk con un gesto.

Llegada a ese momento, Lorelai creyó que le iba a dar un ataque. Un nudo había aparecido en su estómago y un zumbido en sus oídos. ¿Cómo iba a organizar todo en cinco minutos y, encima, con semejantes proporciones? Ella no quería una boda inmensa, no era eso lo que había planeado con Luke cuando aceptó su proposición; no era, de hecho, lo que le había dicho a su madre que quería, pero, claro, Emily Gilmore era incapaz de acatar su voluntad, no, tenía que hacerlo todo a su manera, avasallar para salirse con la suya.

Y Lorelai estaba harta. Ya le daba igual discutir a dos semanas de su boda, no le importaba pelearse con su madre porque, definitivamente, se iba a casar con Luke a su manera. Y si su madre no podía aceptarlo, bueno...

- ¡Ya basta! - exclamó entonces Luke.- ¡Dejadlo ya!

- Luke, espe...

Pero su prometido ni siquiera la escuchó, estaba muy ocupado volviendo a explotar: se dirigió hacia la tarima para colocarse frente a todo el pueblo.

- En cuanto Lorelai y yo volvimos a estar juntos, me puse a hacer planes. Lo habíamos intentado la otra vez y todo salió mal, así que quería que esta vez saliera bien, que fuera especial. Por eso, le propuse matrimonio a través de un horóscopo y, por eso, había pensado en casarnos en el hotel, justo en la jupa que yo mismo le construí a Lorelai. Pero, de repente, me veo envuelto en esto... De repente, todos vosotros os empeñáis en opinar, en participar, en arrebatarnos nuestros planes. Y, lo que es peor, en poner a Lorelai entre la espada y la pared. Pero ya estoy harto - su tono de voz fue tan contundente que, a partir de ese momento, todos parecieron contener la respiración.- Todos lo hacéis chantaje emocional y no lo voy a permitir más. Y tampoco voy a volver a repetirlo una tercera vez. Es nuestra boda. Nuestra. De Lorelai y mía. Lo importante es que seamos felices, no que una haga una tarta o la compre la otra. Así que, desde este momento, nadie, absolutamente nadie, tiene ni voz ni voto en esta boda. Estáis invitados, seréis meros invitados. Sólo eso. Como alguno intente intervenir, se va a enterar de quién puedo llegar a ser.

Todo Stars Hollow, como un equipo de natación sincronizada, asintió al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, Luke volvió junto a ella, todavía ceñudo, mientras Lorelai seguía impresionada. Fue a decirle algo, pero su propia madre se le adelantó; parecía ofendida, incluso entrecerró los ojos al comenzar a protestar:

- Pero...

- ¡Ni siquiera tú, Emily!

Luke miró a su suegra una única vez, lleno de confianza, antes de dar media vuelta y salir del estudio de danza. Tras contemplar un instante sus anchas espaldas, cubiertas por la acostumbrada camisa de cuadros, Lorelai no pudo más que seguirle.

Le alcanzó justo en el último escalón. Al cogerle del brazo, le obligó a detenerse sin ni siquiera pretenderlo. Enlazó su mano con la de él, sonriente, al mismo tiempo que se balanceaba levemente, con aire infantil.

- Mi héroe.

* * *

><p><strong>Como siempre, si os ha gustado o tenéis que comentar cualquier cosa, me dejáis un review.<strong>

**Después, muchas gracias a georginiuxa y a Syl por sus reviews ^0^  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 18 - Café con consecuencias. Tras todo lo sucedido, Richard desayuna con Emily, que está un poco ofendida. ¿Planeará matar a Luke? ¿Se liará parda o no? Por su parte, Rory acude a su cita con Logan, ¿cómo le irá todo? ¿Cómo será el reencuentro? ¿Y cómo se tomará Jess eso? Para saber y eso y otras cosas...  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	18. Café con consecuencias

**Capítulo 18**

**Café con consecuencias**

- Y entonces ese hombre, ¡ese maldito hombre! ¡Ese truhán barbudo y que viste franela! Ese... Ese... Va y me dice... ¿Pero escuchaste lo que me dijo...?

Emily llevaba todo el desayuno farfullando sin parar. Ni siquiera se había sentado en la mesa a comer algo, se había limitado a pasearse de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras relataba una y otra vez lo ocurrido el día anterior, acompañándose de aspavientos y unas cuentas muecas.

Richard, por su parte, se había bebido su único café del día, se había comido un par de tostadas con mermelada y, tras dar buena cuenta de las tiras de bacon, se dispuso a comer el medio pomelo que, según su propia esposa, era recomendable desayunar cada día. Era bueno para el hierro o impedía no sabía qué... Richard no lo tenía muy claro, pero como su mujer insistía en que era saludable, él se lo comía. Mientras tanto, como cada mañana, leía el periódico con calma.

- ¡Richard! ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Claro que sí, querida - respondió con suavidad, doblando meticulosamente el periódico para dejarlo a un lado de la mesa. Se quitó las gafas, antes de clavar la mirada en su esposa.- Me contabas, por milésima vez, que Luke te plantó cara.

- ¡Ese maldito desarrapado! Ese... Ese...

- Creo que deberíamos pedirle a Rosa que te traiga una tila.

- A Rosa la despedí la semana pasada, Richard.

- Ah, es verdad - asintió él, frunciendo un poco el ceño. Nunca se le había dado demasiado bien el recordar el nombre del servicio, pero aún así hizo un esfuerzo.- ¿Marilyn quizás?

- La despedí ayer, la nueva es Silvia, ¿no lo recuerdas? - Emily decidió, al fin, olvidarse del neurótico paseo y se acomodó en su silla de siempre, muy tiesa; todavía seguía ofendida.- Y no me hace falta ninguna tila, Richard. Me encuentro perfectamente. Lo que sucede es que no puedo permitir que ese patán me hable así...

- Ese patán, como tú le llamas, va a ser el marido de Lorelai - le recordó Richard con suavidad. Volvió a mirarla fijamente, antes de emplear algo más de dureza en su tono.- Y, a partir de ahora, vas a dejar de llamarle "ese".

- ¡Richard! - se escandalizó su mujer.- Primero la hamburguesa, ahora esto... ¿Pero qué te está pasando? ¡No te reconozco!

- Emily, querida - se esforzó en hablar con calma, pues no quería enfadar más a su esposa.- lo que hizo Luke ayer fue defender a Lorelai. No fue excesivamente respetuoso contigo, es cierto, pero defendió a nuestra hija. Nunca antes había visto a Lorelai tan agobiada, Emily. Y él la ayudó, la protegió, sacó carácter por ella. Es, desde luego, muchísimo más de lo que vi en Christopher nunca.

Emily apretó los labios, pueril, por lo que Richard le sonrió de forma amistosa. Sabía que ella había comprendido que tenía razón, aunque no le gustara.

- Sigo creyendo que Lorelai se merece algo mejor - insistió ella.

- Pero al menos Luke la hace feliz - le recordó Richard, alargando una mano para coger la de su mujer, que seguía negando levemente con la cabeza. Le besó los dedos con cariño.- ¿Recuerdas? Ya hablamos esto y fuiste tú quien dijo que Luke la hacía feliz. Acuérdate de la fiesta que le montó a Rory. Incluso vino al hospital en ambos infartos.

- Lo sé - musitó ella.

Cuando Lorelai, en una de las primeras cenas de los viernes sin Rory, les había comunicado que volvía a salir con Luke y les había pedido, por favor, que aquella vez no se interpusieran, no les hizo demasiada gracia. Sin embargo, tras el matrimonio fallido con Christopher y las consecuencias que tuvo en Lorelai, los dos acordaron darle una oportunidad a aquel hombre, que si bien era zafio y falto de miras, parecía capaz de conseguir hasta la luna por su hija.

- Yo sólo quería que se casara en condiciones - suspiró Emily.

- Tú también discutiste con tu madre y con la mía por nuestra boda.

- Claro, pero eso era porque tu madre me odiaba.

- Y porque era tu boda. Es su boda, Emily. Quizás...- se humedeció los labios un segundo, le costaba pronunciar aquellas palabras porque, desde luego, aquella nueva actitud no era algo natural en su forma de ser.- Quizás deberíamos dejar que Lorelai tome sus propias decisiones. Al final no le ha ido tan mal, ¿no?

Emily curvó los labios un poco, soltando algo de aire, antes de que los ojos le brillaran con evidente orgullo.

- No, para nada. Dueña de un hotel maravilloso, madre de una hija maravillosa... No, no le ha ido tan mal...- el rostro de su esposa se apagó un poco, justo como su mirada que se vio teñida de miedo y tristeza.- No quiero pasar por lo mismo, Richard. No quiero perderla una vez más, no ser parte de su vida. Nos perdimos tantas cosas con ella, y con Rory... No quiero que, si tenemos otro nieto, sea un desconocido para nosotros.

Al ver a su mujer tan lacónica, Richard se puso en pie, sin soltarle la mano, para propinarle un beso en el pelo. Después, la envolvió con uno de sus brazos.

- Eso no pasará.

* * *

><p>- Y entonces Súper Luke declaró: eso va por ti, Emily. Y se marchó al atardecer, como si fuera el llanero solitario... Y entonces la joven y hermosísima protagonista de la historia apareció...<p>

- Eh, en esa historia serías Tonta - interrumpió Rory a su madre.

- ¡Ah! ¡Luke, Rory me está llamando tonta! ¡Cántale las cuarenta!

Mientras su madre la señalaba acusadoramente con un dedo, Luke exhaló un profundo suspiro, antes de agitar la cabeza de un lado a otro. Entonces se dejó caer en la silla que quedaba libre, hundiendo el rostro entre las palmas de sus manos.

- Tu madre me va a odiar para los restos y tú te ríes.

- Bueno - Lorelai sonrió ampliamente, enredando los dedos en el pelo castaño de Luke con aire seductor, incluso un poco misterioso.- creo que ayer te lo agradecí como debía, Clark Kent porque, si eso no fue tocar el cielo, no sé...

- ¡Ahh! ¡Qué estoy aquí! - chilló Rory, escandalizada, mientras se cubría los oídos.

- Ahora tú tampoco te nos hagas la monjita.

- ¡Vas a tener que mandarme a un psicólogo a este paso!

- ¿Con esta crisis? Ni lo sueñes. Como mucho, accedo a invitar a Kirk a un helado para que hable contigo. Y ya puedes darte con un canto en los dientes.

- Eres malvada.

- Fíjate qué juventud, Luke. Le das el gran regalo de la vida tras un proceso tan doloroso, largo y sangriento que podría ser una película barata de terror, pero sin la gracia añadida de que muera Paris Hilton, y mira cómo se lo pagan a una.

Su madre se llevó la mano al pecho con teatralidad, simulando un desmayo muy victoriano, mientras Rory suspiraba y se agachaba para acariciar el suave pelaje de Paul Anka. Desde que había llegado, además de sorprenderse del hecho de que el perro siguiera vivo bajo los cuidados de Lorelai, apenas le había visto, pues había adquirido la costumbre de esconderse... Sobre todo de ella. Al parecer, en un año la había olvidado tanto que ya no la reconocía... O su madre tenía razón y le asustaba el esmalte de uñas azul cielo y el blanco, pues aquel día le estaba permitiendo jugar con él. Cualquiera sabía con aquel perro tan raro.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer hoy? - preguntó Luke, que estaba terminando su pomelo porque, al parecer, esa cosa tan rara (era naranja por fuera y rojo por dentro... raro, muy raro) era buena para la salud.

- Pues... Nada especial. Leeré, iré a visitar a Lane y... Bueno, quiero mirar libros nuevos, así que creo que iré a Hartford.

- ¿Libros nuevos es la clave para mi despedida de soltera?

- Espera... ¿Hay que hacerte una despedida de soltera? - con mucha credibilidad, Rory fingió auténtica sorpresa; incluso frunció el ceño, agitando la cabeza un poco.- Has estado prometida dos veces antes, ya has tenido despedidas de soltera.

- Pero ahora voy a despedirme de verdad de la soltería. Llevaré un anillo, faldas almidonadas, peinados imposibles y le haré la comida a mi amado Archer, junto a una gran taza de té, por supuesto.

- No puedo creer que de verdad creyera que se te había olvidado - suspiró Luke.

- Ah, amigo, nada se escapa de esta cabecita, ¡nada!

- Bueno, me voy ya - Rory acarició una última vez a Paul Anka, antes de ponerse en pie y colocarse el bolso en el hombro.- Espero volver de Hartford a la hora de comer. ¡Nos vemos! Y sólo voy a mirar libros, mamá, ¡no te hagas ilusiones!

Mientras viajaba hacia Hartford en su coche, Rory pensó que le había mentido a Luke. Todavía no le había contado a su madre que estaba en el paro y que no encontraba ningún trabajo, ni siquiera en el periódico en el que empezó a trabajar, el Stamford Eagle Gazette, podían ofrecerle nada por el momento. Había estado hablando con su antiguo jefe, suplicándole que aceptaría cualquier cosa, pero nada.

Por eso, su primera parada fue en la oficina de correos para mandar su currículum a la editorial que Jess le había recomendado; después, se dirigió hacia la ciudad porque tenía un compromiso que atender y Rory quería que su cita con Logan quedara en secreto, pues ni siquiera sabía lo que era, tan solo que le apetecía verlo.

Durante el trayecto, de vez en cuando, también pensó en Jess. Cada vez que lo hacía, el estómago le daba un vuelco. Le estaba tan agradecida... Él hizo que regresara a Yale y que encauzara su vida y él también la había calmado, le había dado ánimos para buscar un trabajo e, incluso, una oportunidad. Jess Mariano, su particular caballero de brillante armadura. Curiosamente, de los tres hombres que habían marcado su vida, Jess había sido el que menos se adaptaba a esa definición, pese a que la había salvado en más de una ocasión. Siempre había sido tan difícil de catalogar, tan misterioso y con tantos veres en su interior... Todavía seguía sorprendiéndola.

¿Qué diría Jess de aquella cita que iba a tener?

¿Y qué diría su madre?

Rory, tras aparcar, cerró los ojos. Apoyó la frente en el volante del coche, admitiendo ante sí misma que conocía la respuesta a esas preguntas: seguramente Jess se ofendería y le repetiría que Logan no era más que un idiota, mientras que su madre se limitaría a animarla a seguir a su corazón, aunque por dentro no estaría demasiado contenta. La relación de Lorelai con Logan había sido extraña, no se había opuesto a él abiertamente como en el caso de Jess, pero tampoco había llegado a ser una relación fluida, sino que parecía hasta algo tensa en el fondo.

¿Debía acudir a la cita?

Iba a ser raro, desde luego. Incómodo. Pero... Le apetecía tanto verle de nuevo.

Por eso, abandonó su coche para entrar en una pequeña cafetería de aspecto idílico, aunque moderno: líneas finas, mobiliario elegante y más bien minimalista, cuadros acogedores en las paredes pintadas de un suave lila y, sobre todo, una barra cuadrada de madera pintada de negro con varios parroquianos habituales. Le pareció que aquel local encajaba muy bien con Logan, que podía ser un pijo y un poco niñato, pero también era una persona cálida y cercana.

Hablando de Logan... Ahí estaba. Justo frente a ella. Se había sentado en una de las mesas del interior, que pegaban a la pared en lugar de a la cristalera que predominaba en la fachada. Iba impecablemente vestido con un traje gris, camisa azul oscuro e incluso una corbata azul cielo decorada con finas rayas más oscuras.

Rory llenó sus pulmones, contuvo la respiración y se acercó a la mesa. Aunque no se esforzó en ser sigilosa, Logan estaba tan concentrado en su móvil último modelo como para escucharla. Por eso, la chica le dio unos leves golpecitos en el hombro, provocando que él se volviera. Al principio, se mostró sorprendido, incluso llegó a fruncir el ceño, pero no tardó en relajarlo, mientras se curvaban en su habitual sonrisa irónica, quizás con un leve matiz burlón.

- Hola, Rory Wan Kenobi, me alegra que te hayas dejado caer por este lado del Imperio. Y, además, sola, ni rastro de Leia ni de Chewbacca...

- Logan - le reprendió cariñosamente.

- Oh, perdón. ¿Han Solo te parece mejor?

Rory le sonrió un poco, pensando entre divertida y hastiada que Logan Huntzberger no iba a cambiar nunca, algo que le gustaba y disgustaba al mismo tiempo. Antes de que pudieran mediar alguna palabra más, el joven la sujetó de los hombros, mientras la miraba con sus verdes brillando como dos astros en el cielo. Tras un instante en aquella posición, tiró levemente de ella para poder abrazarla.

- Te he echado de menos, Rory.

- Yo también, Logan.

* * *

><p>- Papi, ¡deja esa canción!<p>

Aunque él odiaba a Katy Perry con toda el alma y estaba deseando poner uno de sus discos de The Offspring, dejó Last Friday Night, que inundó el coche. Christopher Hayden adoraba, por encima de todo, incluso de su grupo favorito, a su hija Gigi. De vez en cuando, la miraba a través del retrovisor del coche, sorprendiéndose de nuevo de que ya tuviera casi seis años. ¡Casi seis años! ¡Eran palabras mayores!

- Ya hemos llegado - le sonrió a la pequeña Gigi, en parte aliviado porque estaba empezando el Friday de Rebecca Black y no le apetecía en absoluto tener que escucharlo. Vio como su hija se desabrochó el cinturón, cogió su almuerzo y abrió la puerta.- Ey, ¿qué pasa? ¿Eres tan mayor que te vas sola y sin darle un mísero beso a tu padre?

- Es que está ahí Mindy Collins - protestó ella.- Iré con ella.

Christopher miró por la ventanilla, había aparcado justo en la puerta del colegio y una de las amigas de su hija la esperaba. No le hacía demasiada gracia el no acompañarla hasta el interior, pero supuso que iba a tener que ir acostumbrándose.

- Está bien...

- ¡Gracias, papi!

Tras que Gigi le propinara un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Christopher volvió a arrancar su volvo nuevo, último modelo, para ir a su oficina. Le esperaba un largo día por delante, muchas reuniones, casi sin tiempo para descansar hasta que fuera a recoger a Gigi. Buff, no estaba seguro de aguantar toda la mañana en plenas condiciones, sobre todo porque la noche anterior se había quedado repasando el dossier para la reunión que tenía en... Veinte minutos.

Perfecto. Tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer su habitual visita al Starbucks que había al lado del edificio donde se encontraba su oficina. Había temido no poder beber su ración diaria de café por lo pronto que se iba a celebrar la reunión, pero al final no había sido para tanto.

Entró en el local, revisando su correo electrónico gracias a su Blackberry, y se colocó tras dos señoras que vestían traje de chaqueta y peinados ligeramente cardados.

- La última merienda en la DAR fue muy agradable, ¿verdad? - comentó una de ellas, acompañándose de una sonrisa un tanto endeble.- Todavía no me puedo creer que Emily consiguiera recaudar tanto dinero, ¡debe de ser un record!

- Ya sabes cómo es Emily Gilmore: consigue todo lo que se propone...- la otra, tras hablar, miró el reloj de oro de su muñeca para añadir.- Qué retraso llevan hoy. No vamos a llegar a nuestra cita. No sé qué le ve mi hijo a estos sitios, la verdad, personalmente lo encuentro sin clase...

- Pero el café está bueno - apuntó la primera, antes de sonreír y coger del brazo a su amiga.- ¡Ay, casi se me olvida! ¿Sabes qué me contó ayer Prudence Meyer? Bueno, ya sabes que está renovando su vestuario por todo ese feo asunto del divorcio. Pues bien, estuvo en el taller de Miss Celine porque... Bueno, se ha quedado sin su casa, ya sabes. Y, ¿a qué no sabes qué? Vio el traje de novia más bonito que había visto nunca.

- Ah...- se limitó a comentar la segunda que no debía de encontrar la historia demasiado interesante, aunque Christopher sí que estaba pendiente, pues no tenía nada más con lo que entretenerse en la cola.

- ¿Sabes de quién es el vestido? ¡De Lorelai Gilmore, la hija de Emily! Parece que, al fin, sienta la cabeza.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Y con quién se casa? ¿Con el chico de los Hayden?

- No, no. Debe de ser un don nadie. No sé, nadie sabe quién es él.

Christopher tampoco se lo podía creer, ¿Lorelai iba a casarse con Luke?

* * *

><p>- Bueno, ¿y en qué estás ahora?<p>

Ante la pregunta de Logan, Rory desvió la mirada y bebió un sorbo de Coca-Cola ayudándose de la pajita de color rosa. Después, revolvió los hielos con ella, antes de encogerse de hombros, casi suspirando.

- En nada. Se me acabó el contrato y no me han renovado.

- ¿Y no has encontrado nada?

- De momento no.

Se sorprendió de lo tranquila que fue su respuesta. Con el pánico que había sentido aquel primer día sin trabajo, lo calmada que se encontraba en aquel momento. Durante un segundo, recordó a Jess, la conversación que había mantenido con él y que había sido el chico quien había logrado que abandonase su miedo a vivir otra época como la de su penúltimo año en Yale. Jess... ¿Por qué cada día pensaba más en él?

- Pues estás de suerte, Gilmore - la titilante sonrisa de Logan la devolvió a la realidad, por lo que Rory pestañeó, confusa, mientras el chico enarcaba ambas cejas, antes de inclinarse un poco sobre la mesa para acercarse a ella.- Puedo darte trabajo.

- ¿Tú? - estuvo a punto de echarse a reír.

- Bueno... Las cosas han cambiado un poco desde que tú no estás... Perdón, en un año - se corrigió, seguramente para no violentarla, aunque no sirvió de nada, pues el corazón de Rory había dado un vuelco igualmente. Logan, por su parte, siguió inmutable, como en una de sus partidas de póquer.- Estoy dirigiendo un periódico, Rory.

- ¿Bromeas? Pero... Si tenías tus propios planes y en ellos no entraba el periodismo.

- Las cosas fueron mal en aquella empresa... Creo que nunca llegaron a ir bien - reconoció con suavidad, aunque sus ojos se oscurecieron y se perdieron en algún punto del infinito.- Tuve que volver a trabajar con mi padre a regañadientes, pero... Descubrí que me gustaba. Quién iba a decirlo, ¿verdad? Tantos años renegando del periodismo, volviendo loco a Doyle y, al final, he acabado dirigiendo un periódico y, he de admitir, que me gusta. Estoy muy a gusto.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- Rory...

- Logan, te conozco y sé que no querías trabajar con tu padre - le recordó con suavidad, aunque sin asomo de duda en la voz.- No querías la vida que te habían preparado, me lo dijiste mil veces. Unas cuantas en plan dramático, como el protagonista de una tragedia griega - le sonrió un poco, alargando las manos para enlazar sus dedos con los del joven.- Sólo quiero cerciorarme de que eres feliz.

- En el aspecto laboral lo soy, no te preocupes - admitió, clavando la mirada en la de ella, aunque tampoco insistió demasiado. En su lugar, volvió a sacar a relucir su habitual sonrisa sardónica.- A lo que iba, creo que podría encontrar algún puesto para ti.

- No sé, Logan... Trabajar juntos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que será raro?

- Pues sí - admitió con honestidad.

- ¿Y eso? ¿No sentirás algo por mí? - al pronunciar aquellas palabras, le acarició las manos lentamente, provocando que se le pusiera la piel de gallina; incluso una especie de relámpago pareció recorrerle la espalda.

- Sería raro e incómodo. Para los dos - se limitó a señalar.

- Tampoco tienes otra oferta mejor, ¿no? - le recordó Logan, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de soltarle las manos y repantigarse en la silla.- Piénsatelo, Gilmore, la oferta sigue sobre la mesa todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

Pero sí que tenía otra oferta, había mandado un curriculum a la editorial con la que iba a colaborar Jess. Y quiso reírse, parecía que el destino la estaba conduciendo a una bifurcación, a un punto de no retorno, a una elección: Jess o Logan, Logan o Jess. El problema era que Rory no terminaba de saber qué sentía por uno y por otro, tan solo que había química con ambos, que quería a ambos, pero... Querer no era necesariamente amar o estar enamorada.

Suspiró, ¿cuál de los dos sería su Christopher?

Y lo más importante: ¿cuál sería su Luke?

* * *

><p>- ¡Soy una mala amiga!<p>

Era la milésima vez que Sookie exclamaba aquello y Lorelai hizo una mueca, pues ya no sabía qué más decir para convencerla de lo contrario. Además, tenía que soportar la mirada hosca de Jackson, que estaba enseñándole una zanahoria de lo más enana y fea.

- Mira, cielo, te dejo esto para la ensalada, ¿vale?

- ¡Vale! - gimió Sookie, acompañándose de un gesto negativo de la cabeza.- ¡Soy una persona horrible! ¿Cómo he podido presionarte con la boda, Lorelai? ¡Sobre todo tras lo que ocurrió con la anterior! ¡Horrible! ¡Soy horrible!

- ¿Ves? - Jackson se acercó a Lorelai, blandiendo la zanahoria fea como si fuera una espada, aunque no resultaba demasiado intimidatoria. Pobrecita zanahoria fea.- ¡Ni siquiera protesta por las verduras! ¡Está fatal! Y todo es culpa de tu maldito prometido, ¿cómo se le ocurre a Luke gritarle así?

- Luke no le gritó a Sookie.

- ¡Me da igual!

- Jackson - dijo en tono conciliador, pues no era la primera vez que el hombre la tomaba con Luke; había estado aquella vez cuando Sookie estaba de baja maternal y Luke la echó de la cocina del hotel.- Luke no pretendía herir a Sookie y, Sookie, cielo, no creo que seas mala amiga. Todo lo contrario.

- Pero...- rebatió Jackson.

- ¿Y si Sookie hubiera estado en mi lugar?

- Tiene razón, cariño - intervino Sookie que, al fin, parecía haberse calmado. Ya no tenía los ojos brillantes, todo un avance. La cocinera acarició el brazo de su marido, sonriendo un poco.- Luke sólo nos abrió los ojos. La verdad es que a Emily y a mí se nos subió a la cabeza... No sé qué pasa con tu madre, Lorelai, pero saca a la organizadora de bodas compulsiva que hay en mí.

- Pero todo está bien y solucionado. Además, he sido yo la que peor se ha comportado en todo este asunto. Debí de haber hablado con todo el mundo, pero no lo hice - agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro.- Perdóname, Sookie.

- No, tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

- Ni tú tampoco - le dedicó una sonrisa.- ¿Estás mejor?

- Sí... Uh, ¡volovanes de hojaldre rellenos de espinaca, cebolla pochada y una crema de queso emmental! ¡Sí! ¡Y de segundo redondo de ternera guisado acompañado de un leche de arroz americano!

Lorelai, se colocó el bolso en el hombro, antes de acercarse a Jackson que, por fin, parecía aliviado. Le apretó cariñosamente el hombro, guiñándole un ojo:

- ¿Ves cómo está bien? - entonces se volvió hacia su amiga.- Voy a ver a Luke un rato, aprovechando que todo está tranquilo por aquí.

Se despidió con un gesto, antes de abandonar el hotel. Después, fue hasta el restaurante de su prometido, pues tenía una gran urgencia de hamburguesa con bacon y queso, donuts rellenos de mermelada, Coca-cola, tarta de manzana y unos cuantos besos de Luke.

Iba con todo aquello en mente, cuando cruzó la puerta. No obstante, no llegó a abrir la boca, pues se encontró con una discusión que la dejó asombrada.

* * *

><p>Aquel día Jess ayudó en el restaurante a la hora de la comida, pues estaba especialmente lleno y César no había podido acudir, por lo que Luke estaba él solo para cocinar. Una vez más, no tuvo ningún problema a la hora de servir mesas, limpiarlas y demás. Sobre todo cuando Rory entró en el local, alargando el cuello para buscar a su madre. Acudió a su lado, intentando disimular su entusiasmo, pues tampoco quería asustarla.<p>

- Lorelai todavía no ha llegado - le informó, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza la barra.- Y no hay mesas libres, así que tendrás que sentarte ahí y, si quieres, soportar mi compañía hasta que llegue tu madre.

- Estaré encantada de soportarte - le sonrió ella, divertida.

Se colocaron como la última vez que se habían visto ahí: ella sentada en el taburete, con los brazos doblados sobre la barra, mientras él estaba al otro lado. Jess no pudo evitar mirar sus labios... Dios, tenía tantas ganas de saltar un poco para poder besarlos. Pero, no, debía controlarse, ser romántico, preparar algo especial...

- Tengo una buena noticia - por suerte, Rory, sin pretenderlo, le rescató de aquellas fantasías cursilonas. Menos mal.

- ¿Ah si? Dime.

- ¡He encontrado trabajo en lo mío!

- ¿De verdad? - preguntó, gratamente sorprendido.- ¡Rory, me alegro mucho! ¿Ves? Te dije que lo encontrarías. Eres genial, Rory - ante aquella especie de declaración, ambos se quedaron callados, simplemente mirándose un poco incómodos. Por eso, Jess se concentró un momento en el techo del café, mientras se pasaba una mano por la nuca.- Y, dime, ¿dónde? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Ya sabes, esas cinco preguntas que se sabe todo buen periodista - le sonrió un poco, timorato.

- Dónde: New York's Morning Gazzette. Qué: en un principio, columnista, tendré una columna de opinión sobre música, películas, entretenimiento...- hizo un gesto con la mano, antes de añadir.- Cómo: Logan es el director y, al enterarse de mi situación, me ha propuesto la creación de ese puesto...

A Jess se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

- ¿Logan? ¿Tu Logan? ¿El idiota engreído?

- Agradecería que no le llamaras así - repuso Rory con frialdad, frunciendo el ceño.- No conoces a Logan. Nunca le has conocido y siempre le estás juzgando. Además, bastante amable ha sido conmigo...

- ¿Enchufándote?

- No me ha...

- ¡Claro que te ha enchufado! - estalló Jess, furioso.- Y quiere controlarte y tenerte a mano y... Seguramente volver contigo. ¡Sólo es una estratagema para conseguirte de nuevo, Rory! Y, además...

- Logan no es así. Él sólo quiere ayudarme - insistió Rory, también enfadada.

- Logan es un gilipollas. Se cree que puede comprar todo y a todos y a ti acaba de comprarte con un puesto de mierda que ni siquiera mereces...

- ¡Ah! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que ahora no valgo ni para ser una enchufada?

- ¡No, no es eso! - exclamó, desesperado, pues Rory había malinterpretado sus palabras.- Lo que quiero decir es lo contrario. ¡Joder, Rory! Vales mucho, eres una gran periodista. Eres muy buena. ¿Pero qué haces? En vez de luchar, de demostrar tu valía, vas a trabajar para esa familia que no hizo otra cosa que infravalorarte. Es humillante que lo aceptes, Rory. ¡Te van a humillar! Y mereces algo mejor, mereces conseguir algo tú sola y no porque Logan Huntzberger quiera salirse con la suya, recuperar lo único que se le escapó.

- Claro, y, en cambio, he de aceptar tu ayuda, ¿no?

- ¡Yo no te he enchufado! Sólo te comenté una oportunidad. A él vas a deberle la vida y... ¿Qué pasará con tus compañeros? ¡Todos creerán lo que no es!

- ¡No pasará eso!

- Rory... ¿Qué pasó hace tres años? Fueron él y su familia los que te hundieron en el barro, perdiste seis meses por su culpa. ¿Qué crees que pasará ahora? Que te hundirán y, de nuevo, intentarán convertirte en la dama de compañía guapita, pero ama de casa desesperada y un tanto idiota, que pueda llevar el grandísimo apellido Huntzberger.

- ¡Logan no es como su familia!

- ¡Es exactamente uno de ellos!

- ¡No! ¡Tú no le conoces!

- ¡Pero si está trabajando en uno de los periódicos de su papá! ¡Por favor!

- Al menos él no es tan orgulloso como para no pedir ayuda. ¡No es algo que se pueda decir de ti! ¿Has pedido ayuda a alguien alguna vez en tu vida?

- Al menos yo no me dejo influenciar por una persona tan insulsa como Logan Huntzberger y su brillante mundo de riquezas, fiestas y brigadas de La vida y de la muerte.

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de la brigada...?

- ¡Ya vale! ¡Basta! ¡Callaos! Los dos.

Para su sorpresa y, seguramente, también la de Rory, Lorelai Gilmore avanzó hasta ellos, quedándose en el lateral de la barra, como si fuera a separarlos. Tanto él como Rory, cabizbajos, desviaron su mirada hasta el suelo, algo avergonzados, como si volvieran a ser dos quinceañeros a los que acababan de echarles una buena bronca.

- Vamos a casa, Rory, me parece que tenemos que hablar.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado el capítulo (o queréis matarme por la súbita aparición de Christopher) pues, ya sabéis, me escribir un Review ;)<strong>

**Por mi parte, darle las gracias a Syl, georginiuxa y NatssY por dejarme reviews, ¡muchas gracias, chicas! Me hace mucha ilusión leeros ^0^  
><strong>

**Después, comentaros que a falta de un par de escenas, el fic está terminado y que, aunque mi idea original era que fueran 22 capítulos (como episodios por temporada) al final serán 23, así que ya va quedando menos para el final que, espero que os guste. Bueno, corrección, creo que os va a gustar, ya me lo diréis vosotras en unas semanas.  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 19 - ¿Le beso? ¿No le beso? Le beso. No le beso. Toma título largo, ¿eh? ¿Cómo se tomará Lorelai la discusión que acaba de escuchar? ¿Habrá bronca Gilmore? Además, llega la ansiada cita de Zach y Lane, lo que significa que alguien se tiene que quedar de canguro, ¿quién será? ¿Jess? ¿Rory? ¿Quizás los dos? ¿Habrá beso entre ellos?  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	19. ¿Le beso? ¿No le beso? Le beso No le

**Capítulo 19**

**¿Le beso? ¿No le beso? Le beso. No le beso.**

El viaje de vuelta a casa transcurrió en silencio, incluso fue algo tenso, ya que tenía que asumir todo lo que su hija y Jess se habían dicho durante aquella discusión. Al principio, lo que más le había aterrado había sido el comprobar que, a pesar de todo, la atracción entre los dos jóvenes seguía ahí; sin embargo, al final habían sido las palabras las que habían terminado por descolocarla por completo.

¿Cómo que Rory estaba sin trabajo? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Y por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Tendría algún otro problema? ¿Y desde cuándo su hija aceptaba ser la enchufada de un Huntzberger? Oh, malditos Huntzberger, seguía odiándoles como la primera vez que supo de ellos. Debía admitir que, ahí, Jess había tenido razón.

¡Dios! Le estaba dando la razón a Jess... ¡A Jess! ¡Ella!

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Lorelai se humedeció los labios y le indicó a Rory que la siguiera hasta la cocina. Rory ya no era una niña, sino una mujer hecha y derecha, así que no podía reñirle, ni decirle qué hacer, pero... Tenían que hablar. Y una parte de Lorelai estaba aterrada, pues la última vez que los malditos Hunztberger metieron baza en la vida de su hija, acabaron cinco meses sin hablarse.

Sin mediar ninguna palabra, abrió uno de los armarios, sacó el café y llenó el cazo de la cafetera. Necesitaba una buena dosis para lidiar con todo aquello y, además, el hacer algo con las manos resultaba un poquito relajante. No mucho, sólo un poquito.

- Creo que deberíamos hablar de lo que acaba de pasar - comentó con calma.

- Mamá... Yo... No quería que te enteraras así - dijo Rory, visiblemente angustiada. Se había dejado caer en una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa, enterrando los dedos en su espesa mata de cabello castaño.- Iba a decírtelo, de verdad, pero... Todos te presionaban con la boda y... Tenía miedo y Lane decía que podía vivir a través de mí y... Y todos estabais tan orgullosos que... No podía decepcionaros.

- Es que no nos vas a decepcionar - Lorelai se sentó a su lado, cogiéndole una mano con delicadeza, sonriéndole para infundarle ánimos.- Te han despedido. Pues bien. No importa. No tienes que hacer un mundo de eso.

- Pero... ¿Y si ocurría como la otra vez? ¿Y si robaba un yate y me iba a vivir a la casa de la piscina de los abuelos?

- Por suerte, en Stars Hollow no hay yates.

- ¡Mamá!

- Es que no entiendo por qué le das tanta importancia. Eso pasó una vez, una sola vez. Fue un error. Tuyo y mío. Aprendimos de ese error y el hecho de que te asuste repetir la experiencia, lo deja claro.

- Jess dijo lo mismo - reconoció, un poco a regañadientes.

- Genial. Ahora, gracias a ti, voy a estar de acuerdo con Jess - le hizo burla con demasiado dramatismo, antes de volver a sonreírle con dulzura. Se quedó un instante callada, mientras reorganizaba sus ideas. La falta de trabajo no le preocupaba ni una décima parte que todo lo referido a aquellos dos chicos, que habían formado parte de la vida de Rory y que, a ella, no le habían gustado demasiado.- Rory... Sé que eres mayorcita y no tienes que hablar si no quieres, pero... ¿Qué pasa con Jess y Logan? Esa discusión ha sido tan intensa como un episodio de One tree hill y... Me da la sensación de que me he perdido algo.

- Hubo algo que no te conté hace dos años...

Entonces Rory le explicó que, mientras vivía con sus abuelos y su único trabajo era ayudar a Las hijas de la revolución americana, Jess fue a visitarla para regalarle la novela que había escrito. Le contó lo avergonzada que se había sentido cuando Jess le echó todos sus errores en cara, cuando le había dicho que no parecía ella, cuando había tenido que colarlo en casa de los Gilmore ante la estupefacción del propio Jess que no entendía nada... Incluso le relató la discusión que se originó cuando Logan fue de lo más desagradable con Jess y éste se marchó.

Y ocurrió algo que Lorelai Gilmore jamás habría imaginado que pudiera ocurrir: una fuerte oleada de gratitud hacia Jess Mariano la inundó. Siempre lo había considerado alguien peligroso, una persona que ya no solo podía herir a Rory, sino ser una mala influencia, pero, al final, había sido todo lo contrario.

Jess había rescatado a su hija.

Jess, el James Dean iracundo de Stars Hollow había hecho reaccionar a Rory y, desde luego, se había mostrado mucho más elegante que Logan.

- Y está claro que sigue con sus ideas preconcebidas sobre Logan - prosiguió Rory, malhumorada.- No le conoce y ya le está juzgando... ¡Otra vez! Y de acuerdo que aquella vez Logan no se comportó bien, pero Jess no tiene derecho a ponerse así. ¿Qué se ha creído?

- Creo que sólo está preocupado por ti.

Rory enarcó una ceja.

- Mamá, ¿tienes fiebre?

Ante la pregunta, hizo un ademán negativo y se puso en pie. De repente, se sentía calmada y, de paso, hambrienta. Mientras rebuscaba en la nevera, se volvió hacia su hija, que seguía confusa.

- Me parece a mí que todavía no comprendes de qué va todo, Bella.

- ¿Bella? - se extrañó Rory.

Al final, Lorelai se hizo con una gran y apetitosa manzana verde. No era lo que solía comer, pero, nada más verla, se le antojó una barbaridad. Tras darle un buen mordisco, regresó a su asiento.

- Dos chicos se están peleando por ti. Cambia vampiro y hombre lobo por pijo y rebelde. Tampoco importa. Las novelas románticas de ese tipo son todas iguales. Y tú, mi adorada hija, eres la protagonista insulsa - le hizo burla, antes de mirarla con seriedad.- De todas maneras, no creo que sea buena idea trabajar para los Huntzberger. Ya sabes cómo se las gastan, Rory, sería más seguro casarse con Barba Azul.

- Logan no es como su padre - insistió su hija.

- Pero trabaja para él - exhaló un suspiro, antes de añadir.- No creo que te haya ofrecido el trabajo sin otra idea que ayudarte y, de paso, tenerte cerca para reconquistarte. Pero Logan trabaja para Mitchum y ese hombre te tiene entre ceja y ceja. No sé, Rory, ¿de verdad crees que es prudente?

- No sé... Supongo que tendré que pensarlo bien.

- Yo con eso me conformo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos instantes. Tras acabar su manzana, Lorelai se levantó para tirarla a la basura y, de paso, se sirvió una buena taza de café recién hecho. Vertió otra buena dosis en otra taza que le pasó a Rory.

- Y, por cierto, ¡yo no soy Bella! Vamos, creo que tengo un poquito más de personalidad. ¿Cómo has podido llamarme algo así? ¡Mala madre! - refunfuñó Rory.

- Has hecho que esté de acuerdo con Jess. La mala eres tú.

- Como somos las dos malas, ¿vemos El padrino tres y ponemos en bucle la muerte de Sofía?

- ¡Vale!

* * *

><p>Todavía no podía creerse la noche que estaba teniendo.<p>

Hacía un rato, Zach había aparecido bien peinado y con una chaqueta oscura sobre una de sus camisetas de Bullet for My Valentine, además de empuñando el ramo de rosas rojas más grande y bonito que Lane había visto jamás. Entonces le había preguntado si quería tener una cita con él, así que se puso el vestido que se había comprado tras que Jess le contara el gran secreto, se había maquillado y peinado.

Así que ahí estaban, sentados uno frente al otro en un bonito, pero pequeño, restaurante italiano. El mantel era de cuadros blancos y rojos, en el centro había una fuente con barritas de pan y un par de velas, lo que a Lane le recordó a La dama y el vagabundo, algo que le hizo disfrutar todavía más de la velada.

Zach, enfrente de ella, jugueteaba con la carta, visiblemente nervioso. Apenas había hablado desde que habían salido de casa, lo que no era tan raro pues, al fin y al cabo, Zach era hombre de pocas palabras. Eso sí, el verlo tan alterado y tan vulnerable era casi una novedad, pues, normalmente, su esposo rebosaba seguridad en sí mismo, incluso tenía un leve aire de perdonavidas.

- Lamento que no sea un sitio muy caro, ni elegante, pero...- comenzó a decir él.

- Es perfecto, Zach - le interrumpió Lane, sonriente.

- Y... Bueno... Yo... Esto... A ver, ¿cómo empezaba...? Es que, a ver, tenía un discurso preparado, ¿sabes? Pero es que me pones nervioso. No sé, haces que no pueda pensar - reconoció, un poco azorado. Entonces estampó la palma de la mano en su frente.- Tantos días ensayando con Jess y ahora me olvido de las palabras que me escribió. Si es que soy idiota. Soy un idiota, Lane, no sé cómo puedes quererme. Con lo maravillosa que eres y lo idiota que soy yo, no sé cómo estás conmigo.

Lane sonrió un poco. Seguramente, Jess habría escrito toda una señora declaración, no tan original como la de Andrew Lincoln en Love actually, sino algo tan bonito como lo que le decía Billy Crystal a Meg Ryan en Cuando Harry encontró a Sally. Sin embargo, para ella no había mejores palabras que aquellas improvisadas por su marido. Era, a su modo torpe y un tanto zafio, toda una declaración de amor. Por eso, Lane se levantó y se acomodó en el regazo de Zach.

- Porque te quiero. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti, tonto?

- No, Lane, yo sí que te quiero.

Los dos se sonrieron un momento, antes de fundirse en un apasionado beso, un beso donde se demostraron todo lo que se habían visto incapaces de decirse durante aquel tiempo que habían pasado distanciados.

- Tenemos que luchar por no volvernos a separar así, ¿de acuerdo? - le pidió Lane, acariciando el rubio pelo de Zach distraídamente.- No podemos permitirlo. Aunque las cosas sean difíciles, aunque tengamos problemas, no volveremos a perdernos así, ¿de acuerdo? Tú y yo somos un equipo.

- Un matrimonio, Lane - le sonrió él.

- Cierto.

- Prometo decirte cosas bonitas más a menudo. Por cierto... Hay que ver lo guapa que estás, ¡y con tus gafas! ¡Me encantan tus gafas! Te hacen parecer tan... Lista - con la yema de un dedo, las tocó brevemente, alegre.

- Sé que te gustan - asintió Lane con un gesto, antes de fruncir un poco el ceño.- Por cierto, ¿cómo crees que le irá de canguro?

* * *

><p>Tras el drama que había montado Lane, Zach decidió despedir a la canguro y pedirle a su amigo Bryan que cuidara a los gemelos. No obstante, Bryan había tenido que suplir a un compañero en el último minuto, así que a Jess no se le ocurrió otra idea mejor que aceptar los ruegos de su nuevo amigo y acudir como canguro.<p>

Pues se estaba arrepintiendo.

Y mucho.

Tenía el pelo lleno de papilla, pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que, de algún modo, los bebés habían decidido darse a la fuga. ¿Pero cómo lo habían hecho? ¡Eran bebés! Y, además, no sabía distinguirlos y los oía llorar, pero como lo hacían al mismo tiempo no podía seguir ningún llanto con claridad y los bebés seguían perdidos.

Dios, era el peor canguro de la historia.

Seguro que acababa en las noticias.

¿Cómo podía ser tan inútil?

Al final, aunque supusiera un gran golpe a su ego, cogió su teléfono para llamar a la única persona que podría ayudarle a salir airoso de aquel embrollo.

- Sé que nos hemos peleado, pero... Rory, te necesito.

* * *

><p>La cena transcurrió tan bien que Lane apenas se lo creía. Ni siquiera Audrey Hepburn paseando por Roma junto a Gregory Peck se había sentido tan pletórica como Lane en ese preciso momento. Se habían reído, habían hablado como si se hubieran pasado eones en distintos mundos y, por fin, se hubieran reencontrado. Pero, sobre todo, se habían besado. Oh, sí, claro que se habían besado.<p>

Se habían besado como nunca, con auténtica pasión, casi perdiendo la cabeza y con ella todo lo demás: las inhibiciones, los malos recuerdos, el trauma que para Lane suponía su noche de bodas...

Estaban paseando por Hartford, como cuando eran novios. Los dos solos.

Sin hablar.

Sólo paseando.

Por eso, Lane sabía que había llegado el momento de compartir con Zach lo que llevaba ya unos días rondándole la cabeza. Enlazó su brazo con el de su marido, recostándose un poco en él, mientras le sonreía.

- No quiero ser una camarera toda mi vida. Quiero...- se humedeció los labios, ¿por qué narices se ponía tan nerviosa? Estaba experimentando los mismos nervios en el estómago que cuando pensaba en Zach y también en la música, por eso supo que había elegido correctamente.- Zach, quiero estudiar. Magisterio. Quiero ser profesora de música. Aún sigo pensando en ser estrella del rock, no voy a renunciar a Hep alien, pero quiero estudiar - se detuvo para mirarle a los ojos.- Sé que va a ser difícil, que tenemos dos hijos y Luke no es que te pague demasiado, pero...

- Vale.

- ¿Vale? - parpadeó Lane, aquella respuesta le había pillado desprevenida.

- Que buscaremos un modo de hacerlo. Podríamos hablar con tu madre o... No sé, quizás volver a hacer una gira sin comer o lavarnos y conseguir el dinero, seguro que los chicos se prestarían encantados - frunció un poco el ceño, pensativo, antes de agitar la cabeza.- No lo sé, ya lo veremos, pero... Lane, te prometo que estudiarás - le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora, visiblemente orgulloso de ella.- Ya sabes que lo que más me gusta de ti es que eres lista, Lane Kim.

- Por eso sigo usando las gafas - asintió ella.

Lane se deslizó bajo el brazo de Zach, abrazándose a él, sintiéndose todavía más feliz. Era como, si de nuevo, la vida hubiera comenzado a fluir para ellos.

* * *

><p>Cuando Rory franqueó la puerta de la casa de su mejor amiga, creyó que, de algún modo, había acabado en Sunnydale. Si aquello no era La boca del Infierno, que fuera Buffy a verlo. Ningún mueble estaba en su sitio, un montón de juguetes y cosas en general estaban esparcidas por el suelo como si se trata de una alfombra nueva... Y la pared estaba llena de manchas. Uh, qué asco.<p>

- ¿Jess? - inquirió con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Rory?

Del pasillo que comunicaba el salón-cocina con la habitación, salió Jess a gatas con el pelo revuelto, la ropa arrugada y con alguna mancha que otra, además de la cara de pánico más graciosa que Rory había visto alguna vez. El joven se arrastró torpemente hasta ella, como si fuera un bebé, aunque al estar casi a su lado, se puso en pie de un salto, intentando alisarse la camiseta con las manos.

- Nunca antes me había alegrado tanto de ver a alguien - reconoció Jess.

- A ver, déjame adivinar - repuso Rory muy seria, mientras se acariciaba la barbilla.- Les has dado de comer después de medianoche, ¿a qué sí?

- Sí, pero... Pero... Oye... ¿Eso no era una regla de los Gremlins?

Rory no pudo evitar echarse a reír, antes de quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo sobre el sofá, no sin antes examinar minuciosamente que hubiera algún tipo de cosa asquerosa que pudiera manchar su prenda.

- ¿Los hijos de Lane son Gremlins? - insistió Jess.

- Según mi madre, todos los bebés lo son - le hizo burla, mientras se dirigía a la barra que separaba la cocina del salón.- Ah, ahí estás - uno de los gemelos estaba jugando con una cuchara, la cual le quitó, mientras lo cogía en brazos. Entonces se volvió hacia Jess, con aire petulante.

- ¡Te juro que cuando estaba a solas con ellos eran invisibles!

- Claro.

- ¡Qué es verdad!

- Si yo te creo... Anda, ayúdame con este, si no temes que te vaya a hacer algo, aunque...- se volvió hacia el bebé que se reía en sus brazos. Rory se sintió muy orgullosa, normalmente lloraban cuando ella les cogía, pero el niño debía de haber deducido que, como no estaba su mamá, mejor ella que Jess.- Desde luego, tiene un aspecto muy fiero. Los catalogaría junto a los Ewoks, los osos amorosos y los ponys. Peligrosísimos, hasta los dalek les tendrían miedo...

- Ja, ja, eres muy graciosa - repuso sarcásticamente.

- Claro que lo soy. Ahora ayúdame.

* * *

><p>- Oye, Lane...<p>

- ¿Si?

- Verás, hice otra reserva, además de la del restaurante, digo...- Zach se pasó la mano por su rubio cabello, parecía nervioso, incluso un tanto incómodo, pues estaba cambiando su peso de una pierna a otra.- Es en un hotel y... Bueno, es que no tienes por qué sentirte obligada y eso, ¿eh? Te lo dije tras la boda, no es necesario...

Lane sonrió. Lo más probable era que, antes de esa noche, se hubiera negado categóricamente a acompañar a su marido a un hotel romántico. Pero ya no le apetecía hacerlo. Incluso ella misma estaba sorprendida, pues todavía no había logrado olvidarse de su primera vez, de lo horrible y traumática que le resultó.

Algo había cambiado.

En los últimos días había comenzado a sentirse más segura de sí misma, también había empezado a desarrollar un afán por superarse, por dejar de estar paralizada y cambiar las cosas que no le gustaban. Durante todo su matrimonio, había anhelado poder practicar sexo con su marido, pero un mal recuerdo la noqueaba y hacía que suprimiera cualquier conato de pasión entre ellos. No quería que eso siguiera pasando, quería disfrutar del sexo, divertirse con él como hacían los demás. Había hablado largo y tendido del tema con Rory y, de nuevo, la había enviado pues su amiga parecía encantada con aquel acto, podía leerlo en el brillo de sus ojos.

Y aquella noche estaba resultando mágica. Cada vez que besaba a Zach, deseaba más, anhelaba su tacto, sus caricias e, incluso, le costaba controlarse. ¡A ella, la reina del control!

Por eso, en cuanto Zach dijo aquellas palabras con su habitual torpeza, Lane sonrió y se limitó a ponerse de puntillas para poder acariciar los labios de su marido con los suyos. Se aferró a él con ambas manos, sintiendo que, de repente, hacía mucho calor, a pesar de que el vaho se arremolinaba en las ventanas que había a su alrededor.

- ¿Estás segura? - quiso saber Zach.

- Lo estoy.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el chico la cogió de la mano y, riendo, corrieron hacia el hotel más cercano. Al detenerse en la puerta, se miraron una vez más, antes de fundirse en un beso todavía más prolongado y, sobre todo, apasionado.

* * *

><p>Jess y ella estaban tirados en el sofá.<p>

Juntos, habían logrado acostar a los gemelos (que dormían plácidamente en su cuna doble) y también habían conseguido ordenar la casa. Menos mal que se trataba de un apartamento pequeño, porque si no, se hubieran muerto del cansancio antes de terminar. Por eso, habían acabado desplomándose cada uno en un extremo del sofá, sintiendo que desfallecían, por lo que permanecieron en silencio durante un rato.

- Oye, Rory...- Jess rompió el silencio con voz suave.

- ¿Si?

Tragó saliva, nerviosa. Pocas veces Jess le había hablado así y recordaba una en especial, cuando hicieron las paces tras que él apareciera con un ojo morado en la cena que su abuela les había preparado. Y ese momento había sido tan intenso que seguía reverberando en su corazón.

- Perdona por lo de antes. No debí ponerme así. Por mucho que no soporte a Logan y que crea que te mereces algo mejor, yo... Bueno, no soy nadie para opinar, ¿no?

- Sí que lo eres.

- ¿De verdad?

Rory asintió con un gesto, antes de incorporarse. El pelo le cayó por el rostro, así que se lo apartó con ambas manos, mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Jess la estaba mirando fijamente y eso provocaba que cada fibra de su piel se estremeciera.

- Pero no puedes gritarme sólo porque creas que estoy equivocada - aclaró con cierta dureza, pues si algo tenía claro era que Jess no iba a volver a transformarla en "esa chica". No, ella no era ninguna protagonista sumisa de novela fantástica, no se iba a dejar pisotear... Aunque Jess tampoco lo había hecho nunca, a pesar de sus errores y de que la había herido.- Tienes que respetar mi opinión.

- Y la respeto.

- ¿En serio? Porque esta tarde no me lo ha parecido.

- Es que no me gusta en lo que te conviertes cuando estás con Logan, ¿vale? - reconoció, algo molesto. Entonces se incorporó él también y se arrastró por el sofá hasta acabar peligrosamente cerca de ella; estaban tan cerca que casi podían tocarse y, de hecho, la proximidad hizo que Rory no pudiera ni pensar en una respuesta a ese comentario. En su lugar, Jess prosiguió.- Rory, eres la mejor chica que he conocido. Eres... Eres preciosa, pero eso no es lo importante. Cualquier chica puede ser preciosa, pero tú eres más, tú eres especial porque eres Rory Gilmore. Tu inteligencia, tus metas, la forma en la que te abstraes leyendo un libro, lo rápida que eres discutiendo, tu perseverancia y tu paciencia y tu dulzura... No sé cómo explicarlo, tan sólo se me ocurre decir que eres perfecta. Eres tú.

Hizo una pausa en la que se humedeció los labios.

- Pero luego Logan se cruza en tu camino y ya no eres tú. Piénsalo. Te pasaste veinte años huyendo de un mundo lleno de riquezas, del mundo de tus abuelos, luego aparece Logan y te sumerges tanto en él que cuando voy a verte, he de colarme como un vulgar ladrón en casa de los Gilmore para poder hablar contigo. ¿Cuántas veces nos reímos de esa gente? ¿Recuerdas las tardes en el restaurante? ¿Los esperas en el taller de Gipsy? Hablábamos de viajar, de ver mundo, pero con una mochila en la espalda y una libreta en la mano, nada de jets, de mansiones... Y, fíjate, lo estabas haciendo, Rory. Tú sola, sin ayuda, sin atajos o lujos. Y lo hacías bien. Créeme, tengo todos tus artículos. Todos. Incluso los de Chilton. Empecé a guardarlos entonces...- la miró a los ojos, sujetándola de los brazos.- No quiero perderte nunca más, Rory Gilmore.

Y lo hizo.

Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó.

Rory no pudo más que rendirse ante aquel beso, sintiéndose de nuevo como una colegiala enamorada, pero también como una mujer más madura. Las mariposas en la tripa, el corazón a mil... Sólo sentía eso cuando besaba a Jess.

Cuando se separaron, le miró a los ojos. Ese par de ojos negros brillaba como nunca. Pero ella sólo podía temblar, confusa, sin saber bien qué era lo que sentía, si estaba bien o mal... Y entonces pensó en Logan. En Logan, a quien había visto madurar, con el que había vivido, el que había cambiado gracias a ella... No como Jess, que jamás la había necesitado, se había bastado solo para madurar, ella nunca le había hecho falta.

Y todo se agolpó en su cabeza. Nada tenía sentido, salvo el hecho inequívoco de que estaba demasiado confusa como para seguir con eso. Por eso, se puso en pie, nerviosa, al borde de un ataque de pánico.

- N-no puedo... Lo siento, Jess. Pero no puedo.

Y, sin más, salió corriendo, dejando a Jess solo y tan confundido como ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado, ya sabéis, dejadme un review... Aunque creo que hoy, más bien, querréis matarme un poquito, pero no todo iba a ser tan fácil :P<strong>

**Una vez más, querría darle las gracias a georginiuxa, Mabelramon y NatssY por comentarme, ¡muchas gracias! ^0^  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 20 - Siempre nos quedará Paris. Una semana después, ¿Rory se habrá aclarado algo? ¿La ayudará Paris a tomar una decisión? Porque, sí, Paris llega a Stars Hollow para asistir a la boda del año, ¿lo resistirá Stars Hollow? Además, también llegará April y es que... Las chicas se nos van de despedida de soltero, ¿qué ocurrirá?  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	20. Siempre nos quedará Paris

**Capítulo 20**

**Siempre nos quedará Paris**

Todavía no había sonado su despertador, pero Lorelai ya estaba despierta. No podía dormir. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para hacerlo. Quedaban tres días para la boda. Tres días. Sólo tres días...

Miró hacia un lado y encontró la cama vacía, ya que Luke se había marchado hacía ya un rato para abrir su restaurante. Con mucho cuidado, apoyó los pies en el suelo y se puso en pie para, después, descender las escaleras y llegar, casi sin hacer ruido, al dormitorio de Rory. Su hija dormía plácidamente, algo que era toda una novedad, pues desde hacía una semana, había estado algo agitada y, aunque no habían hablado del tema, Lorelai sabía que los problemas de Rory tenían nombre de hombre.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento, no estaba ahí para hablar de eso, sino por otra cosa, así que se sentó al lado de Rory y, con delicadeza, la zarandeó:

- Rory, ¿estás despierta?

- Si me mueves, claro...- gimió su hija, incorporándose un poco. El pelo le cayó sobre el rostro, permaneció con los ojos prácticamente cerrados, casi como si se fuera a dormir en cualquier momento.- ¿Qué pasa?

- Quedan tres días.

Ante sus palabras, Rory dio un respingo. Apartándose en pelo con ambas manos, nerviosa, abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, por lo que Lorelai se echó un poco hacia atrás, sorprendida. Antes de que pudiera decir nada más, su hija la fulminó con la mirada, mientras negaba con la cabeza y la mano al mismo tiempo.

- No, no, no...

- ¿Estás cantando Rehab?

- Te ayudé a huir cuando llegó la boda con Max, pero con Luke no pienso hacerlo. Ni hablar. A Luke no se lo puedes hacer, mamá... No, si ya lo decía Paris... Mamá, en serio, algún día tendrás que casarte si te comprometes, ¿sabes? Incluso Julia Roberts se casó al final de Novia a la fuga y, no me vengas que se casa con Richard Gere, porque las dos sabemos que Luke es mucho mejor...

- No te iba a pedir que huyeras conmigo - la interrumpió, divertida.

- ¿Ah no?

- Es que... Quedan tres días y no puedo dormir - le sonrió, encogiéndose de hombros.- Tengo algo aquí que no me deja dormir - se señaló el estómago, antes de tumbarse junto a su hija, recostándose en ella.- Así que cuéntame algo. Un cuento o... No sé, intenta explicarme a Proust de nuevo, lo que prefieras, aunque... Yo prefiero algo bonito.

Rory se tumbó también, girándose para quedar frente a ella, mientras apretaba los labios. Durante un segundo, su rostro se iluminó, pero no tardó en ponerse seria de nuevo, quedándose un momento en silencio.

- Hace una semana me besé con Jess y salí corriendo. Nos rehuimos desde entonces y, mientras, he estado viendo a Logan asiduamente: un café, una comida, una visita a su periódico... No le he dicho que sí al empleo, pero... Ay, mamá - suspiró, casi como si volviera a ser una cría de dieciséis años que había roto con Dean por primera vez.- No sé qué hacer, no sé qué siento... Es todo tan confuso.

- Bienvenida al maravilloso mundo de no saber qué está pasando.

- ¿Ahora citas Perdidos para aconsejarme?

- Es que en ese tema no puedo ayudarte, cielo - le sonrió, acariciándole el pelo con cariño.- No puedo elegir por ti y no puedo saber qué sientes. Tienes que aclararte tú y, tranquila, lo harás. Tarde o temprano, lo harás.

- Ojalá sea temprano.

- Anda... Cuéntame un cuento. Uno bonito.

- Érase una vez, en un bonito reino, una hermosa princesa que se llamaba Lorelai...

- Me gusta ser la princesa - sonrió la aludida.

- ... y un guapo caballero, llamado Sir Luke...

- ¿No podría ser Sir Josh Holloway? - Rory enarcó una ceja, por lo que ella sonrió con aire travieso.- Sólo es algo platónico. Lo prometo.

- Está bien... Y un guapo caballero, llamado Sir Josh de Holloway...

- ¡Bien!

* * *

><p>Rory estaba sola en casa, ya que su madre se había marchado hacía ya un buen rato al hotel. Había quedado con Logan en unos cuarenta minutos para tomar otro de sus cafés y, como ya estaba preparada, tenía tiempo de sobra. Lo utilizó para asegurarse de que el colchón que habían puesto en su habitación estuviera colocado de forma que April y ella no tuvieran que chocarse o algo así.<p>

Fue en ese preciso momento cuando comprendió que, en tres días, April sería su hermanastra, algo que fue muy raro. Le gustaba April. Era lista, leía tanto como ella y tenía las cosas muy claras, pero... Era extraño pensar en ella como en una hermana. De hecho, lo era incluso el pensar que, quizás, no tardando mucho pudiera tener un hermano pequeñito, un bebé.

Bueno, al menos ya no le entraba el pánico al pensarlo.

Estaba dándole vueltas a todo aquello, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó de manera insistente. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Sería Jess que se había cansado de darle espacio y venía a luchar por su amor? Agitó la cabeza, ¿pero en qué estaba pensando? Ni que su vida fuera una novela de caballería...

Acudió a abrir, convenciéndose a sí misma de que lo más probable era que fuera Babette histérica porque su gato se había quedado apresado en un jersey o, quizás, Paul Anka se habría escapado... Un momento... ¿Paul Anka el perro llamando al timbre?

Iba a matar a su madre, le había arrebatado tantas horas de sueño que ni siquiera pensaba con claridad. Paul Anka llamando al timbre... Sería posible...

Abrió la puerta y, entonces, alguien lo colocó algo entre los brazos.

- He decidido venir a la boda. Ese es el regalo para tu madre, es uno de los objetos de la lista de bodas que, personalmente, considero absurdo e infantil, pero se supone que lo educado es regalar algo que esté en la lista. Ah, por cierto, no tengo donde quedarme, así que supongo que vosotras me daréis cobijo. No tiene por qué ser en el hotel de tu madre, me conformo con el sofá. Además, ni que fuera la primera vez que duermo en él y, sinceramente, dormiré en peores lugares cuando empiece en el hospital. Bueno, ¿qué? ¿No vas a saludarme ni nada?

Impresionada, Rory sólo pudo contemplar a la joven de lacio cabello rubio, que le caía sobre los hombros ligeramente despeinado, lo que acentuaba su aspecto de... Loca. No le gustaba pensar en eso, pero lo parecía al tener los ojos muy abiertos y moverse constantemente como si fuera la ardilla de Ice Age. Por eso, sólo fue capaz de decir:

- ¡¿Paris?!

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué opina de esta, señor Huntzberger?<p>

El amabilísimo dependiente, sinónimo que empleaba para suavizar "idiota lameculos", que eran las palabras que siempre acudían a su mente, le mostró una corbata nueva. Era bonita, la verdad, de seda de calidad, un color discreto, pero bastante más original del que a sus padres le gustaría... Logan iba a darle el visto bueno, mordiéndose la lengua para no pedir una con patitos o algo así, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó.

No pudo evitarlo, sonrió como un idiota al ver el nombre de Rory en la pantalla, por lo que se giró hacia sus mejores amigos, Colin y Finn, para disculparse un momento y alejarse un par de pasos. Los dos, fieles a su espíritu, se pusieron a hacer el idiota con las corbatas, lo que suponía fingir que se ahorcaban o que eran gimnastas con cintas, mientras el pobre dependiente soportaba todo lo estoicamente que podía la situación. Logan quiso reír, mientras aceptaba la llamada de la chica:

- ¿No habíamos quedado en... Treinta y cinco minutos? No me digas que llego tarde...

- No, no, no es eso - se apresuró en responder Rory.- Es que no voy a poder quedar hoy. Ha llegado una invitada inesperada a la boda de mi madre y... Esa invitada es Paris.

- Oh, la buena de Paris - se esforzó en sonreír, aunque la idea de no ver a Rory, le amargó... Quizás demasiado.- ¿Cómo está? ¿No llevará una camisa blanca con tiras que le sujetan los brazos, no? Porque, si es así, Rory, debes marcharte y, ¿qué mejor que venir a tomar un enorme batido de chocolate con nata conmigo?

- No seas malo, Logan - Rory soltó una risita.- No puedo ir. En serio. Algo le pasa y soy su amiga y hace un año que no nos vemos - la chica exhaló un breve suspiro.- Además, no pasa nada, yo voy a seguir aquí, así que nos vemos mañana.

- Mañana, sí...

- Siempre nos quedará Paris, ¿eh? - bromeó Rory.- ¡Adiós, hasta mañana!

La chica le colgó y Logan se quedó mirando el teléfono móvil con el ceño fruncido, aunque en menos de un segundo se le relajó para adoptar una expresión más melancólica. Agitó la cabeza de un lado a otro, pensando en que Rory todavía no había aceptado su oferta de trabajo y que, quizás, eso significaba que aquella inocente broma era más una profecía que otra cosa.

- No, Rory, siempre nos quedará Londres... Cuando todo iba bien - suspiró para sí.

* * *

><p>Luke estaba nervioso. Podía notarlo en que cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra, mientras se frotaba las manos entre sí y, de vez en cuando, contra el pantalón. Lorelai, sentada junto a la barra de la cafetería, sonrió, divertida. Con todo aquello de la boda, estaba viendo a Luke más nervioso de lo que solía estar, él que era como una roca, siempre fuerte y seguro, el hombre con el que se sentía protegida, nervioso como un chiquillo ante un examen. En cierta manera, era mono.<p>

Aunque, a decir verdad, comprendía que lo estuviera. Iban a dar un gran paso como pareja aquel día.

En unos cinco minutos llegaría April, la hija de Luke, aquella adolescente con gafas, larga melena, intelecto agudo y tan poco dada a relacionarse como su padre. Iba a pasar tres días con ellos para poder participar en la despedida de soltera, algo que le habían propuesto a April tras considerarlo una buena idea. Al fin y al cabo, Lorelai iba a ser su madrastra.

Dios... Madrastra... Qué mal sonaba. Era pensar en esa palabra e imaginarse como una bruja malvada que quería arrancar corazones y cosas así. Iba a ser la madrastra de April, jo, qué mal sonaba, incluso era un poco raro el pensarlo así, aunque, por otro lado, estaba contenta. Se llevaba bien con April y, además, le había costado conocerla pues Luke se había empeñado en mantenerlas separadas al principio.

Pero todo iba a ir bien. April había querido ir, algo que a Anna no le había hecho tanta gracia, así que habían preparado una cama en la habitación de Rory y... Todo iría bien, al fin y al cabo las dos eran unos ratones de biblioteca, hablarían de libros y en la despedida se lo pasarían estupendamente. Incluso tenía la esperanza de que su madre se comportara y no agobiara a la pobre April.

- ¿Ha intentando darte descafeinado y le has castigado?

La voz de Jess la sorprendió. A juzgar por el lugar de la barra en el que estaba, acababa de bajar del primer piso donde, supuestamente, estaba ocupado trabajando. Se estaba sirviendo una taza de café, llevaba el pelo revuelto sin rastro de gomina e incluso tenía ojeras. De acuerdo, debía de borrar lo de "supuestamente".

- Está esperando a April.

- Ah. Es verdad, venía hoy.

El chico, tan elocuente como acostumbraba, se limitó a hacer un gesto antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras de nuevo. En ese preciso momento, Lorelai sintió un arrebato que la llevó a llamarle:

- ¡Jess!

- No me llamo Jessica, ¿vale? - repuso él muy serio.

- No es eso. Yo...- Lorelai se humedeció los labios, aquello sí que era raro, incluso aunque hubieran enterrado el hacha de guerra hacía ya un par de semanas atrás.- Sólo quería darte las gracias. Debería haberlo hecho antes, pero he estado ocupada con el tema de la boda y, bueno, tampoco es que tú y yo nos quedemos a solas a menudo y... Pues eso, gracias. De verdad. Y no, ni tengo fiebre, ni voy a engañarte de algún modo, ni siquiera es un chiste, por mucho que lo pueda parecer.

- Pues es algo muy raro.

- Dímelo a mí.

Jess se acercó a la barra de nuevo, aunque se quedó en el lado contrario. Apoyó la taza, antes de cruzar los brazos sobre la superficie, mirándola fijamente.

- ¿Y por qué?

- Porque ayudaste a Rory. Me contó lo de hace dos años, el que tú le hiciste ver que estaba perdiendo el tiempo... Y ahora intentaste hacer lo mismo al advertirla contra la oferta de Logan. Eres como el príncipe encantador, pero sin dientes de perlas, buen pelo, mallas y encantador en general - Lorelai le guiñó un ojo.

- Gracias - Jess entrecerró los ojos un momento, antes de sonreír un poco. Era curioso el que, poco a poco, se llevaran mejor. Incluso podían estar juntos sin odiarse, gritarse o algo por el estilo.- No me fío de ese Huntzberger, es un...

- No importa lo que nos parezca a nosotros - le interrumpió Lorelai, encogiéndose de hombros.- Importa lo que le parezca a Rory y si quiere estar con él... Bueno, habrá que aceptarlo y apoyarla. Rory no es una niña, Jess, ya no es alguien a quien le tengas que enseñar nada, no tiene miedo a tomar decisiones - se encogió de hombros.- Sinceramente, Logan Huntzberger no es el chico que habría elegido para Rory, pero les vi juntos y eran felices.

- ¿Se querían?

- Sí. Mucho.

Jess asintió con un gesto, pensativo, antes de beber un poco de café. Lorelai, por su parte, se guardó para sí una observación, ya que no quería influir en la vida sentimental de su hija. Emily se había entrometido en sus relaciones y no le iba a hacer eso a Rory, no, ellas eran distintas.

Pero, eso sí, así como había visto a Rory siendo feliz con Logan, queriéndole, también había sido el responsable de sus horas más bajas y no se refería al descanso de Yale con todo lo que eso implicó, sino a que la volvía insegura hasta límites insospechados: Rory había llorado amargamente mientras se preguntaba por qué no era suficiente para él, también había dudado de su talento o de si Logan le sería fiel o no en Londres...

Por otro lado, Rory nunca había dudado con Jess, incluso cuando había permitido que él no le avisara de si tenían planes o no, se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien y se había mortificado por ser "esa chica". Sí, Jess la había hecho sufrir, pero era diferente y, además, nunca había visto a Rory tan enamorada como en aquel entonces.

Se volvió hacia la puerta. April se bajaba del coche de su madre y abrazaba torpemente a su padre. Tenía ya quince años, qué mayor... Y qué difíciles se le iban a poner las cosas a Luke. Aunque, al menos la tendría a ella como apoyo.

* * *

><p>- Bueno, chicas, ¿estáis preparadas?<p>

El "sí" apagado de Paris logró apoderarse del entusiasta de Rory y del tímido de April, mientras Lorelai bajaba las escaleras llevando un vestido rojo bastante escotado. Aunque se habían esforzado por mantener la despedida de soltera en secreto, ella había averiguado cuándo era, aunque, a decir verdad, no tenía ni idea de qué consistía.

En cuanto puso en pie en el salón, Rory acudió a colocarle una tiara muy brillante cuya base iba cubierta con peluche rosa. Ella ya llevaba una, al igual que sus dos refugiadas hasta la boda... Aunque no estaba muy segura de qué se estaba escondiendo Paris exactamente.

- Menudos ánimos. ¡Que es mi última noche de soltera, hombre!

- También celebraste una cuando te ibas a casar con el señor Medina y, al final, seguiste soltera - repuso Paris.

- Rory...- dijo Lorelai con cierto pánico.

- Paris, ¿en qué habíamos quedado? Te ibas a portar bien - le riñó Rory, dirigiéndose hacia el recibidor.- Además, Max no era Luke... Y vamos a dejar de hablar del tema, ¿de acuerdo? Max es un tema vetado... ¡Y mi padre también! Hoy sólo nos vamos a divertir.

Salieron a la calle donde les esperaba una gran limusina, rodeaba por su madre, que conversaba animadamente con Sookie, Lane, Miss Patty y Babette. Resultaba una imagen de lo más surrealista, pero a Lorelai la hizo feliz, todo seguía fluyendo, como si debiera de ser así.

Tras un alegre viaje hasta Hartford, todas cenaron en un lugar de aspecto cutre, pero que tenía unas hamburguesas gigantes buenísimas. Lorelai no podía creerse que su madre, la distinguida Emily Gilmore, estuviera comiéndose una de aquellas hamburguesas, aunque fuera con cuchillo y tenedor. Y lo que debía de haber resultado hilarante, le pareció adorable: por primera vez, su madre había tenido en cuenta sus gustos y no lo que ella considerara adecuado o no.

Después, trasladaron la fiesta a un local donde tocaba un grupo de rock desconocido, pero que era bastante bueno. Estaban disfrutando de una curiosa, aunque molona, versión de I'm a believer, cuando Paris volvió a la carga. De alguna manera, la chica había logrado saltarse el parapeto que Rory y April le ofrecían... Y que habían roto al salir a bailas las dos juntas... ¡Las muy traidoras!

- Lorelai...- la voz de Paris era gangosa, algo normal tras las bebidas que había tragado en el poco rato que llevaban ahí. La miró con aire muy solemne, aunque su rostro estaba ligeramente enrojecido y sus ojos bastante brillantes.- Quiero decir que antes no te estaba juzgando.

- No pasa nada, Paris.

- No, no, quiero dejarlo claro - la chica, obcecada, afianzó su decisión con un gesto de cabeza.- No me parece mal lo que hiciste. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es eso de atarse sólo a un hombre? ¿Es racional? No, qué va. Porque... Vamos a ver, ¿qué es el matrimonio, eh? Es un concepto arcaico, medieval, y en aquella época la gente no se casaba por amor, era una mera transacción comercial. No sé, particularmente encuentro un tanto absurda la idea de comprometerse para siempre con un hombre. ¿Y si todo cambia? ¿Y si el amor no existe de verdad? ¿Y si deja de quererme y acabamos protagonizando un divorcio escandaloso como mis padres?

Ante el discurso de la chica, Lorelai estuvo a punto de atragantarse con la tónica que se estaba tomando.

- Paris, cielo, ¿Doyle te ha pedido que te cases con él? - le preguntó con suavidad.

- Sí, ayer.

- ¡¿Doyle te ha pedido que te cases con él?! - a espaldas de ambas, Rory casi gritó, antes de acercarse corriendo.- ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué pasó? Vamos, Paris, cuéntanos todo.

- Doyle dijo: Paris, te quiero, ¿quieres casarte conmigo? - explicó la interpelada con voz monótona e encogiéndose de hombros.- Entonces yo di media vuelta, me subí en el coche y aquí estoy. Fin de la historia. No es nada muy emocionante, en realidad - aclaró, comenzando a juguetear con la guinda de su bebida.

Llegada a ese punto, Lorelai sabía que sobraba en la conversación, por lo que se puso en pie y le cedió su silla a Rory. De repente, tenía muchas ganas de hablar con Luke, así que decidió marcharse disimuladamente para poder llamarle, pero entonces, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento, Sookie apareció frente a ella.

- No, no, no, Lorelai Gilmore, hoy nada de chicos. Lo habíamos acordado. Trae el móvil - sin mostrar compasión alguna, su mejor amiga le arrebató el aparato y lo depositó sobre la mesa que ocupaban todas; sólo entonces le sonrió.- Ahora a bailar y a beber, ¡y a tontear con esos chicos tan guapos que nos están mirando!

A Lorelai no le quedó otra que obedecer.

* * *

><p>- Pero, Paris, ¿tú te quieres casar con Doyle?<p>

Rory había formulado esa pregunta como unas cinco veces, pero su amiga seguía sin responder... Aunque aquella vez fue diferente: dejó de apretar los labios en un mohín pueril, pese a que mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, para fruncir el ceño y articular las siguientes palabras:

- Sí, pero no debería quererlo.

- ¿Por qué no? Si le quieres...- comenzó a decir Rory.

- ¿Y tú me lo preguntas? Porque el matrimonio es un concepto obsoleto y medieval y... Y me ataría, me cortaría las alas y siempre he tenido muy claro que voy a ser una neurocirujana que combinaría su profesión con la de juez.

- Eso tiene que ser imposible - apuntó Lane, entrecerrando los ojos; una mera mirada fulminante de Paris bastó para que se encogiera de hombros y siguiera bebiendo su mojito.- Pero si te sirve - prosiguió, tras dar con la mitad.- no tiene por qué ser así. Si tú quieres y él te respeta, no te ataría.

- Pero, ¿y si entonces me pierde el respeto?

- Creo que se quiere casar contigo porque te quiere, Paris - le sonrió Rory.

- Algo casi inexplicable - musitó Lane, aunque su comentario pasó inadvertido para Paris, por lo que Rory primero suspiró y, después, le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

- No debería aceptar la propuesta de todos modos - insistió Paris, que arrugó los labios a la altura de una comisura de la boca para, un instante más tarde, hacerlo en el lado contrario. En ese preciso momento, alzó la mirada para clavarla en Rory, aquellos ojos francos, intensos y un poco encendidos.- Tú le dijiste que no a Logan y le querías, ¿no? Pues yo debería hacer lo mismo, poner mi carrera primero, al fin y al cabo soy joven - ante aquellas palabras, Rory enmudeció y deseó con fervor que quedara ahí la cosa, pero Paris no tardó en añadir algo más.- Porque tú querías a Logan cuando le rechazaste, ¿no?

Ahí estaba la gran pregunta, ¿había amado a Logan lo suficiente? Tenía claro que le había querido, mucho, de ahí el dolor cuando fue traicionada y las noches hablando por teléfono mientras Logan vivía en Londres, pero... ¿Le había amado como para tener algo más serio? Le había dicho que no a su propuesta sin pensarlo, sabiendo que era la opción correcta porque era joven y sólo quería viajar, ser la periodista que siempre había soñado, pero... ¿Había influido también el que, quizás, no le quería tanto como imaginaba?

- No era una buena opción para mí, Paris, y lo sabía. Por eso le dije que no - explicó Rory, sonriendo a duras penas.- Tú eres la única que sabes si quieres casarte o no quieres casarte. Confía en tu instinto, te irá bien - contempló el vaso vacío que tenía entre las manos.- Creo que voy a ir a por otra copa.

Sin esperar a que Lane o Paris añadieran algo más, Rory se puso en pie para acercarse a la barra donde se recostó... Y entonces sus ojos se posaron en el teléfono que había en la esquina, lo que le llevó a sacar el suyo propio del bolso.

Tras dudar unos instantes, acabó marcando su número.

* * *

><p>La dichosa canción ochentera seguía sonando. Desde luego, Emily Gilmore no estaba versada en aquel tema precisamente, pero aquella melodía era tan sumamente famosa que la reconoció como Girls just wanna get fun de la estrafalaria cantante Cindy Louper. ¿Cómo podía su hija tener algo así de tono de móvil? A veces, por más que lo intentara, no entendía a Lorelai... Aunque debía admitir que la canción casaba perfectamente con la forma de ser de su hija.<p>

¿Pero quería parar de una vez?

Buscó a su hija por la sala y la encontró bailando y riendo junto a su mejor amiga y aquella señora bajita de pelo rubio y nombre extraño. Alzó levemente una mano para captar la atención de Lorelai, pero ésta no se percató del detalle, así que decidió llevarle ella misma el maldito aparatito.

No obstante, en cuanto sus dedos rodearon el teléfono, sus ojos se clavaron en la pantalla donde pudo leer el nombre de la persona que llamaba: Christopher.

Se quedó donde estaba. Miró a Lorelai, divirtiéndose, nerviosa ante su futuro enlace, pero, sobre todo, feliz. Jamás la había visto tan feliz como a lo largo de aquel año, ni tan segura... Tal y como había dicho Richard, aquel hombre zafio que vestía franela y consideraba las gorras una especie de religión, la hacía completamente feliz. Estaban unidos, conectaban bien y, además, debía admitir que Luke se esforzaba por encajar con Richard y con ella.

Por eso, se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño con paso firme y, en cuanto se cercioró de que nadie la acompañaba, aceptó la llamada:

- Buenas noches, Christopher.

- ¿Emily? - se extrañó el hombre al otro lado del teléfono.- ¿Y Lorelai?

- Bailando. Está celebrando su despedida de soltera - aclaró con frialdad.- Dios sabe que siempre me gustaste, Christopher Hayden, que siempre creí que eras el hombre indicado para Lorelai. Siempre tan educado, tan elegante... Pero no es así y ya quedó demostrado, así que no entiendo por qué tienes que llamarla.

- Sólo quería felicitarla - susurró él.

- ¿A estas horas de la noche? ¿A sólo tres días de la boda? - inquirió Emily, reprimiendo una carcajada seca.- No la llames, no la busques, déjala en paz. Tienes experiencia, así que supongo que te resultará fácil. Lorelai es feliz ahora, nunca la había visto tan feliz y si, para que mi hija sea feliz, tengo que soportar a un hombre sin clase, así lo haré. La he perdido demasiadas veces, la he visto sufrir otras tantas, así que haré lo que sea, Christopher.

- Como quieras, Emily.

Asintió, satisfecha, en cuanto escuchó el pitido que anunciaba que la llamada se había cortado. Se miró un instante en el espejo, arreglándose el pelo, antes de regresar a su sitio en la mesa, dejando el móvil en su sitio como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

><p>Hacía frío. El vaho se escapaba de su boca, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, ¿por qué se habría dejado el abrigo dentro del local? Todavía frotando las palmas de sus manos contra sus brazos, alzó la mirada hacia el oscuro cielo que cubría Hartford; apenas se veían las estrellas, estaría nublado. Se preguntó si nevaría pronto aquel año.<p>

- ¿El frío no es nada para ti, Gilmore?

Sonrió, avanzando hacia el coche que había aparcado frente al local. Logan había bajado la ventanilla y mantenía un brazo flexionado sobre la ventana, dedicándole por encima de él una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

- El invierno pasado estuve en Alaska, estoy acostumbrada - le respondió, sonriente, mientras se agachaba un poco para estar a su misma altura. Fue a decir algo más, pero Logan le abrió la puerta del copiloto, así que rodeó el vehículo para poder acomodarse al lado del chico.- La verdad es que así está mejor.

- Ya me imagino. ¿Quieres mi chaqueta?

- Qué galante.

- Ni que fuera algo nuevo en mí - se quedó un instante callado, mirándola, mientras su gesto mutaba en una expresión seria, levemente intensa.- ¿Por qué me has llamado a estas horas, Rory?

- Estaba pensando en ti... No sé, me apetecía verte.

- ¿Vas a aceptar mi propuesta?

- No lo sé.

Logan asintió con un gesto, volviéndose un momento hacia el frente, aunque no tardó en volver a concentrarse en ella. Se humedeció los labios.

- Supongo que todo esto tiene que ver también con Jess, ¿no? Estamos los dos en tu vida al mismo tiempo y, supongo, que no te aclaras...- entrecerró los ojos, alargando una mano para enlazarla con una de las suyas.- Rory, ¿tú me quieres?

- Claro que te quiero.

- ¿Me quieres o me amas, Rory?

- No lo sé.

Era la pura verdad. Por supuesto que quería a los dos chicos, al igual que una parte de ella aún seguía queriendo a Dean, habían sido muy importantes para ella, nunca iba a dejar de quererles. Sin embargo, no tenía claro qué clase de amor sentía por cada uno, si estaba enamorada de alguno, atraída... Sólo sabía que estaba hecha un lío, pero que, al menos, podía ser franca con ambos.

- Trato de aclararme - añadió en un susurro, al mismo tiempo que se apartaba un mechón de pelo detrás de las orejas.- Han pasado muchas cosas y hay mucho pasado entre nosotros tres y... Sólo sé que ahora mismo me apetece estar contigo.

- Supongo que, de momento, así tendrá que bastar - suspiró Logan.

Rory iba a proponerle que fueran a algún lugar a tomar una copa, quizás rememorar viejos tiempos, pero entonces Logan se inclinó hacia ella y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad infinita. Antes de que la chica pudiera siquiera reaccionar, él ya había encontrado el camino hacia sus labios y la besaba con dulzura.

Rory se quedó impresionada. La estaba besando. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento hasta parecía surrealista, sobre todo porque hacía una semana Jess y ella también se habían besado. ¿Cómo podía estar besando a uno y a otro, a otro y a uno?

- Logan, no... Hasta que me aclare, no...

- ¿Y cómo te vas a aclarar si no?

- Pero yo no...

- No estás con ninguno. Ni con Jess ni conmigo, no es un engaño, Rory. No sería algo malo, todo lo contrario - le miró con una sonrisa traviesa flotando en sus labios, pareciendo un duendecillo, antes de colocar sus labios en el cuello de la joven; le besó en la base, después un poquito más arriba, otro poquito, otro... Hasta que acabó mordisqueándole el lóbulo de la oreja y Rory casi se desmayó de placer ahí mismo; de hecho, tuvo que afianzarse en el asiento para no acabar cayendo.- Venga, Rory, te apetece y sé lo que hay, ¿qué hay de malo entonces?

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Sólo si lo estás - como ella asintió, Logan volvió a su sitio detrás del volante y, emocionado, dijo.- Bien. Además, conozco un hotel muy bonito aquí cerca... Así será más romántico, ¿no lo crees?

- Yo con el ático me conformo.

- Mejor el hotel, créeme.

Y Rory asintió, no demasiado segura de lo que iba a hacer, aunque sí con ciertas ganas. Al volver a pasar tiempo con Logan, había comprendido que lo había echado de menos, por mucho que no pensara mucho en él durante aquel año; pero, sobre todo, lo que había echado de menos era el sexo, lo había tenido claro cuando Logan la había provocado con unos besos y alguna que otra artimaña.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado el capítulo, dejadme un review. Aunque supongo que querréis matarme más que en el capítulo anterior, así que también acepto amenazas, xDD.<strong>

**Y muchas gracias a NatssY por dejarme ese pedazo de review tan awesome *0* ¡Muchas gracias!  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 21 - Mi gran boda Gilmore. Creo que el título lo dice todo, ¿cómo saldrá la boda de Lorelai y Luke? ¿Habrá algún desastre o todo irá sobre ruedas? Además, Jess y Rory se verán tras el beso, ¿qué ocurrirá?  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	21. Mi gran boda Gilmore

**Capítulo 21**

**Mi gran boda Gilmore**

Noche. El cielo se extendía como un espeso manto negro, donde apenas brillaba alguna estrella. Todo era negro. Sin embargo, en medio de tal oscuridad, de tal negrura, algo comenzó a abrirse paso. Al principio, era algo leve, apenas unas gotitas, pero poco a poco fue cayendo más, fue haciéndose más poderosa, más visible...

Y así fue como, con los primeros copos del invierno cayendo sobre Stars Hollow en general y la hierba de su jardín en particular, que Lorelai Gilmore despertó el día de su boda.

Estaba sola en la cama, vuelta hacia la pared, pero sintió a la nieve, como siempre. Una sonrisa se trazó en sus labios, mientras apartaba la ropa de cama hacia un lado y bajaba los pies al suelo, descalzos, sintiendo el parquet en ellos. Normalmente, hubiera descendido las escaleras para poder salir a la calle, pero Paris estaba durmiendo en el salón y April lo hacía junto a Rory en su habitación y no quería despertarlas.

No, qué va, pues aquel momento era suyo. Solamente suyo... Y de ella, la nieve. Era un esperado reencuentro entre dos viejas amigas, era algo mágico, pues la nieve siempre le traía buena suerte y había acudido a visitarla precisamente aquel día.

Haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, abrió la ventana y se sentó en el quicio, alargando la mano para sentir los fríos copos deshaciéndose sobre su piel, incluso enredándose en su pelo.

Distraídamente, se llevó la mano al vientre y sonrió.

La nieve siempre le traía buenas noticias.

* * *

><p>Toc, toc.<p>

Los golpecitos en el cristal, despertaron a Rory, que abrió los ojos, un poco confusa. Sólo vio oscuridad, así que se acomodó en su cama y los volvió a cerrar, dispuesta a sumergirse de nuevo en el maravilloso mundo de los sueños.

Toc, toc.

¿Pero qué...? Se incorporó, apartándose el pelo de los ojos, al mismo tiempo que lograba focalizar bien. A pesar de la oscuridad, vio a Jess a través de su ventana. Con mucho cuidado, pues April dormía apaciblemente en un colchón en el suelo y no quería pisarla, avanzó hasta la ventana y, tras encender el flexo de su escritorio, la abrió.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - susurró.

- ¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó él en el mismo tono.- Está nevando y me estoy congelando.

Mientras asentía, Rory no pudo evitar echarse a reír; tuvo que cubrirse la boca con las manos al verlo cruzar la ventana.

- Siempre te gustó más mi ventana que la puerta.

- Lorelai no me veía por aquí.

Jess agitó la cabeza, por lo que sus negros cabellos se revolvieron y Rory, de pronto, deseó el poder acariciarlos para peinarlos, aunque logró contenerse; incluso se asustó un poco al notar las dimensiones de sus anhelo, sobre todo tras creer que el chico de sus sueños era Logan. Nunca había sentido tanta pasión por éste como con Jess, ni todo había sido tan intenso, pero... Había compromiso, se llevaban bien y a Rory le gustaba el poder tener la situación bajo control.

Estaba pensando en eso, cuando Jess le mostró lo que llevaba entre las manos: una caja de cartón humedecida que contenía muchísimos despertadores.

- Dijiste que tu madre soñó que Luke la despertaba así incluso antes de que estuvieran juntos y que te hubiera gustado prepararle algo así, pues... Bueno, aquí tienes - sonrió un poco, cohibido.- Hay otra caja ahí fuera - ante su sorpresa, Jess dibujó una expresión de disculpa.- No creo que haya mil, pero... Funcionará.

- Oh, Jess...- soltó, incrédula, también completamente emocionada.- Es... Es precioso. Todo un detalle. Yo...- intentó encontrar alguna palabra, pero, pese a todos los libros que había leído y todos los artículos que había escrito, ninguna acudió en su ayuda. Por eso, a punto de reír de pura felicidad, añadió.- No sé cómo lo haces, Jess Mariano, pero siempre me dejas sin palabras.

- Algún talento tenía que tener.

- Vale... Haré la danza de la lluvia, sí... Pero tiene que subirme la nota, ajá...

April se removió en la cama supletoria, por lo que Rory y Jess se miraron. No necesitaron hablar para comprenderse, así que él fue a por la otra caja, mientras ella abandonaba la habitación. Cerró la puerta al salir, antes de caminar de puntillas hasta la entrada de la casa y dejar pasar al chico.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? - inquirió Jess, divertido.

- Nuevo México.

Hacía ya casi dos años que April se había tenido que mudar a Nuevo México porque su abuela había sufrido un accidente y Anna se había dado cuenta de lo sola que estaba. Por eso, April acudía a Stars Hollow sólo en vacaciones y algún que otro fin de semana; con la excusa de la boda, Anna le había permitido ir a visitarles una semana extra, por lo que los tres se habían sentido emocionados.

- Claro, eso tiene sentido - repuso el chico, siguiéndola hasta la cocina.

- La mejor amiga de April vive en una reserva india y a April le apasiona la cultura de los nativos americanos. En serio. Le encanta. Por Navidad me envió un atrapasueños y Luke llevo durante mucho tiempo un brazalete apache - le explicó Rory, sonriendo.

Jess la miró un instante, antes de echarse a reír. Estaba intentando ahogar las carcajadas con la palma de una mano, cuando una mancha blanca apareció trotando por el pasillo hasta acabar en los pies del chico.

- ¿Y esto? - se sorprendió.

- ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Es Paul Anka!

- Pues sí que le ha salido pelo desde la última vez que le vi - comentó Jess, agachándose para acariciarle la cabeza al animal. Éste pareció encantado de los mimos recibidos, ya que incluso agitó la cola, algo que Rory no le había visto hacer nunca.

- Es Paul Anka, el perro. El perro de mi madre.

- Yo creía que las Gilmore teníais prohibidas las mascotas - el joven enarcó una ceja.- Aún recuerdo la historia del hámster. Estremecedora.

- ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! - insistió Rory.

- Pues tú me la contaste.

- No, no me refiero a eso, sino...- se acercó a ellos dos, aunque Paul Anka no se inmutó, la ignoraba deliberadamente.- Llevo aquí semanas y no se ha dignado en mostrarse ante mí. Llegas tú, no has pasado ni un segundo en esta casa y, mírale, le falta chuparte la cara.

Dicho y hecho. Paul Anka, jadeando emocionado, se levantó para lamer el rostro de Jess que se echó a reír, siguiéndole el juego al perro.

- ¿Pero has visto? ¡Lo hace para molestarme!

- Puede que yo le caiga bien.

- Menuda cosa, caerle bien a un perro raro.

Jess dejó de concentrarse en el can para hacerlo en ella, que, a pesar de todo, disfrutaba con aquella escena, le resultaba adorable y tierna, algo que, normalmente, no encajaba con Jess Mariano.

- Te revienta no caerle bien, ¿eh?

- ¡Arg, sí! Es que no he hecho nada para que me odie.

- Seguro que no te odia. Nadie podría odiarte.

Se miraron a los ojos fijamente, aunque, al final, Rory rompió el contacto. No se trataba de que no fuera capaz de mantenerlo, sino que, de pronto, se acordó de Logan y se sintió un poco culpable: el corazón jamás le había latido así al mirar a Logan a los ojos. No, ese descontrol, esa marea apasionada, sólo la provocaba Jess. Por suerte, el chico se dedicó a agasajar a Paul Anka un poco más.

Después, de mutuo acuerdo, comenzaron a llenar la cocina de despertadores que iban a sonar a la misma hora. Trabajaron con rapidez y en silencio, preparando todo para que estuviera exactamente igual que en el sueño de Lorelai... Sin contar el embarazo y a Luke, ya que el primero no era algo que pudieran controlar y el segundo estaría en la oficina sobre el restaurante hasta que llegara la ceremonia.

Cuando, al fin, terminaron su misión con la colocación de los últimos dos despertadores (uno a los pies de la cama de Lorelai y otro en la barandilla de la escalera), los dos se acomodaron en los escalones de la entrada.

La nieve seguía cayendo, ya se había apoderado del jardín, volviendo la hierba seca y amarillenta en un lecho suave y blanco.

Ellos dos estaban sentados uno junto al otro, en silencio.

Rory, por su parte, no dejaba de recordar el beso que se habían dado en casa de Lane; tampoco dejaba de desear que se repitiera, que Jess ladeara el cuello, se inclinara sobre ella o hiciera algún tipo de señal para provocar un nuevo beso. Suspiró, apartándose el pelo de la cara, ¿cómo podía volverse tan impetuosa en presencia de Jess? ¿Por qué se sentía como en una de esas novelas románticas que leía de vez en cuando?

¿Por qué quería besar a Jess cuando había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad a Logan?

- Jess, yo...

- No hace falta que lo digas, Rory - susurró él.

- No. Yo... Quiero explicártelo. Te mereces una explicación. Te mereces más que eso, en realidad. Te has estado portando tan bien conmigo... Y ni siquiera podría explicar lo maravilloso que eres - se esforzó en sonreír, pero el gesto se tambaleó en sus labios.- Os quiero a los dos. El problema es que nunca termino de saber qué clase de amor siento por cada uno. Sólo sé que con Logan... Bueno, que funcionábamos, ¿sabes? Vivimos juntos, nos entendíamos, congeniábamos. Éramos una pareja. Tú y yo, en cambio... No sé si funcionaría y... Dios, tengo que sonar patética ahora mismo.

- No, Rory, qué va - Jess asintió con un gesto, poniéndose en pie. Se volvió hacia ella, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora.- Él te hace feliz, tú me lo dijiste. Eso es lo que importa.

- Tú también me hiciste feliz, pero... Ya no tenemos dieciséis años, somos adultos y... No sé si funcionaría así.

Jess se limitó a asentir con un gesto. Su rostro no traslucía ninguna emoción, era una máscara que Rory no podía interpretar y eso le retorció el corazón.

- Nos vemos en la boda, Rory, he de volver con mi tío.

Y Jess se fue. Se fue sin más. Sin lágrimas, sin reproches, sin gritos airados... Sencillamente caminó y caminó, desapareciendo entre los copos de nieve. Al verlo marchar, Rory experimentó algo que debía de ser parecido, sino igual, a recibir un puñetazo o una puñalada en el estómago. De repente, no soportaba la idea de verlo marchar, por lo que se preguntó si, tras todas las dudas, al final no se habría equivocado en su decisión.

- No entiendo por qué siempre lo dejas como un segundo plato.

La voz de Paris la sorprendió, por lo que Rory se giró para verla apoyada en la entrada. Llevaba el fino pelo rubio suelto y revuelto, cayéndole por el rostro sereno; se había cubierto con una manta y miraba en la dirección en la que Jess se había desvanecido.

- ¡Paris! Casi me matas de un infarto - se quejó.

- Y vosotros me habéis despertado al tontear en el salón. Estamos en paz.

Como su amiga se sentó en el columpio de la entrada, Rory se puso en pie para imitarla.

- ¿Por qué me has dicho eso?

- Ya sabes que no me gusta meterme en tu vida, Rory, pero... No sé, para uno de tus novios que me ha gustado, siempre lo alejas de ti.

- Él se fue.

- Y tú no dejaste a Dean por él, aunque te volvía loca. El granjero tuvo que dejarte para que estuvieras con él - Paris se encogió de hombros, pensativa.- Es como si te aferraras a cualquier otro con tal de no admitir lo innegable.

- ¿Lo innegable? - se extrañó Rory.

- Que siempre ha sido él.

- ¿Qué? Eso no es verdad.

- Sí que lo es - declaró categóricamente Paris, mientras se arrebujaba en la manta.- Rory, nos conocemos desde hace mucho. Te he visto con los tres y jamás te he visto tan enamorada como cuando estabas con Jess. Recuerdo esa noche en la que me ayudaste a estudiar, aunque tenías ese plan tan patético de poner la lavadora, y él se presentó con cena. Cómo le mirabas. Cómo le miras. Ni a Dean ni a Logan les has mirado así nunca. Seguramente por eso te hayas decantado por Logan, porque es el camino fácil.

- Logan no es fácil.

- Para ti sí. Le domaste, amiga mía.

- Y tú domaste a Doyle - apuntó Rory, entre incómoda y molesta.

- No. Ahora sé que no fue así. No le cambié a mi gusto, ni yo cambié al suyo, nos adaptamos el uno al otro. Él se acostumbró a mi fuerte y regio carácter, mientras que yo... Bueno, incluso encuentro adorables cosas como que se empeñe en beber leche cuando es evidente que no tolera la lactosa - agitó la cabeza, antes de mirar al frente y añadir.- Me da miedo el matrimonio.

- ¿Pero por qué? Os lleváis bien, Paris...

- ¿Y si todo se estropea? ¿Y si mi horario es un problema? ¿Y si un anillo en vez de unirnos, nos ahoga? - se quedó callada un instante, antes de girarse en el banco para poder estar frente a Rory.- Mi primera intención fue decirle que "sí". Y eso me aterró. Yo... Soy Paris Geller. De pequeña jugaba a ser la jueza del Supremo, presidenta, neurocirujana. Nunca quise ser una princesa o una novia, me parecía de estúpidas, de débiles y sumisas... Y fui a decirle que "sí" sin reparos, ¿dónde me deja eso, Rory?

- Las juezas del Supremo pueden enamorarse, Paris.

- ¿Y si él me frena? ¿Y si eso al final hace que le odie? No quiero odiar a Doyle, a él no.

- Doyle nunca te ha frenado, te ha apoyado. Incluso cuando te cortaste el pelo y te quedaba tan mal, lo hizo.

- Sí, estuvo muy bien en aquella época.

- No creo que casarte con Doyle frene tu carrera, Paris. Si quieres decirle que sí, hazlo, porque él no te atará, te quiere de verdad.

- Y si piensas así, ¿por qué no te casaste con Logan?

Rory abrió la boca para responder, pero, de nuevo en aquella noche, no se le ocurrió nada.

* * *

><p>A primera hora de la mañana, un despertador sonó. Le siguió otro y otro y otro y otro... Y Lorelai no pudo evitar sonreír, recordando aquel sueño casi premonitorio que había tenido años atrás, cuando Rory todavía era una colegiala que iba a Chilton y jamás se le había ocurrido pensar que Luke era el hombre de su vida.<p>

Atesoró aquel dulce momento, antes de bajar y enfrentarse al caos que iban a ser las horas previas a la boda. De hecho, cuando descendió por las escaleras, se sumergió en un hervidero de actividad y de histeria que, curiosamente, ella no compartía. Su madre, Rory, Sookie, April, Babette... Todas estaban a punto de explotar, mientras la ayudaban a vestirse y a peinarse; incluso cuando se preparaban ellas mismas. Sin embargo, ella se sentía en calma, en paz, pues se iba a casar con Luke y eso era lo único que importaba; ni las flores, ni el tiempo, nada... Sólo que se iba a casar, por fin, con Luke Danes.

Además, al ver la nieve a través de la ventana, sabía que todo iba a salir bien.

* * *

><p>- ¡Ay, hermanito, qué guapo estás!<p>

Liz le estrechó entre sus brazos y Luke se preguntó como alguien tan pequeño podía ser tan sumamente fuerte, aunque después se miró en el espejo que había frente a él. Se había puesto un elegante traje negro, con chaleco gris claro e, incluso, una elegante corbata a juego; además, Liz le había peinado el cabello hacia atrás. Se veía tan raro. Él, que siempre llevaba camisas de franela y gorra, en esos momentos iba de punta en blanco, como un novio sacado de una película romántica.

- ¿Estás segura? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño porque, desde luego, ni se encontraba cómodo ni tan guapo como indicaba la radiante sonrisa de su hermana.

- ¡Qué sí!

Justo en aquel momento, Jess salió del cuarto de baño mientras se peleaba con una corbata y torcía el gesto como si estuviera enfrentándose a una raíz cuadrada de veinte dígitos o algo así.

- Esto es imposible - resopló, agitando la cabeza de un lado a otro.- ¡Es un elemento de tortura! ¿Por qué tengo que ponérmela? A tu boda fui de personal normal...- Jess fue a mirar a su madre, pero acabó fijándose en él, por lo que Luke puso los ojos en blanco.- Vaya... Es como Las mujeres perfectas... Pero en masculino.

- Te lo dije, estoy ridículo.

- No, no lo estás - aclaró Liz con decisión, antes de volverse hacia su propio hijo.- Y tú, no seas malo con tu tío. Es el día de su boda, ¡ya estará lo suficientemente nervioso! - los miró alternativamente, muy seria, antes de añadir.- Voy abajo a ver si T. J. y Doula necesitan algo. ¡Portaos bien!

Al quedarse a solas, Luke exhaló un profundo suspiro, mientras Jess volvía a intentar anudarse la corbata. Al ver que su sobrino iba a terminar estrangularse a sí mismo, se acercó a él.

- A ver, déjame.

- Oye...- dijo Jess, al mismo tiempo que él colocaba la corbata correctamente y comenzaba a anudarla.- No estás ridículo y, eh, piensa que la menos no llevas unas mallas y una pluma en la cabeza como T. J.

Y los dos rieron ante aquel comentario.

* * *

><p>Al final, entre muchas opciones y discusiones, los novios habían decidido casarse en Stars Hollow, exactamente en un antiguo invernadero en desuso que estaba cerca del Dragonfly Inn. y que, de hecho, se encontraba en unas de las tierras que Jackson, el marido de Sookie, no mantenía cultivada. Lo habían llenado de flores, colocado un millón de pequeñas lucecitas y, en el centro, habían situado la jupa que Luke había tallado para Lorelai.<p>

Era un lugar precioso, mágico. A Rory le recordaba a lo que había imaginado como una corte de hadas y, por eso, le parecía sencillamente perfecto para que se llevara a cabo la ceremonia. Su madre y Luke no podían casarse en un lugar mejor.

Llevaba su vestido de dama de honor, a juego con el de April que permanecía a su lado, tan encantada como ella con el lugar. El vestido era de un bonito rosa claro que combinaba muy bien con su tono de piel; bueno, la verdad era que todo él le sentaba estupendamente, su madre había elegido muy bien.

A esas alturas de la mañana, ya habían recibido a casi todos los invitados: la gente del pueblo, los del hotel, incluso ya había llegado Mía, la antigua dueña del hotel Independence, donde ella se había criado y su madre había trabajado. Acababa de saludar a Lane, Zach, los mellizos y Brian, cuando notó que April alzaba ambas cejas, visiblemente sorprendida.

- Tu amiga Paris...- comenzó a decir, pestañeando.- Me deja sin palabras.

- Sí, tiene ese efecto. ¿Pero por qué...? Ah, ya veo.

Mientras había estado hablando con Lane, diciéndole lo guapa que iba, había visto que Paris había salido disparada hacia la salida y ahora lo entendía: Doyle acababa de llegar. Era el mismo de siempre, bajito, pelo oscuro peinado con raya a un lado, sonrisa afable y un tanto tímida. Discutían. Bueno, Doyle aguantaba estoico, mientras Paris hacía aspavientos y agitaba la cabeza sin parar.

- ¿Crees que deberíamos llamar a una ambulancia? - preguntó April.

- Nah, harán las paces, no te preocupes...

Antes de que terminara de pronunciar la frase, Paris se quedó muy quieta un instante. Doyle le dedicó una sonrisita de suficiencia, antes de que ella se abalanzara sobre él y comenzara a comérselo a besos.

- Alucino - musitó April.

- Chicas, a ver que os eche un vistazo - Emily surgió casi de la nada; lo curioso fue que tanto April como ella se cuadraron al mismo tiempo, como si fueran dos reclutas frente a su capitán. Su abuela las examinó minuciosamente, antes de sonreír.- Muy guapas las dos. Perfectas. Bien, el novio ya está aquí, así que voy a avisar a tu abuelo. ¡Preparaos! - se volvió hacia la puerta, donde Paris y Doyle seguían besándose apasionadamente.- ¿Pero qué hacen esos dos ahí? ¡Ah, no, nadie le va a robar protagonismo a mi hija!

- Abuela, no creo que...

Pero Emily no escuchó sus palabras y se dedicó a dedicarles una severa perorata a sus amigos, lo que hizo que April y Rory rieran, mientras se dirigían a sus posiciones.

* * *

><p>La nieve acababa de dejar de caer, cuando su esposa le dio la señal. Todo estaba ya preparado, sólo faltaban ellos dos para que comenzara la ceremonia.<p>

Richard Gilmore había experimentado muchas sensaciones a lo largo de su vida, incluidos dos infartos, dos bodas, varias traiciones y el orgullo que le provocaban las carreras tanto de su hija como de su nieta. Sin embargo, aquel día estaba siendo incluso más emocionante que cuando Rory se graduó en Yale.

A lo largo de su vida, Richard había mantenido una relación complicada con su hija, donde había habido de todo: peleas, decepciones, alegrías, reconciliaciones, alianzas... Sólo una cosa se había mantenido constante en aquella tumultuosa relación paterno-filial: Lorelai era la niña de sus ojos. Quizás, no era lo suficientemente sensible como para decírselo; quizás, no sabía demostrárselo con gestos, pero así era. Lorelai era su niña, su pequeña, seguía siéndolo a pesar de ser madre de una jovencita encantadora que daba sus primeros pasos en el mundo del periodismo.

Por eso, cuando Richard se volvió hacia Lorelai, no pudo evitar emocionarse como nunca lo había hecho. Su niña estaba tan preciosa. Le brillaban tanto los ojos. Y esa sonrisa... Luke Danes no era, desde luego, el hombre que había imaginado para su princesita, pero estaba claro que la hacía feliz.

- ¿Estás lista? - le preguntó.

Lorelai se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, antes de aferrarse a su brazo y salir del coche. Una vez fuera, se colocó bien el blanco vestido.

- ¿Cómo estoy? - inquirió Lorelai.

- Preciosa.

- Te encargarás de que llegue al altar sana y salva, ¿verdad? Sin que me caiga, me tropiece o cualquier otra cosa.

- Lo prometo - le sonrió Richard.

- Bien. Bien...

Siguieron avanzando hasta que alcanzaron la puerta del invernadero. Podían escuchar la suave música de los violines, Richard incluso podía imaginarse que todos los invitados estarían girados en sus asientos para ver la llegada de la novia más bonita de la historia. Su hija. Su pequeña se iba a casar y él la iba a acompañar hasta el altar.

- Lorelai, yo...- comenzó a decir, nervioso. Recordó los ejercicios que hacía para mantener la calma, así que exhaló e inspiró aire unos instantes; como surtió efecto, se volvió hacia su hija.- Aunque te cases hoy, aunque tengas un negocio exitoso y una hija maravillosa, eres mi niña. Siempre lo serás.

- Papá...- musitó Lorelai, emocionada.

- Será mejor que entremos o tu madre nos matará - le guiñó un ojo, comenzando a andar de nuevo.

- Claro, no quiero ser Uma Thurman en Kill Bill...- avanzaron en silencio por el pasillo, hasta alcanzar la vieja jupa de madera que, al parecer, el propio Luke había tallado para su hija años atrás. La soltó para entregársela al novio de forma simbólica, aunque justo en el último momento Lorelai le sujetó la mano; entonces, se puso en puntillas para susurrarle al oído.- Tú siempre serás mi papá.

Y le guiñó un ojo, además de propinarle un beso en la mejilla.

Hacía muchos años que no se había sentido tan pletórico. Aún podía recordar la última vez que Lorelai le había dicho exactamente esa misma frase, justo cuando ella tenía seis años y él la había ido a buscar tras que se hubiera peleado con una compañera del colegio; Richard había defendido a su hija, pues había considerado que Lorelai había actuado correctamente, pero, en vez de lograr que su pequeña se calmara, había provocado que se pusiera nerviosa, creyendo que le había decepcionado. Tras un berrinche, un helado a escondidas y una visita a un cine de Hartford, también a espaldas de Emily, se lo había dicho, cuando él la había acostado.

- Oh, Richard, está preciosa.

Emily alargó la mano para estrechar la de él, tan emocionada que hasta se le saltaron las lágrimas. Richard conocía suficientemente bien a su esposa como para saber que ella también estaba siendo muy, muy feliz. Sabía, además, que para Emily el haber participado en la boda desde el principio, había significado todavía más.

Por fin todo iba bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado el capítulo (y creo que hoy he sido muy buena :P), ya sabéis, me dejáis un review.<strong>

**Muchas gracias, una vez más, a Mabelramon, georginiuxa y NatssY por sus maravillosos reviews, que le dan ganas a una de escribir... aunque el fic ya lo haya terminado ;P Por cierto, veo que os tengo divididas con Logan. Bueno, he intentado que no sea el malo de la película porque, aunque no es que sea mi novio de Rory favorito precisamente, no creo que se mereciera ese puesto. Ah, y me alegra que os gustara Emily en el capítulo anterior ^^ Era ya la forma definitiva de aceptar a Luke, además siempre me quedó la espinita clavada de que defendiera a Christopher a capa y espada, aunque fuera un capullo con su hija.  
><strong>

**Próximamente: Capítulo 22 - Noticias, noticias. Tras la boda, viene la celebración de la misma y esta estará llena de noticias. ¿Qué habrá decidido Paris? Además, Doyle viene con sorpresa en forma de proposición, ¿qué quiere decir eso? ¿Y qué tiene que contarle Lorelai a Luke? ¿Y qué pasará con Rory? ¿Habrá elegido bien? Ya llegamos al penúltimo capítulo, así que eso lo sabremos.  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	22. Noticias, noticias

**Capítulo 22**

**Noticias, noticias**

La ceremonia había provocado que a Rory se le escapara alguna lágrima que otra. Por fin su madre se había casado con Luke, era casi como un cuento de hadas. Esa idea, al mismo tiempo, la puso extrañamente triste, pues no sabía si ella, algún día, lograría alcanzar algo así.

Le había dicho a Logan que se pasara después de la ceremonia, quería verle y, además, quería comunicarle que, al final, le iba a dar una segunda oportunidad. Por eso, le buscó entre los invitados, pero sólo encontró a Jess. El joven no se acercó a ella, aunque tampoco le hizo un mal gesto o la fulminó con la mirada, se limitó a sonreírle de forma lacónica, mientras alzaba la copa que tenía entre los dedos. Rory le devolvió el gesto, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

¿Y si se estaba equivocando? ¿Y si Logan era el camino sencillo, pero no el correcto? ¿Desde cuándo lo correcto era lo fácil? ¿Estaba siendo una cobarde?

Justo cuando creía que las dudas iban a poder con ella, vio la centelleante sonrisa de Logan aparecer delante de ella. Estuvo a punto de suspirar, aunque se contentó con curvar los labios, esperando parecer más segura de lo que en realidad se sentía.

- Bonita fiesta, muy Stars Hollow - comentó Logan, antes de acercarse a ella y susurrarle al oído.- Estás preciosa, Gilmore.

- Y tú muy guapo.

- Hoy es un día especial - el chico se encogió de hombros.- Tu madre se ha casado con Luke, tú me vas a decir si aceptas la oferta de trabajo... Aunque no tienes por qué decírmelo ahora, ¿eh? Si todavía no estás segura, no pasa nada.

- Bien - sonrió Rory, acompañándose de un gesto de cabeza.- Porque primero quiero disfrutar de la fiesta, sino le parece mal al señor Huntzberger, claro.

- No, no, qué va... Oh, ¿son Paris y Doyle?

Se giró, siguiendo la dirección que señalaban los azules ojos de Logan, para ver como los tortolitos recién reconciliados bailaban muy abrazados. Rory asintió con un gesto, sonriente, le gustaba ver a Paris tan feliz, se lo merecía.

- Así es.

- No me puedo creer que sigan juntos.

- Sí, hasta se van a casar...

En el instante en que aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, Rory cerró los ojos, maldiciéndose. ¿Cómo podía ser tan insensible y tan estúpida? Acababa de sacar a colación el tema tabú: en ninguno de sus encuentros, habían hablado de bodas o de la proposición que ella rechazó el mismo día de su graduación, lo que provocó que Logan rompiera con ella.

Logan, visiblemente incómodo, alzó la mirada hacia el blanquecino cielo, mientras cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra. Tras unos instantes de tenso silencio, el joven volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Y si vamos a espiar a Taylor y nos olvidamos de eso?

- Sí, mejor - asintió Rory.

Logan le tendió un brazo, algo que no entraba en los planes de la chica. ¿Debía aceptarlo? ¿Y si eso hería a Jess? Dios, no quería molestar a Jess. Además, no sabía si era correcto o no... Por suerte, para salvarla de aquel estúpido dilema, su abuela apareció en compañía de su abuelo; estaban especialmente contentos, conversaban entre sí, aunque se callaron al verlos. Entonces, mientras que en el rostro de Richard apareció una expresión un poco tirante, Emily sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Logan, cuánto tiempo!

- Emily - saludó él educadamente.

- ¡Qué bien encontrarte aquí! Llevaba un tiempo queriendo enviarte unas flores con una tarjeta para daros la enhorabuena, pero con la boda de Lorelai, no he estado demasiado centrada - admitió, acompañándose de un gesto desdeñoso.- Pero, bueno, así podré felicitarte como es debido. Espero que, además, le retransmitas nuestra enhorabuena a la novia. ¿Dónde está, por cierto?

- E-en Nueva York - Logan carraspeó, mientras el corazón de Rory comenzaba a latir a toda velocidad, incapaz de creerse el cariz que estaba tomando la situación.

- Supongo que estará muy atareada con los preparativos para la boda.

- Sí, así es.

- Has sido muy amable al pasarte por aquí - su abuela debió de notar lo sumamente anonadada que estaba Rory, ya que su expresión cambió; no obstante, tuvo la delicadeza de no comentar nada al respecto, se limitó a enlazar su brazo con el de su marido, mientras se despedía con otra sonrisa, aunque en aquella ocasión fue tirante, falsa.- Bueno, creo que tenéis mucho de que hablar. Supongo que nos veremos en dos meses.

- Adiós, Logan - se despidió escuetamente Richard.

Tanto ella como Logan se quedaron como paralizados, viendo como sus abuelos se alejaban. En cuanto Rory se aseguró de que nadie la veía, se llevó una mano al rostro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza pues no quería llorar. No delante de él. Decidió que no había nada más que hablar, así que agitó la cabeza y echó a andar sin ningún destino fijo, simplemente quería olvidar a aquel maldito chico.

- ¡Rory, espera!

Sintió que Logan la sujetaba del brazo y que, de hecho, la conducía hasta el recibidor del Independence Inn., que estaba vacío en aquel momento. No podía creerse que fuera a tener aquella conversación precisamente en una de las zonas más querida de su infancia, aquel recibidor la había visto crecer tanto a ella como a su madre; recordaba tantas tardes correteando por ahí, haciendo los deberes en la recepción... Y el maldito Logan Huntzberger le iba a arrebatar aquellos buenos recuerdos.

- ¡Dos meses! - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir, sintiendo que la furia hervía en sus venas.- ¡Te vas a casar en dos meses! Y ni siquiera tienes la deferencia de decírmelo tú, ¡me he tenido que enterar por mi abuela!

- Vale, Rory, sí, ha estado mal, pero...

- ¿Pero? ¡¿Es qué crees que puedes sacar algo positivo de todo esto?!

- Tienes que escucharme, Rory - insistió Logan, intentando sujetarla de un brazo, aunque ella se apartó bruscamente; no iba a permitir que la tocara, no en ese momento.- Sí, estoy prometido, pero no casado. Si tú me eligieras, ya no habría boda.

- ¿Crees que eso hace que me sienta mejor? ¿Y la pobre chica con la que te vas a casar? ¿Es qué ni siquiera la quieres? ¿Qué pasa? Mitchum dijo que te casarás y tú pasaste por el aro, ¿verdad?

- ¡No! Rory, déjame explicar...

- ¡Vale! Habla - accedió, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

- Después de pedirte matrimonio, fue todo de mal en peor. No sólo me rechazaste, sino que cuando me mudé por mi nuevo trabajo, estaba solo y... Bueno, el trabajo no fue bien. Nadie confiaba en mí, volví a meter la pata y perdí más dinero y... No sabía qué hacer, Rory. Te echaba de menos y te odiaba y me odiaba a mí mismo y comprendí que lo que quería hacer se me daba fatal - hizo una pausa, en la que se pasó las manos por el corto cabello rubio antes de aflojarse la corbata, visiblemente derrotado.- Entonces apareció mi padre y me ofreció cambiar de tercio. Me dijo que siempre había tenido talento para el periodismo y tú sabes que es cierto. Por eso, me mudé a Nueva York y, para mí sorpresa, descubrí que dirigir un periódico era emocionante. Me gusta, Rory. Se me da bien y me gusta mucho.

- Eso lo entiendo - asintió ella, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro, pues seguía sintiéndose incómoda.- ¿Y la boda?

- Es... Curioso - hizo una mueca cansada, antes de seguir relatando.- En el periódico teníamos que cubrir una exposición de arte que, contra todo pronóstico, había resultado ser todo un éxito. Uno de mis chicos tenía que hacer el reportaje, pero estaba enfermo, así que decidí hacerlo yo. Y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que una de las artistas que exponía era Olivia, ¿te acuerdas de ella?

Claro que Rory se acordaba. Olivia y Lucy habían sido dos de las amigas que había tenido en su último año de universidad; no mantenía el contacto como con Paris, pero se seguían la pista por medio de Facebook y alguna llamada loca que otra.

- Dime que tu prometida no es Olivia. Dime que no es Lucy, Lucy no...

Ya había provocado que Lucy cortara con su novio, Marty, por una estúpida situación en la que se había visto envuelta, no podría soportar repetir la historia... Y de una forma mucho peor.

- No, no, tranquila. Lucy está con Marty, de hecho. Volvieron.

- Me alegro por ellos.

- Pero ellas me presentaron a una de sus amigas, Annabeth, y... Bueno, ya sabes lo que ocurre en estos casos. Empezamos a salir juntos, nos gustamos, fuimos a más y... Me prometí hace un mes, que fue justo cuando volviste a mi vida. La quiero, pero... Annabeth no es tú. Ella no es tú y... No sé, te vi cuando hacía la lista de bodas y recordé cuanto te quería y... También creí que era una señal - se acercó a ella una vez más.- Rory, te elegiría a ti sobre cualquier otra persona en el mundo, siempre te elegiría a ti porque, cuando tu estás, el resto del mundo desaparece.

La mirada de Logan denotaba lo desesperado que estaba, que decía completamente en serio que dejaría a una chica a la que quería por ella. Y se sintió traicionada, un poco insultada, pero al mismo tiempo la peor persona del mundo. Sintió que algo se había roto dentro de ella, que era una idiota. Había elegido a Logan, aún quería elegirle, pero no podía hacerlo. No podía porque Logan la había engañado una vez más y, al mismo tiempo, no podía porque el mundo no desaparecía cuando le veía.

- Te había elegido...- pronunció con un hilo de voz.

- ¿Habías?

- Ya no... No puedo, Logan. Simplemente, no puedo.

- ¿Y te irás con él? - había rabia en las palabras del joven.

- ¡No! ¿Quién te has creído que soy? - le fulminó un instante con la mirada, antes de suavizar su expresión.- Vuelve a tu vida, Logan. Olvida que esto ha pasado. Puedes decirle a Annabeth lo sucedido o no, tú sabrás, pero... Lo nuestro se ha acabado.

- Rory, sé que no he hecho las cosas bien, pero...

- ¡No desaparece! - gritó y las lágrimas se le saltaron a su pesar.- Cuando estás, no desaparece el mundo. No pierdo la cordura, ni pierdo el control, ni se apodera de mí la pasión, ni siquiera me entraron jamás ganas de estrangularte... No te veía en las esquinas, no me moría por verte, ni pensaba en ti cada vez que veía alguna tontería. Te quiero mucho, Logan, siempre te querré, pero... No te amo. Y, Logan, te mereces que alguien te ame.

Vio la decepción en el rostro de Logan, el dolor, lo que provocó que tuviera más ganas de llorar, que se ahogara todavía más. Sí, se sentía mal por ella, pero también por él, no le gustaba verlo sufrir.

Logan, simplemente, asintió, dio media vuelta y se fue.

Se fue para siempre. Rory lo sabía. Por mucho que volviera a verlo, ya no sería lo mismo, serían amables, pero... Ya no habría posibilidades, ni dudas. Se había acabado y en aquella ocasión era para siempre, pues en aquella ocasión cada uno había roto el corazón del otro.

- Rory, ¿estás bien?

Al volverse, descubrió que Jess acababa de salir al recibidor y que la miraba asombrado. El joven debió de darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, pues su expresión cambió y se dirigió hacia ella, por lo que Rory ya no pudo controlarse más. Lloró. Lloró como una niña desconsolada, aferrándose a Jess, mientras le contaba todo.

* * *

><p>- Y, con todos ustedes, por primera vez en una pista de baile, los señores Danes y Gilmore.<p>

La voz de Kirk fue el pistoletazo de salida para que Luke, visiblemente nervioso, le tendiera la mano y la sacara a la pista de baile. Lorelai sonrió, al fin descubriría si era verdad que su marido sabía bailar. Su marido... Era raro pensar en Luke así, una novedad, pero también era algo bonito.

Luke la agarró como debía y empezó a moverse con una gracia que, en realidad, no le pegaba demasiado, él que siempre había sido tan ancho y tan zafio, como un machote. Sin embargo, sabía bailar el vals tan bien como cualquiera.

- Oh, me impresiona, señor Gilmore - repuso, divertida.- Es todo un Fred Astaire.

- Ya ve, señora Danes, aún quedan sorpresas tras esta camisa de franela.

- Pues no eres el único que se guarda algo en la chistera - notó la sorpresa en los ojos de Luke, en sus cejas fruncidas, por lo que sonrió, maliciosa.- Ah, veo que he captado tu atención. Bien, bien. ¿Debería decirte lo que te tengo que decir ahora o alargar la situación para ponerte de los nervios?

Luke la hizo girar, antes de sujetarla de la cintura y echarla hacia atrás. Lorelai se aferró al cuello de su marido, que acercó su rostro al de ella.

- ¿No me darás tregua ni en nuestra boda?

- ¡Jamás!

Se incorporaron con un movimiento fluido, por lo que sus cuerpos casi se fundieron en uno y las puntas de sus narices casi se tocaron; además, sus miradas se encontraron, acompañadas de una lluvia de chispas que nadie salvo ellos vio o notó. Luke afianzó su enorme mano en la espalda de Lorelai, acercándola todavía más.

- Bueno, por suerte lo tenía asumido.

- Eres un chico listo, Luke Danes.

Justo en aquel momento, el resto de invitados se unieron a ellos, por lo que pudieron dejar de lucirse para limitarse al balanceo, estando muy, muy abrazados.

Cuando aquella primera pieza terminó y le siguió una de las canciones de Metallica preferidas de Lorelai, tanto ella como Luke vieron que Jess cogía su abrigo y se dirigía hacia la salida, echo una furia. Tras compartir una breve mirado, los dos le siguieron con rapidez.

- ¿Pero a dónde te crees que vas? - le preguntó Luke en cuanto llegó a la recepción.

Jess suspiró, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, antes de acercarse a ellos.

- Ese maldito de Logan Huntzberger ha estado aquí. Rory había vuelto con él, pero es que resulta que ese pijo asqueroso de mie... Ese está prometido y Rory no lo sabía, se ha enterado por Emily. Por eso, voy a matarle.

- Te ayudo. Vamos en mi camioneta.

- Bien.

Aunque Lorelai era la primera que ardía en deseos de asesinar muy, muy lentamente a Logan Huntzberger, se colocó ante ellos y los miró con decisión. Rory ya era mayorcita, si le rompían el corazón, lo único que debía hacer era ayudarla, no montarle un numerito a su novio. Por eso, alargó los brazos, deteniéndoles.

- No vais a matar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero...- comenzó a protestar Luke.

- Pero nada. Logan se ha ido. Ya está. No va a servir de nada el que nos metamos de por medio. Además, tengo que deciros algo, así que vamos a buscar a Rory.

- La he dejado en el baño con Lane - les informó Jess.

- Gracias - le sonrió Lorelai.- Por todo - hizo un gesto.- Pero, ahora, a la fiesta. Vamos, vamos, no quiero asesinatos el día de mi boda.

Enlazó su mano con la de Luke y avanzaron, como buenamente pudieron, a través de los invitados, que les detenían para felicitarlos casi a cada paso que daban. Al final, llegaron al cuarto de baño, donde se encontraron a Lane en silencio y a Rory frente al espejo, limpiándose los restos de rimel con un trozo de papel higiénico.

- Lane, cielo, ¿nos puedes dejar a solas? - le preguntó Lorelai a la chica.

- Claro.

Lane echó una última mirada preocupada a Rory, antes de abandonar el cuarto de baño, no sin antes dedicarles una breve sonrisa. Después, Luke se encargó de custodiar la puerta, mientras ella se acercaba a su hija; le apartó el pelo de la cara, cariñosamente, y depositó sus dedos sobre el hombro de Rory, apretándolo un poco.

- ¿Estás bien...?

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora, mamá - declaró Rory con voz algo ahogada, aunque más seguridad de la que Lorelai había supuesto en un principio. Su hija la miró tanto a ella como Luke, antes de cerrar los ojos, agobiada.- Además, es vuestra fiesta y... Os la estoy estropeando y no debería ser así. ¡Es vuestra boda!

- Tú eres más importante que una ceremonia - aclaró Luke.

- Hazle caso al señor Bond.

- Mamá, ahora no. Sólo quiero olvidarme y divertirme, celebrar vuestra boda. Mis dramas con Logan Huntzberger pueden esperar un día - Rory asintió vigorosamente, antes de terminar de limpiarse el rimel. Se volvió hacia ella, esforzándose en sonreír.- ¿Ves? Todo solucionado. Mañana hablaremos lo que quieras, pero hoy no. Hoy tiene que ser un día feliz. Por favor.

Lorelai conocía bien a su hija y sabía que, en realidad, se encontraba demasiado bien. Quizás se hubiera desahogado lo suficiente como para soportar el resto del día con demasiada normalidad, pero tarde o temprano iba a caer. También sabía que Rory nunca se perdonaría el estropear la fiesta, así que era el momento de dar la buena nueva, de alegrarle el día con algo que contrarrestara el mal rato que acababa de pasar.

- De acuerdo. Entonces, ¿puedo darte una buena noticia?

- Por favor - pidió su hija.

Lorelai, sonriendo ampliamente porque, a pesar de todo, era feliz, muy feliz, miró primero a Luke y luego a Rory varias veces. Entonces, se humedeció los labios, antes de concentrarse en su hija.

- Llevo unas semanas comiendo manzanas. Y me gustan.

La expresión de Rory fue digna de fotografiar. En medio de aquel lío de rimel corrido, piel pálida y ojos enrojecidos, apareció una luminosa sonrisa que hizo que la chica fuera la misma de siempre.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí.

- Vale...- escuchó entonces que decía Luke con lentitud.- Soy el primero que se alegra de que, por fin, hayas comenzado a comer algo sano, pero... ¿Tan buena noticia es? Quiero decir, a juzgar por la cara de Rory es como si...- y se quedó pálido, comprendiendo la verdad; durante un instante, se quedó como descolocado, hasta que, al final, logró reaccionar, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿E-estás...?

Lorelai se volvió hacia él, asintiendo con un gesto al mismo tiempo que le confirmaba sus sospechas:

- Estoy embarazada.

Antes de que Lorelai pudiera darse cuenta, Luke se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había cogido en volandas, haciéndola girar, mientras la estrechaba entre sus fuertes brazos. En aquel momento, Lorelai se permitió soltar las lágrimas de alegría que llevaba conteniendo desde que le apeteció comer la primera manzana.

0000

- Ah, Rory, aquí estás. Qué bien, te andábamos buscando.

Después de saber que su madre estaba embarazada, que iba a tener un hermanito o una hermanita, Rory se había olvidado de cualquier drama. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, la euforia se marcharía y entonces se sentiría fatal, pero estaba en la boda de su madre con Luke, que iban a ser padres y quería celebrarlo; por eso, mientras los futuros papás hablaban a solas con April, se sentó junto a Lane y su banda, dispuesta a pasar un buen rato.

Fue ahí donde Paris, que llevaba a Doyle de la mano, la encontró. Rory saludó a su antiguo editor jefe, compañero de piso y amigo con un abrazo, mientras Paris agitaba una pierna en señal de impaciencia.

- ¿Le quieres dar la buena noticia? - le preguntó a Doyle.

- ¡Nos vamos a casar! ¡Me ha dicho que sí!

- ¿De verdad? ¡Oh, me alegro mucho! ¡Felicidades!

Rory fue a abrazar a Doyle, que incluso estiró los brazos para devolverle el gesto, pero no pudieron ni moverse de su sitio, pues Paris se interpuso entre ellos, resoplando.

- Esa no - aclaró, agitando la cabeza.- La otra buena noticia, la que le interesa a Rory.

- Ah, sí, vale - asintió Doyle, algo menos efusivo. Con un gesto de cabeza, le señaló una mesa cercana que estaba vacía.- ¿Podemos hablar a solas? - como Rory asintió, los tres se acomodaron entorno a la mesa; Rory se preguntaba qué noticia tenía que darle Doyle, además de su futura boda con Paris.- Verás, Paris me ha comentado que ahora mismo estás sin trabajo.

- Así es - asintió ella.- Y la única opción que, quizás, puedo tener es un puesto en una editorial de ayudante.

- Entonces esto te va a interesar - asintió Doyle alegremente.- Hace unos meses, un compañero del periódico donde trabajo y yo, comenzamos un blog de opinión. Era un mero pasatiempo, una forma de escribir todo lo que queríamos, más allá de lo que se nos permite escribir en el periódico. Bueno, pues el blog, poco a poco, comenzó a ganar fama y estamos pensando en convertirlo en una revista digital.

- ¡Eso es estupendo, Doyle!

- Oh, espera a que siga hablando, entonces sí que será estupendo - apuntó Paris.

- Hemos estado hablando con anunciantes y parece que incluso vamos a ganar algo de dinero. Al principio, será poco, pero creo que irá creciendo. Internet crece día a día, es un medio gratuito y los anunciantes ven nuestro proyecto como algo muy viable. Incluso estamos pensando en sacar otra edición en papel, aunque eso sería más a largo plazo - Doyle le sonrió con modestia, antes de añadir.- La cuestión es que mi compañero va a encargarse de los deportes y yo de la política y... Bueno, estuvimos pensando que alguien debería encargarse de la cultura y hemos pensado en ti.

- ¿En mí? - se sorprendió Rory.

- Ya sé que desde que saliste de Yale, te encargaste de temas políticos: primero siguiendo la campaña de Obama, luego en aquella revista... Pero en el Yale Daily News escribías críticas de teatro, reseñas literarias...

- No, no, si me gusta esa parte - se apresuró en interrumpirle Rory, todavía impresionada.- Es que... No me lo creo. Es fantástico, Doyle. Claro, claro que acepto, de verdad. Sí, cuenta conmigo.

- Al principio no cobraremos mucho y deberías mudarte a Cambridge, al menos los primeros meses o el primer año - le advirtió Doyle.- Tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar, discutir, organizar... Lo ideal sería que estuvieras con nosotros porque quiero que estés en el equipo directivo.

- Cuenta conmigo, Doyle, de verdad.

* * *

><p>Emily Gilmore sólo se había sentido como si flotara en tres ocasiones durante su vida: su primera boda con Richard, el nacimiento de Lorelai y el día en que Rory se graduó en Yale; habían sido los tres únicos días perfectos de su vida, días en los que ninguna mala noticia o pelea habían terminado por estropearlos.<p>

Aquel día, la boda de Lorelai, estaba siendo el cuarto.

Todo estaba siendo perfecto. Sencillamente perfecto. Había ayudado a Lorelai a vestirse y, aunque había experimentado cierta angustia al creer que Christopher se presentaría a enturbiar la boda, no había sido así. Gracias a Dios. No, gracias a ella que le había cantado las cuarenta a aquel cantamañanas que, a la hora de la verdad, les había dado la espalda. Jamás le perdonaría a Christopher Hayden que no se presentara en el hospital a apoyar a Lorelai cuando Richard sufrió el segundo infarto. Esas cosas no se hacían, por muy furioso que estuviera uno.

Por eso, cuando vio que Lorelai y Luke llegaban a su mesa, cogidos de la mano, y les pedían que les acompañaran a un lugar más discreto para hablar, Emily tuvo miedo. Durante un instante se limitó a cerrar los ojos y a desear con todas sus fuerzas que no ocurriera nada, que no le arrebataran aquel cuarto día perfecto. Era la boda de su hija, la boda que siempre había soñado para ella, no podía salir nada más.

- Vamos, Emily.

Richard la cogió delicadamente de la mano para conducirla a la recepción del Independence, el hotel donde su hija se había curtido hasta convertirse en una mujer hecha y derecha... Todo ello lejos de ella. Apretó los dedos, aferrándose a su marido con todas sus fuerzas.

Que no le arrebataran aquel día. Por favor.

- ¿Ocurre algo malo, Lorelai? - inquirió Richard con suavidad, en cuanto estuvieron a solas; por suerte, su marido no la soltó, lo que hizo que Emily se sintiera algo más segura.

- No, no, papá. No ocurre nada malo.

- Díselo, venga - le apremió Luke, emocionado.

- Mamá, papá... Estoy embarazada.

Y, mientras abrazaba a su hija sin poder contener las lágrimas, Emily sintió que estaba flotando... Por cuarta vez en su vida.

* * *

><p>Había sido un buen día.<p>

La fiesta todavía continuaba, aunque tanto el número de invitados como el ánimo había mermado. Lorelai, tras haber bailado casi hasta el final de la velada, estaba acomodada en una de las sillas y recostada sobre Luke, que le estaba acariciando el pelo. Una sonrisa estúpida se había instalado en sus labios, pero no le importaba. Eso debía de ser la felicidad o, al menos, así se sentía.

Sus padres seguían haciendo planes e informándole a Luke sobre las vicisitudes de ser padre, aunque hacía ya un buen rato que los tres intercambiaban anécdotas con April y Rory. Lorelai contempló esa escena, gratamente sorprendida pues, a pesar de todo, parecían una familia feliz. Los Gilmore, una familia feliz. Increíble. Era casi demasiado bueno para ser verdad...

Y, entonces, él apareció.

Alto, delgado, de huesos finos, con el pelo muy corto y un traje muy caro. Christopher. El padre de Rory, una parte importante de su vida... Le resultó extraño el darse cuenta de que no había pensado en él desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Christopher se quedó en la puerta, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, mientras la miraba. Nadie más se dio cuenta de su presencia, sólo ella. Por eso, acarició los ásperos dedos de Luke, antes de incorporarse del todo. Se excusó un momento, antes de levantarse y reunirse con Christopher fuera de la sala. Nada más verla, el hombre curvó sus finos labios.

- Estás preciosa, Lore - la saludó.

- Hola, Christopher - le sonrió ella, ladeando levemente la cabeza.

- Hubiera venido antes, pero...- el hombre arrugó un momento el entrecejo, pensativo, aunque después volvió a mostrarse entre triste y risueño.- No me llegó la invitación y, además, alguien me dejó claro que era persona non grata.

Lorelai abrió mucho los ojos, anonadada.

- ¿Luke ha...?

- No, Luke no. Emily - al escuchar aquel nombre, Lorelai se volvió para ver a su madre reírse junto a los demás. ¿Pero qué estaba pasando últimamente con sus padres? ¿Serían clones o versiones mejoradas o algo así? Estaba barruntando todo aquello, cuando Christopher agitó la cabeza, lacónico.- Sí que debí hacerlo mal para que Emily Gilmore, casi la fundadora de mi club de fans, casi me mata por teléfono porque creía que iba a intentar impedir la boda.

- Los dos lo hicimos mal, Chris - repuso ella con seriedad.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos hasta que, al final, Christopher se pasó una mano por el pelo y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Eres feliz, Lore?

- Mucho.

- Bien... Eso está bien - asintió él.

- Así que no ibas a torpedear la boda, ¿eh? - comentó ella.

- No. ¿Para qué? Perdí esa batalla hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo. Te perdí ante él y, aunque luche, quedó claro que no podía ser - le guiñó un ojo, cogiéndole de las manos.- Y ya sabes lo que opino: segundas partes nunca fueron buenas - le besó las manos con cariño, antes de añadir.- Sólo quería darte la enhorabuena. Verte feliz para poder olvidarme de ti de una vez y, ¿sabes qué? Acabo de descubrir que ya lo he hecho.

- Me alegro mucho por ti, Christopher Hayden.

Se dieron un abrazo, permaneciendo así unos segundos a modo de despedida. Después, se separaron, conscientes de que ya no quedaba nada entre ellos salvo recuerdos y cariño de amigo. Lorelai fue a volver a su mesa, aunque se giró a tiempo de ver a Christopher irse:

- Adiós, Lorelai Gilmore, que seas muy feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>Si os ha gustado el capítulo, ya sabéis, me dejáis un comentario.<strong>

**Bueno, en este capítulo ya es oficial: Lorelai está embarazada ^^ Por otra parte, en este capítulo ambas chicas Gilmore han cerrado sendos capítulos en sus vidas (Logan y Christopher) y espero que no deséis matarme por la parte de Logan. Mi intención, al menos, era dejar claro que ambos tenían parte de culpa y ninguno era perfecto para que Logan no quede como el enemigo público número uno o algo así. Vamos, que espero que no le odieis a muerte o algo así :P Y, bueno, como curiosidad, decir que al principio la prometida de Logan iba a ser Madeleine, una de las compañeras de Chilton de Rory, pero me pareció demasiado enrevesado y, como estaba leyendo Percy Jackson, dije: pues, nada, ya tengo nombre, xD.  
><strong>

**Además, darle las gracias a georginiuxa y NatssY por sus reviews, ¡muchas gracias!  
><strong>

**Próximamente - Capítulo 23 - Finales felices. Pues llegamos al final del fic, que está situado varios meses después de este. ¿Qué tal llevará Lorelai su embarazo? ¿Qué tendrá Lorelai: niño o niña? ¿Y cómo es la vida de Rory en Cambridge? ¿Acabará sola o el destino le tiene reservada alguna sorpresa?  
><strong>

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo =D  
><strong>


	23. Finales felices

**Capítulo 23**

**Finales felices**

**Cuatro meses después**

Cambridge era una ciudad que le gustaba, le recordaba a la época que había pasado en Yale, pero también era nueva y diferente y le hacía sentirse una adulta, una periodista de verdad y no sólo una estudiante universitaria. Vivía en una pequeña buhardilla que tenía atestada de libros, tanto publicados como manuscritos que le enviaban desde la editorial con la que colaboraba Jess y que, al final, le había dado el trabajo.

Rory había aceptado el trabajo de la editorial porque, además de permitirle hacerlo a distancia, era un sueldo seguro, mientras la revista se asentaba. Llevaba ya tres meses trabajando codo con codo con Doyle y Carlton y, poco a poco, el proyecto tomaba forma; cada día tenían más lectores, más éxito, pero Rory prefería conservar el trabajo de la editorial.

En parte, se debía a que leer manuscritos resultaba emocionante. Sí, casi siempre se topaba con novelas mediocres, por no decir pura basura, pero ya había encontrado dos que merecían mucho la pena. Dos novelas que se iban a publicar porque ella así lo había considerado. Era una pasada.

Por otra parte...

No, no quería pensar en la otra parte que le hacía aferrarse a aquel trabajo, la razón tonta y sentimental, la razón que era mejor ignorar.

Llevaba ya tres meses y dos semanas viviendo en Cambridge. Había dejado Stars Hollow dos semanas después de la boda de su madre, una vez encontró apartamento y terminó de acordar todos los términos con la editorial; se marchó con la promesa de volver para el nacimiento de su hermano y con la sensación de estar huyendo.

Desde que se despidió definitivamente de Logan, Rory se había negado a pensar en Jess. No quería pensar en él, no quería aclarar sus sentimientos pues, tonta de ella, había elegido la opción más fácil, no la correcta y no quería ir corriendo a los brazos de Jess. No. Ni le iba a convertir a él en una segunda opción, ni se iba a convertir en esa clase de chicas que intercambia parejas como camisetas. Ni hablar. Había sido una idiota, así que debía pagar las consecuencias, bastante había estropeado ya las cosas creando falsas esperanzas a Logan.

Aquel día, acababa de dejar la redacción tras haber terminado, por fin, el nuevo número. En un par de días tendrían que volver a comenzar con el trabajo, lo que resultaba apasionante, todo un nuevo reto, pero por el momento iba a tener cinco días libres.

Por eso, estaba dando un paseo.

La mejor cafetería de la ciudad no estaba muy lejos, se encontraba junto a una de las librerías más bonitas que Rory había visto y donde los estudiantes de Harvard solían acudir a buscar sus libros y a conversar entre ellos. Al pasar por el escaparate, se dio cuenta de que lo habían cambiado, así que decidió acercarse para echar un vistazo; con un poco de suerte, descubriría algún libro nuevo que terminaría encantándole.

No obstante, el ejemplar que encontró entre las novedades ya se lo había leído: The subsect, escrito por Jess Mariano.

Era la primera novela de Jess.

Se preguntó qué haría ahí, mientras entraba en la librería. Desde que Jess le contó que le habían publicado, buscaba un ejemplar en cada librería nueva que encontraba y, si estaba, lo compraba. Tenía tantos que ya había perdido la cuenta, pero no le importaba, era una forma de estar unida a él.

Al hacer cola para pagar, recordó aquella noche en la casa de Lane, la noche en la que se besaron y ella salió huyendo como una idiota presa del pánico. Esa noche, además, Jess le había contado que guardaba una copia de todos sus artículos, que tenía álbumes llenos con su trabajo. Rory pensó que era trágico, hermoso, pero trágico, pues ambos pensaban en el otro, se tenían presentes hasta el punto de coleccionar todo lo que les recordaba al otro, pero... Nunca terminaban de encontrarse.

Como le llegó el turno de pagar, pudo dejar de pensar en todo aquello.

Menos mal.

Una joven, de pelo rubio con mechas rojas, le cogió el libro para pasarlo por el lector de códigos de barra y cobrarle. Rory, mientras buscaba el dinero en la cartera, le sonrió con educación para preguntarle:

- Disculpe, señorita, pero, ¿por qué han sacado este libro como novedad? Si no me falla la memoria, se empezó a publicar hace ya dos años.

- Es una re-edición - le explicó la chica, guardando el ejemplar en una bolsa.- Verá, la editorial va a publicar en unos meses una nueva novela del autor y, como creen que será todo un éxito, han decidido publicar su anterior novela. ¿Ve? Si se fija, es de una editorial distinta - la chica la miró con cierto interés.- Es la primera persona que me pregunta eso, ¿sabe? Me alegra saber que el señor Mariano ya tiene dos fans - le guiñó un ojo a Rory, antes de tenderle la bolsa.- Me pregunto cómo será.

Podía responderle a esa pregunta, aunque hubiera sido una respuesta muy larga. ¿Cómo hablarle de Jess y hacerle justicia? No, imposible, además estaba intentando dejar de pensar en Jess. No se merecía hacerlo tras haber estropeado tanto las cosas.

Por eso, se limitó a encogerse de hombros y salir de la tienda.

Cuando llegó a su casa, fue directa a una de las múltiples estanterías que tapizaban las paredes de su bohemia buhardilla. Sonrió para sí al pensar en eso. Bohemia buhardilla. Era uno de los sueños que había compartido con Jess en la cafetería, en las calles de Stars Hollow, en el asiento potroso de su coche: vivir los dos en una buhardilla en París, como dos bohemios, escribiendo, comiendo queso francés, croissants y, con los años se había añadido, haciendo el amor sin parar. No era lo mismo sin Jess.

Se agachó para depositar el libro junto a los demás. La edición era distinta, aunque Rory no se fijó en eso, sino en la cantidad de libros que tenía, de pedacitos de Jess. Entonces recordó lo que le había dicho a Logan:

_"¡No desaparece! Cuando estás, no desaparece el mundo. No pierdo la cordura, ni pierdo el control, ni se apodera de mí la pasión, ni siquiera me entraron jamás ganas de estrangularte... No te veía en las esquinas, no me moría por verte, ni pensaba en ti cada vez que veía alguna tontería. Te quiero mucho, Logan, siempre te querré, pero... No te amo. Y, Logan, te mereces que alguien te ame."_

Cada vez que veía uno de esos libros, pensaba en Jess.

Cada vez que escribía una mísera palabra, pensaba en Jess.

Soñaba con Jess. Se obligaba a olvidarse de Jess sin éxito. Siempre sentía unas ganas casi irrefrenables de coger el primer avión a Nueva York, presentarse en su casa y besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento. Ya lo había hecho. El día de la graduación de su madre, sencillamente se volvió loca y fue a verle. Eso, ese nivel de locura, sólo lo había hecho por Jess.

Sólo por Jess.

No se lo pensó dos veces.

Agarró su abrigo y su bolso y salió disparada de su casa. Cogió el primer taxi que encontró en la calle, le pidió que la llevara al aeropuerto y empezó a juguetear con su teléfono móvil, ya que estaba muy nerviosa. Acababa de comprender que estaba loca e inevitablemente enamorada de Jess Mariano, ¿cómo no iba a estar nerviosa?

No pensó en otra cosa mientras se dirigía hacia el aeropuerto. ¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué haría? ¿Estaría bien que le besara nada más verlo? Al menos, era lo que más le apetecía, pero, claro... Llevaban cuatro meses sin ni siquiera hablar. Cuatro meses. ¿Y si era demasiado tiempo? ¿Y si ya le había perdido?

Le aterraba la mera idea.

No, se dijo, no tenía que pensar en aquello. Sólo debía mantener la calma suficiente como para coger un avión, después un taxi y recordar la dirección de Jess. Podría hacerlo, sí. Al fin y al cabo era Rory Gilmore, la habían escogido para las mejores universidades del país, podría recordar una dirección... ¿O no? Dios, no se acordaba de dónde vivía Jess, ¿cómo lo haría? ¿Cómo iría a verle?

Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico, cuando el taxi se detuvo frente al aeropuerto. El ver el edificio, al menos, le tranquilizó por el momento. De hecho, mientras pagaba fue capaz de pensar que, una vez en Nueva York, podría llamar a Luke que la ayudaría con el tema de la dirección. Todo saldría bien.

Sí, todo saldría bien, lo sabía.

Cruzó la puerta de entrada en aeropuerto casi corriendo. Tenía que coger el primer vuelo, tenía que llegar cuanto antes. Iba a encaminarse hacia las pantallas con la información cuando, de repente, el corazón se le detuvo.

¡No era posible!

Imposible.

No, aquellas cosas no sucedían en la vida real, qué va.

Frente a ella, mirándole con la misma sorpresa y perplejidad que ella misma debía tener en sus ojos azules, se encontraba Jess. ¡Jess! ¿Cómo podía ser siquiera posible? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo narices había aparecido Jess Mariano en el aeropuerto justo el mismo día que ella decidía perder la cabeza e ir a buscarle?

- ¿Rory? - articuló él, asombrado, casi incrédulo.

- ¿Jess?

Entonces él sonrió y Rory creyó derretirse ante aquel gesto, pero todo estaba siendo demasiado, así que se quedó ahí parada, mirándole como si estuviera contemplando un espejismo en medio del desierto. Mientras Jess dejaba caer la bolsa que llevaba cargando al hombro y se dirigía hacia ella, Rory no pudo dejar de hablar a toda velocidad:

- Pero... ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y cómo? Quiero decir, ¿cómo es posible que estés aquí justo en el mismo instante en el que yo estoy? Es... Imposible, es una casualidad tan grande que no es posible, no es racional...

- Rory - Jess, colocando una mano con suavidad entorno a su barbilla, la llamó con suavidad, incluso con dulzura.- Cállate.

Ella obedeció.

Él se inclino sobre Rory, depositando sus labios sobre los de la chica, besándola con pasión, con amor, con todo lo que no habían sentido durante todos los años que habían pasado separados. Fue como aquel beso que habían compartido en casa de Lane, pero, a diferencia de aquel, Rory se dejó llevar, lo disfrutó y, de hecho, se aferró a Jess para repetir.

Cuando, al cabo de un rato, se separaron, Jess regresó sobre sus pasos para recoger su macuto; después, pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Rory y comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida, casi fundidos en uno.

- Aún así, no tiene sentido - insistió Rory, maravillada.- Es demasiada casualidad.

- Oh, Rory...

- No, Jess. Vamos, ha sido una escena digna de película romántica, pero esto es la vida real. Es... Imposible, las cosas no suceden así en la realidad - enlazó los dedos con los de Jess, apretándolos para cerciorarse de que todo aquello era de verdad.- Es que no le encuentro explicación razonable...

- Yo tengo una, aunque quizás no es razonable.

- ¿En serio? Ilumíname.

Jess se detuvo en medio de la calle, sonriéndole, el viento le agitaba el negro cabello, también el de Rory, que tuvo que alzar una mano para que su propia melena no le cubriera los ojos. El joven, entonces, ladeó la cabeza.

- Te lo dije una vez, listilla. Tú y yo estamos destinados. Ha sido el destino, ni más ni menos.

- Jess Mariano, ¿dónde tenías guardado a ese poeta romanticón y ñoño?

- Genial, ahora te reirás de mí de por vida.

- ¡Oh, sí!

- Estupendo - suspiró Jess.

Rory agarró la camiseta de Jess, atrayéndolo hacia ella para volver a besarlo con frenesí. Sólo se separó cuando necesitó aire y, entonces, guiñándole un ojo, apuntó:

- Que no se te escape el "de por vida".

* * *

><p><strong>Tres meses y dos semanas después<strong>

- Jess, Jess, despierta.

Ante el susurro de Rory, se incorporó como si le hubieran avisado de que iba a estallar una bomba. A medio camino entre el sueño y la confusión, Jess empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados, girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, mientras escuchaba la risita de Rory, lo que le llevó a ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Enterró el rostro en la palma de la mano, ahogando un gemido.

- Rory, sé que esto te va a doler, pero tienes que dejar de ver Doctor Who. Sé que lo disfrutas, pero luego tienes pesadillas con los monstruos de Moffat y me despiertas y vale que no tenga un horario fijo, pero... Es que esto no puede ser sano, Rory.

- Eh, a mí no me da miedo Doctor Who.

- Hace dos semanas me despertaste a las cuatro de la mañana para decirme que, si El silencio existiera, no nos daríamos cuenta y eso te asustaba. ¡Y sólo es un ejemplo!

- Pero sería verdad.

Jess sabía que no la iba a convencer, así que se dejó caer sobre el colchón, apartándose el pelo de los ojos, mientras la miraba. Estaba en camisón, sentada a su lado, con la sábana arrebujada entorno a sus piernas desnudas. Era tan preciosa. Sonrió, enlazando las manos detrás de la cabeza:

- Vale, estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu nuevo terror nocturno y a defenderte de cualquier monstruo malo y feo que te asuste en sueños.

- Hoy no es por eso.

- ¿En serio?

- No - Rory negó con un gesto, por lo que la melena castaña se escurrió por sus hombros en ondas desiguales y desordenadas.- Tenemos que ir a Stars Hollow. Ya. Vamos, arriba, vístete.

- Rory, aún quedan unas cuatro semanas, es pronto.

- Mañana. Va a nacer mañana. Tenemos que irnos, vamos.

Jess miró a su chica un instante. Sabía que ni siquiera había hablado con Lorelai aquella noche, que su madre no la había avisado, pero también sabía que era una chica Gilmore, era especial. Y, por tanto, si decía que Lorelai iba a estar de parto al día siguiente, Jess la creía, por lo que se puso en pie y fue directo hacia la ducha.

Quince minutos después, estaban montados en su coche rumbo a Stars Hollow.

* * *

><p>No recordaba lo incómodo que resultaba estar embarazada.<p>

Las nauseas matutinas no eran especialmente molestas, llevaba bien el mear continuamente, incluso soportaba el que le apetecieran manzanas y el haber rebajado a tres su cafés matutinos. Pero, si había algo con lo que Lorelai no podía del embarazo, era con el no poder moverse ni para coger el mando de la televisión.

Su barriga estaba tan abultada que apenas podía maniobrar, por lo que Luke la ayudaba a bajar las escaleras y a sentarse en el sofá, pero de ahí ya no se movía hasta que su marido acudía a rescatarla a la hora de comer.

Y estaban echando un documental.

¡Un maldito documental!

A Lorelai Gilmore le gustaba prácticamente todo de la televisión, incluso los anuncios o la teletienda, pero detestaba los documentales históricos y de animales. Si al menos fuera uno de marujeo o sobre la princesa Diana o algún grupo de música o, incluso, de criminales y asesinatos, pero no, qué va, era de animales. Estaba harta de ver como las gacelas corrían y los leones las cazaban.

Durante un momento, se concentró en cambiar el canal con la mente. ¿Quién sabía? A lo mejor era como Prue Halliwell y poseía telekinesia sin saberlo.

Sorprendentemente, la telekinesia no funcionó.

Mierda.

Bueno, no le quedaba otra que hacer un esfuerzo titánico y estirarse para coger el mando que reposaba en la mesilla. Se agitó entre los cojines, incorporándose un poco, antes de doblarse, alargar el brazo y... ¡Sí! ¡Alcanzó el mando!

- Adiós, gacelas, adiós. Hola, teletienda - tras presionar el botón y ver como un señor contaba maravillas de los pelapatatas, sintió un retorcijón.- Oh, venga ya - protestó, dirigiéndose hacia su tripa.- ¿Querías ver el documental? Mira, sé que también eres hijo de Luke, pero el gusto en televisión tienes que heredarlo de mí, ¿de acuerdo? De hecho, más te vale, si no quieres que nos peleemos y te castigue...- un nuevo dolor recorrió su vientre.- Vale, vale, sólo era una bromita, todo se puede hablar... Oh, oh. No, no me hagas esto, no...

El dolor la rebasó.

Cuando, al fin, cesó, se quedó como estaba, respirando trabajosamente. Sin embargo, logró estirarse para coger el teléfono, pulsar el número de su marido y, en cuanto escuchó el tono mecánico que empleaba en la cafetería, exclamar:

- ¡Ya viene! Luke, ¡que viene ya! El bebé, digo el bebé...

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ay, Dios...! Vale, vale... Eh... No te muevas, Lorelai...

- ¡¿A dónde crees que me voy a ir?! ¿A perseguir a Bono por todo el país?

- También es verdad... Yo... ¡Voy! ¡Ya voy!

- ¡Trae drogas! ¡Luke, si me quieres, trae drogas!

Como si fuera a ayudarla a calmar al bebé, Lorelai volvió a poner el dichoso documental en la televisión. Las gacelas habían desaparecido, pero había otros animalitos, que esperaba que le gustaran al bebé. Se acarició el abultado vientre, cerrando los ojos, mientras intentaba calmarse, no quería ponerse de parto en la furgoneta de Luke, sino en un hospital.

Poco después, escuchó como algo derrapaba y supuso que sería Luke aparcando como buenamente podía. De hecho, el hombre no tardó en entrar en la casa. La gorra de cualquier manera, la camisa de franela arrugada, los ojos muy abiertos... El pobre Luke era la viva imagen de la emoción, del nerviosismo y también del pavor.

- ¿Puedes caminar o te cojo en brazos?

Lorelai podía andar, además se encontraba de buen humor pues las contracciones estaban sucediéndose bastante espaciadas, por lo que abrió los brazos en dirección a su esposo, divertida:

- Cógeme, marinero.

- ¿Dónde quedó eso de "estoy embarazada, no inválida"?

- Es un cliché de Hollywood.

- Te encantan los clichés de Hollywood, ¿o he de recordarte lo que haces cada vez que vamos al centro comercial nuevo y ves las baldosas amarillas? - justo en aquel momento, volvió a experimentar otra contracción, ya era la tercera. Al verla doblarse de dolor, Luke se asustó y Lorelai lo supo al ver su expresión.- ¿Pero por qué estamos hablando? Vamos al hospital, venga.

La ayudó a incorporarse, a caminar hasta la furgoneta y a acomodarse de nuevo en el asiento. Entonces, desapareció momentáneamente en el interior de la casa, pues tenía que coger la bolsa que habían preparado para cuando llegara el momento. En cuanto la tuvo entre las manos, abandonó la casa y se reunió con ella en la furgoneta, arrancándola para salir a toda velocidad rumbo al hospital.

- Esto no es justo...- musitó Lorelai.

- ¿El qué?

- Duele exactamente igual que con Rory. ¡Y no es justo! No sé, debería ser más fácil, ¿no crees? Debería serlo, sí, debería ser un premio por repetir semejante... ¡Tortura! ¡Ay, ay, ay! ¡Duele, duele, duele!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? - le preguntó Luke, embargado por el pánico.

- ¡Llévame a las drogas, Luke! Y... ¡Llama a Rory!

* * *

><p>Rory no dejaba de mirar nerviosamente el teléfono móvil. Jess le había dicho que llamara a casa para avisar, pero no había querido hacerlo hasta llegar a Stars Hollow pues, en su fuero interno, aguardaba la llamada por parte de su madre. Estaba a punto de ponerse de parto, lo sabía, aunque no fuera algo lógico, lo sentía en su interior.<p>

Y, entonces, el teléfono sonó.

- ¡Hola, Luke!

- ¡Rory! Tu madre...

- Está de parto, lo sé, estamos llegando al hospital.

- Habla con ella, cálmala.

Y así lo hizo. Mientras ambas dos se dirigían hacia el hospital, no dejaron de hablar por teléfono, de intentar no pensar en lo que estaba pasando para que todo fluyera con mayor facilidad. Se encontraron en maternidad, pero apenas pudieron verse, pues las enfermeras se llevaron a Lorelai al paritorio.

Jess y ella aguardaron en la sala de espera, cogidos de la mano, mientras miraban al frente para poder ver si alguien salía a buscarlos. Al final, Luke apareció, pálido, sudoroso, pero con una radiante sonrisa en los labios. Ellos dos se pusieron en pie inmediatamente para reunirse con él.

- ¿Mi madre está bien?

- Perfectamente. Todo ha salido bien, estupendamente - asintió Luke, nervioso, sin poder estarse quieto.- ¡Ha sido un niño! ¡Un niño! - exclamó, emocionado, antes de abrazarlos a los dos. En cuanto se separó, se pasó ambas manos por el pelo.- ¡Ay, qué despiste el mío! Tu madre ya está instalada en la habitación, podéis ir a verla a la habitación. De hecho, mejor que vayáis a hacerle compañía, mientras llamo a April, me hizo prometer que la avisaría en cuanto el bebé naciera. ¡Ay, y he de avisar a Emily y Richard!

Luke les sonrió una vez más, antes de marcharse por un pasillo... y regresar de nuevo porque se había equivocado, seguramente debido a los nervios que estaba experimentando. Rory y Jess intercambiaron una sonrisa divertida, antes de cruzar varios corredores para, al fin, alcanzar la habitación donde su madre esperaba. Lorelai estaba acomodada en la cama, parecía desfallecida, pero al mismo tiempo muy feliz; entre sus brazos descansaba un bebé, que hizo sonreír a Rory.

- Mira, cielo - le dijo su madre al bebé.- Esta es tu hermana Rory. Cuando tengas dudas con los deberes, la avisas a ella, ¿entendido? - se volvió hacia ella.- Mira, es un chico Gilmore... No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a criarle, yo soy más de chicas.

- Lo harás bien, mamá. Como lo hiciste conmigo.

- ¿Quieres cogerlo?

Rory asintió, asiendo a su hermanito con delicadeza durante un buen rato. Después, se lo colocó a Jess entre los brazos, lo que fue verdaderamente cómico, antes de tumbarse en la cama con su madre y abrazarla.

- ¿Crees que podría llamarlo Lorelai y, así, usar después Rocky? - le preguntó su madre.

- ¿Qué lógica tiene eso?

- ¿Y qué lógica tiene Rory? - fue a responder, pero no encontró ninguna explicación que le satisficiera, por lo que Lorelai emitió un gritito.- ¡Ajá, te he pillado! Bien, en compensación me vas a traer un café de la máquina y toda chocolatina que encuentres en dos kilómetros a la redonda, vamos, vamos.

- ¿No será malo para el bebé? Mamá, le vas a dar el pecho.

- ¿Acaso saliste mal tú?

- Nunca cambiarás.

- ¡Jamás!

Las dos se miraron una vez más antes de echarse a reír, todavía abrazadas. Era verdad, ninguna de las dos cambiaría jamás, al fin y al cabo siempre habían sido chicas Gilmore... Y siempre lo serían. Justo en ese momento, llegó Luke diciendo que había avisado a todo el mundo o que eso creía, por lo que Lorelai le tendió una mano, sonriente. Rory, por su parte, se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor: su madre estaba felizmente casada con Luke, a quien estaba intentando tranquilizar en ese preciso momento, mientras Jess, su Jess, tenía el brazos a su hermano. Por fin eran una familia, por fin todo era como día ser.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues ya hemos llegado al final del fic, así que, como siempre, si os ha gustado, me dejáis un review.<strong>

**Bueno, pues al final todo ha acabado bien, que una es una cursi y para eso escribió el fic, para que todo acabara bien y pasteloso, xD. Espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis acompañado hasta aquí con los comentarios o, simplemente, leyendo. No habría sido lo mismo sin vosotras, así que, en serio, muchas, muchas gracias ^0^  
><strong>

**Espero que nos veamos por algún otro fic.  
><strong>


End file.
